Ange Jedusor
by Ertis
Summary: TERMINEE! 15 ans auparavant, ils avaient cru l'avoir tuée. Ange JEdusor, la fille du seigneur des ténèbres. mais ils vont apprendre à leur dépens qu'elle n'est pas morte et elle compte bien leur faire payer leur bêtise. SBRLHP L EPILOGUE EST LA!
1. Chapter 1

**Si quelqu'un a le chapitre 9, qu'il se fasse connaitre parce que moi je l'ai plus sniff! **

* * *

Prologue : la lettre

Harry s'installa à la table de son bureau pestant une fois de plus contre les membres de l'ordre du poulet… Du phénix !

Tu parles !

Bref, ils leur envoyaient une lettre dès qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Est-ce que les membres lui écrivaient en retour ? Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi se casseraient ils le derrière à lui dire ce qui se passait ou si ça les aidait.

Au final, Harry ne leur avait plus écrit depuis une semaine et personne n'était passé. L'oncle Vernon était plus imbuvable que jamais et Harry commençait vaguement à comprendre Voldemort. Foutus moldus qui se croyaient plus malins qu'eux !

Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il remarquait des changements mineurs dans son apparence : d'abord ses cheveux qui avaient commencés à pousser et à s'éclaircir, ses yeux aussi qui devenaient moins vert pour prendre une teinte encore inconnue mais bizarre. C'était sûr. Ses pupilles s'allongeaient doucement et sa vue s'était grandement améliorée. Ca n'était évidemment pas grand chose mais il n'empêchait que tout cela lui foutait une certaine trouille.

Ce soir il aurait 16 ans ! Oh joie, il était encore en vie !

Youpiiiii !

Il lança un regard torve à sa chère Hedwige, son fidèle rapace qui tentait en vain de ronger les barreaux de sa cage. Il prit un de ses livres de cours et entreprit de le relire une fois encore ! Ca ne faisait que la treizième fois après tout… L'inactivité commençait sincèrement à le peser. Hermione était quelque part à l'autre bout de la planète, Ron devait être avec Charly en Roumanie et il n'avait aucune nouvelle des jumeaux. Même du coté de Remus, c'était silence radio. Et il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que les morts aient le téléphone. Il soupira et sa tête heurta le bord de son bureau bien que ses cheveux aient amortis le choc. Ca aussi tient ça le dérangeait. Sa tante avait tenté de les lui couper mais les ciseaux s'étaient cassés. Une nouvelle bizarrerie sans doute ! Après le fourchelangue, des cheveux incassables.

Il se souvint momentanément que les cheveux de Superman aussi étaient impossibles à couper et se demanda si lui aussi venait de la planète Krypton. Y a pas à dire, quand on est seul, qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier ! Dudley avait grossi d'au moins vingt kilos ce qui l'avait fait passer du stade baleineaux à celui d'éléphant adulte !

Et ce con en était fier !

Notez qu'à coté de lui, il avait l'air d'un asticot. Son corps n'étant pas vraiment très gros à la base, il était devenu encore plus bizarre récemment. Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, il entendit la voix délicate et cristalline de son oncle.

« POTTER ! Y A DU COURRIER POUR TOI ! »

Poussant un soupira à fendre l'âme, il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers. La lettre venait d'un grand cabinet Londonien. Il haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ?

« Cher monsieur Potter,

Cette lettre nous a été remise il y a quinze ans par votre mère. Elle souhaitait que nous vous la remettions le jour de votre seizième anniversaire.

Cordialement

Cabinet Abbott et Crupson »

Harry chiffonna le bout de papier et le jeta dans la poubelle près de son bureau. Il tint la lettre jaunie contre son cœur durant quelques instants. Sa mère lui avait écrit une lettre. Merlin seul savait pourquoi encore ! Prenant une grande inspiration, il décacheta l'enveloppe et se figea. La lettre ne lui était pas destinée mais à une certaine Ange. Voilà qui était vraiment déconcertant !

« Mon Ange, mon cœur, mon bébé.

Je sais que cette lettre te choquera. Pourtant, Ange est bien ton nom et il est grand temps que tu saches la vérité. La vérité sur cette femme défaite et soumise qui a été ta mère. Je vais commencer cette histoire quand j'avais 13 ans. J'étais à Serpentard comme l'avait été ton père. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment étant fille de moldue j'avais pu aller dans cette maison qui n'accueillait que les sangs purs ! J'ai donc mené ma petite enquête et j'ai concocté avec Severus une potion spéciale. La potion de génétique. Elle est faite à base de sang mais je passerais le reste des explications.

A 13 ans, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas du tout une fille de moldue mais une véritable sang pur à demi humaine. Mes parents étaient morts tous les deux de la main de Dumbledore. Mon père s'appelait Alphonse Grindewald et ma mère Eloin, Reine des elfes sylvestre. Ma survie risquait de compromettre les formidables plans du directeur alors il a tenté de me tuer également mais une suivante de ma mère m'a amenée jusque dans un village moldu et m'a laissé sur le pas d'une porte. Les Evans n'ont jamais rien dit à Pétunia donc elle ne sait rien.

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus qu'une obsession, me venger de Dumbledore. De cet homme qui avait ruiné ma vie et qui continuerait probablement. Je me suis rapidement liée d'amitié avec Lucius, Narcissa, Severus et étrangement Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor et étaient amis avec Potter mais ils étaient vraiment sympas.

Quand j'ai eu 17 ans, Voldemort commençait à recruter à l'école alors Lucius m'a emmenée avec lui un soir et il nous a présenté. Ca ne servait à rien de mentir alors je lui ai dit qui j'étais réellement. Je l'ai surpris, il m'a charmée, je l'ai aimé. Malheureusement, Albus a finit par découvrir qui j'étais vraiment et il a commencé à menacer ma vie ou celle de mon peuple. Les elfes sont pacifiques mais vulnérables dans un monde où la magie disparaissait petit à petit. Il m'a forcé à épouser James. Nous nous haïssions copieusement mais on a fait avec. J'ai donné naissance à un fils, Harry James Potter. Le portrait de son père ! Ce n'était qu'un enfant mais je ne parvenais pas à l'aimer comme mon fils. Il était tellement… commun et humain surtout.

Lucius et Severus m'ont fait part d'un projet que Voldemort voulait mettre au point et je me suis enfuie avec Harry. Après tout, il pourrait peut être me servir ! Voldemort m'a accueillie les bras ouvert et m'a fait part de son projet. Il voulait un enfant mais pas n'importe quel enfant. Il le voulait puissant, immortel et indestructible. D'après lui, en combinant plusieurs sangs en même temps, des sangs bien précis, il y arriverait. Il avait commencé quelques année auparavant a faire des recherches sur les descendant génétiques des fondateurs. C'est ainsi que l'on avait découvert que James était celui de Gryffondor, Voldemort celui de Serpentard, Franck Longdubat, celui de Poufsouffle et moi celle de Serdaigle par mon père et Merlin par ma mère. Les vampires et les elfes noirs étaient sous ses ordres et il est parvenu à se procurer illégalement probablement du sang d'ange et de licorne. Il lui a fallu beaucoup d'heure de travail pour obtenir le mélange parfait et il a voulu le tester sur moi.

C'est la dernière fois que lui et moi avons fait l'amour. Un mois plus tard, j'étais enceinte. Il m'a fait boire la potion et nous avons attendu. Albus avait eu vent du projet et craignait le pire ! C'était une véritable arme de destruction massive qu'il aurait sur les bras. Cependant, au fil des mois où mon ventre s'arrondissait, Voldemort devenait de plus en plus paternel. Il avait aménagé une chambre pour son héritier, devenait même carrément gâteaux !

Le jour de ta naissance, la magie a complètement disparue et Albus a vraiment eu peur. Puis, quand ta tête est sortie et que tu as poussé ton premier cri, toutes les fenêtres du manoir ont explosées. Le lendemain, Albus attaquait le manoir en force. Je savais ce qu'il te ferait alors j'ai fais ce que je croyais nécessaire. J'ai inter changé les bébés. Harry est devenu Ange et a été exécuté par le ministère et Ange est devenue Harry. Albus m'a envoyé un oubliette mais c'était mal connaître les elfes. Cependant, j'ai joué le jeu feintant mes sourires et me nourrissant de tes babillements et tes sourires.

Je sais qu'une prophétie a été faite, je n'en connais pas le contenu mais je sais que Harry en était l'acteur principal. Si je dois mourir, je mourrais en souriant et me disant que ce vieux fou a bien mérité ce qui lui est arrivé !

Je ne sais pas ce que tu feras ma chérie en voyant cette lettre. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si tu te trouves chez Pétunia comme je suis sure que Dumbledore t'y aura placée, pars de là, tu n'es pas en sécurité. Le 1 août, c'est ton anniversaire et le charme que j'avais placé sur toi disparaîtra laissant place à celle que tu aurais du être depuis le début. A toi de décider quel sera ton camp. Celui du vieux fou qui a fait de notre vie à tous les 3 un enfer ou bien dans celui de ton père qui t'aimait tellement qu'il a momentanément brisé son image de monstre sanguinaire. Fais toi ta propre opinion sur lui ! Pas besoin d'écouter les inepties des autres.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je t'aimerais toujours ma chérie. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil, mon tout ! J'espère que tu vivras une vie heureuse avec ton père ! Une meilleure vie que moi en tous les cas.

Je t'aime mon ange

Ta mère

Lily Anne Evans."

Harry regarda la lettre, stupéfié. Ses neurones travaillaient à 100 à l'heure. Il avait donc le choix entre vivre une vie courte remplie de mensonge avec des personnes qui l'utilisaient et le méprisaient, ou bien vivre une vie courte avec son père qui lui l'adorait et dans un monde ou il serait craint. Le choix était très difficile.

Un sourire sadique et meurtrier apparut sur ses lèvres. Albus allait supplier de ne jamais avoir tué Grindewald ! Oh oui ! Le jeu pouvait commencer et ça allait être sanglant ! Il leur ferait payer à ces traîtres ! Et il s'en délectait à l'avance ! Les prochains mois seraient intéressants !

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : quand Harry devient Ange

Il lui fallut moins de 10 minutes pour empaqueter ses affaires. Ils plaça le tout dans sa malle, relâcha Hedwige et lui dit de le rejoindre au chaudron baveur. Après tout, avec la tronche qu'il avait maintenant, y avait peu de chances pour que quiconque le reconnaisse. Il passa sa cape d'invisibilité et attendit près de la porte. Dudley sortait toujours a cette heure ci. Un tremblement de terre se fit sentir et l'aspirant sumo apparut enfin. Harry faillit sur faire écraser quand le mammouth lui passa a coté et il sortit en même temps.

Harry sortit sa baguette et appela le magicobus.

« bonjour, je suis Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur durant ce voyage. »

« bonjour. Je voudrais aller au chaudron baveur s'il vous plait. »

« tout de suite ! ça vous fera 11 mornilles. »

Harry paya le contrôleur et s'installa autour d'une petite table. Ils y avait des sorciers qui visiblement cuvaient le vin ingéré la nuit. Il firent 4 arrêts avant de se retrouver au chaudron baveur. Harry alla de suite retrouver Tom et lui loua une chambre.

Durant deux jours, ils resta enfermé dans sa chambre ne descendant que pour manger. Les changements s'intensifiaient de plus en plus et il profitait de ce temps pour réfléchir a ce qu'il comptait faire. Pour ses amis il ne le savait pas encore. Ni pour les autres en fait. Pour l'instant, sa vengeance s'abattrait sur Dumby ensuite, il aviserait. Il commença a avoir peur après avoir trouvé une 47ème manière de torturer le vieux fou ! il ne se doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'il y en avait autant ! ca devait etre au moment ou l'idée de lui introduire une bouteille contenant un rat dans le rectum et laisser le rat lui bouffer l'intérieur qu'il renonça, le teint légèrement verdâtre ! décidément, ils étaient fort en matière de torture ces moldus !

Le 31 Juillet a minuit, une douleur commença a se répandre dans son corps. Il se sentait définitivement changer et il commença a trembler. Il ne contrôlait plus rien dans son corps. Chaque nerf, chaque grain de peau semblait être en feu et il se demanda un instant si le doloris n'aurait pas été préférable.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla des heures de torture, il préféra glisser dans les bras réconfortant de l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla le lendemain le corps remplis de courbatures. Après quelques grognements indubitablement féminins, il se leva du sol ou il ne se souvenait pas d'être tombé et se traîna lamentablement jusqu'a la salle de bain ou il se fit couler une pleine baignoire d'une eau parfumée a la vanille, son odeur préférée. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil a son reflet. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux tandis qu'il fixait avec effarement la fille qui lui faisait face. Bon dieu c'était quoi ça encore ?

Il se pinça pour s'assurer d'être bien éveillé et au comble du désespoir se déshabilla. Voilà qui allait être dur a expliquer aux autres élèves. C'est vrai, comment pouvait elle expliquer son apparence ? elle avait de longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient a mi cuisse. Ils étaient ondulés et d'un violet clair rappelant la couleurs des lilas mauves. Ses yeux étaient violets eux aussi striés de lignes rouges et aux pupilles reptiliennes. Ses oreilles étaient légèrement pointues et ses canines sensiblement plus longues que la moyenne. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, ses cils longs et noirs bordant des yeux en amande et rendant son regard un peu plus hypnotisant.

Elle était assez petite niveau taille mais elle se souvint qu'en fait, elle fêtait techniquement ses 15 ans donc c'était plutôt normal. Elle avait de longues jambes qui auraient bien besoin de voir une esthéticienne, mais qui étaient bien galbées, une poitrine ferme et généreuse. Elle se tourna et souleva ses cheveux remarquant deux ou trois petites choses étranges. D'abord, elle avait deux longues ouvertures sur ses omoplates pour ses ailes très probablement et tenta de les faire sortir mais échoua misérablement. Ensuite, elle avait toute une série de tatouage représentant des animaux ou des runes elfiques et vampiriques et se promit de demander a quelqu'un si il connaissait les significations de ces runes. Les animaux représentaient un serpent enroulé autour d'une licorne le tout éclairé par une lune bleue. C'était très joli elle devait bien l'avouer mais bon, pas super passe partout ! elle soupira de contentement en entrant dans le bain bien chaud. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! elle plongea la tête dans l'eau et regarda fascinée ses cheveux s'enrouler sur eux même.

Une fois sèche et propre, elle changea rapidement les vieilles fripes de son cousin en une tenue sorcière plus traditionnelle. Un jeans, un top et une longue cape qui garderait ses cheveux et son visage loin de toutes questions.

Avant toute chose, elle devait d'abord passer chez Gringott aller prendre des nouvelles de ses comptes en banque. Les visages se tournaient sur son passage la prenant certainement pour un mangemort quelconque.

« bonjour miss. Que puis je pour vous ? »

« je voudrais voir un responsable s'il vous plait. »

« vous venez vous plaindre de notre banque ? »

« pas du tout ! je viens pour un sujet un peu délicat. »

« quel est votre nom ? »

« c'est justement ça le sujet délicat. »

« je vois ! bien, suivez moi ! »

il la conduisit dans un bureau et elle reconnut tout de suite le petit gobelin derrière son meuble.

« vous êtes Gripsec ? »

« oui miss ! je vous connais ? »

« oui… et non ! vous m'avez emmené a mon coffre il y a 5 ans ! pouvez vous me jurer que vous ne raconterez a personne ce qui sera dit dans ce bureau ? »

« bien sur miss. Nous sommes tenus au silence a Gringott. »

« formidable ! voilà ! mon nom est Ange Jedusort ! »

le gobelin s'étouffa avec son thé et sauta de son siège affolé.

« je vous en pris ! calmez vous ! c'est d'aide dont j'ai besoin ! pas d'un gobelin faisant une crise d'hystérie ! »

« pardonnez moi miss !! mais c'est tellement inattendu ! on ne vous attendait plus ! »

« pardon ? »

« oui ! le testament de Sirius Black doit être ouvert d'ici quelques minutes, ça se passe dans la pièce d'a coté. Il vous a légué tout mais sous le nom de Violette Black. »

« mais… comment savait il qui j'étais ? »

« je n'en sais rien miss ! ceci dit, vous devez aller a l'ouverture de son testament ! »

« je veux bien mais … »

elle ôta sa cape d'un geste sec révélant ses longs cheveux et ses yeux pour le moins inhabituel !

« .. je n'ai pas vraiment l'apparence d'une black ! »

« ce n'est pas grave miss. Vous êtes ce que les sorciers appellent des mages pourpre. Ca veut dire que votre magie brute est de couleur mauve et que votre apparence reflète ce que vous êtes ! ça doit bien faire 1500 ans que l'on en a plus vu. La dernière s'appelait Etain. C'était la fille de Lochlan et de Elphame. Elle a été la plus puissante sorcière jamais enregistrée. Ses descendant sont entre autre Merlin et les fondateurs a quelques siècles d'écart. »

« ok ! donc, personne ne se posera de questions ? »

« non ! personne ! »

« eh bien ! d'accord ! ou dois je aller pour le testament de Sirius ? »

« oh ! légalement, il vous a inscrit comme étant sa fille. »

« je vois ! bien, je vous suis ! »

ils se dirigèrent vers un autre bureau. En entrant, Ange réalisa que l'ordre au complet était là ! sauf Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux et Hermione et Harry bien entendu,! enfin, sauf elle ! tout ça était bien trop compliqué.

« ah ! voilà miss Black. »

"désolée du retard, je me suis perdu!"

« pas de mal miss. Venez vous installer. »

elle s'assit près de Remus qui lui sourit et ses yeux voulaient clairement dire « je sais ! » voilà donc comment Sirius l'avait appris, Remus devait avoir senti les différentes odeurs ! Rogue lui envoya un regard noir auquel elle répondit en lui montrant ses canines. Il sursauta et pâlit avant de reprendre son masque. Elle se contenta de lui envoyer un regard mi sadique, mi amusé et reporta son attention sur le gobelin.

« je sous signé Sirius Orion Black, sain de corps et d'esprit ou du moins je l'espère laisse 1 million de Gallions a Remus Lupin avec ordre de refaire sa garde robe, 1 million de gallions a ma cousine Nymphadora Tonk, mes coffres familiaux et personnels, manoirs, châteaux, résidences, compagnies et sociétés reviennent a ma fille unique et bien aimée Violette Black. Ma chérie, si tu es là aujourd'hui, c'est que tu connais toute la vérité sur toi, tes ascendance, ton histoire et tout le reste. Je souhaiterais être encore là pour te dire de tous les envoyer se faire foutre. Ta vie est a toi et fais en ce que tu veux ! Moony prendra soin de toi et ne te quittera jamais. Tu as un parrain, une marraine, je sais que tu connais leurs noms, prend ton temps parce qu'ils ont foutu caractère tous les deux. A au fait, Grimmaud Place est encore a toi, a toi de décider ce que tu veux en faire. A vous tous qui vous trouvez là aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre ! vous n'êtes que des trous du cul sans aucun intérêt ! bien a vous, Sirius alias Patmol. »

Remus et ange ricanèrent doucement. C'était tellement Sirius.

« ah ! Violette ! je suis tellement content de te revoir. »

« moi aussi Moony ! moi aussi tu n'en as pas idée. Excuse moi mais je dois aller voir l'autre gobelin qui doit me faire un rapport complet sur mes possession. Je t'offre Grimmaud Place ! papa haïssait cette maison et je ne l'aime pas beaucoup plus ! trop lugubre a mon goût. Dites moi professeur Dumbledore, pourrais m'inscrire a Poudlard ? »

« en quelle année miss Black ? »

« 5ème année ! j'ai 15 ans. »

« très bien ! vous recevrez la lettre chez vous ! »

« merci ! je suis au chaudron baveur pour l'instant ! »

« pourquoi tu ne viens pas a Square Grimmaud avec nous ? »

« non ! je préfère attendre encore un peu. J'aime ma liberté tu le sais Moony ! »

« je le sais ! bon ! on se voit plus tard ? »

« bien sur ! »

elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir vers l'autre bureau. Une fois installée, elle regarda le gobelin mettre de l'ordre dans son dossier et se coupa le doigt quand il lui demanda une goutte de sang. Le parchemin commença a se couvrir de numéros et les yeux du gobelins s'écarquillaient au fut et a mesure.

« quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« félicitation miss Jedusor, vous venez d'être projetée en tête du classement des plus grosses fortunes mondiales. ! »

« chouette ! enfin, je crois ! ça dit quoi ? »

« alors, il y a le coffre 1 celui de merlin qui prend un étage, les coffres 2,3,4,5 qui sont ceux des fondateurs qui prennent également un étage chacun, ensuite, il y a les coffres 7,9 et 12 qui sont les coffres Potter, Black et Graunt. Le coffre Graunt est encore utilisé par votre père. Il y a le coffre 45 qui est le coffre de la famille Grindewald, le coffre 465 qui était celui de votre mère a l'école, le coffre 324 qui était le coffre de James Potter a l'école, le coffre 453 qui était le coffre de Sirius Black a l'école, le coffre 575 qui est le coffre que votre père vous a ouvert a votre naissance, et enfin, le coffre 684 qui est votre coffre depuis vos 11 ans ou plutôt, le coffre d'Harry Potter. »

« je vois ! ca fait beaucoup de coffres non ? »

« si ! beaucoup de coffres et encore plus de gallions puisque votre fortune en gallions se monte a 923 milliard et des poussières ! si on rajoute a cela les bijoux, les habitations, les parts de sociétés moldues et sorcière, en effet, ça fait beaucoup de gallions. »

« je vois ! que me conseillez vous ? »

« tout d'abord, allez faire les boutiques et éclatez vous ! après vous verrez bien !. »

« je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil. Dites moi serait il possible de visiter les coffres de Merlin et des fondateurs et ensuite, est-ce que vous avez un moyen de paiement qui m'autoriserait a dépenser plus d'argent que je ne peux en porter ? »

« il y a les cartes de crédits miss. C'est le même principe que celle moldue a la différence que la votre est en or massif. Vous mettrez votre doigt dessus et imaginerez un logo personnel. Vos paiement seront immédiatement pris en compte et transférés de votre compte a celui du vendeur. Ca marche pour les gros montant comme pour les petits. »

« génial ! est-ce que vous avez le même système pour les moldus ? »

« oui bien sur ! nous avons les cartes de crédit moldue. Elles fonctionnent dans tous les magasins et dans tous les distributeurs. »

« serait il possible de les avoir pendant que je vais visiter mes coffres ? »

« bien sur miss. »

« formidable ! dans ce cas, je vous dit a plus tard et je vais faire du tourisme ! »

la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit gobelin qu'elle suivit. Ils prirent un ascenseur et descendirent jusqu'au niveau le plus bas. Il faisait super froid a ce niveau et les toiles d'araignées grouillaient un peu partout. Le gobelin claqua dans ses doigts et les toiles disparurent. Le coffre était immense et ressemblait a la grande salle de Poudlard sans les tables. Elle entendit un chat et regarda le phénix qui venait juste de se réveiller après un sommeil de plus de 1000 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait du se faire chier le pauvre ! le phénix vint se poser sur son épaule et elle le regarda de plus près franchement étonnée. Il était mauve lui aussi et ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'argent pur. Une vrai merveille en sois ! le phénix sembla l'accepter de suite et frotta son bec contre sa joue la faisant sourire. elle dénicha deux grandes malles a 5 serrures chacune et commença le remplissage. Elle prit tout ce qui était œuf, vêtements, livres, bijoux familiaux et armes et refit le même pour tous les autres coffres.

2 heures plus tard, elle sortit de l'ascenseur les pieds en compote mais un air de total extase sur le visage et son phénix sur l'épaule. Elle avait été tentée de l'appeler Ange mais s'était dit que ça la ferait trop remarqué et l'avait donc nommé Brenna. Elle avait deux malles pleines a craquer de trucs géniaux a lire ou a étudier, des ingrédients de potion disparus depuis longtemps, des mètres et des mètres de peau de basilic pour certaines de ses tenues bref ! tout ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre heureuse. Et en prime, le gobelin avait ses cartes !

« dites moi Gripsec, est-ce que les gobelins s'occupent de la gestion des comptes sorciers ? »

« oui mais en général, les sorciers refusent de nous laisser toucher leur argent ! »

« c'est stupide ! vous êtes excellent là dedans ! vous pourriez gérer mon argent ? »

« est-ce que vous me demandez a moi de gérer votre fortune ? »

« vous ne voulez pas ? »

« si bien sur que si c'est juste que c'est… tellement rare que l'on nous fasse confiance. »

« eh bien vous avez toute ma confiance ! »

« merci miss Jedusort. Je me ferias un plaisir de gérer votre fortune. Vous ne le regretterez pas ! »

« j'en suis sure Gripsec ! je crois qu'il est l'heure que j'aille m'occuper de moi ! bonne journée ! »

« a vous aussi miss jedusor ! »

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : shopping et trahison.

Elle sortit de la banque Brenna toujours perchée sur son épaule et paraissant particulièrement bien installée. C'est maintenant que les choses sérieuses devaient commencer. Elle avait une fortune a disposition et ne savait absolument pas ou aller pour s'habiller. Se doutant que madame Guipure devait être pratique elle s'y rendit en sifflotant. Beaucoup de monde se tournait sur son passage dévisageant la jeune beauté aux cheveux lilas. Tout compte fait, en Harry Potter, Violette Black ou Ange Jedusor, elle aurait quand même beaucoup de succès.

Elle entra dans la boutique qui était heureusement vide.

« bonjour jeune fille, que puis je pour vous ? »

« ma garde robe a prit feu après un brusque accès de colère et je n'ai pu sauver que ça, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

« je suppose oui. Vous avez un budget ? »

« non ! illimité et je veux des coupes sur mesure et la meilleure qualité de tissus que vous ayez ! »

« le meilleur, ça sera de la soie de Verciole. »

« c'est quoi cette bestiole ? »

« ça ressemble au ver a soie moldu sauf que ici, la soie est magique, indestructible, résistante aux sorts, autonettoyante et auto ajustante ! »

« pile poile ce qu'il me faut ! peu m'importe le prix, je veux mes vêtements sorciers et moldus dans cette matière, j'ai besoin de sous vêtements, de bas, de chaussettes, de jupes, pantalons, jeans, manteaux d'hiver et d'été, capes, bonnet, et tout ce que vous jugerez bon de me faire rajouter. »

« vous avez une préférence sur la couleur ? »

« violet ! n'importe quelle nuance de violet ! rose pale aussi. Pas rose fluo, je ne compte pas me faire appeler barbie. Je voudrais également deux tenues de duel cintrée en peau de basilic. J'ai dans ma malle une quinzaine de mètres de cette peau. J'aurais également besoin d'un long manteau dans la même matière. Est-il possible de colorer la peau en violet ? »

« bien sur. »

« génial. »

elle agrandit la malle et fouilla dedans avant de sortir un énorme rouleau de peau de basilic de première qualité.

« ou avez vous eu cette peau ? »

« héritage familial. Quand est-ce que ma commande sera prête ? »

« d'ici 3 heures ! »

« formidable ! combien je vous dois ? »

« 19000 gallions. »

elle lui tendit la carte en or et les yeux de la vendeuse s'allumèrent.

« j'aurais besoin de l'une de mes capes tout de suite et pourriez vous me dire ou se trouve le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne les plus proche ? »

« c'est tout près d'ici ! au début de l'allée des embrumes ! »

« merci ! a tout a l'heure. »

la vendeuse acquiesça et alla porter le bon de commande en urgence.

Ange sortit du magasin et passa la cape sur ses épaules. Décidément, elle aimait vraiment beaucoup le violet. Elle passa en premier chez le coiffeur qui failli pleurer quand il cassa sa troisième paire de ciseau sur ses cheveux. Il en arriva a la terrible conclusion que c'était impossible de les couper. Comme si elle était pas arrivée a cette conclusion toute seule ! non mais vraiment ! il lui donna donc quelques conseils pour prendre soins de ses cheveux, et lui vendit un livre pour apprendre a se coiffer avec un coup de baguette pour que ses cheveux ne l'ennuient pas trop.

La partie la moins drôle fut sans doute quand elle passa chez l'esthéticienne et demanda silencieusement pardon a toutes les filles pour les avoir un jour trouvé trop nunuches ! ceci dit, elle apprécia la douceur de ses jambes après ça. Une des filles du salon lui apprit a se maquiller et a mettre ses yeux en valeur ce qui n'étais pas trop compliqué.

Brenna ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle s'envolant parfois faire un petit tour et revenir quelques secondes plus tard pour voir si sa maîtresse n'avait pas disparut. En sortant, Ange alla se promener sur l'allée des embrumes. Elle n'avait rien a acheter de sombre puisque tout était déjà dans ses malles, merci a Salazard ! en revanche, elle passa a l'animalerie magique.

Elle y trouva un adorable chaton noir et un serpent rouge et blanc aux yeux jaunes. Assez bizarre la bestiole ! une fois payé, le serpent s'enroula autour de sa gorge, le chat s'endormit sur ses épaules et Brenna voletait au dessus d'eux en surveillant les passants.

Elle retourna chez madame Guipure chercher sa commande et celle ci rétrécit le tout souriant de toutes ses dents. Sans aucun doute, elle venait de faire sa plus belle vente de la journée.

Légèrement exténuée, ange retourna au chaudron baveur et déposa ses affaire sur le lit avant de tomber sur le matelas les bras en croix et le corps en mille morceaux. Bon dieu ! qu'est-ce que c'était difficile d'être une fille !

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle prit un rapide petit déjeuner avant de se mettre a étudier les livres qu'elle avait prit dans le coffre des fondateurs. Elle avait déniché un sort qui permettait de retenir tout ce qu'on lisait et elle se rendit vite compte que c'était vachement pratique ! elle s'était d'abord mis a la défense contre les forces du mal et s'était fait son planning. Elle avait un mois pour maitriser l'occlumencie et la légilimencie ainsi que devenir animagus, savoir se battre avec armes magiques et les formes de magies. Autrement dit, vachement compliqué. Probablement qu'un retourneur de temps ne serait pas de trop !

Elle sortit de l'auberge et alla directement chez l'antiquaire du coin. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul retourneur de temps et il avait la capacité de faire gagner un mois ! si elle se consacrait 1 mois a chaque discipline, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner le temps comme ça et qu'elle aurait besoin d'une salle spéciale. Le vendeur lui vint en aide en lui proposant une malle contenant une salle temporelle. Le temps a l'intérieur de la malle pourrait être modifié mais a l'extérieur, rien n'aurait bougé. Elle les paya les doubles de leur prix pour remercier le vendeur et sortit en se disant qu'elle avait bien mérité une petit glace.

Ange s'installa a une petite table plongeant le nez dans un livre sur l'occlumencie technique. Le soleil brillait de milles feux et les futurs élèves de Poudlard faisaient leurs courses en famille. Elle entendit du bruit a la table a coté et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son livre manquant de peu de s'étouffer en voyant qui c'était. Les 3 personnes les plus improbables de Poudlard ensemble. Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils discutaient a voix basse mais elle parvenait a les entendre parfaitement.

« bon alors, comment vont les choses a l'ordre du poulet ? »

« Potter a disparut mais j'ai entendu parler Dumbledore d'une chose étrange. Sirius Black aurait eu une fille. Elle entre en 5ème année a Poudlard. et de ton coté ? »

« depuis que mon père est en prison, le maître a décidé de me donner des cours de magie noire. Il compte faire de moi son héritier mais pour cela, je dois lui dire le nom du traître. Et je ne sais pas qui c'est ! »

« pour ça on peut t'aider ! si tu nous promet qu'on aura un place a tes cotés quand tu sera le nouveau mage noir, on te donne son nom. »

« très bien, je vous le promet. Alors ? qui est ce ? »

« Rogue ! »

« tu déconnes ! »

« j'en ai l'air ? non ! c'est vraiment Rogue ! c'est lui l'espion. »

« intéressant ! avec un peu de chance, je pourrais le tuer moi même ! »

Ange referma son livre et s'éloigna. Ce faisait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Tout d'abord, Ron et Hermione étaient bien ici et non en vacances, de plus, ils recevaient visiblement un entraînement spécial et pour finir le tout, Drago risquait de prendre sa place auprès de son père tout en détruisant la vie et la couverture de Rogue !

Elle rentra a l'hôtel et envoya un message avec son phénix demandant a Rogue de la retrouver au chaudron baveur le plus rapidement possible.

Il la rejoignit une heure plus tard et fut particulièrement étonné de la revoir aussi rapidement et dans un endroit pareil.

« miss Black ! j'aurais du m'en douter ! aussi insupportable que votre père je présume ! »

« a la seule différence que c'est votre vie qui est en jeu en ce moment ! »

« parlez ! »

« un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai surpris une très curieuse conversations entre 3 de vos élèves et pas les moindres. Drago Malefoy, Hermione granger et Ron Weasley. Saviez vous que les 2 derniers comptaient rejoindre Voldemort ? bref ! le jeune Malefoy a exprimé sa fierté a devenir l'héritier du seigneur des ténèbres sauf que pour cela, il avait besoin du nom de l'espion. Vous vous êtes fait balancé par vos élèves ! »

« pourquoi me prévenir ? »

« parce que si Drago devient l'héritier de Voldemort, il n'y aura plus de place pour sa fille et que c'est avec elle que je suis ! »

« voldemort a une fille ? »

« Ange ! la seule et unique ! »

« Ange a été tuée ! »

« non ! Lily aimait sa fille et détestait son fils ! »

« elle les a inter changé ! c'était brillant ! ou est elle maintenant ? »

« elle est en sûreté ! ceci dit, au prochain meeting, vous serez accueilli assez durement et Malefoy voudra vous tuer ! vous devrez faire vite pour le lui dire ! »

« je suppose que je vous dois la vie. Qu'allez vous me demander en échange ? »

« votre silence professeur ! ne dites a personne qu'Ange est encore vivante ! ni qu'elle entrera a Poudlard cette année. Et choisissez votre camp une fois pour toutes ! Dumbledore n'est qu'un menteur et un manipulateur. Voldemort aime un peu trop l'usage du doloris. Mais si vous trahissez le père, la fille ne vous ratera pas ! réfléchissez vite et bien monsieur Rogue et faite attention a vous. »

avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle se leva et disparut de sa vue le laissant songeur.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

RAR :

CLECLE : ben ! maintenant lol. Merci

LORIANE : c'est clair ! un sort qui permet de tout retenir ! le bonheur des nons bucheurs !lol bon aller ! bonne suite et si ca peut te faire plaisir, je me marre aussi a l'écrire !

ISIRA : comment ca t'as pas compris l'autre fic ! c'est tout con ! tu reprends les livres harry potter sauf que c'est une fille qui en prime est la fille de voldemort ! c'est simple ! bisous

NANIE NOUCHE : j'aime bien son caractère a Ange ! je m'inspire de moi en fait, il y a quelques années,je réagissais comme elle ! lol bon, continue a lire, je suis sure que tu vas aimer. Bisssssss

LILICIAN : respira ma chérie, ca va aller ! tu sais qu'a chaque fois que je lis tes reviews, je m'effondre au sol a force de rire ! bon, ca va aller ! et pis, je t'avais dit qu'il était mignon hein ???

CICIN : t'inquiète, Dray va s'en prendre plein la gueule pour pas un rond ! lol ! je vais m'en occuper avec joie. Bonne continuation. Bisous !

ANAXARETE : merci ! voilà la suite !

Chapitre 3 : mon père ce mage noir.

Severus rentra dans ses cachots le corps légèrement moins douloureux que ce a quoi il s'était attendu. Cette Violette Black lui avait sauvé la vie ce soir.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait la réunion avec impatience. Il avait été appelé et a peine arrivé, il s'était pris un doloris. Les mangemorts l'entouraient rageurs et le jeune Drago Malefoy le regardait un sourire hautain sur le visage.

« tu m'as trahi Severus ! je n'aime pas être trahis ! »

« elle me l'avait demandé en tant que faveur et je n'ai pas pu lui dire non ! »

« qui ça elle Severus ? »

« Ange ! »

le mage noir recula foudroyé, les mangemorts commencèrent a murmurer entre eux et Drago se posa quelques questions.

« elle est morte ! »

« non ! Lily avait interchangé les enfants ! »

« ma fille est vivante ! »

« oui maître ! je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de la rencontrer, elle reste encore cachée néanmoins, mon contact m'a dit qu'elle était en pleine forme et bien décidée a poursuivre les traces de son père. »

« je veux la voir ! qui est ton contact ? »

« elle s'appelle Violette ! Violette Black ! c'est la fille de Sirius Black ! »

« elle m'est fidèle ? »

« elle est fidèle a votre fille ! »

« trouve un moyen de la contacter ! je veux la voir ! »

« bien maître ! »

« Severus ! tu ne m'as jamais trahis auprès de Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? »

« Dumbledore sait que je suis un mangemort maître ! il m'avait donné l'ordre de vous espionner mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit de concret ! j'avais encore des doutes jusqu'à ce que je rencontre miss Black qui m'a gentiment expliqué que si je ne choisissais pas de camp, votre fille ne me raterais pas ! je suis entièrement votre ! cependant maître, si je puis me permettre, Drago Malefoy a des contacts parmis certains membres de l'ordre comme cette sang de bourbe de Granger et Weasley ! peut être serait il judicieux que vous lui effaciez la mémoire afin qu'il ne puisse nous trahir ! »

« tu as raison Severus. Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête envers moi et de m'avoir amené d'aussi bonnes nouvelles sur ma fille ! tu peux y aller et essaie d'organiser une rencontre. »

« je vais essayer maitre ! »

ils sortit de manoir et trensplana a Poudlard beaucoup plus heureux que lorsqu'il était partit. Le problème était de contacter Violette maintenant. Il savait qu'elle devait se trouver quelque part sur le chemin de traverse. Peut être au chaudron baveur tout compte fait ! il attrapa un bout de parchemin et écrivit une courte note. Il monta jusqu'à la volière et envoya un hiboux porter le mot.

Ange n'avait pas quitté sa chambre depuis 1 semaine. Elle s'entraînait souvent dans sa malle spéciale et commençait a maîtriser pas mal de sujet. Elle était parvenue a faire sortit ses ailes qui étonnamment était violette foncée ! sa maîtrise du vol était encore catastrophique mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Les livres de magie noire de Salazard lui avaient été très utiles ! elle s'y était mise un peu a contre cœur mais au final, s'était révélée extrêmement douée sauf dans le lancé des impardonnables qu'elle était incapable de maîtriser. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'étrange là dessous !

L'occlumencie et la légilimencie s'étaient révélés assez simple puisque Rogue n'était pas parvenu a forcer ses barrière mentales.

Elle regarda surprise le hiboux entrer dans sa chambre ! c'était un hiboux de Poudlard et la lettre portait l'écriture de Rogue. Elle haussa un sourcil et la décacheta.

« miss Black,

je vous dois la vie et vous en remercie. J'aimerais rencontrer Ange ! je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Pouvez vous lui demander si elle accepte de me rencontrer ? faites moi parvenir le lieu et l'heure ?

Severus rogue. »

Voilà autre chose. Devait elle déjà le lui dire ? probablement qu'elle aurait besoin de soutient a Poudlard ! ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée. Elle tourna le parchemin et écrivit « dans 3 jours, a 14 heures au cimetière de pré au lard ! soyez seul ! »

Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite !

Dès qu'il eut reçu la réponse, Severus prévint son maître qui ne put fermer un œil durant les 3 jours qui le séparait de sa fille bien aimée.

Ange se tenait debout et droite devant la tombe de sa mère ! quand on pensait qu'elle avait été enterrée avec l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus sur terre après Dumbledore ! c'était triste pour elle.

« Violette ? »

elle se retourna plongeant son regard dans celui de Rogue ! elle vit un ombre derrière un arbre et sourit.

« je croyais vous avoir demandé de venir seul ! »

« le maître a souhaité voir sa fille. »

« qu'il approcha alors ! on va voir s'il reconnaît sa création. »

Rogue haussa un sourcil mais fit venir son maître. Ange fut étonnée de le voir jeune a nouveau. Voldemort ne mit pas très longtemps a la reconnaître !

« Ange ! »

« tu m'as reconnue ! »

« oui ! tes yeux ! je les reconnaîtrais entre milles ! je dois être un des seuls a les avoir vus. Tu es magnifique ! un mage pourpre en plus ! tu me ressembles un peu ! »

« on peut dire que tu as fais un bon travail avec cette potion. »

« pourquoi nous avoir donnés rendez vous ici ? »

« ou ont ils enterrés Harry ? »

« avec ta mère ! après l'avoir égorgé comme un cochon ! »

« ils le paieront ! Dumbledore le paiera de son sang et son âme ! »

« nous lui feront payer ensemble ! »

« non ! ça j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! pour ce qu'il a fait a ma mère, pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! et pour ce qu'il m'a fait a moi ! il va comprendre que l'on embête pas Ange Jedusort sans en payer le prix ! »

Rogue la regarda intriguée tandis que Voldemort souriait de toutes ses dents ! sa fille était avec lui, les heures du vieux fous étaient comptées.

« ou dors tu ? »

« j'ai loué une chambre au chaudron baveur. »

« je vois ! Severus, accompagne là et aide la a préparer ses affaires ! tu reviens au manoir pour ce soir ! il est temps que tu reprennes la place qui était la tienne a ta naissance. »

Ange acquiesça doucement et dans un POP, son père disparut. Severus la raccompagna jusqu'à l'auberge et l'aida a empaqueter ses affaires. Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils transplanèrent pour le manoir Jedusort. Ange eut pour la première fois l'impression d'être vraiment chez elle !

« le maître n'a pas prévu de meeting aujourd'hui. »

« il m'a demandé de venir avec sa fille. »

le mangemort ouvrit la bouche et finit par tomber a genoux devant elle embrassant le bas de sa cape !

« princesse ! nous sommes tellement heureux que vous soyez revenue ! tellement heureux ! »

« veuillez lâchez ma robe ! »

le mangemort pleureur se releva et renifla misérablement. Severus et ange passèrent devant lui sans même un regard et allèrent directement dans la salle de réunion. Ange faillit s'étouffer en voyant les deux Gryffondor, ses deux anciens amis a genoux devant Voldemort et Malefoy un air très fier sur le visage.

« c'est une blague ! »

« tu es déjà là ? »

« comme tu peux le voir oui ! qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? deux Gryffondors au foutu caractère même pas courageux qui viennent se présenter a toi comme futurs mangemort ? je croyais que tu choisissais mieux tes mangemorts ! »

« ils sont pour toi ! »

« et je n'en veux pas ! mettez les dans une cellule ! je m'en chargerais plus tard ! »

les deux mangemorts ne bougèrent pas.

« ELIXA SANGUIS ! C EST UN ORDRE ! »

le premier mangemort aida le second a se relever mais ne fit aucun geste pour lui obéir. Elle jeta un regard de biais a Voldemort qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Cette situation l'énervait. Elle était en colère contre les mangemorts pour la défier, elle haïssait le sourire moqueur de ce crétin de Malefoy, elle haïssait les regards méprisants des deux gryffondor et elle détestait son père pour l'obliger a faire ses preuves ! dans un cri de rage, ses ailes sortirent, merveilles ténébreuses et elle fonça sur un des mangemorts le saisissant par la gorge et le soulevant du sol. Ses ongles s'allongèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge de l'homme.

« quand je donne un ordre, on l'exécute ou on meure ! EST CE CLAIR ???? »

le mangemort encore vivant hocha la tête rapidement priant tout les saints pour ne pas finir en brochette comme son collègue. Ange lança l'homme inerte contre le mur provoquant un crac sinistre. Elle se tourna vers les deux gryffondors et leur sourit, leur montrant ainsi l'étendue de sa dentition pointue et mortelle ! Voldemort rigola doucement et applaudit la prestation de son ange.

« parfait ! viens t'asseoir près de moi. »

elle s'installa sur une chaise ouvragée avec des serpents sous le regard meurtrier de Dray qui comprenait de moins en moins.

« Mcnair, donne moi ton bras. »

le bourreau du ministère le lui tendit et Voldemort appuya dessus. Peu a peu, des mangemorts commencèrent a apparaître et se mirent en demi cercle autour du maître et de la jeune fille. Ils venait embrasser le bas de sa robe a lui et repartaient a leur place.

« mes chers mangemort ! aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Il y a une semaine, Severus m'annonçait que ma fille vivait et ce soir j'ai le bonheur de vous la présenter. Voici Ange Jedusort et votre princesse. Jurez lui fidélité. Quiconque osera la défier mourra aussi certainement qu'Avery là bas contre le mur. »

les mangemorts suivirent le geste regardant l'homme affalé contre le sol, les yeux ouverts et figés par l'horreur et la souffrance. Ses habits étaient remplis de sang provenant de sa jugulaire comme la coupure a cet endroit l'indiquait. Ils frissonnèrent tous et se tournèrent vers Ange qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer comme pas possible.

« ma fille va également vous marquer avec sa propre marque. »

« oui ! sauf que moi c'est sur l'épaule que je vais vous le faire ! »

elle posa son menton sur la paume de sa main et tendit l'autres vers les mangemorts se concentrant sur leurs épaules et son tatouage. Des dizaines de faisceaux sortirent de ses doigts et transpercèrent les mangemorts qui tombèrent a genoux foudroyés. Dray et Tic et Tac (Ron et Hermione !) aussi furent marqués ! elle allait bien s'amuser cette année.

« dites vous deux ! les deux Gryffondor ! vous avez été marqués aussi. Si vous prononcez le mot Ange, vous serez foudroyé sur place, si vous voulez me trahir, cette marque vous brulera et si vous avez dans l'idée d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de moi, vous serez morts dans la seconde dans la pire de toutes les souffrances ! c'est le même pour tous les autres mais vous deux, je vais vous garder a l'œil ! après tout, vous êtes dans as du mensonge et de la trahison ! me suis je bien faite comprendre ? »

« oui princesse ! »

« merveilleux ! si ça ne te dérange pas papa, je vais ranger mes affaires ! »

« pas de problème ! tu trouveras ton chemin seule ? »

« je vais essayer ! »

elle sauta a pied joint sur le sol et disparut de la pièce laissant deux Gryffondor tremblant et des mangemorts souriant ! ils n'aimaient pas les gryffondors !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : quand le démon se réveille.

Elle n'eut aucun de mal a se repérer dans l'immense manoir. Merci a Merlin, son père avait du inclure une mémoire génétique a sa potion. Elle fut clouée sur place en avisant sa chambre. Les murs étaient bordeaux foncés et le ciel était enchanté comme dans la grande salle de Poudlard. il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur le coté, une feu ouvert qui projetait une douce chaleur dans la pièce sombre, quelques canapés en velours noir se tenaient en face du feu. Au centre de la pièce trônait l'immense lit a baldaquin aux couvertures en soie rouge sang. La fenêtre donnait sur la par cet l'étang. Ils y avait deux portes, l'une d'elle donnait sur la salle de bain aux proportions impressionnantes. La baignoire ressemblait plus a une piscine qu'a autre chose et il y avait une cascade contre un mur. Tout était en marbre noir strié de rouge. La seconde pièce était un immense dressing qui était pour l'instant vide.

Ange soupira en se massant les tempes. Maintenant, elle avait du rangement a faire. Elle ouvrit ses malles et commença a jeter quelques sorts. Avant de s'arrêter. Il y avait une incantation qui devait tout aussi bien marcher. Elle ouvrit toutes les malles et renversa leurs contenus sur le sol créant un véritable amas de vêtements, livres, armes et autres. Avec un sourire mutin elle fit une rapide incantation.

« que chaque chose retrouve sa place

a travers le temps et l'espace »

les objets commencèrent a tournoyer et allèrent se ranger dans les endroits prévus. Au bout de 10 minutes, il ne restait plus que 2 malles vides au milieu de la pièce. Elle les rétrécit et les mit dans un coin de sa penderie. Une fois fini, elle jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur a sa chambre, passa dans la salle de bain et se dévêtit. Elle entra dans l'eau chaude et parfumée a la vanille, son odeur préférée. Elle lava ses cheveux et se savonna généreusement avant de nager jusqu'à la pseudo cascade. Si quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain a ce moment là, il aurait probablement eu la plus belle vision de sa vie. La vision d'une jeune fille a la peau très blanche, aux longs cheveux violet clair trempé, le visage offert a cet écoulée d'eau, les yeux fermés et un air définitivement trop angélique pour être vrai. Parfaite !

Ange se sécha rapidement et passa un pantalon large en velours violet, un haut court et sans manche dévoilant un ventre plat aux abdominaux légèrement dessinés. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulé par l'humidité étaient lâchés et tombaient en masse soyeuse jusqu'à ses cuisse.

Elle sortit de sa chambre prenant bien soins de la verrouiller d'un puissant sort de magie noire et partit explorer le manoir. Il était somptueux, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus ! même si c'était la demeure du seigneur des ténèbres, elle trouvait l'endroit très calme et très reposant. Le soleil brillait dehors et se reflétait dans l'eau de l'étang. Un vent chaud soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres et faisaient voler ses longs cheveux. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les cachots.

« princesse ! »

« c'est Nott votre nom c'est ça ? »

« absolument princesse ! »

« bien ! je m'ennuie un peu, ça vous dérange si je m'amuse un peu avec les prisonniers ? »

« ils sont là pour ça mylady ! »

« cool ! »

elle passa en chantonnant devant les cellules cherchant la parfaite victime.

« dites moi Nott, ils sont tous sains ? »

« oui miss ! aucun d'eux n'a de maladie. »

« bien ! »

elle attrapa un des prisonniers par les cheveux et le traîna hors de la cellule faisant fi de ses cris de douleurs. Elle l'emmena dans la salle de torture et l'accrocha a une table avant de s'installer sur lui a califourchon. Ses ongles s'allongèrent comme ses canines et elle se mit a faire des dessins sur le torse nu du prisonniers qui poussait quelques cris de douleurs.

« shut ! t'es en train de couper tout mon plaisir. Si tu veux crier fais le franchement mais arrête de couiner ! »

le prisonnier choisit de se taire avant de commencer a hurler franchement tandis qu'elle lui arrachait quelques bouts de peaux et qu'elle léchait le sang qui s'en échappait.

Au même moment, Voldemort recevait l'un de ses vieux amis, Alessandro Le Cruel, vampire âgé de 1500 ans reconnus pour sa cruauté. Bien qu'ils étaient amis, jamais Alessandro n'avait prit part dans la guerre. Il était le chef d'une armée de vampire et était respecté par tous les autres du a son age. Malgré son grand age, il ne paraissait pas plus de 25 ans. Il était grand, finement musclé, une peau blanche comme le lait, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et de grands yeux bleus glaciaux. (n.a : merci a Lilician pour la vampire sinon vous vous seriez retrouvés avec Lestat ou un autre vampire de la bande a Anne Rice !)

Le vampire et le seigneur des ténèbres étaient tranquillement installés autour d'une petite table. Des hurlements venaient parfois les interrompre et Voldemort commençait a se demander ce qui se passait dans son propre manoir. Il se leva et Alessandro le suivit jusque dans les cachots.

« nott ? que se passe t il ? »

« votre fille s'ennuyait maître ! elle a décidé de s'amuser un peu. »

« une fille Tom ? tu es un petit cachottier ! »

« ça ne fait que deux jours qu'elle est là ! viens on va voir ce qu'elle fait a ce pauvre prisonnier pour qu'il hurle comme ça. »

ils s'approchèrent doucement de la salle de torture et ouvrirent la porte. Les hurlements étaient quasiment inhumains et une voix mélodieuse chantonnait des comptines enfantines a ses cotés. Le prisonnier ne ressemblait plus qu'a un gros rôti de veau. Il n'avait plus un grain de peau sur le corps, seul son visage était encore visible. Alessandro haussa un sourcil amusé. Une fille cruelle et sadique ! une femme selon son cœur ! peut être qu'il assisterait le mage noir dans cette guerre tout compte fait !

« tu as mal ? tu veux que ça cesse ? une dernière volonté peut être ? »

« va te faire enculer ! »

« d'accord ! dès que je t'ai arraché le cœur ! »

si Voldemort avait pu voir le sourire de sa fille a ce moment, sans aucun doute que ses cheveux se seraient dressés sur sa tête ! d'un geste rapide et sec elle plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'homme qui hurla plus fort que jamais avant de se taire pour toujours tandis qu'Ange ressortait l'organe encore chaud et gorgé de sang. Elle planta ses deux canines dans le cœur et aspira le liquide rouge qui s'y trouvait. Un toussotement la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers les deux arrivants. Pas embêtée pour un sous elle continua a manger son cœur tranquillement.

« je ne vous avais pas entendus entrer. »

« tu t'amuses bien ? »

« plus ou moins ! il ne criait pas assez fort ! et il n'a pas vraiment bon goût. »

« je vois. Je te présente Alessandro le cruel. C'est un vampire également ! je me suis dit qu'il pourrait t'apprendre a utiliser tes dons vampiriques bien que visiblement tu connaisses déjà l'utilité de certains dons ! et Alessandro, voici ma fille Ange. c'est un mage pourpre comme tu peux le voir ! »

Alessandro prit la main de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement tout en léchant le sang mi coagulé qui se trouvait encore sur ses doigts. Elle frissonna sous la talentueuse langue qui enroulait chacune de ses phalanges. Il était doué. Séduisant. Cruel d'après son nom. Tout a fait son type d'homme. Elle relâcha le cœur qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourds et lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur bien que son visage était barbouillé de sang. Voldemort toussota un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux là étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Ca aurait fait peur a n'importe qui. Il était temps qu'il confie une petite mission a Severus pour effrayé un peu Albus.

« ange ! si tu voulais bien aller te débarbouiller et nous rejoindre dans la salon privé ! »

« tout de suite papa. Comment suis je censée vous appeler monsieur le vampire cruel ? »

« alessandro. Miss Ange !"

elle hocha doucement de la salle et se retourna pour mettre feu au corps du prisonnier. Un simple geste de la main et il s'était transformé en une torche vivante. Alessandro sourit amusé. Elle avait des prédispositions. Les prochaines semaines allaient être intéressantes !

elle passa rapidement dans sa salle de bain, se lava le visage a l'eau clair qui prit une jolie couleur écarlate. Elle enleva ses vêtements tachés et passa une fine robe mauve presque transparente qui ne laissait aucune place a l'imagination et alla retrouver son père et le vampire sexy !

« ah ! Ange vient t'asseoir. Alessandro a gentiment accepté de t'entraîner dans l'art des combats. Je t'enseignerais personnellement la magie noire. Severus s'occupera de t'enseigner les potions, les poisons et les contre poisons. »

« très bien. On commence quand ? »

« tout de suite miss Ange. »

« je vous en prie ! appelez moi Ange ! »

« très bien ! Ange ! bien Tom, y a t il une salle ou je pourrais entraîner ta charmante fille ? »

« bien sur ! il y en a une pas loin de sa chambre. Par quoi commencer vous ? »

« pour aujourd'hui, je vais juste la tester et voir son niveau on commencera le vrais entraînement demain. Tu as des armes ? »

« pas vraiment non. »

« moi j'en ai ! petit souvenir de Salzard ! j'ai fait un tour dans son coffre. »

« je vois ! bien, montre les a Alessandro et puis amusez vous bien ! »

un sourire sadiques apparut sur les deux bouches et ils sortirent de la pièce. Alessandro observa avec attention et envie le corps fin qui marchait devant lui et les longs cheveux qui balayaient ses hanches a chaque pas. Une image fugace dans son esprit fit monter la température de son corps et ce même si les vampires sont techniquement a température ambiante. Elle donna le mot de passe en fourche langue et il admira les couleurs sanguine de sa chambre. Il adorait le rouge carmin. Elle l'invita a entrer et le conduisit jusqu'à son dressing. Après un second mot de passe, le mur pivota présentant une collection impressionnante d'armes en tous genre. Le vampire siffla impressionné.

« j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur ! »

il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui arborait a ce moment un sourire moqueur sur sa magnifique bouche. Sourire qu'il aurait volontiers ôté d'une fougueux baiser ! il refoula ses hormones. Quand même a son age ! si on ne sait plus contrôler ses hormones c'est terrible. Il prit une des épées et elle en prit une autre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

« bien ! nous allons commencer par le combat avec armes avant le combat a mains nues ! ça vous va ? »

« absolument ! »

ils se mirent tous les deux en position de combat et se foncèrent dessus. Alessandro observa avec soin sa façon d'agir. Elle avait une grâce naturelle sans aucun conteste, une certaines aisances dans ses mouvements, une agilité déjà bien développée pour une vampire novice. Il sentait le sang elfique remonter doucement a la surface et dicter ses mouvements. Sa technique était un peu nulle mais face a un simple sorcier elle s'en tirerait sans problèmes.

« bien ! on va arrêter là. c'est pas trop mal ! je suis même surpris ! pour une novice tu t'en tires plutôt bien. Passons au combat a main nues. »

voilà autre chose. A force d'échapper au coups de son cousin Dudley elle avait fini par apprendre l'art de l'esquive. Mais voilà Alessandro était un vampire et pas son cousin Dudley. Elle souffla un bon coup et se laissa entraîner par son sang. Elle voyait les coups venir et les stoppait efficacement mais sans jamais les rendre. Alessandro tournoyait autour d'elle avec une vitesse incroyable mais elle ne perdait pas le nord. Il devait bien avouer que son respect pour elle grandissait. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle deviendrait une des meilleurs combattante des clans vampires et elfes.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le pied venir dans sa direction et se retrouva couché au sol avec une jeune fille en califourchon sur lui. La position était trop tentante et il n'était pas un sain. Et encore moins insensible.

« il semblerait que j'ai gagné Alessandro ! »

« en es tu sure ? »

déstabilisée par le soudain tutoiement, il donna un coup de rein puissant et inversa les positions. Lui couché entre ses jambes a elle. La même lueur lubrique apparut dans leurs prunelles et un sourire pervers apparut sur leurs lèvres.

« alors ? qui a gagné ? »

elle tenta de le repousser pour inverser encore les positions mais il lui saisit les mains et maintint ses poignets dans une seule mains qu'il saisit au dessus de sa tête !

« est-ce que la suite fait partie de l'entraînement ? »

« oui ! comment prendre son pied avec un vampire et en tant que vampire ! tu vas adorer j'en suis sur ! »

« mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire très facilement. »

« mais j'y compte bien. »

il avait soufflé la dernière phrase sur ses lèvres avant d'en prendre avidement possession. Un feu éclata dans ses veines. Ses ongles s'allongeaient tandis qu'elle lacérait les vêtements du vampires. Une fois que son dos fut nu, elle le griffa doucement tout en souriant innocemment. Il grogna un peu et la mordit afin d'effacer son sourire. elle se cambra et gémit délicieusement. D'un mouvement sec, il arracha ses vêtements et ceux de la jeune fille jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur au corps dénudé et offert. Absolument parfaite !

Les lèvres de Alessandro se promenèrent sur les seins de la jeune fille lui arrachant un gémissement, sa langue se perdit dans les vallons de son corps et son dos s'arqua tandis qu'une première vague de jouissance la crucifiait. Ses mains étaient nulle part et partout a la fois la faisant gémir sourdement. Elle les attira a elle, léchant et suçant ses doigts l'un après l'autre et lui regardait fasciné cette petite langue rose entourant ses extrémités. Il remplaça ses doigts par sa langue se plaçant sur elle et suréleva ses jambes qu'elle finit par attacher a sa taille.

Elle prit appui sur le sol et avec un sourire joueur elle le retourna sous elle et fit venir des cordes du sol. Ange le lia au sol tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard franchement haineux qui aurait suffit a faire détaler le plus courageux des vampires !

« je vais te faire payer ça ! »

« mais oui ! c'est bien ! »

pas touchée plus que ça par ses menaces, elle s'abaissa pour l'embrasser et le mordit a la lèvre léchant sensuellement son sang avant de descendre le long de sa jugulaire. Ses mains flattaient les flanc du vampire lui envoyant des frissons le long de son corps. Il se mordait pour ne pas gémir. Cette petite garce était foutrement douée. Une langue s'enroula autour de l'un de ses tétons l'aspirant et le mordillant. Il s'en foutant pas mal de gémir a ce stade. Quand la langue parcourut son torse, ses abdos et alla souffler sur son érection, une vague envie d'arracher les cordes le prit mais les liens étaient très solides.

Une bouche se posa sur son gland violacé et elle y déposa des myriades de petit baiser. Alessandro gémissait et se tordait sous ses caresses. Sans prévenir, elle l'engloutit entièrement et le vampire poussa un cri de bonheur. Ses liens commençaient sincèrement a le déranger. Il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se libérer. Ange lâcha la verge tendue de son amant et le mordit a l'intérieur de l'aine. Il poussa un second cri en sentant son sang être aspiré. La douleur et le plaisir s'entre mêlaient ingénieusement.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il lui sauta dessus et se retrouva en position dominante.

« ça se paiera jeune fille ! »

« j'attend de voir ça avec impatience ! »

« tu es le diable en personne ! »

un sourire rayonnant lui répondit et elle noua ses jambes aux hanches de l'homme. N'ayant plus aucune envie de patienter, il entra en elle d'un coup de rein puissant. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque et planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Il sortit d'elle et revint encore plus fort la faisant crier un peu plus fort. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière lui offrant une vue impeccable de sa gorge et se laissa envahir par les émotions qui la traversaient a ce moment.

Leurs cris de jouissance emplissait le vieux manoir et Voldemort n'en manquait pas une goutte oscillant entre la joie d'avoir alessandro le cruel de son coté dans cette guerre et l'envie de lui arracher les yeux et de les lui enfoncer dans le cul pour oser dépraver sa chère petite fille. Son petit Ange. il se servit un grand cognac et préféra la première solution se disant que la seconde viendrait seule un jour ou l'autre.

Le vampire se libéra dans un cri rauque retombant sur la poitrine plus qu'accueillante de son amante. Il mordilla doucement la peau de son coup en inspirant son parfum de vanille. Jamais il n'avait tant perdu les pédales ! cette fille était un véritable démon et ça lui plaisait beaucoup !

Ils reprirent leur respiration. Alessandro se releva aidant sa jeune maîtresse a se relever également. Ils se rhabillèrent sans un mot et retournèrent dans la salle de réunion ou ils furent accueillis par les sourires en coin et sous entendus de Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ange se tourna vers ses derniers un sourire cruel et pleins de dents aux lèvres.

« vous avez un problème ? quelqu'un veut me servir de petit déjeuner ? »

les mangemorts pâlirent sous leurs masques et baissèrent la tête. Le sourire d'Ange s'accentua. Ils étaient tellement impressionnable. Voldemort toussota se tournant vers Alessandro. Il lâcha sur un ton moqueur :

« dois je comprendre que tu risques de prendre part a cette guerre ? »

le vampire sourit et Ange leur envoya un regard ennuyé ! elle s'installa avec grâce auprès de son père et se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« c'est fort possible oui ! »

« comment ma fille se débrouille t elle ? »

« elle a de bonnes bases ! une technique un peu rustre et rustique mais bon, elle fera une excellente combattante ! et elle a de nombreuses prédispositions ! »

il avait un sourire pervers qui ne cachait rien de ce qu'il pensait. Voldemort eut l'air un peu fâché d'entendre des choses pareilles sur son petit ange mais si la victoire signifiait fermer les yeux sur leurs écarts, il le ferait !

« ange ! nous devons discuter de ton entrée a Poudlard. et des détails sur Harry Potter ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : que le spectacle commence !

Ange regarda son père et attendit ses propositions. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle prit la parole en première.

« Si j'étais toi, je verrais d'abord ce que le vieux débile a raconté à son Fan Club. Il faut attendre que Severus revienne ! »

Voldemort toussota mal à l'aise.

« En fait, Harry Potter est officiellement mort ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui ! Severus va leur raconter une jolie petite histoire qui va légèrement effrayer le directeur. »

« Laquelle ? »

Voldemort lui sourit mystérieusement !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Square Grimmaud, le directeur avait organisé une réunion d'urgence du à la disparition d'Harry et il attendait son espion préféré, Severus Rogue. Ce dernier arriva en retard, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rougies et les vêtements dans un état pitoyable !

« Par Merlin Severus ? Que vous est –il arrivé ? »

« Albus, nous avons un problème ! »

« Je vous écoute ! »

« Potter est mort ! »

Le directeur ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore une fois et sa tête heurta la table !

« Eh merde ! Comment ? »

« Le mage noir a trouvé un sortilège pour faire revenir sa fille. Il devait prendre la vie d'un enfant de presque le même age et du même sang. Potter était la cible principale. J'ai le devoir de vous annoncer qu'Ange Jedusort est de retour et qu'elle n'est pas contente ! Et qu'elle connaît bien la magie noire ! »

L'ordre resta silencieux et choqué. Ron et Hermione se regardaient sans trop savoir que dire ou que faire. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient effondrés et horrifiés que le directeur ne dise rien en faveur de son ancien étudiant. Albus releva la tête plus, blanc que blanc !

« Nous sommes perdus ! Le père et la fille ne nous feront pas de cadeaux ! »

Remus croisa le regard de Severus et comprit. Il supprima un éventuel résidus de sourire et toussota.

« Peut-être que tout n'est pas fini Albus ! »

« Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie Remus ! Personne n'aura la puissance suffisante pour les tuer tous les deux. »

« En fait si ! Il y a une personne bien plus puissante que nous tous réunis ! »

Severus releva la tête étonnée et dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas applaudir la prestation du loup garou à deux mains.

« Qui ? »

« Violette ! »

« Violette Black ? Mais bien sur ! C'est un mage pourpre ! Comment n'y ais je pas pensé plus tôt ? Vous pensez qu'elle se laissera faire sans rien dire ? »

« Non je ne pense pas ! Avec Sirius, nous l'avons revue de temps en temps après la mort de sa mère et après que Sirius se soit évadé. Elle a un foutu caractère, elle est intrépide, courageuse, rusée et très belle ! Bon c'est un plus mais elle est aussi incroyablement puissante ! De plus, je crois qu'elle a une dent envers Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'avec elle, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de prisonniers et qu'elle préfère les tuer. Elle est en partie vampire aussi ! »

« Qui était sa mère ? »

« Oh vous ne la connaissez pas ! C'est une transylvanienne ! Vous les connaissez ceux là et leurs histoires ! Sirius l'a rencontrée lors d'une mission, ils ont passés une nuit ensemble et hop ! Voilà Violette ! »

« Une vampire sorcière ! Magnifique ! Eh bien il semblerait que l'espoir ne soit pas partit ! »

Severus sourit intérieurement ! Ce vieux crétin allait tomber de Charybde en Sylla quand il allait se rendre compte du pot aux roses ! Remus semblait penser la même chose car son visage tenait plus du loup que de l'humain !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ange éclata d'un rire froid, sinistre et sadique qui glaça le sang des mangemorts. Son père était un géni. Voilà une mort digne du grand Harry Potter. D'une façon comme d'une autre, il sera mort saigné comme un goret ! Severus débarqua un peu plus tard dans la soirée un sourire amusé aux lèvres ce qui aurait suffit a pétrifier n'importe quel élève de Poudlard.

« Ah ! Severus ! Comment ce vieux fou a t il prit la mort de son petit héros ? »

« Plutôt bien compte tenu du fait qu'il réclame l'aide de Violette Black ! Lupin a cru bon de lui dire qu'elle souhaiterait votre mort pour ce que vous avez fait à son père ! »

« Sacré Remus ! Il m'étonnera toujours ! Donc, ça veut dire que je suis demandée à Square Grimmaud ? »

« Affirmatif miss ! Je suis censé être allé vous chercher sur le chemin de traverse ! »

« Je vois ! Je vais me changer et j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle sortit de la salle de réunion et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle passa une mini jupe violette, un pull en cachemire violet également et passa par dessus un long manteau en peau de basilic avec de hautes bottes à talons. Accrocha une ceinture avec ses armes à sa taille, des poignards et toutes sortes de jolis gadgets très pratiques. Elle brossa une fois ses longs cheveux avant de partir rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle.

« Tu reviens quand ? »

« Quand je saurais ce que me veux l'autre débile ! Je ne compte pas m'éterniser là bas tu peux compter sur moi ! A plus tard papa ! »

« Toi aussi Ange ! Severus, je vous confie ma fille ! S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je vous arrache la langue et les yeux et je les file à Nagini c'est compris ? »

Severus déglutit et répondit d'une voix étranglée.

« Bien sur maître ! »

Ange salua son père et se retourna dans un envol de manteau très Roguien. Alessandro suivit sa silhouette des yeux avant de se rendre compte que le mage noir lui parlait.

Ils arrivèrent face à Square Grimmaud.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Bien sur ! Vous oubliez qui je suis ! J'espère juste que ces deux crétins de Gryffondor ne vont pas griller ma couverture. »

«Je l'espère aussi miss ! »

Ils prononcèrent l'adresse et entrèrent dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Ange sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle haïssait cet endroit.

«Ah Severus ! Ca doit être la jeune Violette ! »

« Non ! Je suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur ! »

Remus ricana doucement et vint la serrer devant l'air outré de Molly Weasley.

« Je vous avais prévenu ! Elle a un sal caractère. Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien. Et toi Moony ! En forme ? »

« La pleine lune est ce soir ! »

« Oh ! Eh bien je vais rester un peu plus dans ce cas ! Je vais te tenir compagnie ! »

« Hors de question ! C'est dangereux ! »

« Aurais tu oublié a qui tu parles ? Je suis plus dangereuse en tant normal que toi pendant la pleine lune ! »

« Je sais ! Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres ! La charmante dame que tu as agressé est Molly Weasley. Là bas, tu as Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges Weasley. Tu connais déjà Severus, là bas tu as Tonk, Hermione, Maugrey, Kingsley et enfin Albus Dumbledore que tu connais également. Vous tous, voici Violette Black la fille unique de Sirius Black. »

« Je vois ! Je suppose que je suis au fan club du poulet grillé ? »

« En fait c'est l'ordre du phénix. »

« Et elle est ou la différence ? Soyez bref, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Tu ne veux pas t'installer ? »

Ange soupira et s'installa avec grâce sur le canapé croisant les regards effrayés de Ron et d'Hermione. Elle leur fit son sourire le plus méprisant et reporta son attention sur le directeur qui était venu s'installer en face d'elle.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

« Sans façon, je tiens à mes canines ! »

« Hum ! Je vois. Miss Black, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre père était le parrain d'Harry Potter. Harry était notre espoir a tous et il est mort. Hors, vous êtes un mage pourpre ! »

« Gardez votre salive mon vieux ! Je vais vous dire ce que vous refusez de révéler. La libellule a fait une prophétie disant que Harry ou Voldemort devrait mourir de la main de l'autre. Harry est mort donc Voldy est de nouveau mortel ! Vous n'avez pas la puissance nécessaire pour vous en occuper donc vous souhaitez que je sacrifie mon temps et mon énergie pour vous débarrassez de lui c'est ça ? »

« Comment êtes vous au courant de la prophétie ? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que mon père n'était qu'un con sans cervelle ? Il savait très bien qu'il mourrait un jour ou l'autre et probablement rapidement puisqu'il avait le malheur d'être le parrain d'un gamin impulsif ! Il voulait que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune confiance en votre ordre et d'après son testament, vous le savez aussi ! Une chance pour moi, Potter s'est envoyé tout seul au casse pipe. Je m'occuperais de votre cher mage noir et de ses mangemorts. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de ne pas vous opposer à mes manières. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis mi vampire monsieur ! N'espérez pas que je vais les inviter à boire un thé avec des gâteaux et qu'on fera une partie de carte. Si je croise un mangemort, il méritera son nom, il sera mort! »

« Je vois ! En parlant de vampire, tu connais Alessandro le cruel ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Je veux dire, le connaître personnellement ! »

« Eh bien si pour vous des parties de jambe en l'air particulièrement intéressante peuvent affirmer que je le connais personnellement alors oui ! Je le connais TRES personnellement. »

Les membres de l'ordre avaient tournés écarlates et même Dumby avait rosi. C'était d'ailleurs intéressant à regarder. Elle les gratifia d'un sourire mi pervers et mi moqueur et commença à se curer les ongles avec un poignard. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à ses griffes acérées et peintes avec du vernis mauve et brillant.

« Ca va ? Vous allez vous en remettre ? Eh oui ! A 15 ans j'ai une vie sexuelle assez agitée et je raffole des mauvais garçons ! Questions suivantes ? »

« Tu crois qu'Alessandro rejoindra Voldemort ? »

« Vous savez, Aless et moi on est pas marié ! Il peut rejoindre Voldemort si ça lui fait plaisir, je le tuerais et puis voilà ! Je devrais juste me trouver un autre jeu ! »

« Il est très puissant et est imbattable en duel. »

« C'est lui qui m'a enseigné l'art des duels et je le bat tout le temps ! »

« Je vois ! Vous êtes sure de vouloir entrer en cinquième ? Vous réussiriez à merveille en sixième. »

« Comme vous voulez ! Je viens juste à Poudlard pour des mesures de sécurité. »

« Je vois ! Je vais vous faire entrer en sixième alors ça sera plus juste. Bien, je crois que nous en avons terminés. Une dernière chose, est-ce que ça t'intéresse d'entrer dans l'ordre du phénix. »

Elle croisa le regard de Remus et Severus et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

« Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas mais il faut voir si votre phénix accepte les vampire ! »

« Comment… »

« J'ai de nombreux talents ! »

Le directeur la dévisagea mais siffle néanmoins dans ses doigts. Fumseck apparut, voleta un peu au dessus de la pièce et alla s'installer sur l'épaule d'Ange qui fronça les sourcils.

& Je sais que tu peux m'entendre Ange Jedusort. Je vais te faire entrer dans l'ordre et ce a une seule condition. &

&Je t'écoute !&

&Comme tu le sais, tu es l'héritière de Gryffondor entre autre. Ce qui veut dire que je te reviens de droit. Quand tu auras tué l'autre diabétique, prend moi avec toi. &

&D'accord. &

L'oiseau siffla montra son accord et disparut.

« Eh bien il semblerait que Fumseck t'apprécie même si tu n'es pas entièrement humaine. Bienvenue dans l'ordre du phénix. »

« Génial ! Vous avez une marque ou ce genre de chose ? »

« Non ! En revanche, je te donnerais bientôt ta robe de bataille. »

« C'est gentil mais j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

« Les robes de l'ordre sont blanches avec un phénix rouges dessus. »

« Ca doit être très joli mais vous semblez oublier que je suis un mage pourpre ! Et en tant que mage pourpre, je ne m'habille que de mauve ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir en effet ! Bon, je crois que tout est dit ! Que comptes tu faire ? »

« Tenir compagnie a Moony ce soir et je rentrerais au chaudron baveur demain. »

« Comment peut on te contacter ? »

« Fumseck fera l'affaire ! Il sait où me trouver ! »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu es libre a présent. »

« Parfait. Moony, je reviendrais ce soir avant le coucher du soleil. »

« Où vas tu ? »

« A l'Arachnée. »

« Tu aimes cet endroit ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et oubliant qui était devant elle, elle demanda d'une voix curieuse.

« Professeur ? C'est quoi l'Arachnée ? »

« Un bar. Un bar réservé aux vampires, aux démons, aux elfes noirs, aux loups garous et aux mangemorts. C'est un véritable coupe gorge si tu es un moldu ce qui arrive assez souvent. Mais c'est l'endroit rêvé pour glaner des informations. »

« Et leur absinthe est excellente Moony ! N'oublie pas ça ! »

« D'accord. Leur absinthe est excellente. »

Elle sourit, l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et disparut dans un POP.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

Elle réapparut dans une ruelle sombre et glauque a coté d'une porte donnant sur le petit bar. Elle entra doucement regardant autour d'elle et s'installa sur un tabouret au bar.

« qu'est-ce que ça sera pour vous jeune fille ? »

« absinthe ! »

« vous êtes un peu jeune ! »

« servez moi si ne vous voulez pas un massacre ! »

le barman hocha rapidement la tête et lui ramena la fontaine a absinthe. Ange entendit un rire enfantin et mélodieux a coté d'elle et se tourna doucement. Deux yeux roses clair brillant de malice la fixaient sans cillés. Ca devait probablement être la jeune fille la plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle avait des cheveux bleu clair coupés sous les épaules, une peau très blanche presque transparente, des canines plus pointues mais ange pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas une vampire. Ses oreilles étaient plus pointues et ses vêtements étaient assez originaux. Elle portait ce qui aurait pu être qualifié de soutient gorge légèrement plus long, une jupe en cuir noir qui lui arrivait a ras des fesses et des bottes montant jusqu'aux genoux avec des bas résilles.

Les yeux violet d'ange prirent une teinte rouge en analysant sa vis a vis.

« tu es une demi démone. »

« je m'appelle Eris. »

« Ange. »

« oh ! tu es SA fille ? »

« tu me connais bien ! vais je devoir te tuer ? »

« j'espère que non ! avec qui pourras tu t'amuser sinon ? »

un sourire amusé joua sur les lèvres d'Ange. elle déposa un verre d'absinthe devant la demi démone et l'observa vider son verre d'un seul trait. Elle venait de passer avec succès le premier test. Eris fit la moue en avisant son verre vide et se resservit une seconde fois. Le deuxième test était passé.

« dis moi Eris, tu sais de qui je suis la fille mais tu n'es pas une mangemort. Et je peux dire que tu n'es pas du coté de Dumbledore. »

« c'est exact. J'attendais ! »

« tu attendais quoi ? »

« j'attendais que quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que moi se présente. Tu semble être un bon compromis. »

« je suis… tordue ? »

« eh bien, d'après ce que je sais, tu es loyale, tu as un sens de l'humour piquant et tu peux te montrer cruelle quand la situation l'impose ou quand tu t'ennuies alors oui, tu es tordue. »

« tu es la première a oser me parler comme ça ! si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurais probablement arraché la langue. Cependant, ta présence risque d'avoir quelque chose de rafraîchissant ! comptes tu rentrer a Poudlard cette année ? »

« ça pourrait être drôle ! »

« tu vas devoir te trouver un nom de famille. Eris n'est pas suffisant. »

« mes parents sont morts tous les deux. Merci a Dumbledore. Bien que mon père eut été un mortel, je ne connais ni son nom ne son prénom. »

« alors je crois que j'ai la solution. »

le cerveau d'ange se mit a travailler a 100 a l'heure et finalement, un sourire sadique fleurit ses lèvres.

« pour ceux de Poudlard, je m'appelle Violette Black, je suis la fille de Sirius. Il avait un frère je crois qu'il s'appelait Régulus Black. Il a été tué de la main de Voldemort. »

« connaissant ton cerveau, je dirais que tu vas me faire passer pour la cousine exact ? »

« absolument Miss Eris Black. Qui était ta mère?"

« elle s'appelait Fallon. C'était une Fomore. »

« oh ! je comprend mieux maintenant ! tu n'es pas une vampire mais tes gênes s'en approchent. Malheureusement, je dois te quitter ici. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune et je passe la soirée avec un loup garou. »

« puis je venir avec toi ? »

« tu es animagus ? »

« comme tous les démons oui. Je me change en chat noir. »

« alors tu es la bienvenue et je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et comme moi pour parvenir a supporter les andouilles qui squattent l'ordre du phénix. »

« alors je te suis Violette. »

Ange lui accorda un sourire amusé et sortit du bar.

« qu'avons nous là ? deux gazelles ! bonsoir mesdemoiselles, vous êtes perdues ? »

« on a l'air perdues face de rat ? »

« voyons Violette ! ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on se présente. Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Eris et voici ma cousine Violette et vous qui êtes vous ? »

« je me nomme Abigor. »

Eris fronça les sourcils et voyant le regard d'incompréhension d'ange, elle éclaira sa lanterne.

« c'est un démon de niveau supérieur. Il commande 60 légions si je me souviens bien. »

« c'est exact miss Eris, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître. »

« je suis une demi Fomore, je suis la fille de Fallon. »

« ah oui. Fallon. Il fut un temps ou votre mère et moi étions très proche. Ca fait un bout de temps que l'on n'en entend plus parler. »

« elle est morte. Une histoire de désenvoutement en Inde. »

« comme c'est triste. Et qui vous accompagne ? je sais que vous n'êtes pas cousine »

« Ange Jedusort, je suis la fille de Voldemort. »

« oh ! la fille de Tom. Je vois. Il avait caché qu'il avait une fille aussi séduisante. »

ange lui répondit par un regard ennuyé et le détailla a son tour. Il avait des cheveux blanc lui arrivant au milieu des reins et noués en queue de cheval, ses yeux étaient bleu comme la glace, il avait un teint bronzé et était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse imberbe.

« vous aimez ce que vous voyez ? »

« ça vous arrive d'être modeste ? »

le démons avança vers elle et la força a se retrouver contre le mur. Sans se défaire, elle continua a le fixer sans ciller.

« dis moi que je ne te plais pas ! »

« vous ne me plaisez pas ! et on a pas gardé les veracrasses ensemble a ce qu'il me semble ! »

« tu as le caractère de ton père. »

« et j'en suis fière. »

une voix chaude et profonde les interrompit.

« un problème Ange ? »

elle tourna les yeux pour voir Alessandro tout vêtu de noir qui se tenait appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur. Il fusillait le démon du regard.

« Abidor ! »

« Alessandro. C'est donc ton odeur que je sentais sur cette jeune fille ? »

« absolument. Sois gentil et va marcher sur les plates bandes d'un autre ! »

Eris qui les regardait en souriant décida de mettre son petit grain de sel et minauda d'une voix enfantine :

« mais pourquoi vous les dérangez. Ils sont tellement mignon tout les deux. »

« Eris, c'est pas vraiment le moment » lui rappela Ange d'une voix sèche. »

« ben quoi ? c'est vrai que je te voyais mieux avec Abidor qu'avec lui »

« Eris ! tu me rends pas service. »

« je sais. »

la jeune démone lui fit son sourire le plus candide et Abidor décida de laisser tomber pour cette fois. Allesandro fou de rage se tourna vers Ange.

« je te laisse seule et tu trouves le moyen de me tromper ? »

« non mais je rêve là ! on est pas marié. Et en plus, il n'a fait que me parler. »

« non il voulait te peloter aussi. »

« Eris ! »

« quoi ? c'est vrai ! si le vampire n'était pas arrivé, la langue d'Abidor se trouverait certainement dans le fond de ta gorge. »

« QUOI ? »

« ERIS ! tu la fermes ou je te fais taire a coup de doloris c'est clair ?»

« c'est bon ! je me tais. »

Eris se mit sur le coté, croisa les bras et commença a bouder.

« Alessandro, j'étais juste venue boire un verre c'est tout. Toi et moi, on a juste baisé une fois. C'était sympa mais on est pas marié, dans le cas hypothétique ou Abidor m'aurait plu, je n'avais pas besoin de ton autorisation, je suis une grande fille, je fréquente qui je veux d'accord ? »

« ce n'est pas a sens unique alors ? »

« bien sur que si ! ose me tromper et tu verras ce que peux faire un mage pourpre quand on le pousse a fond. »

Eris sembla se réveiller et se tourna rapidement vers Ange.

« tu es un mage pourpre ? »

« non ! mes cheveux et mes yeux sont violets parce que ça s'accorde mieux avec mon teint et je ne m'habille qu'en mauve parce que ça me va mieux. C'est comique comme parfois tu tiens plus de l'humain de du démon. »

« hey ! je ne te permet pas ! »

« je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ma chérie ! je fais ce que je veux et ne te plains pas, je trouve que tu as beaucoup de chance de ne pas être morte ! »

« là, je suis d'accord avec elle, bien que j'aime la façon dont elle tue les gens. C'est toujours très festif ! »

« c'est vrai ? j'adore les fête ! j'aime beaucoup les massacres aussi. Je me souviens d'une fois avec maman ou on avait été a un sacrifice sur une petite île du pacifique, j'avais passé une petite robe faite en viscère de jeunes vierges ! qu'est-ce que c'était bien. »

Ange regarda l'autre jeune fille les yeux ronds alors qu'elle racontait ses souvenir les yeux dans le vague et l'air rêveur. Finalement, ange prit congé de son vampire jaloux et emmena Eris a Square Grimmaud tout en lui racontant quelques anecdotes plus les bourdes a ne pas faire, les noms a ne pas dire et ce genre de choses. Elle entra doucement dans le salon et découvrit avec horreur que l'ordre en entier était là. elle soupira, emmena Eris dans un des canapés et sortit un paquet rectangulaire de sa poche. Remus les renifla toutes les deux et toussa assez violemment.

« dis donc, t'en as bu combien d'absinthe ? »

« euh… bonne question. Un verre ou deux. »

« c'est pas vrai ! t'as bu presque toute la fontaine. »

Ange enfuit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant de désespoir.

« rappelle moi pourquoi je ne te tues pas ? »

« parce que je suis ta seule cousine et la seule famille qu'il te reste ? »

« techniquement ce n'est pas tout a fait exact. Il y a encore Bella, Tonk et sa mère, les Malefoy et Dray. »

« oui mais eux c'est des trous du cul. Sauf tonk et sa mère bien sur. Parrain avait l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. »

albus toussota doucement gagnant l'attention des deux jeunes filles qui se tournèrent vers lui et il sursauta en voyant les yeux roses d'Eris.

« Ange ? tu nous présente a ton amie ? »

« c'est ma cousine, la fille de Regulus Black. Elle est née juste avant qu'il ne se fasse butter par Voldy. Elle aussi elle a une dent contre lui. On a grandit ensemble et sa mère est morte il y a deux ans. »

« comment s'appelait votre mère ? »

« Fallon. C'était une Fomore. »

« eh bien. Voilà un sacré duo. Une demi démone et une demi vampire. Vous pensez intégrer Poudlard cette année ? »

« bien sur, je ne compte pas lâcher ma cousine d'une semelle. »

« c'est vrai que ça serait dommage. Lâcha ange d'une vois sarcastique rivalisant avec celle de Rogue. »

en parlant de Rogue, celui ci regardait les deux filles d'un air calculateur. Eris donna un coup de coude dans les cotes d'Ange qui poussa un petit cri.

« quoi ? »

« c'est qui le gars sexy avec des cheveux noirs ? »

« Rogue ? sexy ? eurk ! c'est le maître de potion Severus Rogue. »

rapidement et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rien faire, Severus se retrouva avec un chat noir sur ses genoux qui ronronnait comme une dingue.

« Eris ! si tu ne veux pas te faire stérilisée sur ta forme animagus, je te conseille de dégager de là tout de suite. »

Eris se rechangea mais resta sur les genoux du maître de potion.

« pourquoi tu dis ça ? je ne fais rien de mal ! »

« non mais les images mentales parlent pour toi et c'est réellement très dérangeant. »

« t'es qu'une rabat joie. »

« je sais et j'en suis fière. Tiens au fait, ou est kreatur ? »

dans un POP, l'elfe a demi moisit apparut devant elle et fit une courbette.

« que veut maîtresse Violette ? la respectable maîtresse de Kreatur veut quelque chose ? »

« dis moi saloperie, c'est bien toi qui a trahi mon père n'est-ce pas ? »

« c'était un traître a son sang ! »

« je vois. Eris ? tu as une idée ? »

la demi démone posa un doigt sur son menton signe d'une intense réflexion et un sourire plus que sadique apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle agita doucement la main et kreatur se changea en souris. Comprenant ou elle voulait en venir, Ange siffla quelques mots en fourche langue et se leva. Elle fit apparaître des petites murailles et lâcha le rat et le serpent.

« 5 Gallions sur le serpent. »

« j'en rajoute 5. qui dit mieux ? Ange ! t'as pas le droit de demander au serpent de ne pas chasser le rat. »

« hey ! j'ai rien dit moi je me tais. Vous voulez parier avec nous ? »

Hermione se leva scandalisée.

« comment osez vous parier sur la vie d'un elfe de maison. c'est honteux. »

Eris releva la tête en la fusillant du regard.

« tu veux que je te fasse le meme miss Castor ? tu veux rejoindre le rat dans l'arène ? »

« Eris a raison Granger. Cette pourriture a trahi mon père. Il peut s'estimer heureux, il ne souffrira pas. Si Eris n'avait rien suggéré, je l'aurais torturé tout en pariant sur combien de temps il tiendrait et je peux te jurer qu'en matière de torture, je peux facilement égaler Voldemort. »

« mais ce… »

Hermione serra les dents en grimaçant et décida de se rasseoir. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment mourir maintenant.

Quand la lune commença a monter, Remus salua tout le monde et alla s'enfermer a la cave suivit de près par une louve blanche et une chatte noire. Il hurla quand commença la transformation mais des coups de langue affectifs le calmèrent. Eris regardait la scène d'un œil calculateur tout en faisait sa toilette. Elle adorait se lécher les pattes. Un immense loup garou se tenait a l'endroit de Remus Lupin. Il était réellement magnifique. Visiblement, Moony allait plutôt bien.

Le dit Moony, lui, sentait une odeur tout a fait délicieuse qu'il avait cru ne jamais sentir malheureusement, la potion que cet humain avait prit l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Square Grimmaud fut bientôt remplis de sons d'animaux et de bruits de bagarre. Les deux loups hurlaient a la lune et le chat sautait sur l'un et sur l'autre.

Quand la fatigue commença a se faire sentir, Moony se coucha dans un coin tranquille, Ange vint se coller a lui et Eris vint terminer le tableau. Ils se firent une toilette rapide dans des positions super comique, Ange était sur le dos légèrement tourné vers Remus et elle lui léchouillait le museau, Remus lui rendait ses léchouilles vachement plus baveuse et Eris toujours dans son coin était occupée a faire briller son poil noir.

Le lendemain matin, la demi démone fut la première a se réveiller et observa le tableau un léger sourire aux lèvres, Remus, comme tous loup garou normal était entièrement nu et ange n'ayant pas l'habitude de se changer en animagus était nue également un bras masculin serré possessivement autour de sa taille. Eris claqua des doigts et une couverture enveloppa les deux personnes endormies. Elle remonta a l'étage bien décidée a mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette maison lugubre.

Les murs noirs ou très sombre se changèrent en rose bonbon, vers fluo avec des poids jaunes, la cuisine prit une couleur bleu méthylène, les divans devinrent orange pétant et pelucheux, avec des coussins en forme de cœur ou d'étoile. En gros, une horreur pour les yeux. Les hurlement du maître de potion réveillèrent d'ailleurs toute la maisonnée.

Eris se tourna vers l'homme une mine de chien battu au visage, les yeux larmoyant et la lèvre supérieur tremblotante.

« vous n'aimez pas ? je pensais refaire votre bureau avec ces couleurs ? »

« CA VA PAS NON ???? ON EST DANS UN QG, PAS UN AFFICHE POUR ART DECO CHEZ LES DINGUES !!! »

il se tut soudainement le regard vide et elle tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait retenu son attention. Elle ricana en voyant Ange se frotter les yeux, portant une simple petite culotte et deux nattes de cheveux couvrant sa poitrine.

« putain c'est quoi ce bouc… mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? ils ont décidé de tourner Austin Power ici ou quoi ? »

« non miss Black, il semblerait que votre charmante cousine ait décidé de refaire la décoration. »

« vous me trouvez charmante ? lui demanda Eris les yeux pleins d'étoiles. »

« bah ! l'idée était pas si mauvaise Severus, mais franchement Eris, t'as vraiment des goûts de merde en ce qui concerne les couleurs. Non mais quelle horreur. »

« mais… mais… j'aime ces couleurs ! »

« oui j'en suis sure, mais l'orange et le rose, ça va pas super bien ensemble, en revanche, tu peux changer la couleur du canapé en violet. »

ignorant complètement les regard dégoûtés et horrifiés de Severus, elles s'amusèrent a refaire la déco. A la fin, seul la photo de Madame Black dans un cadre blanc a poids rouge restait comme avant. Les murs étaient rose un peu plus foncés, les canapés mauves pelucheux avec les coussins assortis, la cuisine était verte et le mobilier argenté ou en inox ( il avait s'ailleurs été approuvé par le maître de potion ). La salle de réunion était rouge et or ( détestée par le même maître de potion) et le mobilier avait prit un coup de jeune et semblait sortit de chez IKEA. Ange se laissa tomber dans un des canapés toujours aussi peu vêtue et soupira de bien être.

« on fait quoi après ? »

« et si on refaisait le manoir de ton père ? »

Severus recracha le café qu'il était en train de boire et regarda Eris comme si elle était folle.

« vous êtes dingue ? redécorer le manoir ? »

« bah dans le pire des cas, on refera les robes des mangemorts ! je les vois bien vert pomme avec des étoiles jaunes. »

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ??? IL FAUT VOUS SOIGNER !!! JAMAIS JE NE PORTERAIS CES COULEURS HORRIBLES. »

« calme toi Sevy ! elle plaisantais ! »

« non je plaisante pas ! je suis très sérieuse ! »

« Eris ! aggrave pas ton cas s'il te plait. »

Eris ronchonna dans son coin. Ange partit a la salle de bain et s'habilla rapidement, elle fit apparaître une petite robe violette clair et des petites chaussures a haute talons. La robe aurait mieux fait d'être considérée comme une nuisette vu la longueur et le manque de tissus en plus de sa finesse.

« bon miss Eris, personnellement, je suis prête alors c'est quand tu veux. »

« on va ou ? »

« chez moi. Ou plutôt chez mon père. »

« cool. J'ai le droit de refaire la déco ? »

« non ! »

« t'es pas marrante ! »

« je sais ! c'est pas le but du jeu que je sois sympa ou pas ! je préserve ta vie ! »

Eris ronchonna, Ange éclata de rire et ensemble, elles trensplanèrent pour le manoir jedusort.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : la vengeance est un plat….

Ange conduisit Eris a sa chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne. Un peu de calme lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit les bras en croix et regarda son plafond. Elle se souvint soudain des œufs qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert et qui étaient encore dans sa malle. Salem son chat semblait s'être prit d'affection pour la demi démone. Elle ouvrit sa malle sortant doucement les 3 œufs et les posa sur son lit en les observant. Le premier était violet , le second noir et le troisième rouge et or.

Elle se saisit du violet en premier et le serra contre elle tout en l'observant. Elle sentit des petits vagues magiques déferler et il se craqua doucement. une petite tête violette sortit, c'était un serpent aux vues de son longs corps encore collant. Deux yeux oranges l'observèrent attentivement.

/ maman ?/

/ pas vraiment mon chou !/

/ je veux maman./

/ moi aussi mais on a pas ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Ta maman n'est plus là, tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. Tu veux quelque chose /

/ j'ai faim/

/ d'accord. Vient avec moi. /

le petit serpent se hissa sur son bras et elle se rendit dans les cuisine ou elle prit un peu de viandes crues. Elle étudia son nouvel animal de plus près pendant qu'il mangeait et réalisa avec curiosité que c'était un basilic. Elle ricana méchamment en se disant que si tout petit ça geint après sa maman, ça doit sûrement faire un fameux roi serpent.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'occupa des autres œufs. Elle prit le tout noir qui s'ouvrit également et cette fois ci, c'est une espèce de chaton tout noir qui apparut, elle fondit immédiatement pour lui. Il était trop mignon. Elle récupéra un peu de viande crue et le donna au petit félin qui engloutit le tout avec joie et monta sur ses genoux en ronronnant bruyamment.

Elle prit le 3ème, le plus bel œuf et le plus gros. Celui ci s'ouvrit également et un grognement sourd en sortit. Enfin, grognement qui ressemblait plus au bruit d'un chat qui crache ses poils ( n.a : personnellement, j'ai toujours l'impression que mon chat va gerber dans ces cas là ! lol).

Elle déposa ses animaux sur son lit et les étudia. Le premier était un basilic donc, pas de surprise de ce coté là. elle chercha un nom et a court d'idée (n.a : comme l'auteur d'ailleurs) elle lui donna le charmant prénom Bob. Bob le basilic, voilà qui emplirait de crainte le cœur des sorciers ( n.a : l'auteur tient a vous dire qu'elle est morte de rire en écrivant ça !).

Ce qu'elle avait prit pour un chaton avait déjà bien grandit et avait a présent la taille d'un gros chat. Voyant le pelage noir avec les fines rayures argenté, elle conclut que ça ne devait pas être un chat mais un Nundu ! c'est grosse bestioles africaines, plus gros qu'un léopard, aimant particulièrement le sang et ayant un instinct relativement pervers ! voilà qui allait être drôle ! un animal comme elle ! le retournant dans tous les sens, elle chercha un prénom masculin et opta pour Adès, nom parfait pour un petit animal démoniaque et sanglant.

le troisième avec sa couleur rouge foncée et ses jolies ailes dorées montrait qu'elle devait posséder la dernière race de gryffon doré. Il avait en ce moment la taille d'un lionceau. Cette fois ci, c'est un prénom féminin qu'elle chercha et opta pour Lilith raccourcis a Lili. Bob alla se nicher dans son cou, Lilith prit place autour de ses épaules et Adès se glissa dans ses bras ou il se mit a ronronner bruyamment. Elle se coucha dans son lit tous ses animaux autour d'elle, Styx son serpent vint rejoindre tout le monde et elle s'endormit après d'avoir lancer de nombreux sorts sur sa chambre.

Elle se réveilla plus tard dans la journée, ses animaux a part Bob avaient presque leur taille adulte et semblait l'avoir adoptée puisqu'ils ne la quittaient plus d'une semelle. Bob était enroulé autour de sa taille ( il avait la taille d'un boa) et sa tête était posée sur son épaule, Styx était enroulé autour de sa gorge et Lilith et Adès étaient de chaque coté d'elle et la suivaient comme son ombre. Elle entra dans la salle de réunion et alla s'installer sur un fauteuil près de son père. Les deux félins restèrent dans l'ombre et surveillèrent la scène.

« euh… Ange ? »

elle tourna son attention sur père et lui fit un grand sourire.

« oui papa ? »

« ça serait pas un basilic que tu as autour de toi ? »

« si ! il est joli hein ? voici Bob. Bob le basilic. »

« Bob ? c'est un roi serpent et tu l'appelles Bob ? t'as des goûts bizarre. Au fait c'est qui la fille un peu bizarre qui poursuivit mes mangemorts depuis tout a l'heure et s'amuse a changer leurs robes de couleur ? »

« oh ! ça doit être Eris. C'est une demi démone que j'ai rencontré a l'Arachnée. »

« il me semblait bien qu'Alessandro avait parlé de ce bar. Il est revenu cette nuit en tempêtant ! je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. »

« oh ! j'ai eu une légère altercation avec un démon du nom d'Abigor ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Aless a cru que je le trompais et bien que nous ne sommes pas mariés, je me suis hâtée de le détromper. Bon, soit dit en passant, pourquoi tout le monde est ici ? »

« je prévois d'aller libérer mes mangemorts a Azkaban. »

« oh ? je peux y aller ? j'ai besoin d'action. »

« tu es sure que ça va aller ? »

« bien sur ! et puis j'ai des amis a nourrir. »

« qui ? »

« Adès ? Lilith ? »

les deux félins sortirent de l'ombre et les mangemorts reculèrent effrayés.

« un gryffon doré et un nundu ? voilà des animaux originaux pour une fille aussi jeune que toi. »

« depuis quand est-ce que je fais tout comme les autres ? »

« tu as raison » répondit Voldemort en riant doucement.

Ange apparut au beau milieu de la prison d'Azkaban. Adès était a ses cotés et Eris de l'autre. Les mangemorts en petit groupe attendaient les ordres de la jeune fille. Elle se concentra sur la prison repérant les personnes présentes.

« vous sortez les mangemorts de là et vous ne faites pas de quartier. Tout ceux qui ne sont pas avec nous sont contre nous ! tuez les tous ! »

« oui princesse. »

les yeux de la jeune fille étaient passés au rouge et c'était la seule chose qui était déterminables sous sa capuche. Eris avait le visage totalement caché mais son sourire pervers démontrait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser elle aussi.

« que faites vous là ? »

Ange et Eris se retournèrent toutes les deux vers l'auror qui venait d'arriver et qui s'apprêtait a lancer l'alerte.

« je te le laisse Adès, bon appétit »

le nundu se tourna vers l'auror montrant ses canines et chargea. Les hurlements de l'homme se répercutèrent dans la prison. Le félin réapparut le museau plein de sang et des bouts de chaires encore collés entre les dents. Les deux jeunes filles et l'animal se dirigèrent vers une cellule bien particulière. Celle de Lucius Malefoy.

En entendant les bruits de pas, il se redressa se drapant de sa fierté légendaire et fut légèrement surpris en voyant les deux personnes cachées.

« c'est lui Lucius Malefoy ? » demanda Eris de sa voix chantante

« oui c'est lui ! »

« il est mignon ! »

« j'ai un compte a régler avec lui et après je te le laisse. »

« chouette ! on va bien s'amuser lui et moi. »

Lucius frissonna involontairement sous les notes perverse de cette phrase. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux filles mais une chose était sure, elle venait de le sauver. Quand ses amis mangemorts débarquèrent eux aussi portant les autres prisonnier, il devina qu'elles devaient être avec Voldemort.

Ange lui tendit une portoloin et transplana après avoir fait apparaître sa propre marque, un ange aux ailes de vampires. Elle réattérit dans la salle du trône ou Voldemort faisait déjà subir l'endoloris pour leur échec au ministère. En fin de compte, il se foutait pas mal de la prophétie mais bon… il avait un titre a garder et on ne restait pas seigneur des ténèbres en pardonnant les conneries grosses comme des maisons de la part de ses serviteurs !

« bien messieurs, puisque notre petit différent est réglé, je crois qu'il est juste de vous expliquer les dernières modifications. Lucius, ton fils a fait de graves conneries. Tout d'abord, il s'est associé avec des sangs de bourbe et des amoureux de moldus. Ensuite, il a failli faire tuer mon plus précieux mangmorts Severus avec des informations trafiquées et fausse. Ensuite, il a revendiquer une place qui n'est pas la sienne et pour terminer, il s'est mit quelqu'un d'important a dos. On peut dire que coté stupidité, il te surpasse ce que je croyais impossible ! » déclara Voldemort d'une voix mortellement calme et cynique.

Lucius se mit a frissonner de plus belle et ce n'était certainement pas de froid.

« dis moi Ange, qu'allons nous faire de monsieur Malefoy ? »

un sourire de pure sadisme apparut sur les lèvres de sa fille et Voldemort lui même en eut des sueurs froide. Ange croisa le regard suppliant d'Eris. Elle ne put retenir un rire de gorge.

« vas y Eris, je vois que tu en meures d'envie ! divertis nous ! »

Eris claqua dans ses doigts et des éclats de rire se firent entendre alors que Lucius se retrouvait affublé d'une robe de flamenco rose bonbon avec des poids mauve fluo. Un projecteur sortit de nulle part l'illumina et une musique horrible emplit la salle. Voldemort haussa un vague sourcils intrigué quand le karaoké s'enclencha mais que Lucius refusa de chanter. Eris munie d'une carabine a plomb lui tira dans les fesses et entre deux aie ! il se mit quand même a croasser difficilement i'm a barbie boy !

Crabbe et Goyle se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire pendant que Severus éclatait d'un rire mauvais. La majorité des autres mangemorts était au sol riant comme des hyènes. Le regard d'Eris aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quel vampire tant il était cruel, ange n'avait qu'un léger rictus sadique et le sourire de son père était peu flatteur.

Quand Eris enleva le sortilège, les mangemorts reprirent leur souffle entre deux éclats de rire. Ange se redressa et réclama le silence qui se fit tout de suite.

« Crabbe, Goyle et Lestrange, vous allez aller tous les 3 au numéro 4 Privet Drive et vous me ramenez ces occupants. Vous allez vous en sortir avec 3 malheureux moldus ou bien vous souhaitez un coup de main » demanda t elle d'une voix remplie de sarcasme.

Les 3 mangemorts s'inclinèrent respectueusement et disparurent dans un crack. Voldemort se tourna vers sa fille une interrogation dans le regard mais elle détourna la tête sans y répondre. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que les mangemorts reviennent avec 3 moldus. Et pas n'importe quel moldus. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley regardaient autour d'eux afin d'être bien sur de ne pas cauchemarder.

« vous… vous êtes des monstres comme le gamin ?? on ne sait pas ou il est. »

« silence » déclara ange d'une voix très calme et menaçante.

Elle se leva de sa place et dégagea sa capuche. Elle contourna ses nouveaux prisonniers avec un regard calculateur.

« Crabbe ? »

« oui princesse ? »

« amenez les parents dans la cellule la plus proche de la salle de torture et toi Goyle, amène ce jeune cachalot dans la salle de torture. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite. »

« bien miss ! »

la famille se dissipa sous les cris de Pétunia. Eris et Voldemort avaient l'air un peu inquiet en voyant la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les prunelles violettes.

Ange passa par le laboratoire de potion de son père et prit un fiole de produit moldu, de l'acide sulfurique. Maintenant elle allait pouvoir se marrer.

Les hurlements de Dudley se répercutèrent partout dans le manoir effrayant ceux qui y travaillaient. Eris et Tom se regardèrent et d'un commun accord descendirent dans les cachots pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Ce qu'ils virent faillit leur retourner le cœur. La peau du moldu semblait fondre sur son corps tandis que de la fumée s'échappait des plaies béantes. Le sang coulait abondamment et la chair semblait se putréfier a vue d'œil.

Tom tourna son visage plus blanc que jamais vers sa fille et il se figea. Elle qui était toujours maîtresse de ses sentiments pleurait de rage, son visage était contracté par la haine et ses yeux étaient rouges comme les siens a lui. Elle semblait complètement hystérique et murmurait des phrases complètement incohérente d'ou les mots : monstre, anormal, moi, gamin et pute ressortaient. Il s'approcha en douceur ne cherchant pas a l'effrayer et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ange ! je crois que sa torture a assez duré ! »

« NON ! il a mérité tout ça ! »

« personne ne mérite une telle torture Ange ! pas même un moldu ! »

« lui la mérite pour ce qu'il m'a fait avec son père. Et avec sa bande de copains. Il mérite tout ! il doit souffrir comme j'ai souffert ! »

Tom prit doucement sa fille dans ses bras et remonta son menton pour la fixer dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit le pétrifia. Il y avait du doute de la honte, une peur sans nom et de la haine ! autant contre le moldu que contre elle même ! elle soupira de défaite et abaissa ses barrières mentales pour qu'il ait accès a tous ces souvenirs.

Flash

Harry Potter a 6 ans, se faisant coincer par des gamins de son age qui lui lançaient des pierres

Flash

Harry Potter a 9 ans qui tentait de se débattre contre un gros moldus nu !

Flash

Harry Potter a 11 ans battu presque a mort parce qu'il avait relâché un serpent sur sa famille.

Flash

Harry Potter a 13 ans avec le gros moldus enseignant a son fils comment torturer un monstre ou pire !

Flash

Harry Potter a 14 ans se faisant violer par le fils pendant que le père l'encourage.

Voldemort revint a la réalité plus furieux que jamais la preuve étant que tous les mangemorts se tenaient le bras proche de l'agonie.

« il doit mourir » décréta ange d'une voix a peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais ferme.

Son père sembla se calmer légèrement en avisant le visage baigné de larme de sa fille et Eris vint la prendre dans ses bras comme le ferait une sœur.

« et il mourra !mais pas maintenant ! et pas de ta main ! Eris, ramène ma fille dans sa chambre et restez y ! »

la demi démone hocha doucement la tête passant un bras autour de la taille de son amie et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Elle la coucha sur lit et se coucha a ses cotés en la prenant dans ses bras.

« comment te sens tu ? » demanda Eris d'une voix sérieuse tranchant avec son ancienne vois enfantine.

« je n'en sais rien. Je me sens un peu perdue ! »

« ange, je sais qui tu étais avant ! j'ai laissé mes oreilles traîner on va dire. Tu veux en parler ? »

« pas trop non ! »

« ange ! tu n'es plus seule aujourd'hui. Ton père est là ! tu as des alliés et tu pourrais avoir de vrais amis si tu te décidais a baisser les barrières de ton cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la fille de Lord Voldemort que tu n'as pas le droit a avoir un cœur. »

« mais je me sens tellement paumée ! je veux dire, qui suis je vraiment ? est-ce que je suis Harry Potter, Ange Jedusor ou bien Violette Black ? je n'arrive pas a me trouver une personnalité a moi ! »

« comment veux tu être ? qui veux tu être ? »

« je veux être moi ! et je veux être vivante ! »

« si j'étais toi, j'irais parler avec mon père ! savoir ce qu'il attend de moi réellement ! les mangemorts te craignent ! tu n'as pas a faire semblant d'aimer la torture ! pour le moment, repose toi ! »

« Eris ? »

« oui ? »

« merci ! »

« de rien princesse ! »

la jeune démone déposa un léger baiser sur le nez d'Ange qui ronronna et s'endormit rapidement en sécurité pour la première fois.

Le lendemain, c'est une Narcissa Malefoy hystérique qui déboula dans la chambre D'ange. celle ci se réveilla en sursaut posant un regard meurtrier sur la femme blonde.

« madame Malefoy, ça vous arrive souvent de réveiller les gens dans leur propre chambre et ou nous n'avez pas été invitée ? »

« pardonnez moi mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

« si c'est pour avoir la vie sauve de votre fils ou de votre mari c'est hors de question. »

« non pas du tout, c'est pour une autre raison. »

« je vois. Installez vous. » ordonna ange en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

La femme était nerveuse et triturait ses mains.

« bon ! expliquez vous et n'abusez pas de ma patience ! »

« il y a 15 ans j'ai eu une très brève aventure avec un autre homme que mon mari. De cette union extra conjugale est née un enfant. Une fille. Lucius l'a enfermée dans les cachots du manoir et pendant 15 longues années, il lui a fait regretter d'être née. Drago aussi d'ailleurs. »

« qui est son père ? »

« Remus Lupin ! ma fille est moitié loup garou. Elle croit qu'elle est un monstre. Elle s'appelle Iphis ! »

« que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

« sauvez là ! j'aime ma fille mais elle me déteste parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'empêcher Lucius de lui faire du mal ! Iphis n'a jamais appris a utiliser sa magie ou sa force, elle n'a jamais appris a lire ou a se comporter en société ! elle est sauvage et a été laissée a elle même se nourrissant de rats ! je vous en prie, sauvez là. »

« vous aimez votre manoir ? »

« c'est le manoir Malefoy et je le déteste ! »

« restez ici ! Eris tu viens avec moi ? »

« bien sur ! je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! »

« tant mieux ! »

les deux jeunes filles passèrent a la salle de bain et se changèrent rapidement avant de partir du manoir et de transplaner pour le manoir Malefoy.

« tu la sens ? » demanda Ange

« oui ! elle est puissante ! brute mais puissante ! l'escalier là ! »

elles descendirent rapidement et allumèrent le bout de leurs baguettes. L'endroit était sombre et humide. Ange frissonna et grogna.

« on aurait peut être du laisser Malefoy senior a Azkaban ! »

« ne t'inquiète pas Angel ! je lui ferais regretter d'avoir enfermé quelqu'un dans une cage ! »

les deux jeunes filles avancèrent silencieusement dans le labyrinthe fronçant le nez face l'odeur putride qui régnait là dedans. Des cadavre de moldu en décomposition avancée s'entassaient dans des coins, des enfants, des femmes, des hommes, tous innocent et seulement atteint par la folie des Malefoys.

Un grognement attira leur attention et elle virent dans une des cages une forme encore vivante, sale comme c'était pas permis, maigre et recroquevillée au sol frissonnante.

« par les 9 enfers ! » souffla Eris horrifiée.

Ange fit exploser la porte et entra, elle enleva son manteau et le posa sur le petit corps frigorifié puis hissa la jeune fille dans ses bras et sortit.

« eris ? »

« oui ? »

« fais moi exploser cette horreur ! »

« tout de suite ! »

elles sortirent toutes les 3 du manoir et Eris leva une main faisant embraser la demeure ancestrale des Malefoy. Elles transplanèrent pour le manoir Jedusor et déposèrent la jeune fille sur le lit en la réveillant doucement. deux yeux gris tempêtes se fixèrent sur les deux jeune filles souriantes. Elle était morte de trouille.

« bonjour, je m'appelle Ange et voici Eris. Tu n'as rien a craindre ici. Tu comprends ? »

Iphis hocha la tête.

« bien ! tu es blessée, ça te dérange que je regarde et que je soigne tes blessures ? »

sans attendre de réponse, elle la déshabilla très doucement grimaçant en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Elle lui prit la main et la tira légèrement. Iphis la suivit a 4 pattes comme un animal jusqu'à la salle de bain ou Ange et Eris firent couler un bon bain bien chaud avec pleins de bulles. Quand la presque piscine fut remplie, elles la firent entrer dans l'eau avant de la rejoindre et de la laver soigneusement ainsi que ses longs cheveux gras et emmêlés. Elle durent mettre beaucoup d'huile de coude pour dégager la crasse de son corps.

Une fois propre et beaucoup plus calme et relaxée, Iphis fut sèchée et allongée sur le lit ou les deux autres étalèrent des pommades et des potions sur ses plaies qui se refermèrent rapidement. Ange claqua dans ses doigts et un elfe apparut. Elle commanda a manger pour les 3 et attendit quelques minutes avant que l'elfe ne revienne avec un immense plateau rempli de nourriture, viandes, légumes, gâteau au chocolat bref, tout pour être heureuse !

Elle observèrent un peu dégoûtée la façon dont la nouvelle se jetait sur la nourriture et mangeait tout avec ses mains en s'en foutant pleins la figure.

« ange ? »

« quoi ? »

« il y a du boulot ! »

« d'accord ! je vais ressortir ma malle temporelle ! »

« bonne idée ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : un an ou une semaine !

Il avait fallu près d'une heure aux deux filles pour convaincre Iphis de rentrer dans la malle ce qui s'était révélé chaotique. La demi garou semblait être devenue claustrophobe. Lucius allait beaucoup souffrir si on prenait le temps d'étudier les ondes meurtrières qui se dégageaient du corps d'Eris. La malle se referma et Ange tourna les sabliers pour les ramener un an en arrière. Elles auraient bien besoin de ça !

Iphis s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce et ses bras entouraient ses genoux. Elle semblait tellement perdue et effrayée que Ange eut pitié en se souvenant de sa propre enfance dans le placard sous l'escalier. Elle s'approcha très lentement de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla pas loin.

« Iphis ? je peux me rapprocher ? » demanda Ange d'une voix très douce.

La demi garou l'observa avec soin et hocha affirmativement la tête. Ange alla s'installer près d'elle et s'assit contre le mur.

« tu sais, ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment d'elle. J'ai grandit avec ma tante ! elle me détestait. J'ai grandit dans un placard et ils me battaient souvent. Et puis je suis entrée dans le monde de la magie. C'est un monde tellement merveilleux mais tellement rempli de préjugés. Tu n'es pas comme les autres Iphis ! Eris n'est pas comme les autres. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Nous 3, nous sommes mieux que tous ces simples sorciers. Regarde moi Iphis ! ta vie n'a pas été facile, tu n'as pas connu l'amour familiale. C'était eux les monstres ! pas toi ! moi qui n'ait pas vraiment eu de famille, j'en ai une maintenant. J'ai mon père qui m'aime ou du moins j'ai la prétention de le croire. J'ai Eris avec qui je m'entend comme je pourrais m'entendre avec une sœur et puis il y a toi maintenant. Ton père est encore vivant même si il ignore ton existence et je peux te jurer qu'il va t'aimer. C'est un loup garou lui aussi et il sait ce que c'est que le rejet. Et puis tu nous a Eris et moi. Nous t'aiderons Iphis. Je te jure que l'on t'aidera ! mais il faut que tu le veuille d'accord ? »

« o… oui ! »

les deux filles se regardèrent avec le même sourire joyeux. Le premier cap était passé. Eris prit la main d'iphis et la força a se lever. Elle avait visiblement du mal de tenir sur ses deux jambes mais c'était une battante, ça se voyait. Les deux filles la conduisirent jusque dans une chambre et le firent asseoir sur le lit avant de sortir des montagnes d'habits.

« dis donc Ange, c'est un bunker anti atomique ta malle ! » s'amusa eris.

La demi vampire lui tira la langue de façon très mature avant de se tourna vers Iphis avec un regard calculateur en posant un doigt sur son menton en réfléchissant et en la détaillant. Elle avait des yeux gris. Comme les nuage pendant l'orage. Ses cheveux étaient blonds aux reflets miel. Pour ses 15 ans, elle était assez petite et très maigre signe que les rats du manoir ne devaient pas être très digestes. Probablement qu'après 1 mois de gavage intensif ça irait mieux et qu'elle récupérerait certaines formes.

Iphis bailla allégrement et Ange mena les deux filles a leurs chambres qui communiquaient entre elles par des portes coulissantes. Elle alla ensuite se coucher renvoyant les vêtements dans une armoire.

Eris se réveilla en entendant le bruit d'un porte qui grince et se leva. Elle vit Iphis disparaître dans la chambre d'Ange et fronça les sourcils. Elle entra dans la chambre de son amie et sourit en voyant le petit corps se glisser sous les couvertures et aller se serrer contre sa toute première amie en 15 ans. Un petit peu jalouse, Eris alla rejoindre les deux autres et les 3 filles s'encastrèrent les unes dans les autres pour se tenir chaud.

Le lendemain, Ange grogna en se réveillant et en sentant des trucs chaud collés des deux cotés de son corps. Elle bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux tombant sur les visages endormis d'2ris et d'Iphis. Elle toussota pour réveiller les deux autres.

« salut Ange ! bien dormir ? » demanda Eris en baillant.

« vous avez eu des inondations dans vos chambres ? »

« non pourquoi ? »

« pour savoir ce que vous foutez dans MON lit. »

« eh bien, je me suis réveillée quand Iphis est venue te rejoindre et je voulais pas rester toute seule alors je suis venue » expliqua Eris avec une moue de chien battu et la lèvre inférieure tremblotante.

Ange soupira en se massant les tempes et secoue Iphis qui grogna en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin. Eris éclata de rire et sauta sur la plus petite en la chatouillant. Ange se prit quelques coups perdus et décida d'aller rejoindre les deux autres dans leur folle bataille. Les éclats de rire des 3 jeunes filles emplirent la malle ou le pseudo appartement de luxe. Elles s'effondrèrent l'une sur l'autre a bout de souffle.

« bon on commence par quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda la demi démone.

« bonne question. On va peut être commencer a la faire parler, il faudra lui enseigner comment manger avec des couverts, lui apprendre a lire, a s'habiller et a utiliser sa magie et ses forces plus ses dons plus spéciaux. Puis on fera des duels mais ca c'est pas avant un bon bout de temps. Et puis, lui faire récupérer son retard et le niveau des 5 premières années. » déclara Ange calmement.

Eris hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain avec Iphis tandis qu'Ange allait préparer le petit déjeuner. Eris expliqua a la jeune fille toutes les sortes de vêtements qui existaient, comment s'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller, prendre soin de sois ! ce genre de choses !

Enge les regarda entrer dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le dos d'Iphis s'était redressé et elle marchait presque droite bien qu'encore un peu voûtée. Elle était vêtue d'une ensemble gris perle composé d'un pantalon large taille basse et un top a longue manche bouffante. Elle était très légèrement maquillée et ses longs cheveux étaient finement tressés. Elle était superbe mais avec quelques kilos en plus, elle serait encore mieux. Iphis regarda les deux jeunes filles s'installer a table et fit de même en prenant ses couverts un peu malhabilement et tenta de couper son bacon et ses toasts. Eris qui visiblement avait une âme de maman poule lui prit gentiment les mains et l'aida a couper ses aliments et a manger. Les deux filles discutèrent de leur programme pour la journée tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil a la dernière qui s'appliquait sur son assiette.

C'est donc ainsi que débuta l'amitié et même la fraternité entre les 3 filles. Toutes les nuits, Iphis et Eris venaient se coucher dans le lit d'ange et dormir autrement était devenu improbable même impossible. Au bout d'un mois, Iphis avait commencé a discuter avec les deux filles. Elle était beaucoup plus ouverte même si elle était encore très timide. Ange lui avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait dans le monde extérieur, elle lui avait expliqué les deux cotés, les leaders, sans rien lui cacher, lui avait permis de regarder dans son esprit pour se faire sa propre opinion et la demi garou avait décidé qu'elle resterait avec Ange mais qu'elle ne serait avec personne d'autre. En gros, ange était devenu une troisième partie de la guerre. Il y avait les bons, les mauvais et les neutres. Et les 3 filles faisaient partie des neutre.

Elle avait commencé a apprendre a lire et écrire et s'était révélée extrêmement douée et très intelligente. Au bout du second moi, elle avait entamé la lecture de la bibliothèque. Ange avait été intransigeante. Elle commencerait sa magie quand elle connaîtrait toutes les théories par cœur. Pendant ce temps, ange et Eris faisaient des petits combats pour ne pas perdre la main.

Au début du deuxième mois, les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Iphis avait presque terminé de lire les livres de la bibliothèque et elle s'était découverte un don pour la lecture un peu avant, un étrange tatouage avait fait son apparition sur son épaule droite et les deux autres avaient rapidement compris ce que cela signifiait. Le tatouage représentait un loup hurlant a la pleine lune. Le tatouage des chefs de clan. Pour l'occasion, Eris leur avait montré le sien, une fourche au creux des reins représentant sa domination sur le clan fomore et les démons moins puissants mais beaucoup plus nombreux et tout aussi redoutable et Ange avait pour une fois souleva sa masse de cheveux leurs montrant les siens. Ou du moins, ceux représentant les clans elfique, angélique et vampirique. Il semblait que la guerre avait pris un nouveau départ. Les 3 filles avaient un but, se battre pour l'égalité entre leurs peuples et ceux des mortels ou des humains normaux.

A partir du 6ème mois, elles débutèrent les choses sérieuses avec entraînement avec des armes et combat a main nue. Eris était une championne dans cette catégorie et adorait jouer aux enseignantes avec les deux autres qui l'écoutait débiter ses anecdotes douteuses très calmement. Elles avaient également commencé a préparer leurs tactiques pour la future guerre. Elles étaient toutes les 3 tombées d'accord sur le fait qu'il leur fallait créer un groupe d'élite. Pas trop de personnes, une dizaine de préférence ayant chacune une spécialité. Le nom de Severus était sortit presque tout de suite de la bouche d'Eris et les deux autre lui avaient lancées un regard amusés et narquois. Visiblement, la demi démone en pinçait pour le terrible maître de potion. Remus avec son calme légendaire mais sa maîtrise parfaite de sa magie avait été cité par Ange mais elle préférait attendre qu' Iphis apprenne a le connaître pour décider de ce qu'elle ferait de lui. Iphis avait fait une découverte intéressante sur elle puisqu'elle n'était pas un garou normal mais avait la faculté de se changer en louve quand elle le souhaitait. Une sorte d'animagus en somme et la pleine lune ne jouait absolument pas là dessus. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs s'entendre a merveille avec Lilith, la jeune Gryffon qui avait elle aussi prit la demi garou en affection et ne la quittait plus. Adès en revanche ne quittait que très rarement sa maîtresse et toutes les 3 avaient leurs animaux protecteur. Leur petit chouchou. Eris et Salem étaient inséparable, Iphis et Lilith non plus et enfin Ange restait avec Adès quand elle n'était pas avec les deux autres.

Les liens entre les filles s'étaient renforcés encore plus. Elles étaient complètement complémentaire. Iphis était la calme du groupe, elle réfléchissait toujours avant de donner une idée et calmait les deux autres. Ange était la pratique et logique du groupe, une peu tumultueuse parfois, elle était le cœur et l'âme du trio, la grande sœur des deux autres. La confidente. Et enfin Eris qui était la vie. Son sens de la déconnade et ses répliques acerbes et sarcastique faisait d'elle le rayon de soleil en quelque sorte. Poudlard aurait bien du soucis a se faire quand elles rentreraient.

Les derniers mois furent consacrés a la finition. La magie d'Iphis s'était décuplée et elle valait facilement celle d'Eris. La magie sans baguette n'avait plus de secret pour elle tout comme le combat avec des armes ou a main nue. Son avantage était sans aucun doute sa force décuplée et ses 5 sens hautement développés. Les autres n'avaient pas tellement changé si ce n'est qu'ange parvenait a mieux se maîtriser et était plus calme qu'avant.

Quand le jour de leur sortie fut venu, elles durent se mettre a deux pour calmer Iphis qui commençait a hyper ventiler.

« Iphis ! on ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu es notre petite sœur et rien ne changera. Ta magie et le reste est hautement supérieur au commun des sorciers que tu rencontreras. Souviens toi juste de m'appeler Violette quand nous serons en présence de Dumbledore et tout se passera bien ne t'en fais pas ! nous ne laisserons personne te toucher. Tu nous fais confiance ? »

« oui. Je vous fais confiance mais rien qu'a vous. »

« souviens toi de ce que nous t'avons enseigné. Tu peux faire confiance a d'autres personnes si tu as scanné leur esprit avant. En tant que demi garou, tes perceptions sont augmentées. Suis ton instinct et tout ira bien. » lui expliqua calmement Eris

Iphis hocha la tête doucement et serra les mains des deux filles en sortant de la malle. Tout lui semblait tellement différent qu'il y avait un an de cela.

« viens, je vais te présenter a mon père. Il est un spécial si tu ne le connais pas mais il ne te fera rien. » lui dit Ange.

« en plus, son père est super canon » rétorqua Eris en regardant amusée Ange qui s'étouffait avec sa salive.

« t'es gentille Eris, tu laisses tes hormones en furie loin de mon paternel. Personne d'autre ne l'aura a part ma mère ! »

« calme toi angie ! je rigolais ! »

« ça m'étonnerait. Allons y ! »

Iphis s'accrocha désespérément a Ange qui grimaçait en sentant les ongles de la jeune fille lui entrer dans le bras. Elle entra sans frapper dans la salle de réunion et haussa un sourcil en voyant tous les mangemorts réunis.

« tu fais une fête papa ? »

« je peux savoir ou tu étais passée ? ça fait une semaine que je te cherche. » répliqua Voldemort visiblement en colère.

« je vais très bien merci de le demander. C'est a ce sujet que je suis venue te voir en fait mais puisque tout le monde est là, ça ira plus vite. Je vous présente Iphis Lupin, la fille de Remus Lupin et de Narcissa Malefoy. Alors nous allons mettre les choses au point tout de suite, la première personne qui lui fait peur, la menace, la traite de monstre elle ou bien son père, elle aura a faire a moi et ce que j'ai fais subir a Dudley ressemblera a un apéritif. »

« je te trouve bien protectrice ma fille ! »

« elle a été enfermée comme un animal dans un cage pendant 15 ans, elle a été battue et affamée ne se nourrissant que de rats elle a été traitée de monstre, d'anormalité et j'en passe. Tu peux comprendre pourquoi je la protège. »

« très bien ! vous avez entendu ma fille. J'ajoute en passant qu'après avoir eu a faire a elle, vous aurez a faire a moi ! »

curieusement, les mangemorts semblèrent moins affectés par la menace de leur maître que par celle de sa fille. Elle s'installa sur le trône près de celui de son père et fit apparaître deux chaises a ses cotés et les deux filles s'installèrent tranquillement. Les mangemorts grognèrent un peu en voyant ces deux inconnues s'installer près de leur princesse et Voldemort haussa un sourcil intrigué. Ange capta son regard.

« je t'expliquerais ça quand nous serons seuls ! » lui expliqua t elle.

« si tu as choisis tes bras droits je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devons être seuls » lui rétorqua son père amusé.

« c'est plus compliqué. Nous avons décidée d'un commun accord de créer un groupe d'élite mélangeant différents peuples et ayant chacune des pouvoirs ou des particularités. Eris se chargera des démons, Iphis, des loups garou et moi des autres. Elles ne sont pas mes bras droit, ce sont mes égales. »

« elles ne sont pas comme toi ! »

les yeux d'ange flashèrent dangereusement prenant une teinte plus carmine.

« effectivement, tu t'es bien arrangé pour me faire unique ! ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion. »

« n'espère pas me donner des ordres jeune fille » siffla dangereusement Voldemort. Ange se tourna complètement vers lui. Les mangemorts pouvaient sentir le danger en les voyant tous les deux. Des ondes meurtrières s'échappaient de leurs corps et ils avaient a présent tout les deux les yeux rouges vif.

« n'espère pas m'en donner toi non plus ! »

« je suis ton père ! tu me dois le respect ! »

« c'est vrai que tu as été très présent ces 15 dernières années ! ( elle se tourna vers les mangemorts qui les regardaient très intéressés) vous regardez quoi vous ? dégagez avant que je ne perde totalement mon calme. »

les mangemorts ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et dégagèrent rapidement de la pièce.

« désolée si c'est dur a comprendre pour toi papa mais je n'ai jamais eu de famille ! ça ne fait que 3 semaines que je sais que tu es mon père et pardonne moi mais je n'arrive pas a occulter si facilement que tu as essayé de me buter 6 fois ! Eris et iphis sont les premières vraies amies que je me fais. Elle sont puissante et elles ne sont pas humaines ou pas complètement, comme moi ! je les considère comme mes sœurs et je refuse de voir mes sœurs s'agenouiller devant moi et baiser le bas de ma robe comme tes toutous le font si bien ! »

« ils sont moins puissant, ils me doivent le respect ! »

« et ils te respectent si bien que pendant 13 ans personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir si oui ou non tu étais encore en vie. Ils te sont si fidèle qu'a la moindre opportunité, ils te tournent le dos. Eris et Iphis ont toute ma confiance et elles savent très bien ce qu'il leur en coûtera si elles me trahissent mais je sais qu'elles ne le feront pas ! dis moi papa, as tu jamais eu un seul ami ? quelqu'un qui risquerait sa vie pour toi ? »

« … »

« j'ai besoin d'elles ! tout comme j'ai besoin de toi. Vous êtes ma famille ! ne me force pas a choisir entre ma place de princesse des ténèbres et mes amies. »

« les mangemorts aussi sont ta famille ! »

« ils me craignent et tu le sais très bien. Si j'étais faible, je serais déjà morte ! »

« très bien ! tu as gagné ! bon explique moi maintenant ce que c'est que ce nouveau projet ? » souffla Voldemort.

« tu as tes mangemorts, je veux les miens. Mais ils ne seront pas des bêtes suivant ayant autant de cervelle qu'un brin d'herbe. Je veux une armée d'élite qui me rejoindront parce qu'ils croient a ce que je dis et pas parce que je les aurais menacé. Comme tu le sais, je suis un mélange assez explosif de différents peuples et je compte amener ces peuples a la lumière et leur montrer ce qu'ils ratent a rester cacher. Les loups garou sont les premiers a être victime de préjugés et pour ça, nous avons Iphis, c'est une futur chef de clan. Elle leur fera savoir ce qu'elle a enduré pendant 15 ans et les laissera choisir. Choisir s'ils veulent continuer a vivre ainsi ou bien si ils veulent être considérés comme des personnes normales ayant juste des petits soucis a la pleine lune. Eris est une Fomore. Sa mère était la chef de clan et Eris l'est maintenant. Elle rassemblera tous ceux de sa race et les démons inférieurs aux Fomores les suivront. Ils sont nombreux et pratique. Leur puissance est moindre que celle des démons supérieur mais bien plus élevée que celle des simples sorciers. Chacune de nous sera chef d'une section mais ça e veut pas dire que ceux qui sont sous nos ordres ne devront pas être fidèles aux deux autres. Ils auront chacun une marque distincte pour savoir a quel groupe ils appartiennent. Pour Eris, ça sera un chat, pour Iphis un loup et moi, un nundu. »

« tu as déjà tout planifié a ce que je vois ! » décréta amusé le seigneur des ténèbres. « écoute Ange, je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été un père a la hauteur ces dernières années mais je voudrais vraiment que ça change. »

« tu es un père parfait papa ! laisse moi juste le temps de m'y habituer. C'est arrivé trop vite. »

« d'accord ! et vous deux, trahissez là et je vous arracherais personnellement les intestins pour en faire des bas résille ! »

les deux filles hochèrent la tête en souriant. Ange embrassa doucement son père sur la joue et sortit de la salle de réunion avec les deux autres. Une fois dehors, elles trensplanèrent pour Square Grimmaud ou Ange donna l'adresse. Elle prit la main d'Iphis dans la sienne.

« tu vas rencontrer ton père maintenant. Ca va aller ? »

« j'espère. Tu crois qu'il m'aimera ? »

« je crois qu'il va t'adorer. »

Iphis sourit légèrement et elles poussèrent la porte. La majorité de l'ordre était réunis dans la salon y compris les charmant Gryffondor qui pâlirent tout de suite en la voyant.

« Violette ! ça fait longtemps dis donc ! ça fait une semaine qu'on essaie de te contacter. Une nouvelle amie ? tu sais que le manoir Malefoy a été détruit. »

« oui Albus, je le sais ! c'est Eris et moi qui l'avons fait. Et oui c'est une nouvelle amie. Je vous présente Iphis. Iphis Lupin. C'est ta fille Remus. Et c'est pour ça que nous avons été au manoir Malefoy. J'ai rencontré Narcissa par hasard au chaudron baveur…. » commenca Ange avant d'être interrompue par Eris.

« oui bah par hasard c'était quand même gros puisqu'elle a déboulé dans notre chambre au matin en gueulant comme un cochon qu'on égorge. »

« merci de cette précision Eris. Je disais donc, Narcissa m'a confiée que Remus et elle avaient eu une liaison aussi brève que purement sexuelle et que de cette liaison extra conjugale était née Iphis. Elle a grandit dans une cage et s'est nourrie de rat pendant 15 ans. Nous nous sommes donc occupée d'elle durant un an qui pour vous n'a en fait duré qu'une semaine et nous voilà. Iphis, voici ton père Remus Lupin. »

Iphis lui tendit une main assez timidement mais elle se retrouva prise dans une étreinte d'ours et ferma les yeux respirant a fond son odeur. Derrière eux, Ange et Eris souriaient heureuse pour leur petite sœur. Albus vint vers elles en souriant comme si noël était arrivé plus tôt.

« elle a quel niveau en magie ? »

« le même que le notre ! elle entrera en 6ème et ce n'est pas discutable. Iphis est encore trop fragile pour se retrouver avec des élèves inconnus. »

« pas de problème je comprend. J'espère que vous allez rester ici ! »

« si vous avez une très grande chambre avec un très grand lit. A ce sujet, serait il possible d'avoir une chambre a Poudlard. on a prit l'habitude de dormir toutes les 3 ensemble et bousculer ça risque de ne pas être bon pour elle. »

« bien sur. En fonction de ta maison tu seras préfète et tu auras une grande chambre. »

« prévoyez Serpentard alors parce que c'est là que j'irais ! »

« pourquoi Serpentard ? » demanda le vieux.

« il faut toujours un loup dans la bergerie. » répondit Eris avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Albus hocha la tête en se grattant sa barbe. Son cerveau de manipulateur de première venait de se mettre en marche. Quand Remus lâcha enfin Iphis il vint tout de suite serrer Ange dans ses bras qui ferma elle aussi les yeux s'abandonnant a son contact et en se demandant vaguement pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il la touchait, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

« merci de l'avoir sortie de là. et de t'en être occupée. »

« c'était avec plaisir Moony. Ta fille est vraiment géniale. »

« je te crois sur parole. »

madame Weasley vint prévenir tout le monde que le dîner était prêt et tous se rendirent dans la salle a manger faire honneur au plat. L'ambiance fut assez agréable si ce n'était les regard terrifiés de Tic et Tac et les œillades langoureuses et lubrique qu'Eris envoyait a Rogue. Ce dernier rougissait d'ailleurs sous l'intensité du regard et ange se foutait royalement de sa tête dans son coin. Ron semblait hypnotisé par Iphis qui elle mangeait voracement son bout de viande. Et Remus dans son coin fixait en souriant sa fille et venait de s'apercevoir que son regard glissait un peu trop souvent vers sa charmante voisine de table qui n'était autre que la fille de Voldemort.

au soir, le directeur réunis l'ordre et Ange demanda a ce qu'Eris et Iphis en fassent également partie. Fumseck marqua son accord en chantant ce qui ressemblait a « tu vas l'avoir dans le cul vieux malade » une fois traduit.

« bien, commençons, comme vous le savez tous, Harry est mort. Les Durlsey, sa famille, ont été retrouvés morts également et ce n'était pas beau a voir » commença Dumby.

« ils sont morts comment ? » demanda eris.

« en fait quand nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient encore plongé dans une espèce de demi coma. Le seul soucis c'est que leur ventre était ouvert sur toute la longueur et que leurs intestins étaient a l'air ce qui était asse dégoûtant je vous l'avoue. » déclara Nymphadora tonk, une auror.

« syndrome de supériorité » marmonna ange.

« bref, autant dire que l'ambiance dans le monde magique est assez tendu en ce moment. Violette, crois tu que les vampires accepteraient de se battre pour toi ? »

« je dois le leur demander. »

« il y a par exemple la famille Zabini. Ils le cachent mais c'est une famille assez fidèle a Alessandro que tu connais bien. »

« ah oui ! le vampire super sexy qui t'as fait une crise de jalousie quand on a été a l'Arachnée ! »

« ouai c'était lui ! pour la famille Zabini, je peux aller les voir avec Alessandro, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis, le nom de ma mère devrait les calmer je crois. »

« comment s'appelait elle ? »

« Anna Voïvode. »

« de la lignée des Voïvode ? la descendante de Dracula ? »

« ouai c'est elle. Enfin, c'était elle ! »

« Sirius a rencontré une descendante de Dracula et il ne l'a jamais dit ? »

« bah il ne l'a jamais si non plus ! pour lui, elle n'était qu'une fille de la ville et puis c'est tout. Il savait que son prénom était Anna mais il n'a pas cherché plus loin. »

« comment est elle morte ? »

« un chasseur de vampire sur le retour qui avait besoin de se faire du pognon ! un pieu en argent dans le cœur, une décapitation et puis la crémation du reste du corps et c'était tout ! j'étais orpheline. J'étais chez mon oncle a cette époque. Vladimir. C'est lui qui a prévenu papa mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu beaucoup de temps. »

Albus hocha tristement la tête même si son action était totalement hypocrite. En fait il était en train de se demander si ramener Sirius ne pourrait pas être un bon système pour être sur d'avoir la fidélité de sa fille. En attendant, il devait trouver un moyen de manipuler ses deux amies. Il se doutait que manipuler Eris, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Mais peut être qu'avec Iphis… sauf si elle possédait la méfiance de son père et dans ce cas… il risquait de les perdre toutes les 3. rien ne les retenaient a leur camp a part l'envie de tuer Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange en majorité. Mais après ça ? elles étaient toutes les 3 trop puissante pour pouvoir rester en vie après la mort de Voldemort. et son seul espoir était soit de brider leurs pouvoirs, soit de les marier de force soit de les tuer.

Il reporta son attention sur la réunion. Il avait le temps d'y réfléchir encore.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9

Je le publierais quand je l'aurais !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

Remus débarqua le lendemain dans la chambre des filles et sourit en voyant le tableau. Elles étaient toutes les couchée les unes sur les autres. Eris et Iphtis s'étaient tournées pour être face a Ange et leurs jambes s'entre mêlaient. Autant dire qu'il avait devant les yeux le plus grand fantasme de tout homme normalement constitué (n.a : j'en connais deux hétéros que ça ne branche pas du tout allez savoir pourquoi :D). il était content pour Ange d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme elle mais ce qui l'attendait allait être plus dur. Il ouvrit les rideau, évita les maléfice de la démone pas contente et rigola en entendant le concert de grognement. Un sourire maraudeuresque apparut sur ses lèvres et il agita sa baguette magique tout en s'enfuyant quand les hurlements s'élevèrent.

Tout le monde se réveilla en sursaut en entendant les véritable cri de rage des 3 filles et ils passèrent leur tête par la porte pour voir les 3 filles en sous vêtements courir après un Remus Lupin aux cheveux verts pomme, avec des oreilles battant l'air, 4 jambes, 8 bras et des pustules plein la figure.

Albus et Severus faillirent s'écrouler de rire en voyant Remus arriver. Il était en nage et s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir.

« nouveau look Lupin ? » demanda sarcastiquement Rogue

« j'ai réveillé les 3 filles avec la technique des maraudeurs et je crois qu'elles n'ont pas apprécié. » marmonna Remus avec un grand sourire. « ma propre fille m'a envoyé des sorts ! vous vous rendez compte ? et sans baguette en plus. »

le directeur eut un air calculateur que ne manquèrent pas les deux ennemis de toujours. Son visage redevint souriant et normal quand le trio maléfique entra dans la cuisine fusillant tout le monde des yeux. Ange fit apparaître une grande cafetière de café bien fort et servit trois tasses qu'elles engloutirent immédiatement. Après 1 litre de café chacune elles se décidèrent enfin a saluer tout le monde. Les autres membres de l'ordre débarquèrent peu après la tête dans le cul.

« alors les filles vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda mielleusement Dumbledore.

« moi je dois discuter avec mon père » déclara calmement Iphis en rougissant légèrement alors que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux.

« moi je vais aller faire un tour en enfer voir qui je peux recruter. » s'écria Eris toute joyeuse de rentrer chez elle.

« et moi je vais aller chercher Alessandro, foncer chez les Zabini et passer dire coucou aux autres vampires qui nous doivent allégeance a Aless ou a moi ! »

« que de programmes chargés ! »

l'air du vieux se voulait dégagé et chaleureux mais les 3 filles perçurent une menace a peine voilée et aux vues de l'air de Remus et de Severus eux aussi avaient compris. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. 2 Gryffondor encore dans les bonnes grâce d'Ange commençaient sincèrement a se poser des questions sur leur directeur.

Quand les 3 filles disparurent chacune a leur tour, Fred et Georges suivirent le maître de potion et jetèrent un sort de silence sur la porte.

« c'est la première fois que je me fais kidnapper par des élèves. Que se passe t il ? »

« professeur, nous savons que vous êtes réellement un mangemort et plus vraiment un espion. On a l'impression que le directeur devient bizarre ces temps ci. Il tente de manipuler les 3 nouvelles. On ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Nous on supportait Harry mais Dumbledore n'a même pas paru triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle. On ne sait pas quoi faire professeur. On ne veut pas suivre Dumbledore, mais rejoindre Voldemort est hors de question. » déclara Fred d'une seule traite et approuvée par son frère.

Severus les observa minutieusement fouillant leur esprit a la recherche du moindre mensonge mais n'en trouva aucun. Il soupira et leur montra les fauteuils ou les 2 frères s'installèrent.

« il y a une troisième solutions mais ça ne sera pas plus chouette. Je veux votre promesse que vous ne direz jamais rien de ce que je vais vous dire. »

les 2 sorciers jurèrent et attendirent que Rogue parle.

« la troisième possibilité, c'est Ange. »

« elle est comme son père ? »

« oui et non ! Voldemort ne fait confiance a personne a part sa fille et elle est la seule personne a qui il tienne. Ange tient a son père enfin, je le crois parce qu'elle est assez froide. Elle a deux mains droite. Ange ne jette pas de doloris, pas d'avada, elle utilise des sorts beaucoup moins sympathique et si elle n'utilise pas de sort c'est a main nue. Elle a tué un mangemort la première fois qu'elle les a rencontré parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui obéir. Deux de vos amis sont devenus des mangemorts d'ailleurs, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. »

« quoi ??? »

« ils sont devenus plus ou moins proche de Drago Malefoy et lui ont filés des informations tout en trahissant Harry bien sur. Ange l'a apprit tout a fait au hasard et elle le leur a fait payer. Pour une raison ou une autre Ange appréciait Harry Potter et ceux qui le trahissent sans penser a lui le payent le prix fort. »

« mais… on le trahit aussi ! »

« pas vraiment. Ron et Hermione sont devenus mangemort. Vous ne le serez peut être pas. Ecoutez, je dois y retourner ce soir je lui en parlerais et elle me dira quoi d'accord. »

« mais… elle ne nous connais pas ! »

« si ! elle vous connaît même très bien. »

il sortit de la salle avec un sourire mystérieux laissant les 2 Gryffondor songeurs

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eris était arrivé au cœur du 4ème enfer. Tous les stades de l'enfer désignait une catégorie de démons et les Fomores étaient les 4ème. Seraphina l'attendait un sourire mauvais. La Fomore était sa tante mais il y avait toujours une rivalité entre elles deux depuis sa naissance. Fina savait que sa nièce devait devenir la prochaine reine Fomore et elle s'y opposait fermement.

Eris lui fit son plus beau sourire et dévoila son épaule marquée d'un geste sec. Seraphina pâlit légèrement et s'avoua vaincue. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face a ça ! sa marque était légitime et ne pouvait être contesté.

« ce n'est pas parce que tu es reine que je t'obéirais. » déclara la tante d'un ton hargneux.

« je n'en attendait pas moins de ta part mais au moins j'aurais moins de scrupules a t'arracher le cœur. »

Eris fit demi tour et alla prévenir les conseil des 10. les 10 familles de Fomores les plus puissantes et les plus influente du 4ème royaume. Elle envoya 3 corbeaux aux autres chefs des 3 autres royaumes qui se demandèrent se que voulait la nouvelle reine Fomore. Dans une grande salle ronde entourée de flammes tous se réunirent jetant quelques regards mauvais a cette jeune fille un peu trop humaine a leur goûts.

Eris parut a son tour dans une très longue robe noir en voile qui ne laissait aucune place a l'imagination et moulait a la perfection son corps de démone. Son dos était nu et la marque bien en vue. Elle fixa tous les démons dans les yeux tours a tours les jaugeant.

« je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas » commença t elle « et franchement, je m'en fiche ! si je vous ai réuni, c'est pour parler du futur. Le monde des humains est en guerre et cette guerre est en train de prendre un tournant favorable pour nos peuples trop longtemps persécutés. »

« veux tu que nous y prenions part ? es tu folle ? quels avantages avons nous ? tu sais très bien que Voldemort et Dumbledore nous exècre. »

« il y a une troisième solution Xavier ! cette troisième solution s'appelle Ange. elle n'est pas humaine et n'est pas comme les autres. Elle n'a aucun préjugé et c'est mon amie. Elle m'a proposé quelque chose et je l'ai accepté. Pour cela, nous devrons faire des concessions tout comme les humains et les autres peuples. Il n'y a pas que les démons qui seront touchés. Les elfes, les vampires, les loup garou, tout ceux qui ont été persécuté pourront prendre leur revanche. »

« qu' a t elle proposé ? »

« un partenariat. Elle ne veut pas de soumission de la part de tout un clan. Voldemort a des mangemorts. Ils sont humains, faible d'esprit, un peu débile aussi et pas vraiment compétent. Elle veut une élite. Une équipe de personne humaine ou non, tout le monde travaillant main dans la main. Nous sommes 3 pour l'instant. Ange qui est elfe, vampire, ange et un peu humaine, Iphis qui est a demi garou et a demi vélane bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore et moi ! chacune d'entre nous a un rang parmis les différents clans. Je ne sais pas tout a fait celui d'Ange puisqu'elle ne parle que très rarement de ses origines mais Iphis est chef de clan. Elle va essayer d'avoir les loups garou de notre coté. Bien que je sois votre reine, je ne vais pas vous envoyer au casse pipe de force. Vous choisissez vous même votre voix mais c'est une possibilité envisageable. »

« mais… ces deux filles seront elles nos reines également ? »

« non ! je reste votre reine ! mais de part leur sang elle auront le droit de vous ordonnez quelque chose cependant, je reste la seule a qui vous devrez des comptes. »

« très bien ! nous allons en discuter entre nous et nous t'enverrons notre réponse. » décréta Xavier.

Eris hocha doucement la tête ! ça semblait être plutôt bien parti. En temps normal ils lui auraient arrachés la tête, le cœur et les entrailles avant de la livre a Cerbère. Elle les regarda partir et retourna a la surface pour boire un coup et fêter ça.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ange était revenue au manoir Jedusor et s'était directement dirigé vers la chambre d'Alessandro qui eut un regard lubrique en la voyant.

« pas aujourd'hui Aless ! j'ai une mission pour toi. » déclara la jeune fille d'une voix un peu trop sèche sans doute.

« très bien ! que puis je faire pour toi ? »

« je suis censée appeler les vampires a la rescousse mais je ne sais pas de qui je descend. »

« je crois que seul ton père pourra t'aider. Le connaissant il a du faire appel a un vampire très puissant ! »

« tu m'accompagnes ? »

« vendu ! »

ils longèrent les couloirs en silence et arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte du bureau privé ou Ange siffla le mot de passe. Tom leva la tête étonnée et sourit en voyant sa fille.

« ange ! que puis je pour toi ? » demande t il gentiment.

« je voudrais savoir… qui je suis ! ce que je suis ! » expliqua Ange un peu hésitante.

Tom fronça les sourcils n'étant pas vraiment sur que c'était le bon moment pour tout lui dire. Cependant il lui indiqua une chaise dans laquelle elle s'installa en triturant ses mains.

« dis moi Ange, sais tu qui est Lochlan ? »

« un vieux sorcier puissant qui a vécu il y a plus de 1500 ans ? »

« si on veut oui ! Lochlan était le tout premier sorcier. Et ce n'était pas qu'un sorcier. Pour faire simple, il le tout premier mage noir. il a épousé Elphame qui était le premier mage blanc, la première sorcière. Il a été mordu par un Fomore du nom de Xavier si je me souviens bien. Lochlan était aussi le tout premier vampire. Bien avant Alessandro. Leur fille Etain était un mage pourpre représentant les deux cotés de ses parents. Elphame, elle, était une elfe noire. Les elfes noirs sont normalement maléfique ou du moins c'est la légende. Mais elle, était un mage blanc, la pureté par excellence. Comme l'était ta mère. »

« papa ! je ne comprend rien ! ou veux tu en venir ? »

« quand j'ai su que ta mère était enceinte j'étais fou de joie. Réellement ! je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux sauf le jour ou Severus m'a dit que tu étais vivante ! quand j'ai appris la grossesse de Lily, j'ai eu ce projet complètement dingue de créer l'enfant parfait. Je dis créer mais tu étais déjà là. même cracmol tu aurais été parfaite a mes yeux. Cependant dans le cas ou je n'aurais pas d'enfant j'avais déjà commencé le projet fou de m'en créer un comme je l'aurais souhaité alors j'ai commencé les recherches. J'ai cherché les origines de la magies et je suis tombé sur Lochlan, elphame et Etain. Ils ont vécu durant de nombreuses années, près de 1000 ans en fait et puis il y a eu la chasse aux sorciers qui a commencé. Lors d'une bataille ils ont été séparés tous les 3. Elphame a été enfermée dans un cercueil en argent, Etain a été démembrée et ses bout ont été éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Lochlan ayant tout perdu a préféré se faire enfermé dans un endroit inconnu de tous. Il est devenu un mythe. Le mythe du tout premier vampire. Alors j'ai débuté mes recherches et je l'ai retrouvé, gardé intact dans la glace au pole nord. Avec un sort j'ai brisé la glace et je lui ai prit du sang. Elphame avait été transportée en Egypte et enterrée dans un coin du désert. Son corps était complètement desséché mais je suis parvenu a récupérer quelques restes avant de le brûler. Tu commences a comprendre ? »

« je suis Etain n'est-ce pas ? »

« oui ! enfin, tu es ma fille mais ton code génétique est celui d'Etain. »

Alessandro hoqueta et posa un genoux au sol en baissant la tête. Ange se sentait encore plus mal en le voyant.

« j'aurais du m'en rendre compte ! pardonnez moi ma reine ! » déclara le vampire d'une petite voix.

« relève toi Aless ! rien ne change. Je suis qui je suis et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Personne ne doit être au courant. »

« les vampires le sauront tout de suite Ange. c'est écrit dans ton aura. Tout comme les elfes noirs d'ailleurs. Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle ère s'annonce pour les créatures de l'ombres. Le temps des alliances sont venues. Le temps de la vengeance aussi pour tous ces peuples forcés de se cacher. » remarqua Alessandro d'une voix calme et presque rêveuse.

Ange hocha la tête pensivement. Ca faisait beaucoup pour une seule fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Iphis était montée dans sa chambre avec son père et s'était installée tout au bout du lit. Elle était très mal a l'aise. L'absence d'Ange et de Eris l'angoissait très fort. Ses mains trituraient le draps de leur lit et elle les porte a sa figure tentant de se calmer en respirant leurs odeurs. Remus sembla comprendre son malaise et s'installa sur un chaise a l'autre bout de la pièce. Aucune des deux ne parlèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe la glace.

« je suis désolé » déclara le loup garou a mi voix.

« pourquoi ? » lui demanda Iphis étonnée.

« pour ne pas avoir été là durant toutes ces années ! je ne savais même pas que j'avais une fille alors que ça a toujours été mon plus grand rêve. J'ai toujours été si seul et maintenant j'ai une fille. Une superbe fille d'ailleurs ! je vais devoir faire attention aux garçons qui risqueraient de te tourner autour. »

la peau habituellement pale de la jeune fille se teinta de rouge et elle baissa rapidement les yeux. Son père la trouvait il réellement jolie ? bien sur Eris et Ange le lui répétaient sans arrêt mais était ce vrai ? un doigt se posa sous son menton et elle sursauta croisant le regard ambre de Remus.

« tu es très jolie Iphis. Plus belle que je ne saurais le dire. N'en doute jamais. Je me doute qu'on n'a pas du te le dire souvent avant mais ça va changer a présent. Tu as des amies formidable qui tiennent a toi et je tiens a toi. Tu t'en feras d'autres. »

« mais ils me considéreront tous comme un monstre. »

« je vais te raconter une histoire. Il était une fois un petit garçon qui avait été mordu par un loup garou. Il était très solitaire et ne laissait personne l'approcher parce qu'il savait que si quelqu'un a qui il tenait découvrait son secret il serait rejeté. Un jour il est entré dans une école de sorcier et il est devenu ami avec 3 autres garçons. A chaque pleine lune il disparaissait et ses amis commençaient a se poser des questions. Alors le petit garçon leur a tout dit. Et tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait ? ils ont travaillé très dur pour devenir animagus et pour pouvoir accompagner le loup durant la pleine lune. Ils sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Après ça a changé. »

« qu'est-ce qui a changé ? pourquoi ça a changé ? »

Remus lui fit un sourire triste et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.

« ça a changé a cause de Dumbledore. L'un des amis était facilement manipulable et les garcons avaient tous une très bonne amie. Cette bonne amie n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la fille d'un vieux mage noir que Dumbledore avait tué. Il a tué grindewald. Mais ce dernier était marié a une elfe. Ils étaient âme sœur. Quand l'elfe s'est rendu compte que son âme sœur venait de mourir elle a emporté son enfant nouveau né chez des moldus et a jeté de nombreux sorts sur elle pour qu'elle ressemble a un humain normal. Elle a métamorphosé une pierre pour lui donner la forme de son bébé et Dumbledore les a trouvé. Il les a tué toute les deux sans aucune pitié. »

« qu'est-il arrivé a l'enfant ? »

« elle s'appelait Liliane. C'était ma meilleure amie a l'école. En 3ème année, elle a apprit qui elle était et ce qu'il était arrivé a ses parents et elle a juré qu'elle aurait sa vengeance. Elle s'est liée d'amitié avec de nombreux Serpentard qui lui ont présenté Voldemort. Sirius, Peter et moi nous l'avons rencontré pour savoir ce qu'il avait a proposé. Nous ne sommes pas devenus mangemort sauf Peter. Il a trouvé que c'était un poste indigne de nous. Lily et lui sont tombés amoureux. Elle devait devenir reine cette année là. Dumbledore l'a menacée. Il lui a dit que si elle rejoignait voldemort il mettrait un programme sur pied pour l'extermination des elfes. Il a fait la même chose pour moi. Qu'il tuerait tous les loup garou si nous nous joignions a lui. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Lily a été forcée d'épouser James Potter. Elle lui a donné un fils, Harry. Un soir elle s'est enfuie avec son fils et elle a été rejoindre Voldemort. pendant près d'1 ans elle est resté près de lui et lui a donné une fille. Dumbledore était effrayé par la puissance de la gamine donc il a ordonné qu'on l'exécute. Lily a inter changé les deux enfants ni vu ni connu et James Potter a prit un plaisir immense a égorger son propre fils sous les yeux de sa femme qui serrait sur son cœur sa fille. »

« Ange ! » croassa Iphis entre deux sanglots.

« oui ! Ange. tu comprend la misère qu'a infligé un seul homme a de nombreux clans ? ce qu'il était prêt a faire pour rester au pouvoir ? sacrifier des elfes, des loup garou et tout ça pour quoi ? nos peuples vivent cachés et persécutés par les autres humains qui se trouvent tellement supérieurs a nous. Mais ils ne le sont pas. Je ne dis pas que Voldemort est mieux. Il ne l'est peut être pas mais c'est la liberté qu'il nous offre. Et Ange nous comprend elle ! après tout, elle est loin d'être humaine. »

« je l'aime beaucoup. Elle et Eris sont mes toutes premières amies. Elles m'ont sauvée, apprit a utiliser ma magie. Elle m'ont donné les armes pour me venger et venger les miens. »

Iphis fit glisser ses cheveux le long de ses épaules et montra son tatouage a son père qui faillit tomber par terre.

« la reine des loup garou. »

« quoi ? »

« c'est une ancienne prophétie que les ancien croyaient définitivement perdus. Je ne me souviens plus des termes exacts mais ça disait qu'une enfant née de deux clans viendrait pour libérer son peuple de l'oppression. Elle s'allierait aux autres clans avec 2 autres élues et a elle 3 bouleverseraient le cours de l'histoire. Et qu'a elle 3, elles auraient le pouvoir de choisir ce que deviendrait le monde. »

« comment ça ? » demanda Iphis un peu perdue.

« eh bien cette partie de la prophétie est un peu nébuleuse mais je crois que vous devrez choisir entre les moldus, les sorciers et les créatures magiques plus quelques exceptions. Quelques sorciers qui auraient rejoint notre cause. Ou votre cause. Vous allez faire de grandes choses les filles. Et j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

le même sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du père et de la fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ange et Alessandro transplanèrent pour le manoir Zabini après le bref entretient qu'elle avait eu avec son père. Sa tête était encore engourdie des dernières nouveautés la concernant. Alessandro lui frotta doucement le dos pour la calmer et frappa la lourde porte en chêne massif. Un elfe de maison bien vêtu leur ouvrit la porte et les fit patienter dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule. Un homme assez grand aux teint pale et aux cheveux noirs comme ses yeux se présenta eux et abaissa la tête respectueusement en voyant le vampire.

« seigneur Alessandro, c'est une plaisir de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure. Vous nous amenez une nouvelle apprentie ? ou un nouveau calice peut être. » demanda monsieur Zabini avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres qui n'effraya pas du tout Ange.

« pas du tout Edouard, je vous présent Ange Jedusor, la fille de Voldemort. et si vous exerciez un peu plus vos sens vous comprendriez que vous venez de faire une grossière erreur. Il faut croire que rester trop près des mortels ont endormis vos capacités vampirique. »

Edouard sursauta face au ton cinglant de son supérieur et étudia la jeune fille avec plus d'attention. Elle le fixait sans cillé de ses grands yeux améthyste et il sursauta avant de reculer rapidement en balbutiant.

« c'est impossible ! ce n'était qu'un mythe ! il est mort. »

« non en fait il dort. Voldemort est parvenu a le retrouver et a mélanger le sang de sa fille au sien et a celui de son épouse. »

« veuillez me suivre dans le salon ! »

Alessandro la fit passer devant lui et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'à un salon richement décoré dans des tons bleus et gris perle. Très joli au demeurant. Il ordonna a l'elfe de maison d'aller chercher sa femme et son fils et ils débarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard un peu échevelés. Edouard leur lança un regard noir en voyant leurs tenues. Blaize dévisagea sans gêne la jeune fille qui lui fit profiter de sa dentition pointue. Très nerveux, Edouard lui indiqua le fauteuil principal s'attirant des regards surpris de la part de sa famille. D'habitude, si quelqu'un s'était assis a sa place, il l'aurait vidé de son sang avant d'empaler sa tête sur un piquet. L'elfe vint servir du thé et des petits gâteaux et disparut rapidement non sans avoir jeté un regard éperdu a la jeune fille.

« puis je savoir ce que vous nous voulez ma reine ? »

« commencez déjà par m'appeler Ange ça sera un bon début » claqua la jeune fille d'une voix assez sèche. Alessandro toussota et commença a expliquer la situation.

« pour faire court, la guerre vient de prendre un nouveau tournant. A la base nous avions Dumbledore et ses idées un peu débile et vieillottes et Voldemort avec ses idées de sang pur et vachement extrémiste. Rien qui ne vaille la peine de nous battre en somme. Et puis aujourd'hui, nous avons un petit plus dans l'équation… »

« je vais terminer Al', comme vous le savez je m'appelle Ange Jedusor et je suis la fille de Voldemort. il y a 15 ans, Dumbledore et James Potter ont eu la folle idée de croire qu'ils m'avaient tués et aujourd'hui, je suis de retour. Je ne suis pas humaine ou bien très peu. Ma mère était l'héritière du trône des elfes sylvestre. Quand mon père a appris qu'elle était enceinte il lui a fait boire une potion spéciale contenant du sang de vampire, d'elfe noir, de licorne et d'ange. pour la partie ange et licorne il n'a rien voulu me dire. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, c'étaient les sangs de Lochlan et d'Elphame. Mes 2 meilleures amies que j'adore sont respectivement une demi loup garou et une demi démone. Nos peuples a toutes les 3 ont été forcés de se cacher ou de vivre comme des mortels. Les loups garou et les vampires sont pourchassés et tués par des milices, les elfes diminuent a vue d'œil étant donné que les moldus et les sorciers détruisent leurs réserves naturelle. C'est pour eux que je me battrais. Mon père a ses mangemorts, je veux ma propres équipe. Une élite, la crème des crèmes. Mortels, vampires, loup garou, elfes, sorciers, tous se battront main dans la main. Ceux qui s'y opposeront mourront ! je suis parvenue a intégrer l'ordre du phénix grâce a Sirius Black qui pour le bon déroulement des opérations m'a désignée comme sa fille. Ils me connaissent donc sous le nom de Violette Black. Albus pense qu'il peut m'utiliser pour récupérer assez de créatures qui se battront contre Voldemort. il a bon espoir que vous mourriez tous comme ça il ne vous devra rien. Je veux que nos peuple reprennent la place qui est la leur dans la communauté sorcière et mondiale en fin de compte ! vous êtes d'accord oui ou non ? »

Alessandro haussa un sourcil impressionné et amusé par le ton de business woman qu'elle avait adopté. Les 3 Zabini se consultèrent du regard et finalement Edouard acquiesça.

« vous avez notre soutient. Que pouvons nous faire ? »

« prévenez toutes les familles de vampires ou tous les vampires tout court que vous connaissez, dites leur ce que je viens de vous dire. Si ils veulent me joindre, qu'ils envoient leur hiboux, chauve souris ou Phénix au nom de Violette Black, ils me trouveront très facilement. Pouvons nous emmener votre fils avec nous ? »

« bien sur ! c'est un honneur pour nous. »

Blaize monta faire ses valises et redescendit très rapidement. Une fois dehors, Aless se tourna vers la jeune fille qui réfléchissait intensément.

« ou allons nous ? »

« au manoir. Je crois que papa avait une réunion ce soir. Je retournerais a Square Grimmaud plus tard. »

« ah ! tu y retournes quand même ? » la voix du vieux vampire semblait contrariée.

« oui ! je ne peux pas laisser Iphis et Eris seule. Et je veux savoir ce que ça a donné. Et puis demain j'ai une journée chargée. »

« tu vas ou ? »

« a la recherche des elfes. »

le vieux vampire hocha doucement la tête et ils trensplanèrent tous pour le manoir Jedusor. Blaize était impressionné par la bâtisse plus qu'imposante et très sombre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion ou la majorité des mangemorts étaient déjà présents. Ils se déplacèrent pour la laisser passer et inclinèrent respectueusement la tête. Elle s'installa sur son siège a la droite de son père comme d'habitude et regarda la réunion vachement ennuyée. 1 heure plus tard quand ils eurent terminés et que quelques doloris furent envoyés a droite ou a gauche, ils quittèrent la salle sauf Severus qui s'approcha de la jeune fille.

« il y a les jumeaux Weasley qui ont émis le souhait de vous rencontrer. »

« pourquoi ? »

« ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient plus confiance en Dumbledore mais qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord avec les opinions de votre père. Je leur ai donc proposé de s'adresser a vous. J'ai sondé leur esprit, ils étaient sincères. »

« très bien. Tu peux les amener la prochaine fois. Demain je suis occupée mais après demain je reviendrais pour la journée avec les filles si elles n'ont rien a faire. Tu les amèneras dans ma chambre. »

« comme vous le souhaitez princesse ! »

« bon ! je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer au QG. Blaize, Al', vous revenez avec moi. L'offensive commence. Avec un peu de bol Al', tu pourras entrer dans l'ordre et même devenir prof. »

« eurk ! enseigner a des mortels débiles ! quelle horreur ! »

« courage mon grand ça va aller. A demain papa passe une bonne soirée et ne vide pas une bouteille de whisky ! »

« hey ! c'est moi ton père ! » s'exclama Voldemort indigné.

Un miaulement désespéré suivit par deux grognements les interrompirent et Ange se retrouva plaquée au sol par son nundu qui semblait très heureux de la revoir.

« oh ! toi aussi tu veux venir avec moi mon amour. C'est le petit nundu a sa maman ça. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et se retrouva rapidement avec un chat noir dans les bras accompagné d'un regard moqueur de la part de la jeune fille. Al' se retrouva en charge de Lilith qui commença a ronronner dans ses bras et elle prit Adès dans les siens. L'animal lui léchouilla la figure et ils trensplanèrent pour Square Grimmaud. A peine furent ils entrés qu'Eris se jeta sur un Severus bientôt plaqué au sol tandis que la demi démone se levait et commençait a papouiller son chat adoré. Iphis a coté de son père regardait son gryffon n'osant pas s'approcher de l'homme qui le tenait. Lilith dut se décider pour elle car elle sauta des bras d'Al et alla retrouver sa chère maîtresse.

Les membres de l'ordre semblaient horrifiés de voir autant d'animaux dangereux mais les ronronnement des deux fauves envahirent la pièce et ils se relaxèrent.

« Albus, je vous présente Alessandro dit le cruel. Et vous reconnaissez Blaize. Al', voici Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard et le leader de l'ordre du phénix. Excusez moi j'ai un truc a faire. »

elle grimpa les escalier 4 a 4, entra dans sa chambre, prit un parchemin, une plume et commença a écrire frénétiquement. Elle ferma le parchemin, plaça un tampon de cire et redescendit. Elle siffla dans ses doigts et Brenna apparut. Elle prit la lettre et disparut dans un flash de lumière. Maintenant les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Après le repas fabuleux, Madame Weasley montra leur chambre a Al' et Blaize pas super rassurée a l'idée d'avoir 2 vampires dans la maison en plus des 2 loup garou. Enfin, du loup garou et demi. Du coté des 3 filles, elles papotaient en messes basses. Albus les prévint que la réunion allait commencer. Elles savaient ce qu'elles devaient dire ou ne pas dire ce qui était un début.

« bien ! mesdemoiselles, commençons avec vous. Qu'avez vous appris aujourd'hui et sur qui pouvons nous compter. »

« eh bien du coté vampire, il y a les Zabini qui me suivent et ils ont promis de contacter les autres familles ou clans. Ils doivent m'envoyer leur réponse donc dans 1 semaine on sera fixés. » déclara calmement ange.

« du coté fomore, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec le conseil et ma tante mais ils doivent me faire savoir leur réponse dans les plus brefs délais quand aux autres royaumes ils devraient suivre en fonction du vote du conseil. » poursuivit Eris.

« pour les loup garou j'ai discuté avec papa et puis on devra aller les voir mais comme c'est bientôt la pleine lune on doit encore attendre un peu. » termina Iphis.

Albus se frotta la barbe assez longuement en réfléchissant. Intérieurement il jubilait. Des clans de sous créatures qui le suivraient a l'œil et qui se feraient tuer après la bataille. Pour ceux qui survivraient, il serait facile de les condamner a mort pour avoir tuer des humains. Uniquement si les 3 filles ne s'en sortaient pas vivante bien entendu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les laisser vivante après coup ! elles étaient bien trop puissante même si facilement manipulable.

Eris en parfaite télépathe avait capté tous les rouages de son esprit dérangé et souriait candidement. Ange lui jeta un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil. La candeur n'était vraiment pas un bon signe chez son amie. La demi démone le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil prometteur. Elles allaient s'amuser.

« bien ! Severus, comment ça se passe du coté de Tom ? »

« plutôt calmement ces temps ci je dois dire. Je ne me suis pas pris de doloris aujourd'hui par exemple. »

« tant mieux. Pas de bataille prévues ? d'attaques quelconque ? comment va sa fille ? »

« eh bien c'est assez comique puisque les mangemorts ont plus peur d'elle que de lui. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le premier jour ou il l'a ramenée, elle a tué un des mangemort a main nue parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Mais sinon, elle est assez calme lors des meeting. »

« et l'attaque d'Azkaban ? »

« c'était elle ! d'ailleurs Lucius Malefoy croupit toujours dans une prison du manoir. »

« pensez vous que nous pouvons en faire un espion ? »

« non ! il ne vivra pas assez longtemps. Elle a assez mal digéré le fait que son fils veuille prendre sa place alors c'est Lucius qui paie le prix fort. »

« pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement tué le jeune Malefoy ? »

« visiblement quelqu'un lui aurait demandé de ne pas le faire. Et ce n'était pas Voldemort puisqu'elle a insisté pour qu'il ne le tue pas. »

« intéressant ! il y a donc quelqu'un qui a assez de pouvoir sur elle. Il faut trouver cette personne. Peut être pourra t elle nous aider a tuer cette gamine. »

Ange et Eris s'échangèrent un regard amusés et franchement sadique. C'était cool d'entendre que quelqu'un voulait les manipuler pour qu'elles s'entretuent.

« tient question en passant Severus, a quoi ils ressemblent tous les deux ? »

« oh ils sont humains. Ange est même très jolie je dois l'avouer. Si ce n'était ces yeux rouges effrayant et son air sadique elle serait tout a fait potable. »

« pensez vous qu'elle pourrait être attirée par vous ? »

« franchement je n'en sais rien Albus pourquoi ? vous n'espérez quand même pas que je me prostitue pour vous ! »

« pas pour moi Severus ! pour le monde sorcier. »

Severus le regarda comme un con avec les yeux et la bouche ouvertes par l'incrédulité. Eris et Ange se tenaient fermement la main pour ne pas hurler de rire, même si le rire de la demi démone aurait été plutôt jaune ! il était hors de question que Severus jouent les jolis cœurs avec son amie. et Iphis se mordait très fort la joue. Alessandro n'avait qu'une brève lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux et Lupin avait l'air plus jaloux que jamais ce qui calma fortement l'hilarité d'Ange.

« sans vouloir vous déranger Albus, si Voldemort apprend que quelqu'un a touché a sa chère petite fille il risque gros vous pouvez me croire ! » déclara Al' d'une voix froide mais amusée. Albus tourna de suite son regard calculateur vers lui.

« vous connaissez ange ? »

« eh bien, j'ai eu le loisir de rendre visite a Tom il y a quelques temps. On est de vieux amis quand même et ce même si officiellement je ne suis pas de son coté. Il voulait que j'apprenne a se battre a sa fille. Autant vous le dire tout de suite c'est une tigresse cette fille ! on l'a trouvée entrain de torturer un prisonnier comme c'est pas possible et je dois encore avoir des cicatrices sur le dos et le torse a cause d'elle. »

« elle vous a fouetté ? »

« non ! elle m'a griffé en voulant m'ôter ma chemise. Une tigresse je vous dis ! »

« intéressant, dites moi mon cher Alessandro, ça ne vous dirait pas de jouer les jolis cœur auprès de la fille de Tom pour la bonne cause ? »

« la bonne cause pour qui Albus ? mon peuple est pourchassé par les votres ! je ne vous dois rien. »

« oui mais dans un cas de bonne action je pourrais éventuellement interférer pour vous auprès du ministre de la magie. »

« pourquoi pas ! et puis je dois dire que je remettrais bien ça ! »

Remus semblait prêt a lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les yeux et Ange se demandait vaguement pourquoi (n.a : quand je pense que la transformation était censée la rendre plus intelligente pfff ! lol). Eris lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille et la demi vampire prit une intense couleur rouge brique tout en balançant son coude dans les cote de la démone. Iphis de son coté sentait parfaitement les phéromones et l'odeur type de la jalousie émaner de son père. Se pouvait il que lui et Ange… elle sourit heureuse. Ils seraient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. De plus, la pleine lune était deux jours plus tard ce qui voulait dire que ses émotions étaient moins facilement contrôlable.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, tous montèrent se coucher. Les 3 filles discutèrent de ce qu'elles avaient appris durant la journée et se couchèrent a leur tour. Iphis et Eris s'endormirent rapidement mais pas la dernière qui se leva collant ses deux amies ensemble histoire qu'elles ne se réveillent pas. Elle sortit doucement de sa chambre et frappa a celle en face un vague entrez lui répondit et elle poussa la porte. Remus était encore réveillé et lisait dans son lit. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et elle rougit légèrement ,pestant contre les hormones féminines, en voyant son ancien professeur comme ça. Autant dire que le loup garou était a tomber. Ses muscles couraient sous la peau dorée et une fine ligne de poiles tombaient jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer.

« hey ! t'arrives pas a dormir ? » lui demanda t il doucement tentant de garder son rythme cardiaque a un état normal.

Elle ne répondit pas et s'avança vers la fenêtre. La lune a son ¾ l'illuminait d'une lueur blanche comme un halo céleste et faisait briller ses cheveux violet. Elle ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une mini nuisette et une petite culotte en satin. Ses longues jambes fines attiraient le regard du loup comme la naissance de la poitrine ou sa gorge dévoilée. La conscience du pauvre Remus ressemblait a ce moment a celle de Dobby avec des « méchants Remus ! méchant ! » a répétition.

« tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent ? » demanda t elle soudain le prenant par surprise.

« qui ? »

« maman et Sirius. »

« non je ne crois pas ! je crois qu'ils sont très fier de toi. »

elle se tourna vers lui un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres et ses yeux scintillant a la lueur des chandelles ressemblaient a deux pierre précieuses.

« tu me fais une place ? » demanda t elle un peu malicieusement. Remus déglutit et se recula un peu. Après tout c'était normal qu'elle cherche un peu de réconfort. N'est-ce pas ?

ange se glissa doucement sous les draps et inclina sa tête vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Remus crispa ses doigts sur les draps et détourna les yeux une légère rougeur colorant ses joues pales. Il sentit un doigt coquin dessiner un muscle de son bras avec attention et tourna si vite la tête que les os de sa nuque craquèrent. Il grogna en se massant la nuque et Ange se releva et un passant derrière lui. Elle commença a lui masser la nuque et le cou gentiment le sentant se détendre sous ses doigts. Son odeur le calmait comme elle calmait le loup. Une odeur unique. Un mélange de vanille, de chocolat et de miel. L'odeur du paradis.

Il sursauta quand une père de lèvre douces effleurèrent la fine peau de sa nuque, et hérissèrent ses cheveux. Les mains de la jeune fine voyagèrent sur ses bras, son torse, toute la peau qui lui était accessible. Elle redessina ses muscles, fit quelques dessins et laissa sa langue courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Remus remarqua avec horreur que mini Moony réagissait a merveille a ces tendres caresses. Il fit un rapide calcul pour savoir depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus rien fait de sexuel avec une femme et en conclut que sa fille allongée dans la chambre d'a coté était la dernière preuve de la dernière nuit ou il avait fait l'amour. Il grogna quand la langue taquine de la jeune fille alla dénicher un de ses lobes d'oreille et le mordit doucement. savait elle seulement a quel point elle le faisait réagir ? probablement pas ! a contre cœur il jeta un sort de silence sur la chambre et se laissa faire joyeusement.

Ange se détacha de lui et vint se positionner a califourchon devant lui laissant ses mains errer sur son torse large. Elle embrassa amoureusement chaque parcelle de peau de son cou, mordilla ses lobes d'oreille et ses clavicules. Remus se coucha et l'attira a lui pour prendre ses lèvres avec violence. D'après l'autre mort vivant c'était une tigresse il allait pas faire dans la dentelle non plus. Il roula sur elle pour être dessus et lui enleva sa nuisette avant de laisser également ses mains se promener sur la peau d'une douceur de soie. Ses gémissement emplirent rapidement la pièce quand sa bouche trouva le chemin de sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Il suçota amoureusement le tétons rosés sous ses lèvres, le mordit délicatement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal non plus.

Ses mains descendirent dans le creux de ses cuisses trouvant le bouton si sensible. Un doigt la pénétra vite suivit par une deuxième et ses hanches venaient a la rencontre des doigts de son amant. Elle se tortillait sous lui le rendant complètement fou. Quand il la sentit venir, il cessa tout mouvement et l'embrassa doucement avant de positionner son gland a l'entrée de son intimité. Elle souleva soudain ses hanches s'empalant elle même sur le membre tendu a l'extrême. Remus poussa un grognement il lui saisit les jambes qu'il replia sur sa poitrine. Il sortit presque totalement et d'un coup de hanche puissant revint plus fort la faisant crier de plaisir. Il recommença son manège, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Vu son endurance, ça se voyait que c'était bientôt la pleine lune. Juste avant qu'elle ne vienne, il sortit complètement d'elle, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester ou de râler, il l'embrassa a pleine bouche, la retourna pour la mettre a 4 patte et la reprit plus violemment.

« si tu veux faire ça avec un animal ma belle alors fais le comme un animal ! »

Ange agrippa l'oreiller qu'elle mordit fortement pour étouffer les cris qui sortaient régulièrement de sa gorge. Elle sentit Remus se tendre derrière elle tandis qu'il laissait échapper un long râle. Tentant de ne pas crier sa frustration de n'avoir pas joui, elle le coucha sur le lit, grimpa a califourchon sur lui et s'empala d'elle même avant de faire de rapides allées et venues tout en agitant son bassin d'avant en arrière. Le loup garou malaxait sa poitrine et s'assit afin de pouvoir goûter a sa gorge. Il plaça ses mains sous ses fesses pour l'aider a se mouvoir sur sa hampe encore dressée. Finalement ça avait du bon d'être un loup garou. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant d'atteindre les sommets du plaisir et de tomber sur le lit entraînant Remus dans sa chute. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore et encore.

Eris ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant qu'Iphis dans le grand lit. Si elle avait bien apprit une chose d'Ange, c'est qu'elle n'était certainement pas du matin. Et autre chose encore plus incroyable, Remus n'était pas encore passé les réveiller alors que les odeurs de cuisine parvenaient jusqu'à ses narines. Elle réveilla doucement la jeune fille a ses cotés qui grogna comme toujours. Elle non plus n'était pas du matin. Quand elle fut enfin réveillée, elle lui lança un fin peignoir et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la chambre.

« dis, tu sens Ange quelque part ? » demanda la démone.

Iphis lui désigna une porte avec un grand sourire sur la figure. Eris entrouvrit doucement la porte tentant de ne pas la faire grincer et sourit amusée en voyant des jambes entre mêlées et leur amie endormie joyeusement sur la poitrine d'un loup garou qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Eris referma doucement la porte jetant un regard moqueur a l'autre fille.

« tu le savais hein ? »

« fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il était jaloux hier soir. »

« et ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« pas du tout. J'adore Ange et j'adore mon père. Et puis ils vont tellement bien ensemble. »

« quand je pense qu'elle m'interdit de draguer le siens ! » déclara Eris dépitée.

Iphis éclata de rire et c'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elles deux et des sourcils se froncèrent.

« Violette n'est pas là ? »

« non ! elle est en ce moment dans les bras d'un loup garou très protecteur. Et il y avait un sortilège de silence sur la chambre. » déclara malicieusement Eris en prenant place a coté de Severus. Il haussa un sourcil quand elle lui vola sa tasse de café.

« tu pourrais t'en servir une non ? » lui dit il sarcastique et un peu de mauvaise humeur.

« bah et alors Sevy ! toi non plus t'es pas du matin ? tu vas pas pleurer pour une tasse de café. »

« et m'appelle pas Sevy ! »

« et pourquoi Vi' elle peut et moi non ? »

« c'est différent ! »

« m'en fous j'aime bien t'embêter ! »

elle lui colla un gros bisous baveux sur le visage et Iphis éclata de rire alors que les autres étudiants étaient morts de peur en attendant la réaction du vilain maître de potion.

« bah alors quoi ? y a eu un massacre cette nuit ou bien il y a un enterrement ? » demanda une voix encore ensommeillée a l'entrée.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir Ange a peine vêtue baillant comme c'est pas permis avec les cheveux partant dans tous les sens et des merveilleuses marques de morsure sur la gorge et ce que dévoilait sa poitrine. Eris haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« dis donc Vi' tu t'es éclatée cette nuit on dirait ! t'as des marques sur le gorge. »

« et encore t'as pas vu le reste de mon corps chérie ! » répondit ange en enlaçant son amie par derrière et en lui faisait un tendre bisous dans le cou.

« c'est une invitation ? » demanda Eris mutine et d'une voix atrocement sexy qui fit effet sur un certain maître de potion.

« pourquoi tu es tentée ? tu crois que tu pourras égaler un loup garou avant la pleine lune ? »

« non ! et puis je les préfère viril avec des cheveux noirs et un regard qui te fusille a tout bout de champ ! »

Ange rigola doucement en envoyant un clin d'œil moqueur au maître de potion qui rougit un peu. Elle cajola ensuite Iphis qui ronronna doucement.

« t'as bien dormi mon puceron ? »

« oui mais tu m'as manqué ! Eris n'a pas la même odeur que toi ! » répondit Iphis amusée.

« dis toute suite que je pue ! » s'indigna la démone.

« mais non ! je dis simplement que l'odeur de Vi' est unique. »

« ouai ! visiblement j'attire tout ceux ayant un odorat super développé. »

« peut être mais il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de la goûter » grogna une voix derrière elle.

Remus Lupin venait a son tour d'apparaître, les cheveux humide et en bataille, un simple pantalon de training, des marques de griffure sur le torse et le dos, de larges cernes sous les yeux et un air profondément satisfait sur le visage. Il embrassa le front de sa fille et les lèvres de sa chère et tendre. Eris ne se gêna pas pour le reluquer de haut en bas en sifflant admirativement et se récoltant une baffe dans le tournant de ses cheveux (n.a : sais pas si cette expression est française mais comme je suis belge… j'ai le droit na !) de la part d'Ange.

« et moi j'ai pas le droit a un bisous ? » demanda la démone avec des yeux de chiens battu.

« demande a Sevy choupi ! je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de te complaire." Rétorqua malicieusement Ange en se récoltant au passage un regard meurtrier. Cependant quand Eris lui bondit dessus et l'embrassa a pleine bouche le laissant statufié a sa place, les deux autres filles se figèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Remus lui même ne savait plus ou se mettre. Tout comme le dit Sevy qui était rouge brique.

« donc si je comprend bien il n'y a que moi qui n'ait personne c'est ça ? » demanda plaintivement la demi garou en faisant semblant de renifler. Ses deux amies lui sautèrent dessus en l'enlaçant tendrement.

« tu nous a nous puceron ! »

« cool ! qui m'accompagne sous la douche ? »

« tu me laisses boire une cafetière de café et je te rejoins » répondit ange mais les deux autres étaient déjà parties bras dessus bras dessous.

Alessandro débarqua dans le cuisine en regardant les deux filles partir vers la douche. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Severus rouge et les yeux écarquillés, Remus encore mouillés et couvert de griffures et Ange habillée d'importe comment avec des morsures sur la gorge.

« je vois que la nuit a du être très sauvage pour quelques uns d'entre nous » déclara sèchement le vampire. Une pointe de jalousie transparaissait dans sa voix. « je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux hybrides Violette ! »

« c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Al' ! tu es également un hybride ! un humain contaminé par un virus ! »

« je suis le plus ancien vampire ! » grogna t il en faisant un pas menaçant vers elle.

« si ça te plait tant de le croire ! Remus a beau être un hybride, il a une chose que tu n'auras plus jamais. » déclara mesquinement la jeune fille.

« et quoi ? »

« un cœur qui bat ! trouve toi un autre jouet Al', je ne suis plus sur le marché ! »

elle donna un coup sec a son bras pour se détacher de lui et fila avec dignité jusqu'à la salle de bain ou se trouvaient encore les deux filles. Elle ferma la porte violemment et s'adossa en soupirant. Eris vint s'agenouille devant elle la regardant inquiète. Ange lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien. Une petite crise de jalousie. »

« mon père ? » demanda Iphis d'une petite voix.

« non ! Alessandro ! »

quelqu'un frappa a la porte doucement et ange entrouvrit pour voir Remus portant un paquet assez grand dans ses mains.

« c'est arrivé pour toi. Il n'y a qu'une écriture inconnue dessus mais comme le paquet est mauve je me suis dit que ça devait être pour toi. Tu vas bien ? »

« oui ça va ! c'est dommage que je doive garder ma couverture sinon il l'aurait senti passer. Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre. »

« je te crois sur parole ! »

il passa un doigt sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement avant de fermer la porte. Ange regarda ses deux amies s'habiller avant de sortir a leur tour. Elle ouvrit la boite et soupira en découvrant la parfaite robe elfique violette. La journée allait être très longue. Elle passa dans la douche sentant l'eau brûlante détendre ses muscles et se savonna copieusement. Elle lava ses cheveux utilisant le shampoing que Remus adorait. Elle fit disparaître les marques de sa peau et se s'essuya rapidement. Elle passa la fine robe en voile sur son corps et démêla ses longs cheveux avant de les tresser a la manière elfique. Merlin seul savait d'ou venait d'ailleurs cette connaissance des coutumes elfique.

Elle se jeta un bref regard dans le miroir en soupirant. Elle était très belle mais ne se sentait pas vraiment a l'aise. La robe était très longue et faisait une petite traîne derrière elle. Une ceinture en satin était placée sous sa poitrine et en dessous la robe se divisait en deux pant écartés sur du satin de couleur plus clair. Ses cheveux nattés en longue tresse pendaient dans son dos et quelques perles étaient piquées ça et là. le col de la robe était très large et tombait sur ses épaules. Les manches évasées tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux.

Ange replaça une mèche qui avait glissé le long de son visage et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle arriva dans le salon ou tous devinrent silencieux en la voyant. Elle les fusilla méthodiquement du regard en grognant :

« un seul mot et je vous écharpe tous ! c'est compris ? »

l'ordre hocha la tête comme un seul homme. Ange jeta un coup d'œil a l'horloge et soupira. Elle marmonna un sort et une cape couleur lilas vola vers elle. Elle la passa sur ses épaules, rabattit le capuchon et ferma les yeux. Son corps se changea en particule violettes et elle disparut de la pièce laissant tout le monde silencieux.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

L'arrivée en plein milieu d'une foret inconnue fut un peu rude. Pas vraiment parce que ses cheveux s'accrochaient aux épines ou bien parce que sa robe se coinçait partout ou bien encore parce qu'elle se tordait les chevilles a chaque fois mais plutôt parce que la foret était entièrement vide et qu'elle s'y sentait étrange. L'impression d'être chez elle d'un coté et de l'autre de n'être pas voulue dans cette foret.

Son impression se confirma quand sorties de nulle part, des branches acérées lui foncèrent dessus l'obligeant a faire des cascades dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Comme si son sang réagissait a cela. Elle savait quoi faire et quand le faire. Une nuée de flèche fonça sur elle et elle s'envola presque littéralement tourbillonnant dans les airs et échappant aux flèches avec grâce et précision. Elle réattérit naturellement sur la branche d'un arbre et chercha qui l'avait attaqué. A travers les branches d'un arbre, elle perçu des yeux bleus froids qui la regardaient et les fixa sans ciller.

« est-ce une manière d'accueillir les étrangers dans cette forêt ? » déclara Ange d'une voix sarcastique.

La personne ne répondit pas semblant attendre quelque chose. Le quelque chose débarqua sous la forme d'une espèce de grosse panthère avec des ailes et des crocs acérés. Ange prit appui sur sa branche et bondit rapidement déchirant sa robe quand ses ailes sortirent. La vue extérieur aurait pu être très drôle en voyant une jeune fille mauve poursuivie dans les airs par un animal ailé. Ses appendices dorsales commencèrent a battre frénétiquement l'air tandis qu'elle cherchait une solution pour fuir la bestiole. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer ça c'était certain et de toute manière, tout en elle lui disait de ne pas la tuer.

Agissant en bonne Gryffondor, elle atterrit et regarda fixement l'animal dans ses yeux sans baisser ou cligner des siens. L'animal darda ses crocs pointus et bondit en avant prêt a attaquer. Ange aurait du s'enfuir pour bien faire mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'animal stoppa a mi course et s'assit royalement sur son derrière. Ange s'agenouilla face a lui et lui gratta doucement les oreille éclatant de rire quand il la gratifia d'une énorme léchouille.

Partout autour d'elle, des corps émergèrent des fourrés, déposèrent leurs armes par terre et s'agenouillèrent profondément.

« bienvenue a Avacentima ma reine ! »

l'elfe fit un geste en direction de la foret et comme l'eau d'un miroir, les arbres oscillèrent dangereusement pour dévoiler une ville de cristal. Ange ouvrit la bouche fort peu élégamment et contempla en choc le royaume de sa mère. Son royaumes. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres et elle murmura doucement « bienvenue a la maison. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

coté ordre du Phénix, tout allait bien ou presque si ce n'est que certains se demandaient pourquoi Ange était partie habillée aussi étrangement et sans rien dire a personne. Severus dans son coin enrageait sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Eris, demi démone de son état était en train de flirter sans aucune gêne avec le mort vivant ou hybride répondant ou doux nom d'Alessandro le Cruel ou Al' pour les intimes. Et un sentiment très proche de la jalousie lui enserrait la cage thoracique sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. En fait si il voulait vraiment être honnête envers lui même, il devait bien avouer que quand ça tournait autour d'Eris il ne comprenait plus grand chose. Elle lui plaisait ça c'était certain mais qui n'aurait pas été attirée par la jeune démone ? après tout, elle avait un corps de rêve qu'il aurait aimé voir se tordre sous ses caresses, un humour corrosif et sarcastique comme le siens une certaine fragilité cachée très profondément et une loyauté a toute épreuve.

Alors ou était le problème ? ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Ange non ça c'était impossible. Après tout, la fille de son maître lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne la gênait pas alors quoi ? c'était une démone ? depuis quand était il humain ? il soupira en se frottant la visage. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Quand il vit la main du vampire toucher tendrement sa joue, il bondit sur ses pieds et sentit quelque chose au fond de lui grogner. L'obliger a défendre et garder ce qui était siens. Il passa derrière eux, agrippa la main d'une Eris jubilante devant un Alessandro amusé. Il était bien trop facile a rendre jaloux.

Sans aucune ménagement la jeune fille se retrouva projetée dans ce qui semblait être un bureau ou du moins d'un premier abord. Severus la colla au mur et glissa un genoux entre ses jambes avant de croiser ses poings au dessus de sa tête et de les tenir d'une seule mains.

« ça t'éclate d'allumer tous les hommes de la maison ? » grogna l'homme d'une voix rauque.

« je n'allume pas tous les hommes ! » lui répondit Eris d'une voix envoutante.

Elle passa une langue mutine sur ses lèvres et la petite chose rose fut suivie des yeux par un Severus brûlant. Presque désespérément il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille qui gémit sourdement en le faisant relâcher sa prise sur ses poignets. Ses deux bras entourèrent le cou puissant de l'homme et il se saisit de ses hanches rapprochant leur deux corps et écrasant son érection sur le ventre de la démone. Un grognement animal sortit de sa gorge et il se mit a fouiller la bouche de la jeune fille avec passion.

Les mains d'Eris s'acharnèrent sur les boutons de la robe de sorcier de l'homme et avec un véritable cri de rage elle arracha et déchira les étoffes ne laissant que des bouts de tissus éparpillés au sol et d'une longueur inégales.

« ça se paiera jeune fille ! c'était mes vêtements préférés ! »

« alors fais moi payer » souffla sensuellement Eris tout en flattant les flanc de l'homme avec ses mains.

Severus agrippa le haut du chemisier de la jeune fille et tira d'un coup sec envoyant des boutons un peu n'importe ou dans la pièce. Eris passa ses mains sur les muscles de l'homme d'abord son torses, ses pectoraux, ses abdos, puis sont dos puissants et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Là, sous ses doigts habiles, elle sentait des renflements de peau. Severus sentit le manque de réaction de sa compagne en revanche les doigts dans son dos persistaient. Il se figea et se détacha de son cou en la regardant. Elle le fixait visiblement choquée et le retourna rapidement hoquetant.

« tu… tu es… » bégaya t elle.

« oui. »

« mais ils sont tous morts ! »

« non ! nous ne sommes qu'une poignée mais les autres ont été décimés. » souffla t il, triste tout a coup.

« quel age as tu ? »

« j'approche doucement les 1250 ans ! tous les 85 ans, pour le monde je meurs et je reprend la vie d'un adolescent mort en modifiant la mémoire des parents. »

« par les 9 enfers ! si je m'étais attendue a rencontrer quelqu'un de ton espèce. Ca n'était qu'une légende. »

« nous nous sommes bien cachés. Mais maintenant que Ange est de retour et grâce a Voldemort, nous pourrons tous nous retrouver. Et le clan des Néphélim reviendra. »

« mais… pourquoi avoir attendu autant de temps ? et pourquoi Ange et Voldemort ? »

« que connais tu au royaume céleste ? a la hiérarchie des anges ? »

« je n'en ai pas souvent rencontré a part Lucifer mais son cas est a part puisqu'il a été déchut un peu comme toi ! »

« c'était bien avant moi. A l'époque, je m'appelais Nikael, et j'étais un ange. nous étions toute une légion chargée de surveiller les mortels. On s'amusait a foutre la merde c'était drole et puis un jour ça a changé. C'était un peu après Sodom et Gomore. Loki et Bartelby nous ont ouvert les yeux. Ou bien ils nous ont trompés. Le fait est que nous avons remarqué que Dieu était plus préoccupé par le sort de ses gentils petits humains que par notre sort a nous. Les choses qu'il avait créées avaient commencés a détruire la planète et il ne remarquait rien. Encore mieux, certains parvenaient même a ne pas croire en lui. J'ai réunis toutes une légion et nous nous sommes dressés face a notre créateur. Il nous a banni. Nous sommes tous tombés dans des coins différents du globe perdus et effrayés. Dieu ou peu importe son nom n'interférait que très rarement avec nous et laissait ses hommes de mains accomplire tous ses devoirs. Ils étaient 3 et un pour contrôler les deux autres. »

« Raphaël, Gabriel et Michel ? »

« ouai ! eux 3. des connards si tu veux mon avis. bref, Gabriel, le grand, le merveilleux archange Gabriel était sa main droite. Pour beaucoup de jeunes anges, il était dieu. Et les 2 autres se pavanaient fièrement exposant leurs ailes d'or. Pendant de nombreux siècles, j'ai errés un peu partout dans le monde jusqu'à changer la magie des anges qui me restait en magie humaine. Ou en magie tout court en fin de compte. Chaque siècle je revenais a Poudlard et j'apprenais de nombreuses choses. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Cassandra Trealawney. C'était une grande voyante et dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a su ce que j'étais. Elle m'a même compris ce qui était encore plus notable. Et elle m'a dit ce jour là qu'un jour je devrais rediscuter ma loyauté en me mettant au service d'un mortel qui créerait un être parfait qui nous aidera. Je me suis mis au service de Voldemort. quand il a commencé a parler d'un projet complètement fou, je l'ai suivis les yeux fermés et j'ai tout fait pour l'aider. Le jour ou il a créé Ange, j'ai failli mourir. Il la voulait parfaite et il savait ce que j'étais mais je n'étais pas assez pur ! »

Eris éclata d'un petit rire sarcastique.

« le seigneur des ténèbres qui parle de pureté, j'aurais tout entendu ! »

« et pourtant c'est vrai. La seule aide que je pouvais lui fournir en me vengeant également était de provoquer dieu ou l'un de ses toutous et l'obliger a descendre sur terre. Gabriel était tellement imbu de lui même qu'il n'a pas sentit le piège. Bien sur il était bien trop fort pour moi et autant dire que j'ai vu l'enfer de très près mais je suis parvenu a le blesser et a lui prendre suffisamment de sang. Quand il a comprit, c'était trop tard. Le projet était lancé et quelques mois plus tard, Ange naissait ! parfaite et complètement neutre comme le voulait son père. Elle a pu expérimenter les deux cotés et pourtant c'est les ténèbres qu'elle a choisit. »

« est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? »

« elle sait que je ne suis pas humain. Elle doit probablement le sentir ! mais est-ce qu'elle sait que le sang de la main de dieu coule dans ses veines ? probablement pas ! Voldemort a fait les choses en grand avec sa fille ! il la voulait parfaite et implacable ! il a été exaucé. J'espère simplement que le big boss s'en mord les doigts et bien fort ! »

ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu' Eris ne fasse un pas vers lui et lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille.

« eh bien monsieur le Néphélim, vous êtes un ange plein de surprise ! » lui souffla t elle d'une voix chaude et sensuelle en le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise et s'installant a califourchon sur lui.

Il passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, caressant la peau douce de son dos, allant se nicher sur ses fesses et les malaxant sans pudeur. Elle gémit en se frottant lascivement contre son bas ventre et ce a travers des vêtements. Elle darda sa langue et retraca le contour de sa bouche, longea les clavicule, mordit doucement la peau tendre et fine de son cou, là ou elle sentait battre la jugulaire palpitante. Il gémit douloureusement a deux doigts des sanglots en sentant toutes les barrières de tissus qui séparaient leur deux corps.

De son coté, Severus n'était pas en reste, il mordait assez fort la gorge de son amante, titillait les pointes dressées vers lui tout en l'attirant toujours plus près semblant vouloir fondre leur deux corps en un seul. Fébriles, les mains d'Eris descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture qu'elle défit d'un coup d'ongle acéré et décrocha les boutons avant de faire coulisser la fermeture éclaire. Elle remarqua ravie qu'il ne portait aucun sous vêtements. Le sexe tendu a l'extrême se présenta a elle et elle le saisit a pleine main appréciant comme il se devait ses proportions plus que satisfaisantes. Elle débuta un lent va et viens attisant le feu dans les reins de l'homme qui lui était a deux doigts de la repousser violemment sur le sol dur afin de s'enfouir profondément en elle.

Elle continua a le titiller quelques minutes l'approchant peu a peu de la perte de contrôle. Severus n'étant pas vraiment un homme patient, il déchira la petite jupe retroussée de sa compagne, arracha la dernière barrière de tissus les séparant encore et la souleva avant de l'empaler presque sauvagement sur lui. Eris cria un peu, autant de plaisir de que douleur d'ailleurs et rejeta sa tête en arrière présentant sa gorge nue a son amant qui y posa avidement les lèvres.

Severus posa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille et elle prit appui sur les épaules de l'homme s'aidant a monter et descendre sur la hampe dressée. Leur respirations a tous les deux étaient erratiques et chacun visitaient le monde de l'autre. Eris voyait des étoiles et Severus du feu a perte de vue. il se leva la portant dans ses bras et encore enfoui en elle et la coucha plutôt durement sur le sol avant de la reprendre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort appréciant la vision qu'il avait.

Eris avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les joues en feu, la bouche ouverte dans un halètement rauque, ses yeux habituellement rose clair étaient a présent rouge sang et les pupilles étaient dilatées, quelques cheveux bleus étaient collés sur son front moite. Des suçons relativement voyant marquaient sa peau pale et elle sursautait sous ses coups de boutoirs venant a sa rencontre avec ses hanche. Leurs langues se battaient avec avidité et les mains de Severus étaient partout a la fois la rendant complètement folle.

Severus se sentait sur le point de venir et accéléra encore plus la cadence. Eris hurlait son nom a chaque nouvelle venue. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille l'obligeant a s'enfouir encore plus loin et encore plus fort. Le corps de la jeune fille s'arqua laissant la jouissance ronger ses veines comme de la lave en fusion. Severus la sentit se rétracter autour de son membre et ne put plus aller plus loin, il se libéra dans un cri et retomba sur sa poitrine en haletant. Il l'embrassa doucement avec tendresse, laissant courir sa langue sur sa peau brûlante et légèrement salée avant de se retirer créant un vide et un froid qu'elle trouva soudain très mordant. D'ou venait cette sensation de solitude quand il n'était pas en elle ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ange se trouvait dans la plus grande pièce du château. Autour d'elle, le conseil était rassemblé et écoutaient leur reine parler calmement leur exposant tous ses arguments. Beaucoup étaient déjà séduits par l'idée. Vivre libre une nouvelle fois. Tous les peuples mains dans la mains. La possibilité de voir autre chose. D'apprendre autre chose. Les plus réfractaires a l'idée ne disaient rien.

A la fin de son joli discours, Ange s'installa élégamment sur le trône en bout de table et attendit le verdict. Il ne mit pas très longtemps a tomber avec un oui franc. Ange soupira rassurée. Voilà qui était un bon début.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Iphis était assise dans le salon entourée de presque tous les membres. Severus et Eris venaient de redescendre avec un grand sourire sur le visage et l'odeur de sexe autour d'eux était impossible a manquer. Les mains de la demi garou s'agitaient seules sur le bas de sa jupe. Elle n'aimait pas quand Ange partait comme ça sans rien dire. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être vide. Ses yeux se portaient sur la grande horloge toutes les 5 minutes et elle soupirait en voyant que le temps n'avançait pas vraiment. Le phénix d'Ange apparut au beau milieu de la pièce et se posa sur les genoux d'Eris qui détacha la lettre. Une expression furibonde se dessina sur son visage et elle brûla la lettre avant de sortir d'un pas vif vite suivie par Iphis.

« Eris ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« il se passe que miss Violette est partie régler un compte avec une vieille connaissance toute seule. »

« et en quoi c'est mal ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

« la dernière fois qu' elle a voulu régler un compte, ça a dérapé et elle a fait une crise de folie. Ca a été horrible ! je ne veux plus jamais voir ça encore une fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

a quelques kilomètres de là a Little Wining, Ange avait trensplané près d'une église prête a demander des comptes a cet enfoiré de curé qu'il lui avait enseigné le catéchisme. Elle voulait qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert de se croire possédée par le diable. Une chance pour elle, il était seul. Un sourire d'une cruauté sans pareille courba ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle s'avance vers lui.

« bonjour mon père. »

« bonjour ma fille. Que puis je pour vous ? »

« vous ne pouvez rien pour moi mais vous feriez mieux de recommander votre âme a dieu. IMPERO »

le curé fit quelques pas en direction des cierges. La peur se voyait dans son regard tandis qu'il levait les mains au dessus des flammes a une distance raisonnable.

« voyons mon père ! un peu de courage ! vous pouvez faire mieux que ça ! » s'amusa t 'elle sadiquement.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de l'homme tandis qu'il abaissait ses mains sur les flammes tentant de résister mais trop faible pour y parvenir. De la fumée commença a s'élever de ses mains et des cloques faisaient leur apparition sur sa peau habituellement pale. Une odeur de chair brûlée envahissait ses sens olfactif. Le curé abaissa d'avantage les mains hurlant a plein poumon tandis que des bouts de chaire se détachaient de ses os. Les manches de sa robe prirent feu et commencèrent a lécher ses bras puis sa tête et enfin son corps tout entier. Il ressemblait a un morceau de beurre face a un chalumeau. (n.a :Ou au vilain méchant dans Rogger Rabbit. Le juge !).

Ange leva sa main droite et un véritable mur de flammes s'éleva des chaises et des bancs. Elle sortit tranquillement de l'église. Elle avait toujours détesté ces endroit divins. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi en plus. Elle méprisait tous ces hommes de dieux pour se croire supérieur a la majorité des mortels. Alors qu'eux même étaient si pathétique. Elle disparut avant l'arrivée de la police laissant sur place un immense ange aux ailes noires.

Sa liste personnelle de personnes a tuer était encore longue mais elle avait toute sa vie après tout.

Eris et Iphis trensplanèrent peu après son départ et soupirèrent en voyant les dégâts. Pas si pire que ce a quoi elles s'attendaient. Une église brûlée a croire qu'ange venait de se rebiffer contre son créateur. Ou du moins, le créateur d'une partie d'elle. Elles ne savaient pas ou elle était partie mais elles deux devaient rentrer a Square Grimmaud et trouver une jolie histoire rapidement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus les accueillit maladroitement cherchant a savoir ce qui c'était passé.

« on ne sait pas encore professeur. Savez vous si la fille de Voldemort a une marque quelconque ? »

« oui ! un ange aux ailes de chauve souris. »

« eh bien elle a détruit une église dans Little Whining. Nous pensons que Violette y étais mais on ne l'a pas trouvée. »

« elle n'est pas… »

« morte ? non ! mais j'ignore ou elle est. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ange rentra tard le soir, échevelée, de la suie sur le visage, et visiblement ronde comme une queue de pelle. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé et se massa les tempes en grognant.

« Violette ! que s'est il passé ? » demanda le directeur. Ange soupira sondant l'esprit de ses amies cherchant ce qu'elle devait répondre.

« pas grand chose. J'avais un truc a faire dans la foret ce matin. Quand j'allais rentré j'ai senti une énergie dévastatrice du coté de Privet Drive alors j'y suis allée. La fille de Voldy était en train de faire un méchoui de curé. Elle y étais seule. J'ai fait sortir les garçons de chœur et je leur ai effacé la mémoire et j'ai réussi a m'enfuir avant que cette folle ne fasse pêter l'église ! j'ai été boire un coup a la santé du curé mort ! c'est tout ! vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur ce curé ? »

« il semblerait que ça soit dans cette église que les dursley ont envoyés Harry au catéchisme. Quand on a su que la marque d'Ange s'y trouvait on s'est dit que ça devait avoir un lien avec lui mais on a du mal a comprendre ou elle veut en venir en tuant d'abord les Durlsey puis ce curé. » déclara Albus en se grattant la barbe.

« j'aurais bien une hypothèse a vous proposer. » lui dit Ange. le directeur lui dit signe de parler. « eh bien, on sait que Voldemort a utilisé le sang et le corps d'Harry pour faire revenir sa fille. Et si Harry n'était pas parti mais qu'il était simplement libre. »

« comment ça ? »

« on ne peut pas dire que les durlsey aient été des modèles parentaux avec lui. Mais Harry était un gentil Gryffondor. Or, Ange est ,pardonnez moi, une garce. Si Harry aurait eu des scrupules a se venger, Ange n'en a aucun. Le curé a peut être appris a Harry a détester tout ce qu'il était ! a avoir peur de ses pouvoirs. D'après ce que mon père m'a raconté sur lui, si il y a une chose que Potter voulait plus que tout, c'était d'être normal. Ange peut être normale elle ! alors elle venge Harry a sa manière. »

« c'est intéressant. Tu crois donc qu'il y a encore du bon en elle ? tu crois qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'elle se batte a nos cotés ? »

« franchement pas non ! vous l'avez tuée professeur ! vous avez fait de la vie de son demi frère un enfer. Et vous avez presque tué leur mère a tous les deux. Si vous voulez mon avis, la seule tête qu'elle veut plus que les autres c'est la votre ! et vue la manière dont le curé est mort, a votre place, j'aurais très peur. »

Albus la fusilla du regard et grogna. Ange se marrait intérieurement et c'était pas la seule aux vues des tronches d'Eris, d'Iphis, de Remus et de Severus.

« Remus ! Harry vous aimait beaucoup ! peut être pourriez vous tester la théorie de miss Black ! » avança doucement le vieil homme avec une once de menace dans le fond de la voix. Ange fronça les sourcils en se demandant ou il voulait en venir exactement.

« vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser envoyer mon petit ami au casse pipe ? ce n'est qu'une théorie et si elle est fausse, il se fera tuer directement. »

« c'est un risque a courir Violette ! »

« je suis la fille de Sirius ! peut être que j'aurais plus de poids ! »

« mais si tu te fais tuer, … »

« ah d'accord ! Remus ne vaut rien pour vous c'est ça ? remercier Bellatrix Lestrange pour avoir butté mon père parce que dans le cas contraire, je vous aurais déjà pendu au lustre par vos intestins ! »

« c'est une menace ? » demanda Albus en colère.

« non ! une promesse ! priez pour que je meure en tuant Voldemort parce que si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous êtes toujours vivant, je me ferais un plaisir de vous tuer très doucement en vous vidant de votre sang. Je me casse ! »

elle se retourna et attrapa son manteau au passage. Avant de sortir, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Albus avec un sourire pervers au visage.

« vous pensez peut être me manipuler Albus mais vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trou de balle ! je ne suis pas Harry et je connais le moindre de vos petits secrets ! n'essayez pas de m'avoir comme ennemie ou vous vous casserez votre dentier ! »

elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle laissant les membres de l'ordre médusés et ses deux amies souriantes ! Albus venait de comprendre qu'il avait fait une grossière erreur et il allait devoir se casser la tête pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces de la jeune fille. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen ! ramener son père de derrière le voile. Perdu dans ses pensées, il disparut par la poudre de cheminette et retourna a Poudlard revoir tous ses plans.

Iphis et Eris s'habillèrent en vitesse et partirent rejoindre Ange au manoir Jedusor. Si on faisait confiance aux cris des prisonniers, elle était très en colère. Les deux filles l'attendirent dans sa chambre ne souhaitant pas vraiment assister au spectacle probablement macabre qui se déroulait en bas et eurent bien raison en la voyant revenir maculée de sang. Le haut de sa robe était rouge tout comme son visage et un bout de chair pendant encore entre ses dents. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges et elle était vachement flippante. Elle ne les vit même pas et fonça directement dans sa salle de bain.

1 heure plus tard, elle en sortit propre et calmée et sembla surprise de voir ses deux amies.

« ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » leur demanda t elle.

« assez pour t'avoir revenir couverte de sang ! » répondit doucement Eris. « j'ai un peu espionné les pensée de Dumby après que tu sois partie. Il compte faire revenir Sirius. Il croit que comme ça il reviendra dans tes bonnes grâce. »

« si il fait ça, il signe son arrêt de mort ! Sirius connaissait tout sur Ange. enfin, sur moi ! je doute qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau durant une réunion. Mais ca sera bon pour nous ! tient au fait, les elfes sont avec nous ! »

« ça c'est une super nouvelle. Les choses avancent. »

« oui ! on va devoir recruter des dirigeants pour l'ordre. »

« pour ce qui est des Fomores, on peut faire appel aux chefs des 10 familles. »

« c'est une bonne idée. Je voudrais essayer de ramener Lochlan ! »

« le premier vampire ?? » s'exclama Eris ! « c'est une légende ! »

« c'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines Eris ! »

« on peut dire que ton père n'a pas fait les choses a moitié ! »

« je sais ! »

Ange soupira et se coucha entre ses deux amies. Elles se serrèrent les unes contre les autres et finirent par s'endormir rapidement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

deux jours plus tard, Severus Rogue débarquait au manoir avec les jumeaux Weasley très stressés ! ils avaient un peu peur de se prendre un doloris. Severus les emmena vers une large porte en bois avec des serpents dessus. Il frappa doucement et un grognement lui ordonna d'entrer.

« pardonnez moi princesse mais les jumeaux Weasley sont là ! »

« déjà ? fais les entrer alors ! »

les jumeaux entèrent dans la chambre très luxueuse de la princesse des ténèbres. Elle n'était pas encore là mais devait se trouver dans la salle de bain. Il restèrent debout au milieu de la pièce tentant d'ignorer la panique qui s'emparait d'eux en voyant le maître de potion sortir et fermer la porte en ricanant. La porte s'ouvrit et ils frôlèrent dangereusement l'arrêt cardiaque.

« Violette ? »

« Ange pour être plus précise ! asseyez vous ! Severus m'a dit que vous souhaitiez vous joindre a moi. Pourquoi ? »

« nous n'avons aucune confiance en Dumbledore. C'est un manipulateur de première qui se fout bien de la vie des autres. »

« comme je suis d'accord avec vous ! vous avez des questions ? »

« le professeur rogue nous a dit que Ron et Hermione étaient des mangemorts ! »

« c'est vrai hélas ! »

« ce que nous ne comprenons pas c'est pourquoi bien nous accueillir alors que nous trahissons également Harry. »

« vous ne le trahissez pas ! écoutez, Harry était mon demi frère ! il est mort tué par Dumbledore et James Potter. Tout le monde pensaient qu'ils avaient tués Ange Jedusor, la fille de Voldemort mais en fait ils ont tués leurs très cher sauveur. Je suis Harry si vous préférez. Enfin, j'étais Harry. Le fais est que j'ai intercepté une conversation entre Malefoy, Ron et Granger. Ils m'avaient trahis bien avant que je sache qui je suis donc je l'ai plutôt mal prit ! et le fait que Malefoy voulait devenir l'héritier de mon père pour mieux prendre sa place par après ça n'est pas bien passé du tout ! »

« mais… Eris et Iphis ? »

« oh ! elles doivent être en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ecoutez, je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux et le fait que vous souhaitiez me rejoindre, j'avoue que je suis très flattée mais êtes vous bien sur que c'est ce que vous voulez faire ? je veux dire, vous alle vous battre contre vos parents ! »

« nos parents ne valent pas mieux que Dumbledore. Harry est le seul a avoir eu confiance en nous et puisque c'est toi alors nous te suivrons ! »

ange leur sauta au cou et les prit dans ses bras tous les deux avec un immense sourire.

« je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous les gars ! vous avez déjeuner ? »

« nan ! Rogue nous a tiré de notre lit et nous a amené ici sans nous laisser le temps de manger. » grogna Fred.

Ange hocha la tête et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils débarquèrent dans une immense salle a manger très luxueuse toute en bois avec des étoffes vertes et argents. Elle embrassa doucement son père sur la joue en le saluant et s'installa a ses cotés a l'autre bout de la table. Les jumeaux prirent place près des deux filles souriantes qui étaient en train de se goinfrer.

« comment vont les affaires Ange ? » demanda Voldemort vaguement intéressé.

« j'ai les elfes avec moi. Les vampires aussi, Eris a les Fomores et Iphis devrait avoir les loups garou. »

« parfait. Ca se met en place très vite dis donc ! »

« tu doutais de moi ? »

« un peu oui je l'avoue ! mais tu t'habitues très vite a ton nouveau statut. Quel est la prochaine étape ? »

« on rentre bientôt a Poudlard ! je garderais contact avec tout ceux qui m'auront jurés allégeance et je reviendrais le plus souvent possible. De toute manière, je doute que nous apprenions encore quelque chose a Poudlard et si ce n'est causer la frayeurs des élèves, quelques massacres et quelques tortures, je ne vois pas trop ce que nous pourrons faire d'autre. »

« essaie quand même de pas te faire chopper » déclara son père amusé.

Ange ne répondit pas mais lui envoya une regard ennuyé en réfléchissant déjà a tout ce qu'elle allait faire subir a ce peuple de primates ! et au final, elle empalerait Dumbeldore sur un pieu a la vertical et le regarderais se vider de son sang pendant qu'elle torturerait tous ses petits copains. Dans l'immédiat, c'était de Dolores Ombrage et de Fudge qu'elle souhaitait s'occuper.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Poudlard ! nous voilà !

Ange ouvrit un œil en grognant provoquant le grognement des deux autres. Aujourd'hui, elles rentraient a Poudlard et ce n'était pas vraiment la pensée des plus réjouissante. Surtout qu'Ange et Eris se chamaillaient assez souvent et qu'elles étaient toutes les deux d'une humeur massacrante. Autant dire que ces deux furies de mauvaises humeur laissaient des souvenirs plutôt cuisant aux sorciers ou aux mangemorts qui avaient le malheur de ne pas les saluer. Eris avait même arraché la langue a l'un d'eux parce qu'il n'avait pas dit « a vos amours » après qu'elle eut éternué. Iphis dans son coin tentait de jouer aux médiatrices avec ses deux amies ce qui n'était pas toujours une chose facile.

La jeune mage pourpre se leva la tête dans le cul et passa dans la salle de bain ou elle passa un costume en cuir très cintré et ne laissant aucune place a l'imagination et tressa ses longs cheveux ne laissant que quelques mèches folles encadrant son visage. Elle passa sa cape sur ses épaules, accrocha ses chères armes qui lui avaient désespérément manquées lors de ses rencontres avec Dumbledore et sortit laissant la pièce a Eris qui sortit 20 minutes plus tard habillée d'un petit short noir très court, des bottes a haut talon noires, un top noir outrageusement décolleté mais qui lui allait a merveille et un long manteau en cuir noir. Iphis termina la marche et revint 20 minutes plus tard également, vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir gris avec le bas dans jambes évasé et ouvert sur ses jambes galbées, des bottes hautes se voyaient sous les lacets et un petit top gris aux longues manches larges également. Elles sortirent toutes les 3 de la chambre d'Ange avec leurs malles volant derrière elle et leurs petits compagnons a 4 pattes ou rampant les suivant docilement. Elles prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Voldemort faillit se prendre une assiette en pleine figure quand il tenta de faire de l'humour. Et le regard meurtrier de sa fille lui disait tout le bien qu'elle pensait a l'idée de retourner a Poudlard.

Eris et Severus tentaient de passer inaperçu en se tripotant sous la table mais leur gloussements n'étaient pas vraiment discret. Ange grogna dégoûtée en voyant leur manège.

« Remus est le nouveau professeur de défense princesse ! il devait assurer la sécurité des élèves dans le train. » déclara Severus très amusé de la situation.

Ange lui fit un sourire rayonnant avant de se tourner vers son père qui haussait un sourcil intrigué.

« si tu prévoyais une attaque pour le Poudlard express, t'as intérêt a revoir tes plans ! » le prévint elle d'une voix menaçante !

« et pourquoi cela ? »

« parce que j'ai 3 jours a rattraper avec mon loup garou préféré et que je n'ai aucune envie d'être ennuyée ! »

Tom recracha son thé et s'étouffant et la regarda les yeux exorbités.

« toi… et un loup garou ? j'ai toujours dit a ta mère que j'aurais préféré un garçon ! au moins j'aurais eu moins de soucis a me faire pour lui ! tu finiras par avoir ma mort ! »

« c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé papa ! mais visiblement tu es increvable ! et puis je suis très heureuse avec Remus ! »

« ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de cet… homme ! »

« ça ne te regarde pas mais puisque tu le demandes alors… oui ! je l'aime ! et tu ne m'empêchera pas de le voir ! »

sous les yeux amusés des personnes présentes, le seigneur des ténèbres poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'enfuir sa tête dans ses mains et de maudire Lily pour avoir filé son sal caractère butté a leur fille.

Vers 10 heures et demi, elle embrassa doucement son père sur le front, siffla un coup pour qu'Adès se réveille éventuellement et trensplana pour les toilettes de la gare King cross. Elles planquèrent leurs animaux dans leurs malles le temps qu'elles passent sur le coté sorcier et se hâtèrent. Ange rigola doucement en entendant Eris promettre des heures de tortures aux moldus qui avaient le malheur de siffler sur leur passage et enfin, elles traversèrent la barrière pour se rendre sur leur voix. Ange se mit accroupi et relâcha les fauves qui grognèrent un peu pas content et se cherchèrent un compartiment bien tranquille. Malheureusement, le seul qu'elle trouvèrent fut celui déjà occupé par 2 gryffondors, 1 blondinet et Blaize Zabini qui courba doucement la tête en voyant son chef légal. Iphis pâlit légèrement en reconnaissant son bourreau mais l'enseignement de ses deux amies fut le plus fort et elle releva la tête de défis.

« hey alors le monstre ! t'as trouvé des copines de jeu qui t'acceptent ? » demanda le jeune serpentard de sa voix nasillarde habituelle.

Ange leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et agrippa violemment l'épaule du blond qui poussa un petit cri fort peu viril en se pliant en deux.

« fais gaffe a qui tu parles Malefoy ! personne n'est ici pour te protéger et tu ne peux même pas te plaindre a ton maître. Encore moins a tes parents. Manque nous encore une seule fois de respect et tu te retrouveras a 4 pattes en train de nettoyer les chiottes des moldus avec ta langue et je peux te jurer que quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi, tu ne ferais plus de différence entre le goût de la merde et celui du jus de citrouille que tu aimes tant ! c'est clair ? » lui demanda Ange d'une vois cruelle et froide

« très ! » répondit Malefoy plus pâle qu'un fantôme et la voix aiguë.

« bien ! les filles, je vous laisse ! Adès, si il dit un mot de travers, mord le ! Blaize, si il leur arrive la moindre petite chose, ton statut ne te protégera pas de moi ! »

le jeune vampire hocha la tête et Ange sortit sous le sourire amusé des deux autres filles. Elle traversa une bonne moitié du train avant d'arrêter une fille de première année qui semblait morte de peur.

« tu aurais pas vu un professeur dans le train ? le petit quarantaine, les cheveux châtains, plutôt mignon ? »

« il est dans le compartiment suivant madame ! »

« merci ! au fait, je m'appelle Violette ! »

« moi c'est Mary ! »

Ange hocha la tête et lui fit un gentil sourire avant de foncer dans l'autre compartiment. Elle trouva Remus dans un wagon rempli de fille gloussante sur leur professeur tandis qu'il tentait désespérément de lire un livre ce qui n'avait pas l'air facile. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et fusilla les filles du regard.

« tu cherchais quelque chose Vi' ? »

« je me suis perdue professeur ! je cherchais les toilette, vous pourriez m'aider ? » demanda t elle d'une petite voix enfantine et battant des cils. Il éclata de rire et demanda aux filles de garder un œil sur ses affaires.

Il guida Ange jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proche et elle le poussa dedans avant de fermer la porte d'un sort. Elle sentit tout de suite une bouche vorace se presser sur la sienne et soupira de bonheur.

« tu m'as manqué Moony ! »

un grognement sourd lui répondit et elle sourit a travers le baiser tandis qu'une main était parvenue a se faufiler sous sa combinaison et caressait sa peau désespérée. Les mains de la jeune fille allèrent défaire les boutons de sa chemises qui tomba au sol vite suivie par le pantalon, le boxer, la combinaison et les sous vêtements d'Ange. ils lancèrent un vague sortilège de silence et laissèrent leurs mains courir sur la peau de l'autre les enflamment encore plus. Ange ne se gênait plus du tout pour gémir et mordait ou griffait le cou, le dos, les épaules et le torse de Remus qui grognait vraiment beaucoup. Elle faillit se coller une baffe ! comment avait elle pu oublier que c'était la pleine lune ce soir ?

Remus la mordit assez fort au cou avant de la coller brutalement a la porte, de la soulever et de s'enfuir profondément en elle. Elle noua mécaniquement ses jambes aux hanches de son amant et rejeta la tête en arrière s'offrant sans pudeur aux yeux du loup. Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite en elle l'amenant aux portes de la jouissance. Les étoiles explosèrent devant ses yeux et un violent spasme la prit la faisant hurler le nom de Remus. Celui ci ne faiblissait pas et si elle ne criait pas tout le temps, elle aurait probablement applaudi l'endurance de son amant.

Finalement il cria lui aussi en se tendant et se déversant en elle. Il l'embrassa doucement tentant de reprendre sa respiration et la reposa doucement au sol.

« toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! » finit il par souffler. « désolée si j'ai été un peu brutal mais la pleine lune c'est ce soir et Moony est un peu intenable quand il sent ton parfum ! »

« excuse acceptée monsieur Lupin ! on remet ça quand tu veux ! »

« fais attention a ce que tu dis jeune fille ! je pourrais bien te prendre au mot ! » grogna t il sensuel.

« c'est ou les mots ? » le provoqua t elle d'une petite voix mi mutine et mi suggestive mais avec un air définitivement angélique.

« je me demande ce que tu peux trouver a un vieux loup solitaire comme moi ? » demanda t il, triste tout a coup en lui caressant tendrement le visage avec son pouce. Il s'attarda un peu sur ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et rougies.

« peut être que je l'aime moi ce vieux loup solitaire ! » répondit elle très sérieuse.

Remus eut l'air étonné, ému, soulagé et heureux. Tout en même temps, ça faisait un mélange d'émotion assez saisissable. Il finit par l'embrasser a perte d'haleine et la serra fortement dans ses bras craignant qu'elle ne s'envole.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ils se séparèrent face au compartiment de l'homme et il entra silencieusement mais avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le coin des lèvres. Les filles présentes eurent l'air passablement dégoûtée en avisant les cheveux défaits, les vêtements remis n'importe comment, la cravate défaite et les boutons ouverts sur des marques de morsures et des bouts de griffures pas vraiment inaperçue. Il toussota pour reprendre son sérieux, remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et récupéra son bouquin mais sans se départir de son petit sourire.

Ange réintégra son compartiment en souriant. Sa tenue était impeccable malheureusement elle se fit rapidement captée par ses deux amis. Probablement a cause de ses cheveux lamentablement défaits, son rouge a lèvre mis n'importe comment, ses yeux brillant, ses joues rouges ou bien la superbe morsure qu'elle arborait a la base du cou. Iphis la renifla en souriant.

« j'aime beaucoup ton nouveau parfum Vi' ! Remus concentré ? » se moqua t elle.

« très concentré oui ! »

« ben voilà ! maintenant t'es d'une humeur buvable ! je te préfère largement comme ça ! » s'exclama Eris. Iphis lui mit une petite tape sur la tête en la grondant gentiment.

« ne l'embête pas Eris ! Violette n'avait pas son doudou ! toi tu avais le tien ! » (n.a : petit clin d'œil a ma Lili pour le doudou ! tu es mon doudou a moua choupinou !)

Ange leur tira la langue très mûrement et elles commencèrent a discuter des mauvais coups qu'elles pourraient faire aux autres élèves tant qu'elles seraient sur place.

Une fois arrivées a Poudlard, elles durent a contre cœur monter dans les barques réservées aux premières années. Exceptionnellement cette année, les sirènes ne se montrèrent pas. Fallait croire qu'elles n'était pas vraiment motivées pour se frotter tout de suite au trio. Le vieille McGonagall les fit attendre dans une pièce a part le temps que la répartition des premières années soit terminée.

« bienvenue pour une nouvelle année a Poudlard. je suis certain que vous serez ravi de revoir pour les plus vieux le professeur Remus Lupin qui revient pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. »

un tonnerre d'applaudissements de filles hystérique débuta et Ange sera les dents essayant de ne pas les tuer tout de suite.

« ensuite, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que deux nouveaux cours optionnels ont été ajoutés au programme. Le cours de duel avec armes magiques sera organisé par le professeur Alessandro et celui de combat a main nue sera organisé par le professeur Eaman de Valera. Comme vous le savez, cela fait maintenant 2 ans que Voldemort est de retour mais nous ne devons quand même pas oublier de vivre. C'est pour cette raison que des bals seront organisés a Halloween, a la noël et a la saint valentin. Pour terminer, Poudlard accueille cette année 3 nouvelles élèves. Je vous demanderais de ne pas les harceler. Malgré leurs 15 ans, elles entreront en 6ème année. Miss Eris Black »

la jeune démone entra dans la grande salle souriant a tout le monde même si son regard ne quittait pas un certain maître de potion qui fusillait tous les garçons du regard. Elle fut rapidement envoyée a Serpentard.

« miss Iphis Lupin. »

la demi garou entra tête baissée et fonça jusqu'au tabouret en courant presque. Le choixpeau eut un peu plus de mal avec elle mais l'envoyé également a Serpentard.

« Violette Black. »

constante a son habitude, Ange traversa la grande salle en fusillant tous les élèves du regard promettant milles tortures. Elle se calma un peu en voyant le fin sourire de Remus et en croisant les yeux verts gris du professeur De Valera. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qui il était. Elle le fixa sans ciller et il inclina poliment la tête. Elle lui rendit son salut a peine perceptible et s'installa sur le tabouret.

/ alors ? tu vois que t'aurais mieux fait de m'écouter et d'aller a Serpentard ?/

/tu crois que tu résistes a l'ammoniaque ?/

/ SERPENTARD !/

avec un sourire digne de Voldemort lui même, Ange alla s'installer a la table des Serpents a coté de Blaize Zabini. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux vampires qui discutaient tranquillement et fronça les sourcils.

« quelque chose ne va pas Vi' ? » lui demanda doucement Eris.

« c'est le nouveau prof ! je sais que c'est un vampire mais je n'arrive pas a sentir de quelle époque il pourrait être ! »

« mon père m'a parlé de lui. Il paraît qu'il est plus vieux qu'Alessandro. » souffla doucement Zabini.

Ange fronça les sourcils et commença a manger en évitant de regarder les autres Serpentards. Elle passa le reste du repas a discuter doucement avec Eris, Iphis et Blaize. Quand Remus s'éclipsa discrètement, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et sortit de la grande salle. Elle se changea directement en loup blanc et partit vers le saule cogneur. Elle appuya doucement sur le nœud de la racine et se faufila dans le sous terrain. Elle entendait déjà les gémissements de douleur de Remus. Elle entra silencieusement et comme la dernière nuit, le lécha consciencieusement jusqu'à ce que la douleur se passe et qu'il soit totalement transformé. Il alla se rouler dans un coin et elle se colla a lui s'endormant en ronronnant.

Le lendemain matin, Ange rejoignit ses deux amies dans la grande salle et comprit toute suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant les traits tirés et les yeux rougis d'Iphis qui lui sauta dans les bras. Elle chercha des yeux Eris mais ne la demi démone n'était pas là ! tout comme Severus d'ailleurs.

« oh ma puce ! je suis vraiment désolée ! je ne pensais pas que tu resterais seule ! que s'est il passé ? » demanda Ange en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« je n'ai rien pu faire ! » sanglota la demi garou. « ils étaient 5 ! Blaize est parvenu a me retrouver de justesse. »

« qui t'as fais ça mon cœur ? »

« Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Bullstrode ! »

« ils vont le payer ! voilà Eris justement. »

en effet, la jeune démone venait d'entrer dans la grande salle avec un sourire rayonnant. Sourire qui s'estompa dès qu'elle vit le visage barbouillé de larmes d'Iphis.

« qui ? » demanda t elle simplement d'une voix un peu trop calme.

« Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bullstrode juniors ! » répondit Ange en colère.

Eris serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Elle s'installa avec les deux autres filles, regarda son emploi du temps. Elles commencaient avec Potion qu'elles pouvaient facilement sauter. Quand les 5 crétins entrèrent, elles se levèrent toutes les 3 et s'avancèrent assez vite. Les 5 serpentards déglutirent péniblement. Surtout Malefoy en fait ! il savait qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie et qu'il allait devoir en payer le prix.

« vous 5 vous nous suivez ! tout de suite ! » ordonna Ange d'une voix pouvant rivaliser avec celle de son père dans ses mauvais jours !

sans se faire prier, les coupable les suivirent jusqu'à une petite classe plus utilisée. Eris balança un sort de fermeture super puissant sur la porte et Iphis plaça un sort de silence. Ange fit apparaître 3 fauteuils super luxueux et elles s'installèrent dedans.

« si j'ai bien compris l'histoire, vous, stupide humains mortels, vous vous croyez supérieurs a nous ? je te croyais plus intelligent que ça Malefoy ! j'ai bien peur que tu viennes signer l'arrêt de mort de ton père ! » se moqua la fille de Voldemort d'une voix sinistre !

« si tu touches un seul cheveux de mon père… »

Drago ne put continuer. Il s'effondra a genoux une main sur son épaule.

« je te conseille de vérifier a qui tu t'adresses Malefoy ! je ne suis pas l'un de tes toutous débiles ! je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ! »

« laisse moi m'occuper de lui Ange ! »

les 4 autres sursautèrent en entendant son prénom et Ange se tourna vers Eris. Elles avaient toutes les deux une lueur sadique dans le regard qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui.

« je suis certaine qu'il serait très heureux de rencontrer quelques amis a moi ! »

« alors vas y ! tu as deux heures devant toi ! mais ne le tue pas ! »

« je suis a vos ordres princesse » répondit respectueusement la démone avant d'empoigner Drago par sa manche et de disparaître dans une colonne de flammes.

« vous 4, vous avez 3 secondes pour vous agenouiller devant moi et recevoir votre punition. Iphis, il vaut mieux que tu lèves un bouclier autour de toi. »

la demi garou hocha rapidement la tête et Ange ferma les yeux se concentrant sur son pouvoir. Elle écarta doucement les mains et une petite sphère noire avec des éclairs argentés dedans tournoyant sur elle même envoya des ondes un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle leva les mains et les abaissa rapidement propulsant la boule sur les 4 Serpentards qui tombèrent au sol en pleurant et le corps parcourut de convulsions. Des petites coupures se voyaient ça et là sur leur peau et des petits traînées de sang commençaient a se former.

Ange referma les mains et les corps retombèrent lourdement au sol. Iphis la regardait franchement impressionnée.

« j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon ! a grande échelle, vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances ! on a plus qu'a espérer que vous êtes moins stupide que vous en avez l'air. » susurra cyniquement Ange avant de faire demi tour et de sortir de la pièce rapidement suivie par son amie. Elles séchèrent royalement le cours de Severus et attendirent qu'Eris revienne pour aller au cours de combat.

Elles faillirent s'écrouler de rire en voyant Drago revenir les cheveux n'importe comment, habillé comme l'as de pique, quelques traces de sang séché sur les bras ou le visage, un air hagard sur la figure et le regard complètement perdu et horrifié.

« bon sang Eris ! qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? » hoqueta Iphis difficilement.

« moi ? rien du tout ! je l'ai envoyé chez les Balbades ! » répondit la démone un grand sourire sadique sur le visage. Les Balbades étaient une race de démon la moins puissante mais de véritable petites pestes ! et leur sens de l'humour était particulièrement sadique. Et a voir la tête de Malefoy, ça n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir.

Les 3 filles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le cours de combat a main nue en se demandant quand même pourquoi le directeur avait organisé un cours comme ça ! étant donné que c'était un cours optionnel, il n'y avait que peu de personnes. A peine une dizaine de personne sur toutes les classes de 6ème ce qui était très peu ! ils entrèrent dans la classe et Ange détailla son nouveau professeur. Il était très impressionnant elle devait l'admettre. Ses cheveux blanc tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules et ses yeux entre le gris et le bleu fixaient les élèves avec froideur. Sa peau très blanche semblait briller sous la faible intensité lumineuse. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble en lin gris perle assez large mais qui pourtant faisait ressortir la force de son corps. Le bas de son pantalon était emprisonné dans des bottes hautes en peau de dragon noir. il était négligemment appuyé sur une cane en ébène rehaussé par un loup en argent.

« en combat réel, vous risquez de perdre votre baguette a tout moment et un sorcier sans baguette c'est complètement inutile ! je suis donc ici pour tenter de faire entrer quelques notions de combat dans votre cervelle de moineau. Je ne m'attend pas a de grands exploits de votre part mais au moins, vous n'aurez pas l'air complètement stupide sur un champ de bataille ! »

Eris éclata de rire, Ange haussa un sourcil et Iphis s'étrangla derrière sa main ! ça c'était de l'entrée en matière. Les autres étudiants, trop morts de peur pour en placer une, les regardèrent comme si elles étaient folle.

« je vois que mon discours vous amuse mesdemoiselles ??? »

« Eris Black »

« Violette Black »

« Iphis Lupin ! »

« je voix ! miss Black, cela vous dérange t il de venir faire une petite démonstration devant la classe ? »

Eris et Ange se regardèrent ne sachant pas laquelle devait aller.

« tu devrais y aller toi et lui mettre une raclée. Qu'il te respecte ! » souffla Eris.

« je suis censée ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi ! c'est pas en mettant une raclée au prof dès le premier jour que je vais passer inaperçue. » rétorqua Ange.

« mesdemoiselles Black ! j'attend ! »

« on se concerte professeur ! »

« je vais vous faciliter la vie alors. Violette Black ! »

Ange grogna mais se leva quand même et ôta sa cape avant de confier ses armes a Eris puis noua sommairement ses cheveux et se posta devant Eaman. Il l'attaqua rapidement et précisément. Elle reconnaissait la rapidité vampirique. Elle para ses coups de poing et ses coups de pieds avec agilité. Sans qu'elle ne le voit il passa derrière elle la coinçant avec ses bras sous sa gorge. Elle prit appui sur le bureau et fit un joli soleil très réussi avant de lui mettra un violent coup de pied dans le dos et l'envoyer dire bonjour au mur. Un peu sonné, Eaman vit une main se présenter devant lui et la saisit en se relevant et croisant le regard amusé d'Ange.

« très belle démonstration miss Black ! qui vous a enseigné les combats a mains nues ? »

« Alessandro ! »

« je comprend ! vous pouvez retourner a votre place. »

pendant 2 heures il expliqua aux élèves comment bloquer efficacement des coups et désarmer un sorcier sans utiliser sa baguette. A la fin du cours, les 3 filles restèrent et une fois que la classe fut vide fermèrent hermétiquement la porte. Eaman s'installa avec élégance dans son fauteuil et haussa un sourcil intrigué. Ange se plaça devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et le nez en l'air.

« bon ! qui êtes vous ? pourquoi êtes vous ici et quel était votre lien avec Lochlan ? »

« doit au but » souffla Eris amusée.

« comment connaissez vous Lochlan ? » demanda le vampire en plissant les yeux.

« oh je vous en prie ! ne me prenez pas pour une conne ! vous êtes un vampire et vous sentez son odeur en moi ! ne faites pas comme si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ! la question est pourquoi cette partie de mon sang réagit quand vous n'êtes pas loin. »

« Lochlan est le vampire qui m'a engendré ! il était mon maître si vous préférez ! quand il a disparu, je suis devenu le premier et j'ai juré de lui revenir quand il se réveillerait et si il ne se réveillait pas, de toujours protéger sa famille. Mais Etain s'est faite tuer. Je me suis réveillé il y a 15 ans a votre naissance et j'ai reconnu votre sang. Je règne sur les vampires d'Europe de l'est et d'Italie. Ils sont donc avec vous ! j'ai envoyé la proposition aux autres clans vampires de Russie et d'Amérique ! ils doivent me communiquer leurs réponses dans les plus brefs délais »

« parfait ! voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle. »

« ange ! on est en retard pour le cours de Remus ! » prévint Eris avec un grand sourire.

Iphis cacha son propre sourire sous sa main et Ange s'excusa rapidement devant son professeur avant de sortir de la classe comme une tornade et de débouler dans celle de Remus le souffle court et haletante. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentard de 6ème année étaient déjà là.

« bonjour professeur ! désolées du retard on a discuté du cours avec le professeur De Valera. »

« bien sur miss black ! installez vous toutes les 3. »

Eris rapprocha deux bancs au premier rang et elles s'installèrent tranquillement avec un grand sourire.

« donc, comme je l'expliquais a vos camarades de classe cette année, nous allons étudier le patronus, les sorts non prononcés et on va survoler les bases de la magie sans baguette et la magie noire. Quelqu'un peut il me dire pourquoi il manque 5 élèves de Serpentard »

« en fait, Drago est en train de récupérer d'un bref séjour chez les Balbades, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Milli tentent de se souvenir de la leçon : ne jamais insulter la fille d'un loup garou. Mais on leur fera la commission. » répondit Ange avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

« je vois ! vous resterez après la classe miss Black ! »

« oui professeur. »

sachant déjà faire le patronus, elle passa deux heures a discuter avec ses amies et mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Une fois que tous furent sortis de la classe Eris et Iphis comprises, Remus ferma la porte et plaça un sortilège de silence dessus.

« c'est quoi cette histoire avec Malefoy ? »

« il n'a pas été super sympa avec ta fille et prenait part a sa torture quand elle était plus jeune. Je l'ai prévenu. Si il lui disait la moindre vacherie, je le lui ferais payer. Eris a été rejoindre Severus cette nuit donc Iphis est restée seule et ces 5 là n'ont pas été des plus aimables donc Eris a emmené Malefoy en enfer ou elle l'a laissé aux mains des Balbades et moi je me suis chargée des autres. Ils doivent être en train de soigner leur blessures maintenant. »

« ils se sont attaqués a 5 contre Iphis ? »

« ouai ! je suis désolée ! je n'étais pas là ! »

« ce n'est pas ta faute mon ange ! »

Remus la serra doucement dans ses bras en l'embrassa sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna a son contact un peu de douceur ça faisait toujours du bien et aux vues de ce qui allait bientôt arriver, il valait mieux qu'elle fasse son plein de câlin !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : quand le vieux fou signe son arrêt de mort !

Les deux premières semaines de cours s'étaient assez bien déroulées. Tous les élèves savaient a quoi s'attendre avec les nouvelles. Iphis et Blaize étaient devenus inséparable ou presque ce qui semblait grandement perturber Alessandro. Eris et Ange avaient toutes les deux passé une heure de cours a étudier son esprit et elles s'étaient bien marrées. Le vieux vampires semblait s'être prit d'affection pour leur amie. Ce n'était pas une union complètement mauvaise bien sur mais il était étrange qu'Alessandro le cruel se soit épris de la douce et délicate Iphis. L'ensemble , ne pouvait être que détonant ! Ange et Eris s'étaient occupée a remettre les autres élèves a leur place et a mettre en place les futurs plans d'action. La fille du seigneur des ténèbres avait reçu des réponses affirmatives de tous les clans vampires qui la suivraient sans dire un mot ce qui était un bon début. Les elfes étaient derrière elle et depuis qu'elle avait dit a Iphis qu'elle était a moitié vélane, elle avait commencé a rassembler des familles un peu partout dans le monde.

Au début du mois d'octobre, elle entra dans la grande salle avec ses amies et se figea. A la table des professeurs, un siège avait été ajouté et un homme bien connu y était assis. Les cheveux noirs coupés courts, les yeux bleus claires contrastant avec la couleur sombre de ses cheveux. Elle hoqueta en reconnaissant Sirius.

« Vi' ? c'est qui ? » chuchota Eris.

« c'est Sirius ! ne m'attendez pas ! »

Ange fit demi tour et sortit du château. Une fois dehors, elle courut jusqu'à la cabane hurlante sans regarder en arrière et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans la vieille cabane. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit réfléchissant a la conduite a tenir. Ainsi Dumbledore était parvenu a le faire revenir. S'attendait il vraiment a ce qu'elle lui mange dans la main après ça ? et fallait il vraiment que Sirius soit aussi sexy ? quelque chose lui disait qu'entre Remus et Sirius, son cœur allait balancer.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et les deux hommes emplissant ses pensées entrèrent et s'installèrent près d'elle sur le lit.

« comment es tu revenu ? » lui demanda t elle sèchement.

« ce n'est pas Bellatrix qui m'a envoyée dans ce voile. Enfin ! si mais pas comme tu le crois ! j'ai été touché par un stupéfix avant. Ce sortilège venait de Dumbledore ! mais il croit toujours que je l'ignore. Je commençais a découvrir trop de choses compromettantes sur lui ! des choses qui auraient pu lui porter préjudice quand Harry était encore là. Mais Harry étant officiellement mort, je pouvais revenir. Je m'occupe donc des cours de DCFM avec Remus. Et toi comment ça va ? »

« comment crois tu que j'aille ? je t'ai cru mort ! puis j'apprend que je suis une fille et celle de Voldemort en plus ! que je ne suis pas humaine en plus, puis, que tous mes amis m'ont trahis. Que Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux cinglé manipulateur. »

« comment suis je censé t'appeler ? »

« Ange ou violette tu as le choix. En général, Remus m'appelle Violette ici a l'école ou quand on est pas seuls mais sinon il m'appelle Ange. Eris et Iphis aussi. »

« c'est qui ces deux là ? »

« Eris est officiellement ta nièce. C'est une demi démone. Pour la petite histoire, tu la verras sous le nom de Black. Eris Black. Et Iphis est la fille de Remus et de Narcissa. Ce sont mes deux seules et meilleures amies. »

« je vois ! donc j'ai une fille et une nièce ! c'est intéressant. Triste mais intéressant. »

« pourquoi triste ? » demanda Ange en fronçant les sourcils.

« ben quand je te regardes, je regrette un peu de t'avoie fait passer pour ma fille. » clarifia Sirius avec un regard lubrique. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue Ange, la jeune fille rougit intensément. Remus les regarda l'un après l'autre en reniflant l'air. Les phéromones emplissaient l'air autour d'eux comme des petits papillons. Des images plus lubriques les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser Moony leur sauter dessus. Après tout, c'était bientôt la pleine lune. Très bientôt !

« dites les enfants, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais ce genre d'odeur avant la pleine lune c'est un supplice pour moi ! » marmonna Remus. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui étonné.

« quelle odeur Remus ? »

« les hormones ! vous en avez pleins autour de vous et c'est une torture. »

Ange baissa la tête le visage un peu rouge et une moue désolée collée sur le visage.

« je suis désolée Remus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y aura que des hormones et rien de plus. »

Remus eut un petit rire étouffé et croisa le regard amusé de Sirius.

« tu sais Angel, quand nous étions encore a l'école avec Sirius on passait souvent nos samedi soir dans la salle sur demande ou le seul meuble qui se trouvait là était un lit. »

les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent tandis qu'un sourire franchement pervers faisant son apparition sur ses lèvres. Elle se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation et les fixa tous les deux une lueur gourmande dans ses prunelles violettes.

« vous me montrez ? »

« pardon ? » s'étouffa Remus.

« ben quoi ? si vous vous amusiez tant que ça, j'ai bien le droit de regarder non ? je verrais bien si je décide de participer ou pas ! » ajouta t elle avec un immense sourire angélique.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent incertains. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient bien marrés dans le temps mais bon… c'était il y a 20 ans ! Sirius, toujours le premier ôta son pull puis sa chemise et son pantalon. Ange se leva et d'un geste de la main fit apparaître une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installa et profité pour faire également apparaître une bouteille de whisky et des verres. Elle prit place dans le fauteuil, croisa les jambes et se servit un verre en regardant les deux hommes se faire face.

Sirius captura presque violemment la bouche de son ami de toujours et Remus rendit les armes ! ça ne valait pas le coup de se battre contre son instinct. Toujours prévenante, Ange fit disparaître l'ersatz de lit et fit apparaître des coussins et des matelas un peu partout sur le sol.

La bouche de Sirius descendit le long de la mâchoire de Remus léchant ou mordillant la peau pâle et tendre. Le loup laissa un grognement franchir sa gorge et finit par lui aussi se jeter sur Sirius.

Ange sentait la température monter et elle dégrafa doucement son chemisier.

Les deux hommes étaient a présent nus ou a peine séparés par une fine barrière de tissus. Ils étaient allongés sur les coussins moelleux. Leurs mains voyageaient sur les corps opposés. Remus haletait sous la bouche de Sirius. Il était toujours aussi doué même 20 après. Les mains du loup se crispaient sur les coussins en soie et ses gémissements s'élevaient dans la pièce échauffant un peu plus Ange qui laissa tomber son chemisier au sol. Elle avait deux Apollons sous les yeux en train de s'ébattre et elle restait bien sagement assise sur une chaise. Il était ou son problème en fait ?

Avec une grâce toute féline, elle se leva et déboutonna sa jupe plissée qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Elle laissa tomber ses chaussures et ôta ses longues chaussettes. Elle se plaça devant eux dans ses sous vêtements en dentelle violette.

« je peux me joindre a vous ? » demanda t elle mutine mais la voix plus grave que d'habitude.

Deux grognements lui répondirent et elle se retrouva coulée au sol par deux hommes bien plus fort qu'elle. Leurs mains et leurs bouches semblaient être partout. Deux mains douces dans son dos dégrafèrent son soutient gorge. Ca devait être Remus puisque Sirius était devant elle. En parlant de Sirius, avec un sourire mutin, il parcourut sa peau de ses mains en enlevant son string en passant. Elle était nue ! devant eux ! et ils étaient aussi nus qu'elle. Oh Merlin lui vienne en aide !(n.a : et a l'auteur aussi !n.de lilician : je m'appelle pas Merlin !)

Elle retint un hoquet quand une bouche chaude sur posa sur son intimité et qu'une langue humide se mit a la fouiller frénétiquement. Une de ses mains alla se caler dans la chevelure sombre de Sirius et l'autre alla entourer le membre de Remus qu'elle prit en bouche lui massant les testicules comme elle le pouvait. Et avec une main c'était pas simple ! un doigt joueur la pénétra tandis que la langue mutine massait sensuellement son clitoris. Son gémissement fut masqué par la verge de Remus qui allait toujours en elle.

Emoustillé par les petits bruits qu'elle faisait, Sirius stoppa son délicieux va et vient et l'attira a lui. Il la retourna de sorte qu'elle ait son dos collés a sa poitrine et la pénétra d'un coup de rein qui la fit gémir. Il écarta ses cheveux d'une main léchant et mordillant sa nuque tandis que son autre main allait agacer ses tétons dressés. Remus se plaça a genoux devant eux et prit la bouche d'ange la caressant. Les deux mains de la jeune fille se placèrent sur sa hampe dressée et elle commença un lent va et vient calquant ses mouvements sur les coups de boutoirs que lui assénaient Sirius.

Dans un râle rauque, l'homme aux cheveux noirs se libéra en elle et retomba sur le coussin haletant. Remus lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit et la fit glisser sur lui. Elle s'empala d'elle même fixant son amant dans les yeux avant qu'il ne prenne désespérément sa bouche. Leurs gémissement emplirent la pièce. Sirius se rinçait l'œil sans aucune pudeur, se léchant les lèvres devant ce superbe spectacle et il se ressentit durcir. S'approchant a pas de velours, il titilla l'anus de la jeune fille de son doigt et l'inséra doucement en elle. Elle sursauta étonné et tourna la tête capturant les lèvres de l'animagus.

Sirius la saisit pas les hanches, positionna son gland a l'entrée et se poussa doucement dedans. Il soupira de bonheur. Elle était très étroite et brûlante. Tout ce qu'il aimait. D'un coup de hanche provoqué par Remus elle s'empala complètement jusqu'à la garde avec un petit cri de douleur perçant. La brûlure était intense mais les caresses prodiguées par ses deux amants faisait tout oublier. Un sourire aux lèvres, Ange laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Sirius qui avança doucement la tête pour embrasser Remus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ange réapparut pour le dîner, elle était passer prendre une rapide douche et arborait un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres rouge. A la table des professeurs, Remus et Sirius avaient le même. Albus sourit aussi en se disant qu'il venait de re rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de la jeune fille et ne se doutait absolument pas que ça sourire soit plus le fruit d'une scène hautement érotique voir légèrement porno.

Eris et Iphis la regardèrent marcher vers elles avec un regard calculateur. Iphis s'approcha légèrement et renifla son odeur avant de prendre une belle teinte carmine qui fit légèrement rougir Ange. Eris fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas rassurant du tout. Le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

« comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous avons un nouveau professeur. Cette année et avec d'autres écoles, nous avons décidé et ce malgré la menace de Voldemort, d'organiser un grand tournoi de duels. Les écoles de Durmstang et Beaux bâtons se joindront également a nous. Pour en revenir au professeur, voici Sirius Black qui vous enseignera les duels avec l'aimable participation du professeur Lupin, du professeur De Valera et du professeur Rogue. Les élèves souhaitant participer au tournoi devront être en 5ème minimum et s'inscrire sur les listes qui se trouvent sur les panneaux de vos maisons. Les duels seront toutes maisons et toutes années confondues. Le tournoi débutera le 1 Novembre. Le 31 Octobre, il y aura un grand bal pour accueillir les élèves étranger. Le bon goût et l'élégance sera de mise. Le tournoi prendra fin au moins de Juin. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit. »

Ange croisa le regard de ses deux amies et elle hochèrent la tête toutes ensemble. Au mois de juin, Poudlard tomberait et elle accrocherait personnellement la tête de Dumbledore sur un piquet a l'entrée de sa chambre.

Elle prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit une courte note avant de siffler dans ses doigts. Brenna apparut dans une flamme verte et prit la lettre avant de disparaître une fois encore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

dans un château loin de là, un homme regardait un phénix apparaître face a lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il détacha le message et le parcourut du regard. Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges. Alors la guerre approchait de son terme. Très bien. Il envoya une courte note a l'un de ses amis et ferma les yeux en soupirant de contentement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

leur premier cour de duel. Le trio était assis tout derrière étudiant les autres élèves. Le tournoi allait être bien trop facile. Pourtant, les 3 filles avaient leurs attentions tournées vers autres chose. Ange connaissait parfaitement Sirius et pourtant, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Elle l'avait sentit quand il la prenait sans relâche. Remus aussi avait du le sentir. Il y avait quelque chose de plus animal en lui. Plus bestial. Plus primaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a ses voisines. Iphis avait le nez en l'air et semblait chercher quelque chose. Et Eris regardait juste au dessus de la tête de Sirius. Que voyait la démone ?

« le voile a laissé des séquelles. » murmura t elle tout bas.

« qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » lui demanda Iphis. « je n'arrive pas a savoir a quelle espèce il appartient. »

« c'est parce que sa race a disparut. Ou du moins que les quelques survivants se cachent. Voilà pourquoi il a survécu au voile de la mort. »

« Eris, je ne comprend rien. » déclara Ange.

« ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. » siffla doucement la demi démone en tournant la tête et ne remarquant pas les éclairs rouges qui avaient traversés les yeux de son amie. Eclairs que Iphis perçu elle. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ange n'était pas le genre de sorcière que l'on voulait mettre en colère. Et peu survivait pour le raconter de toute manière. Ange serra les poings. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Et encore moins Eris que les autres. Et elle savait que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Un crissement aigu fit sursauter les étudiants et ceux près des fenêtres s'écartèrent a temps avant que les vitres n'éclatent. 3 élèves serraient les dents tentant de ne pas montrer la douleur qu'ils ressentaient dans le dos. Au manoir Jedusor, les quelques mangemorts face a leur maître gémissaient devant le regard étonné de Voldemort qui était pourtant certain de n'avoir rien fait. Quand il vit l'ange gravé dans la chair de ses mangemort brûler, il comprit tout de suite. Sa fille était en colère.

Sirius capta tout de suite d'ou venait le problème. Les yeux de sa maîtresse commençaient a devenir rouge. Et ça c'était très mauvais pour eux.

« miss Black, vous allez venir nous faire une démonstration de duel. »

Iphis releva la tête inquiète. Il allait se faire tuer. Dans un état second, Ange se leva, ôta sa robe de sorcière, et s'avança élégamment vers l'estrade. Sirius pointa sa baguette et lança le premier sort qui s'éclata sur un mur transparent. Il pencha la tête sur le coté en fronçant les sourcils cherchant ce qu'il avait manqué et il pâlit. Comment avait il fait pour manquer une chose pareille alors que tout était là. De son odeur a son apparence angélique. Que dieu lui vienne en aide parce qu'il serait le seul qui pourrait l'empêcher de se faire écharper. Le regard d'Eris passa de l'un a l'autre et elle sourit. Elle avait su depuis le début que ce jour arriverait et elle avait été obligée de le faire pour la suite des opérations. Ange était puissante certes mais il lui manquait une chose pour que sa domination soit totale. Et cette chose, elle allait l'avoir très bientôt. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un tout petit secret de rien du tout aurait enfin réveillé l'élue ? le clan des oubliés allait se reformer, toutes les créatures magique allaient comprendre que le moment de choisir était venu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

en Inde, un vieux sorcier était traversé d'un courant magique. Il relevait la tête. Le moment était venu et il sourit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

dans une école en Russie, un élève de 5ème année se réveillait en sueur il l'avait sentie. C'était maintenant !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

un homme d'affaire en Amérique sortit précipitamment de la salle de réunion ou il était. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher et reverrait ses frères.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

dans les cachots de Poudlard, Severus laissa tomber un flacon une main sur son cœur. Ca y est ! elle était réveillée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

quelque part au paradis, une femme rousse souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant les archanges s'affoler. Son regard se porta sur son petit ange. Elle était tellement fière de sa fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

sur les hauteurs du paradis, dieu éructait et engueulait gracieusement un ange aux ailes dorées ! comment avait il pu laisser cela arriver ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

en enfer, une grande fête avait éclatée ! bientôt ils pourraient vivre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

de retour dans la salle de classe, Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger des sorts violent, rapide et précis qui fonçaient sur lui. Ange paraissait dans un état second ne se rendant absolument pas compte que c'était son amant qu'elle attaquait aussi violemment. Il ressentait au fond de lui qu'elle venait de changer. Pour le meilleur ou le pire il n'en savait rien. Et une vague de peur succédait a celle de joie intense. Tous les siens allaient revenir. Il aurait de nouveau une famille, des amis, une petite amie, une nièce, un petit ami. Bref, la vie rêvée. Une douleur aiguë le ramena sur terre. Ange était parvenue a augmenter la puissance de ses sorts et a briser son bouclier. Autant dire qu'il ne menait pas large et que vue les yeux de la jeune fille elle ne se rendaient absolument compte de rien. Lui demanda mentalement pardon, il se servit de ses dons et détourna la puissance magique des deux amies de sa pseudo fille avant de les concentrer autour d'Ange. Une bulle transparente comme le verre apparut autour d'elle tentant de contenir sa nouvelle puissance. Eris secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et la forcer a tout montrer maintenant l'était encore moins. Elle coupa le lien passager qu'avait instauré Sirius et se concentra quelques secondes. Une petite boule rouge apparut dans le creux de sa main et elle la lança avec précision sur la jeune fille. La bulle explosa et Ange se fit durement heurter par le pouvoir d'Eris. Son corps alla s'écraser contre le mur opposé et un filet de sang coula le long de sa mâchoire.

« sortez tous ! » ordonna Sirius d'une voix blanche. Eris et Iphis restèrent derrière et fermèrent la porte. « je peux savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« je suis Eris. Si son statut d'ange s'était réveillé maintenant, on aurait pas pu éviter les questions. Et ce n'est pas le moment ! » statufia calmement Eris en fixant son pseudo oncle dans les yeux. Sirius passa une main sur sa blessure a la tête qui se referma tout de suite et la réveilla d'un énnervate. Ange papillonna des yeux et se redressa tout de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de fusiller du regard Sirius et Eris et de sortir rapidement de la classe.

« je crois qu'elle nous en veut ! » soupira Eris tristement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

ange se dirigea vers la salle de classe de Remus. Elle avait besoin de parler a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui ne lui mentirait pas et qui ne lui cacherait rien. La salle de classe était vide. Ange soupira et alla frapper a la porte des appartements de Remus. Etonné, il ouvrit lentement la porte et fronça les sourcils en la voyant là, le regard vide et du sang séché sur le visage et les vêtements.

« je peux entrer ? » lui demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

Il hocha positivement la tête de plus en plus inquiet. Que s'était il passé ?

« qui t'a blessée ? » demanda t il pas content.

« Eris ! en cours ! elle a dit que le voile de la mort l'a changé mais elle n'a rien voulut me dire d'autre. Sirius a voulut que l'on se batte lui et moi et quand j'ai commencé a le battre il a fait apparaître une boule bizarre censée emprisonner mes pouvoirs. Eris m'a percuté avec un sort après et je me suis écrasée sur le mur. Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance Moony mais visiblement non ! »

Remus la tira dans ses bras et s'installa sur le canapé en l'embrassant doucement.

« je suis certain que tu peux lui faire confiance mon ange ! peut être que c'était juste une petite incompréhension entre vous mais rien de très grave. »

Ange grogna un peu mais ne dit rien d'autre. Quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Sirius, Eris, Iphis et Severus entrèrent dans la presque joie et la bonne humeur. La démone avait les joues un peu rouge et ses yeux étaient obstinément vissés au sol. Remus jeta un regard de biais a sa maîtresse et soupira. Elle était droite comme la justice et son visage était complètement fermé. Ses yeux plus rouges que violets ne trahissaient rien de ses émotions. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi froide. Que ça soit sous l'apparence d'Harry ou d'Ange, elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère ce qui était loin d'être rassurant. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Probablement comme sa fille qui se recroquevillait dans son canapé ne souhaitant pas subir les foudres de qui que ce soit.

Eris inspira un bon coup et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir jouer serrer.

« écoute Ange, je suis désolée pour tout a l'heure. Le jour ou tu es allée chez les elfes, j'ai découvert certaines petites choses. Severus appartient a l'un des plus ancienne race de créatures. C'est un Néphélim. Un ange déchu. Sirius avait la même aura. Je ne voulais rien te dire avant d'en être certaine. »

« c'est quoi exactement un Néphélim. D'accord ce sont des anges déchus mais… les anges sont les tout premier a avoir été créés. Techniquement, ça serait a moi de t'obéir Severus et pas l'inverse. »

« vous voulez dire qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle est ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils incrédules. Severus et Eris eurent l'air honteux quelques instants.

« qu'est-ce que vous me cachez encore ? » siffla la jeune elfe.

« tu sais que tu es en partie angélique. Que connais tu dans la hiérarchie du royaume céleste ? » demanda Severus en reprenant son ton professorale.

« pas grand chose. Probablement rien d'ailleurs. »

« bon. Sans vouloir entrer dans la religion moldue, Dieu existe vraiment. Sous ses ordres, il y a Gabriel. C'est l'un des seuls anges a l'avoir vu. C'est la voix de dieu, sa main droite si tu veux. Gabriel est un archange aux ailes dorées. Il avait sous ses ordres directs Michel et Raphaël. Et a eux 3 régnaient en quelques sorte sur le royaume céleste. Après une beuverie, des centaines d'anges se sont rebellés contre leur créateur. Nous avons été chassés du paradis avec interdiction formelle de revenir. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été persécutés par le monde magique. On doit être une petite vingtaine ! peut être moins je ne sais pas. On s'est un peu perdu de vue. Cependant, il y avait une chose que nous savions parce qu'elle nous avait été prédite par Cassandra Trealawney. Une grande voyante. Elle m'avait prédit qu'un jour je devrais me mettre au service d'un homme qui aurait le pouvoir de nous donner notre vengeance. Quand ton père a émis le projet de créer un enfant parfait, j'ai compris et j'ai prévenu les autres. Il lui manquait une chose. Du sang d'ange. Il aurait pu prendre le mien mais ne l'a pas fait. Il préférait une souche pure. J'ai provoqué Gabriel et Voldemort en a profité pour lui prendre un peu de sang. Quand il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, c'était déjà trop tard. Maintenant que cette part en toi s'est réveillée, tous ceux de notre espèce vont revenir et la guerre débutera. Ce n'est plus une simple guerre sur terre Ange ! ça risque de devenir une guerre pour le paradis et l'enfer. »

« mais Severus… je n'ai rien a voir avec l'enfer n'est-ce pas ? »

« non c'est vrai ! mais Eris si ! quelque chose m'a chiffonné la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Qui était ton père ? »

« je n'en sais rien. Ma mère et ma tante m'ont toujours répétés que c'était un mortel. Ange elle même a dit que j'étais une demi démone. »

« c'est normal. Ange avait reçu son héritage depuis pas longtemps. Elle a perçu ton coté Fomore mais la moitié de ton père, elle n'a pas pu la percevoir. »clarifia Severus.

« comment ça la moitié de mon père ? c'est un humain ! »

« non ! ton père est disons… un cas a part ! Ange, si tu la regarde, que vois tu ? »

« hein ? » demanda la jeune fille très intelligemment.

« regarde là ! regarde son aura et dis nous ce que tu vois. Peut être que tes perceptions sont plus évoluées que les notre. On est des Néphélims, pas des archanges. »

ange plissa les yeux et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Eris remarqua de suite la petite lueur, comme une étoile, qui s'était allumée dans le regard violet de son amie. Elle se sentait sondée et ne pouvait strictement rien faire contre ça ce qui était très frustrant. Ange s'était complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Elle analysait avec minutie chaque couche de l'aura de la démone cherchant la moindre anormalité. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se recula vivement et reprit une profonde inspiration.

« tu as vu quoi ? »

« le vide. Qui qu'ait été son père, il était trèèèèèès loin d'être un mortel. »

« mon père était un démon ? »

« et d'après ce que j'ai ressentit, pas n'importe lequel »

« wow. »

Eris se cala confortablement contre son maître de potion préféré qui l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux. Elle devait a présent découvrir qui était son véritable père. Bien sur, si c'était vraiment un démon puissant, elle ne devait pas s'attendre a ce que l'instinct paternel l'étouffe.

A suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : Halloween et le cercle des ombres.

Le matin du 29 Octobre, le trio infernal était dans la grande salle et déjeunant tranquillement quand le directeur se leva réclamant le silence. Eris, Iphis et Ange s'étaient toutes les 3 inscrites au tournoi de duel. Autant dire que les seuls élèves au courant de leur véritables identités s'étaient hâtés d'enlever leur candidatures. Ils n'étaient pas suicidaire non plus. Eaman, Sirius, Remus et Alessandro vérifiaient leurs niveaux tous les soirs et leur donnait quelques conseils sur ce qu'elles pouvaient ou ne pouvaient pas faire.

« mes chers élèves. Comme vous le savez, les élèves de Durmstang et Beauxbâtons arriveront demain. Il y aura un bal après demain. J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes vos tenues. Avec l'accord de vos professeurs, je tiens a vous informer que le premier novembre, vous aurez congé et carte libre. Voilà a présent, mangez bien et allez en cours. »

ange fronça les sourcils et sourit un peu. Le plan allait commencer a se mettre en place.

« Eris, envoie un message en enfer, que le conseil se tienne prêt pour la première réunion officielle du cercle des ombres le 1er Novembre. Iphis, tu me fais le même avec les loups garou bien que ton père y sera, je préfère prévenir. » souffla ange a mi voix.

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent rapidement.

Sur l'heure de midi, elles écrivirent quelques notes pour tous les participant du grand jeu : la fin du monde et les envoyèrent avec des phénix, des chauves souris ou des hiboux.

« » « » « »

le lendemain matin, elles réveillèrent avec un peu la gueule dans le cul. Après une rapide toilette, elles essayèrent de se souvenir pourquoi elles avaient ce pressentiment que ça serait une journée de merde et le souvenir de l'arrivée des deux autres écoles les frappèrent de plein fouet. Il fallut a Ange toute l'attention de Sirius et Remus pour ne pas tirer la gueule toute la journée.

Installées a la table des Serpentard, elles remarquèrent toute suite le visage rayonnant de Dumbledore et grognèrent un bon coup.

« votre attention. On vient de me prévenir que les élèves viennent d'arriver. Je vous demande d'accueillir le directeur de Durmstang, Hanz Gruber (n.a : Hanz Gruber et Eaman de Valera sont deux personnages joués au cinéma par Alan Rickman. Que voulez vous, on est fan ou on ne l'est pas lol !). »

un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux bleus longs, attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux bleus turquoise entre. Ange leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les gloussements des filles. Il était habillé d'un pantalon trop collant pour son propre bien et blanc, d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée au dessus et une large veste bleue claire était passée sur ses épaules et retenue par une broche en forme d'aigle. Il serra chaleureusement la main d'Eaman et murmura quelques mots. Celui ci lui fit un signe de la tête en direction d'ange et elle fit un court signe de tête a l'homme qui le lui rendit avec déférence.

Une vingtaine de garçons entrèrent dans la grande salle en évitant cette fois de faire leur supers acrobaties. Ils restèrent debout derrière leur directeur et les 3 filles se firent un plaisir a les scanner. 2 loups garou, 2 demi démons de première classe, 3 vampires dont un hybride et un de race indéterminée, probablement un Néphélim.

« et voici a présent la directrice de BeauxBâtons madame Maxime. »

la grande perche débarqua avec toutes les petites pétasses françaises ! toujours aussi blondes, toujours habillées en bleu. Et toujours minaudant. Iphis reniffla l'air.

« la moitié d'entres elles sont des vélanes ! et l'autre moitié sont des elfes. »

ange grogna un peu et pria pour que les Néphélims et les loups garou soient immunisés. Sans qu'elle ne le saches, Eris et Iphis faisaient la même prières.

« bien, je vais a présent vous donner les règles de ce tournois de duels. Il se déroulera l'après midi et le soir en cas de prolongement. La manche est terminée quand l'un des deux concurrents est a terre. Je ne vais pas dire désarmé au cas ou ceux qui se présentes connaissent la magie sans baguette ou les autres modes de combat. A ce sujet, tout est permis sauf les impardonnables ou la magie noire très poussée. Les éléments, les combats avec armes magiques ou pas, les combats a mains nues, tout est permis. Les élèves de tous les ages se feront face peut importe l'age ou la maison. Et il n'en restera qu'un seul a la fin. Les cours de cette après midi sont supprimées afin que vous puissiez faire amplement connaissance ! les tableaux des premiers matchs seront affichés dans toutes les salles commune. »

Ange grogna et se leva rapidement, quittant la salle sans regarder les nouveaux. Eris la regarda partir et finit par éclater de rire avant de la suivre en courant. Iphis soupira et fit de même. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les 3 au bord du lac et discutèrent a mi voix des nouveaux élèves. Elles pouvaient au moins s'accorder sur une chose, le tournoi promettait d'être intéressant.

Elles relevèrent la tête quand le soleil leur fut masqué et soupirèrent en cœur en voyant 4 garçons de Durmstang qui se tenaient devant elles en souriant de toutes leurs dents.

« bonjour mesdemoiselles, permettez nous de nous présenter. Je m'appelle Igor, voici Stanislav, Yvan et Vladimir. Et vous ? »

« Eris, Violette et Iphis. » répondit Eris avec un immense sourire effrayant.

« ce sont des très beaux prénoms ! »

« ravie qu'ils vous plaisent ! vous voulez pas dégagez de notre soleil ? » grogna Ange en faisant pouffer les deux autres.

« non ! nous venons d'arriver ! et nous aimons beaucoup votre soleil. » répondit le dénommé Vladimir avec un pseudo sourire charmeur.

Il ressemblait pas mal a Krum dans le style tas de muscle, pas de cheveux et un cerveau grand comme un petit poids.

« monsieur Ivanovitch ! j'espère que vous n'embêtez pas ces jeunes filles ! » s'amusa Hanz avant de pâlir en voyant qui étaient les jeunes filles en question.

Eris et Iphis se relevèrent obligeant Ange a faire de même.

« dites moi monsieur Gruber, pour mes statistiques personnelles, vous avez quel âge ? » demanda la jeune fille en le fixant de ses grands yeux violets.

« je n'ai que 978 ans miss. »

« vous connaissez bien Eaman et Alessandro dans ce cas. »

« c'est exact ils m'ont rendus de nombreux services. Comment va votre père ? »

« plutôt bien ! du moins il ira bien jusqu'à ce que je lui mette la main dessus et que je lui donne ma façon de penser sur ses travaux en matière de génétique. »

le vampire gloussa joyeusement comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il agita sa main autour d'eux et une bulle de silence et d'illusion les entourèrent. Les 4 élèves eurent l'air surpris jusqu'à ce que le vampire mette un genoux a terre.

« cela fait bien longtemps que nous vous attendons ma reine ! messieurs, je vous présente miss Ange Jedusor. Ce qu'elle est vraiment prendrait des plombes a expliquer. Disons juste qu'elle représente le saint graal pour les vampires. Donc si je ne me trompe pas, miss Eris doit être la demi démone au sens de l'humour unique dont j'ai entendu parler et miss Iphis la demi loup garou et demi vélane et le futur chef de clan. »

« c'est exact » souffla Iphis

« quand a ces jeunes hommes, Igor et Ivan sont des vampires, Vladimir est un demi démon et Stanislas est un loup garou. Au moins ça fait plaisir de voir que vous n'avez pas de préjugés ! »

« oh non ! on est très cool là dessus » lui répondit Eris avec un immense sourire.

C'est vrai qu'après tout, elle même sortait avec un Néphélim, Ange avec un loup garou et un néphélim aussi et Iphis avec un vampire ou du moins elle n'en était pas loin. Faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour ces deux idiots plus obtus que des coins de bureau.

« dites moi miss Jedusor, y a t il un endroit ou nous pourrons nous retrouver pour parler de quelques petites choses plus pratiques ? »

ange fit apparaître une lame de Taro représentant un cercle de pierres noires.

« il s'activera le 1er a 10 heures ! si vous amenez quelqu'un, vérifiez qu'ils soient digne de confiance ! je m'en voudrais de devoir les tuer ! »

« quel autre peuple sera là ? »

« des démons, des elfes, des loups garoux, des sorciers, mon père très probablement et des Néphélims. »

« des Néphélim ? » demanda le vampire complètement largué. « c'est un mythe ! »

« eh bien disons que je sors avec un mythe alors ! et que ce mythe en question est maître de potion ici ! » répliqua sarcastiquement Eris « et il semblerait qu'Ange aussi ait un penchant pour les Néphélims ! enfin, vous les rencontrerez dans 3 jours. Nous espérons juste retrouver les autres ! »

« eh bien ! j'ai hâte d'y être ! vous savez miss, tous les vieux vampires ont été mis au courant du projet que votre père voulait mettre en place et quand il a cité le nom de Lochlan, nous l'avons tous prit pour un fou. Mais le projet a porté ses fruits et vous êtes née. Au début, nous nous sommes dis que vous seriez un enfant comme les autres avec les mêmes préjugés. Puis il y a eu l'annonce de votre mort ! et puis votre retour. Et voilà qu'on a commencé a recevoir des hiboux ou des chauves souris des différents clans disant que vous vouliez instaurer une union entre toutes les races qui ont été méprisées. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que votre venue est la meilleure chose qui est arrivée depuis plus de 900 ans. »

« merci Hanz ! »

« non ! merci a vous ma reine ! »

Ange rigola doucement et abaissa la bulle pour retourner dans le château.

« » « » « »

l'effervescence régnait dans le château. Les couloirs étaient parcourus de gloussement sinistres des petites dindes sans cervelles qui cherchaient ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir mettre ou qui minaudaient sur les quelques garçons encore non accompagnés. Iphis allait au bal avec Blaize ce qui semblait normal et les deux autres s'accompagnaient mutuellement malgré les nombreuses demandes qu'elles avaient reçues. Les tenues avaient été envoyée par hiboux du meilleur et plus cher magasin du chemin de traverse, petit cadeau de Voldemort qui exigeait en retour une photo de sa fille. Ange avait eu du mal a se dire qu'il la mettrait dans un cadre sur sa table de nuit et les deux filles avaient éclatées de rire devant sa mine horrifiée.

Bref, entre deux batailles de filles se crêpant le chignon pour avoir le droit de rester plus de 20 minutes devant un miroir, elles parvinrent enfin a se préparer avec presque une heure de retard. Eris passa une longue robe bleue vaporeuse avec des longues manches évasées ressemblant aux robes elfique et brodées de runes étranges. Démoniaques probablement. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignons et des petites mèches s'en échappaient et retombaient le long de son visage. Elle avait passé un collier de saphirs birmans autour du cou et des boucles d'oreilles discrètes terminaient le tout.

Iphis portait une robe lui arrivant jusqu'à mi cuisse jaune pastel avec des fines bretelles ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon banane. A son cou brillait un collier en or et une citrine reposait sur sa peau pâle.

Ange portait une robe violette en deux partie. Celle du dessous était plus claire et en soie et celle du dessus était plus foncée et en dentelle. N'étant pas vraiment habituée aux robes, Ange tirait une drôle de tête surtout en regardant la chose bien trop serrante qu'elle portait. Et bien trop transparente pour les hormones d'un loup garou en chaleur et un Néphélim en manque. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et remontés avec des petites pinces garnies d'améthystes. Le tout lui donnait un air bien trop romantique et bien trop angélique pour que ça s'approche de la vérité. Elle faillit se casser la gueule dans les escaliers en marchant sur le tissus et se rattrapa de justesse a Iphis qui éclata de rire se récoltant un regard noir au passage. Eris pouffa dans son coin tentant de ne pas se faire dépiauter toute suite.

Iphis fit un grand sourire rougissant a Blaize qui l'attendait aux pieds de l'escalier. Eris lui fit un accroche pied en calculant bien son coup et les lèvres des deux zozos se collèrent enfin. La jeune garou se recula vivement en balbutiant des trucs incompréhensibles mais Blaize la fit taire en lui roulant le patin du siècle. Ange se tourna vers Eris avec un sourcil levé auquel la démone répondit par un sourire angélique qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« allez ! allons y ! » souffla Ange l'air complètement effrayée.

Eris passa son bras en dessous du sien et la tira de force jusqu'à la grande salle.

« putain Eris ralentit ! je fais encore me planter avec cette saleté ! juste pour ca j'aurais la peau de mon père. »

« oh c'est bon Vi' ! imagine plutôt le moment ou Remus te l'enlèvera ! »

« j'espère qu'il la déchirera » siffla ange avant de rougir légèrement en se rendant compte du sous entendu.

Eris lui décocha un sourire moqueur avant de pousser la porte de la grande salle ou toutes les discussions stoppèrent tout de suite. Ange fit un pas en arrière prête a détaler en hurlant si ce n'était les ongles d'Eris enfoncés dans son avant bras nu. Soufflant en signe de défaite, elle releva fièrement le menton et fusilla tous les regards un peu trop insistant sur elle, Eris ou Iphis.

« il est ou votre problème ? » grogna t elle « vous avez jamais vu des filles avec des robes ? »

« comment plomber l'ambiance en 10 leçons par Violette Black » souffla Eris morte de rire.

Ange lui tira la langue et avança d'un pas vif entre les tables en allant s'installer avec les vampires de Durmstang qui firent très gentiment dégager les seuls humains.

« pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, voici Blaize Zabini. »

il y eut un concert de reniflements discrets et les garçons s'hochèrent mutuellement la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Les entrées apparurent sur les tables et la tête d'Ange rencontra violemment la table en regardant sa salade.

« vous trouvez qu'on ressemble a des lapins ? » gémit elle.

« eh bien quand on vous connaît Remus et toi, on peut se poser la question » répondit malicieusement Eris.

« t'as décidé de me pourrir ma soirée toi non ? »

« jamais choupi ! »

les carnivores du groupes tripotèrent leur salade avec peu d'appétit. Voir franchement dégoûtée en jetant des coups d'œils autour d'elles. Visiblement, les filles en partie elfe avaient l'air d'adorer ça, quelques élèves aussi mais pour la majorité, ils attendaient la viande avec impatience. Et ils ne furent pas déçus en voyant les plats d'agneaux, de canard et de bœuf apparaître sur la table. A ce moment là, le directeur se demandait vaguement ou était passé l'évolution entre l'homme de cromagnon et ça !

quelques litres de bières au beurre, whisky, vins ou eau plus tard et de nombreux sorts de nettoyages, Rusard débarqua avec son tourne disque de 2 mètres de haut et les premières notes d'une valse s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les étudiants françaises tirèrent leurs cavaliers par la main et les obligèrent a danser avec elles. Neville et Ginny y allèrent aussi en souriant timidement. Neville était toujours un aussi bon danseur ce qui était étonnant quand on connaissait sa maladresse.

Blaize emmena Iphis sur la piste et les deux filles les regardèrent en se marrant comme des dindes. Ange sursauta en sentant deux mains brûlantes se poser sur ses épaules et elle se retourna rapidement prête a remettre l'importun a sa place mais se calma en voyant Remus.

« ais je le droit d'inviter ma charmante compagne pour une danse ? » demanda t il avec un sourire charmeur.

« tu peux Moony ! tu peux. »

il s'inclina et lui présenta sa main qu'elle prit avec une immense joie. Ange marmonna quelques mots dans l'oreille de la démone avec un immense sourire joueur. Eris lui répondit de la même façon et Remus eut soudain très peur. Il tira Ange dans ses bras et elle se laissa conduire sans rechigner. Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant Eris aller chercher Severus par la main et le forcer a l'accompagner sur la piste. La majorité des élèves se barrèrent limite en courrant en voyant leur terrible maître de potion danser comme un pro au milieu de la piste occupée par les deux autres couples. Le directeur regarda ça d'un air très calculateur et souriant malgré tout. Sirius mourrait d'envie d'être a la place de Remus. Alessandro mourrait d'envie d'être a la place de Blaize.

« rassure moi Remus, c'est ta baguette que je sens ? » s'enquit Ange avec une lueur perverse dans le regard qui faillit rendre fou son amant.

« je crois que ton odeur finira par me rendre cinglé. » grogna t il en réponse avant de capturer avec avidité les deux pétales rouges qui le narguaient.

Des sanglots s'élevèrent dans la salle. Les malheureuses filles qui voyaient un des plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard s'envoler loin d'elles. Les deux amoureux, loin du compte, se séparèrent le regard brouillés et fiévreux. Des boums se firent entendre quand Eris et Severus décidèrent de les imiter.

« tu sais que je pourrais te prendre ici devant tout le monde ? » susurra Severus d'une voix rauque.

« chiche ! »

« tu es le diable en personne ! »

« non ! juste sa fille et j'attend encore la confirmation. »

Severus gloussa silencieusement pour éviter de casser définitivement son image de bâtard sans cœur. Déjà là c'était mal barré.

« ais je le droit d'inviter ma fille a danser ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus grogna un peu mais accepta néanmoins et l'embrassa une dernière fois en faisant un grand sourire a Sirius qui le fusilla du regard. La musique prit un rythme de tango et Ange éclata de rire quand Sirius la fit aller dans tous les coins de la piste.

« si tu savais a quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite ! » glissa t il a son oreille.

« tu nous rejoins ce soir chez Remus ? »

« je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« bien ! »

les élèves décidèrent de passer outre la peur du terrible maître de potion et commencèrent a venir danser. Ange retourna s'asseoir a sa place ses pieds criant grâce. Le rock était un truc a abolir c'était obligatoire. Une danse de sauvage en plus. Elle enleva ses chaussures et regarda le triste était de ses petits petons. Elle marmonna un sort a mi voix et regarda joyeusement ses cloches se guérir toute seules comme des grandes. Une alarme résonna dans sa tête et elle sentit l'énergie d'un sort se diriger dans son dos et sa direction. Elle se retourna et leva un doigt. Un mini bouclier apparut et avala le sort. Ange jeta un coup d'œil a la fille qui le lui avait balancé. Une Serdaigle de 6ème année. Elle l'avait déjà vue en compagnie des filles qui embêtaient Luna Lovegood l'année d'avant. Les vampires qui avaient perçus le geste étaient déjà debout prêt a défendre leur reine mais elle fit un léger geste de la tête les invitant a se rasseoir et se leva en rejetant une boucle derrière son épaule. Elle s'avança vers la fille qui était entourée de ses amies et de son cavalier qui était a Serpentard. Elle les dévisagea les uns après les autres avec un grand sourire.

« si tu as tant envie que ça de te faire rétamer, patiente jusqu'au tournoi ! je m'en voudrait de te tuer maintenant. »

« je n'ai pas peur de toi Black ! » cracha t elle.

Ange émit un petit ricanement cristallin qui alerta Eris, Iphis, Remus, Sirius et tous les vampires.

« tu as tort ! tu veux régler tes comptes avec moi ? un petit duel ca te dit ? »

« dis moi ou et quand ! »

« ici et maintenant ! choisis tes armes et tous les partenaires que tu veux. Je n'en prendrais personnellement que 2. »

« mes amies et leurs petits amis. »

« très bien. T'as une minute pour te changer. »

Ange claqua dans ses doigts et se retrouva parée de sa tenue complète de duel avec les armes intégrées. Elle attrapa Eris et Iphis au passage et alla jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

« monsieur le directeur, je sais que ce n'est peut être pas vos coutumes mais mon honneur vient d'être remis en cause et l'honneur d'un vampire est une chose sacrée. Je demande donc le droit de combattre la jeune fille qui m'a provoquée. Elle sera secondée par tous ses amis filles et garçons. Je demande a ce qu'Eris et Iphis m'accompagnent. » déclara solennellement Ange.

« oh dites oui, dites oui ! » s'exclama Eris hystérique en sautillant sur place.

« je ne peux pas m'opposer aux coutumes vampiriques miss Black, cependant, ne les tuez pas et ne leur infligez pas de dommage irréparables. »

« c'est entendu monsieur. Le combat sera terminé lorsque tout ceux d'un groupe seront a terre. »

Albus hocha gravement la tête plutôt content a l'intérieur de voir la jeune fille en action et ses deux amies en même temps. Les filles se retournèrent toute contente. Eris et Iphis firent apparaître leur tenue de duel et fixèrent la bonne dizaine d'élèves avec leurs baguettes a la main.

« je te parie 20 gallions qu'on les bat en 10 minutes » s'amusa Eris.

Ange les jaugea quelques secondes.

« pari tenu ! »

« moi je dis 15 minutes ! » contra Iphis.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête dans un parfait accord.

« dis donc ma violette adorée, on a le droit de les démembrer ? »

« plus tard mon chou ! pour l'instant on leur met juste une raclée ! »

« oh ! d'accord ! »

Iphis gloussa un peu en voyant la mine attristée d'Eris. Ange passa une main dans son dos et en sortit deux longs sabres visiblement très aiguisé.

« pfff bêcheuse ! » grogna Eris en levant les yeux aux ciels. « t'as pas le droit de les tuer de toute manière. »

« les sabres ne servent pas qu'a tuer Eris ! »

« mouai ! si tu le dis ! bon ! c'est quand vous voulez ! »

le premier sort coupant fusa vers les filles qui le regardèrent blasées avant de le détourner d'un geste de la main.

« je reviens sur ce que j'ai dis Eris, 5 minutes ! » siffla Ange.

« et le pire s'est que tu vas gagner ! » réalisa Eris.

Ange rangea ses lames en se disant qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin, replia soigneusement sa cape se foutant pas mal des sorts qui volaient dans leur direction et sauta. Sa partie elfique reprenait le dessus. Alessandro prit un bol de chips qui traînait dans un coin et mit ses pieds sur la table en regardant le spectacle. A croire qu'il se croyait au cinéma. Les élèves tombaient comme des mouches sous les sortilèges d'Iphis, la magie élémentale d'Eris ou le combat a mains nues d'Ange qui avait l'air de s'éclater comme une petite folle. Eris et Iphis se mirent l'une a côté de l'autre pour regarder la troisième faire de la gym acrobatique et faire des saltos sur la table. Elle décrocha un prodigieux coup de pied a la dernière fille debout qui alla embrasser langoureusement le mur a 5 mètres plus loin. Eris regarda sa montre. 5 minutes tout pile !

Ange repassa sa cape sur ses épaules et tendit une main a eris qui y déposa une petite bourse contenant les 20 gallions du pari.

« tu sais a quel point j'aime faire des affaires avec toi ? » minauda t elle d'un air innocent.

Elles allèrent se réinstaller a leur table sans regarder autour d'elles. Albus exultait. Les élèves commençaient a se demander si ils n'avaient pas fait une connerie en s'inscrivant a ce tournoi.

Quand la torture, pardon le bal, fut terminé, Ange rejoignit Remus dans ses appartements et ils furent rapidement rejoins par Sirius. Eris alla retrouver son maître de potion adoré si doué de ses mains et Iphis regagna le dortoir avec Blaize. Il passèrent quelques heures a se papouiller avant d'aller dormir.

« » « » « »

le lendemain, les 3 filles arrivèrent avec des valises monstrueuses sous les yeux mais des sourires satisfait pour deux d'entres elles. Blaize et Iphis avaient l'air de vouloir jouer les sangsues ce qui n'était pas la vue la plus romantique qu'il leur avait été donné de voir. Les 3 filles s'éclipsèrent du château ni vues ni connues et Ange les fit trensplaner pour Avacentima.

Les deux filles ouvrirent bêtement la bouche devant l'immense palais en cristal qui se dressait devant elles.

« c'est magnifique ! » souffla Iphis.

« d'accord a cent pour cent » l'approuva Eris.

« ouai ben restez pas là a bailler aux corneilles ! on a du boulot. » grogna Ange en les tirant par le bras.

Après avoir monté des centaines d'escaliers, elles tombèrent sur une immense terrasse surplombant la forêt et ou on pouvait voir une cascade un peu plus loin. Tout le royaume s'étendait devant leur regards et elles pouvaient même voir les barrières protectrices. La garde royale étaient aux portes veillant sur la sécurité de leur reine. Les filles firent apparaître une immense table ronde et une trentaine de chaises, toutes les mêmes et visiblement très confortable. Iphis passa une robe en daim couleur crème avec le dos nu et noua ses cheveux pour que son tatouage soit bien en vue, Eris passa une longue robe noire et rouge avec des runes démoniaques dessus et Ange enfila la tenue royale elfique traditionnelle avec la couronne intégrée. Elles s'installèrent a leur place et commencèrent a discuter des choses qui devaient être dites lors de la première réunions. A 10 heures piles, des bruits de trensplanage se firent entendre et tous les invités se retrouvèrent directement assis a leur place.

Ange déglutit difficilement et regarda autour de la table pour voir toutes les races installées autour de la table. Elle s'arrêta sur un homme aux cheveux bleus clairs comme ceux d'Eris, très grand, bien trop grand d'ailleurs, quoique pas au point d'Hagrid.

« Eris ? » chuchota t elle entre ses dents.

« quoi ? »

« c'est qui lui ? »

« Lucifer ma chérie ! »

« t'es au courant que c'set ton père ? »

« HEIN ? »

« eh ben visiblement non ! bonjour monsieur Lucifer ! vous êtes au courant que c'est votre fille ? »

« bien sur que je le sais ! je ferais un roi de l'enfer bizarre si j'étais pas au courant de ça ! »

« oh vous savez, le mien de père a passé 15 ans de sa vie a me torturer parce qu'il était pas au courant alors… je ne suis pas une pro des relations sociales père-fille. Bref, bienvenue a tous et merci d'être venus pour cette première réunions. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ben… disons que je suis un bébé éprouvette ! je crois qu'un tour de table est nécessaire parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, je dois a peine connaître la moitié de vous ! »

digne d'un premier rendez vous aux alcoolique anonymes, tous les invités se présentèrent de bon cœur expliquant quelle était leur race ou leur rang. Il y avait des sorciers, des vampires, des démons, des demis démons, des vélanes, des elfes sylvestre, des elfes noires et le scoop vint des Néphélims qui reprirent leur apparence véritable pour la première fois. Severus avait perdu son regard sadique, ses cheveux noirs et gras était devenus plus longs, plus souple et beaucoup plus propre, son nez s'était affiné, sa peau blafarde avait prit la couleur du bronze et ses yeux noirs étaient passés au bleu intense et profond. Sirius avait les cheveux courts et blonds foncés et ses yeux étaient devenus vert très clair sa peau déjà bronzée était devenue un peu plus foncée. Des ailes noires leur sortait du dos et compliquaient un peu les choses quand ils devaient s'asseoir. Histoire de les accompagner dans cette dure épreuve, les démons sortirent leurs ailes de chauve souris comme Eris d'ailleurs et Ange laissa sortir ses ailes violettes.

« dites moi miss Ange, qui est l'ange dont le sang coule dans vos veines ! » demanda Lucifer très intéressé.

« Gabriel ! » déclara t elle avec un immense sourire.

Sourire qui s'élargit en voyant le diable s'étouffer et éclater d'un rire puissant et sinistre. Le rire parfait du méchant en fait.

« Gabriel ! excellent. J'ai toujours dit que cet archange était débile mais l'autre avait confiance en lui. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête aujourd'hui. Surtout depuis que les anges ont signé un accord promettant de ne pas se mêler au commun des mortels. Ah là là ! trop bon ! alors allez y ! dites nous ce que vous nous proposer ! »

« une alliance ! je vous présente Eris que la majorité de vous connaissent et qui est une démone et ma meilleure amie. Et voici Iphis qui est a demi loup garou et a demi vélane et qui est également ma meilleure amie. Pour mon CV personnel, je suis en partie elfe sylvestre, elfe noire, vampires, ange et j'ai du sang de licorne qui doit se trouver quelque parti bien que je ne sache pas vraiment ou. Remus est un loup garou et Sirius est un Néphélim et ce sont les deux hommes de ma vie. Severus est un Néphélim également et il est avec Eris et enfin Blaize est un vampire et sort avec Iphis. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les préjugés sont assez loin de notre esprit et nous aimerions beaucoup que ça reste comme ça. Des représentant de chaque peuple se trouvent autour de cette table et ça va de Lucifer en personne, jusqu'aux sorcier qui sont d'accord avec le principe que personne ne doit être mis de côté sous prétexte qu'ils sont négligés. » déclara calmement Ange.

Elle se réinstalla et Iphis se leva a son tour.

« les loup garou sont chassés et tués dans le monde des sorciers. J'ai été enfermée dans un cage parce que j'en était une. Mon père n'a jamais pu trouvé un emploi parce qu'il avait des problèmes mensuels. Les humains se croient supérieurs a nous parce qu'ils sont normaux. Eh bien je trouve que la normalité est très banale en fin de compte. On nous dit de nous cacher mais les humains détruisent nos forêt. C'est le même problème que les elfes. Quand tout sera détruit, nous seront tous tués et je ne veux pas que nous finissions comme ça. »

« les démons sont obligés de rester en enfer et si ils ont le malheur d'en sortir, ils se font tués par les humains comme ma mère l'a été. Je veux que nous puissions tous sortir sans craindre de nous faire exorciser une fois dehors. Je veux un monde ou toutes les races pourront vivre en paix. Ou les différences ne seront plus des tares mais des enrichissements personnels. Je veux un monde ou il y aura des écoles ou tous les enfants des différents peuples pourront apprendre a se connaître et créer des nouveaux peuples. » continua Eris.

« je ne parle pas de destruction massive de la race humaine. Je veux qu'ils aient la chance de voir ce qu'ils ont manqués, je veux qu'ils aient la chance de nous comprendre et de voir a quel point nos revendications sont juste. Les sorciers pensent qu'en nous tuant ils sauvent la magie mais ils la détruisent. Ils ne s'aperçoivent pas des barrières qui s'effritent. Ils ne voient pas que leur monde rétrécit jour après jour. Combien de temps faudra t il aux humains pour se rendre compte de leur présence et remettent en route la crémation des sorcier ? je ne veux pas vous obliger a vous battre pour une cause en laquelle vous ne croyez pas. Libre a vous de partir. Il est possible que certains meurent dans la bataille, c'est le prix a payer je crois. je veux que tous aient une chance de vivre tout simplement. » termina ange !

elle se réinstalla a sa place en regardant tout les peuples qui se concertaient. Lucifer lui fit un grand sourire rassurant.

« tu peux compter sur tous les démons Ange Jedusor. Nous serons avec toi. »

« les elfes sylvestre également ma reine. »

« les loups garou te suivront mon ange » continua Remus en la regardant amoureusement.

« quand aux Néphélims, on est déjà deux a être d'accord et je sens que les autres sont de retour au bercail. »

« les vélanes sont avec vous bien que nous ne nous cachons pas ! » décréta une des femmes blondes.

« les elfes noires vous suivront. Juste une question, de qui vient le sang d'elfe noir dans vos veines ? »

« Elphame ! »

« alors nous vous suivons ma reine ! »

« les vampires aussi bien que j'ai une petite réclamation a faire » souffla Eaman mal a l'aise.

« je t'écoute Eaman. Si c'est dans mes pouvoir alors il n'y aura pas de problème. »

« je voudrais que vous réveilliez Lochlan ! »

Ange se tourna vers son père en fronçant les sourcils.

« je te donnerais les plans ! »

« accordé Eaman. Lochlan te reviendra. »

« merci ! Fred ? Georges ? Papa? Vous me suivez aussi? »

« quel père ferais je si je ne te suivais pas là dedans ! » grogna Voldemort dépité.

« tu peux compter sur nous Ange ! et puis je dois dire que les elfes sont très mignonnes ! » déclarèrent Fred et Georges d'une même voix.

Ange pouffa en regardant les elfes qui rosirent sous le compliment. Elle regarda tous les peuples différents qui souriaient content et commençaient a discuter entre eux. Elle sourit heureux et fière d'elle. Lucifer leva son vers de vin et trinqua pour elle avec un clin d'œil encourageant. Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête et lui indiqua Eris a ses côtés qui était un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Il se leva, prit la main de sa fille et l'emmena dans un coin a part. l'heure des vérités avaient sonnées.

« » « » « »

a Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur, Albus était tranquillement installé dans son bureau en se goinfrant de bonbons quand une lueur s'alluma en face de lui captant toute son attention. Une forme grande et large commença a se dessiner et briller. Une homme d'une beauté suprême apparut. Il portait fièrement dans son dos deux ailes dorées. Un bonbon au citron vola a travers la pièce et Fumseck se planqua dans un coin en se disant que tout ça puait un peu trop.

« Albus Dumbledore j'ai besoin de votre aide ! » déclara l'archange.

« d'accord ! mais qui êtes vous ? »

« je suis l'archange Gabriel, je suis la main et la voix de dieu. Ma présence est contre tous les règlements je serais donc bref. Nous avons un énorme problème. »

« vous avez toute mon attention. »

« il y a 15 ans j'ai été piégé par un Néphélim du nom de Nikaël. Il travaille pour Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier est parvenu a me prendre une quantité non négligeable de sang de pour sa prodigieuse création. Je l'ai caché a dieu en espérant que cette partie d'elle ne se réveille jamais mais malheureusement elle s'est réveillée. Ange puisque c'est son nom a réunis un grand conseil ou Lucifer assiste et il vient de lui promettre le soutient de tous les démons de l'enfer. En général, les anges restent neutres mais dans ce cas précis, nous ne le pouvons pas. »

« pourquoi cela ? »

« parce que si ils parviennent a mettre leur plan en marche, toute la race des humains qui se rebelleront seront tués. Et que si personne ne croit en dieu alors il disparaîtra et les âmes avec lui. Et nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cela. L'endroit en question est incroyablement bien protégé et que j'ai que très peu d'informations sur le sujet. Je sais qu'ange ne travaille pas seule et qu'elle a des amis haut placés. Seul vous n'avez aucune chance. Et avec les sorciers, vous n'avez aucune chance non plus. Nous vous offrons notre aide. »

« je ne peux qu'accepter. Savez vous ou en est la puissance d'Ange ? »

« plus que celle d'un archange puisque des races incroyablement puissantes ont été mélangées. Et la fille de Lucifer est a ses côtés. Et elles sont immortelles toutes les deux. Il vous faudra une armée d'ange pour en venir a bout. »

« très bien. Comment puis je vous contacter ? »

« vous n'aurez qu'a prononcé mon nom ! »

« très bien. Dans ce cas au revoir et merci. »

Gabriel hocha la tête et disparut dans un éclair. Albus se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre et goba un autre bonbon au citron. Maintenant il était certain de gagner.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : quand le vieux sénile ne tient pas sa langue et qu'on découvre la brouette Japonaise.

Les filles rentrèrent a Poudlard en souriant et silencieusement aussi. Eris était perdue dans ses pensées tentant d'enregistrer ce que son père lui avait raconté. Visiblement, Falon et lui avaient eu une brève aventure autant passionnée que sexuelle qui n'avait pas été approuvée par tous les démons et encore moins par Seraphina. Se rendant compte qu'elle était enceinte, Falon avait préféré partir pour que son enfant ne doive pas subir cela. Et elle était revenue en enfer 3 ans plus tard en disant que le père d'Eris était un mortel. Si elle était parvenue a tromper tout le monde, Lucifer n'avait pas été abusé et même si il n'était pas un papa modèle, il avait toujours gardé un œil sur sa fille et ne pouvait que remercier Ange d'être restée l'amie de sa fille sans s'inquiéter de sa parenté.

Le château était plus vivant que jamais avec tous les étudiants de toutes les années confondues qui tentaient d'approcher les élèves étrangers. Les filles se séparèrent a l'entrée de l'école. Iphis alla rejoindre Blaize, Eris descendit dans les cachots pour retrouver son Néphélim personnel et le persuader de reprendre sa véritable apparence pour quelques secondes ou quelques heures. Remus et Sirius avaient encore des choses a faire donc elle préféra aller se promener loin de l'agitation.

Le terrain de Quidditch avait toujours été son endroit préféré même avant et le ciel restait son élément envers et contre tout même si elle avait du renoncer au quidditch pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Un reniflement retint son attention et elle tourna rapidement la tête vers les buissons bordant la forêt interdite. Des sanglots étouffés s'en échappaient. Elle s'avança a pas de loup et jeta un coup d'œil pour reconnaître la petite fille du train qui pleurait a chaude larme roulée en boule au sol. Ange s'approcha le plus doucement possible et s'agenouilla a côté d'elle en lui souriant gentiment ce qui de sa part était très rare.

« hey ! Mary c'est ca ? »

la petite hocha positivement la tête en la regardant effrayée. Visiblement, elle avait été répartie chez les Gryffondors. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurait elle ?

« qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« … »

« on ne pleure pas pour rien Mary ! dis moi ce qu'il se passe. »

« ils me traitent tous de monstre ! »

« moi je te trouve très normale pour un monstre ! pourquoi te traitent ils ainsi ? »

« toi aussi tu vas me traiter de monstre ! »

« pas du tout Mary. Tu as ma paroles d'honneur. »

mary écarta une mèche de cheveux blond et lui montra ses oreilles pointues.

« oh ! tu es une elfe ? »

« une demi elfe. Mon père était un elfe et ma mère une sorcière. Ils ont été tués par des sorciers quand j'avais 5 ans. Ils m'ont jetés un oubliette mais les elfes ne sont pas affectés de la même façon ! je n'ai jamais oublié. Ils m'ont abandonnée dans un orphelinat moldu. Tout le monde ma traitait de monstre et les surveillants me battaient. Et ici c'est le même. Les autres disent que mon père c'est un elfe de maison. »

Ange serra les points avec rage ! foutus humains ! elle fit apparaître un bout de parchemin et siffla dans ses doigts. Brenna apparut visiblement en pleine forme. La jeune fille lui tendit le bout de parchemin a remettre a Iphis et prit la main de Mary dans la sienne.

« eh bien moi je ne te vois pas du tout comme un monstre et j'ai quelques amis qui ne te verront pas non plus comme un monstre. Viens avec moi ! »

la petite fille essuya ses larmes et la suivit avec un début de sourire. Le trajet jusqu'aux cachots fut plutôt calme puisque les élèves qui se moquaient habituellement d'elle n'osaient rien lui dire en la voyant avec une grande de Serpentard. Ange frappa a la porte des appartements du maître de potion. Elle entendit des grognements et des ricanements et soupira en fermant les yeux. Et après, Eris osait dire que c'était elle le lapin. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur un maître de potion pas content. Il se calma un peu en voyant Ange et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle ou tentait de se cacher Mary.

« miss Black ! que puis je pour vous ! »

« laisse moi entrer ça sera un bon début. Soulage moi en me disant qu' Eris est habillée ! je crois que la voir nue serait au dessus de mes capacités sensorielles. Et le reste de la petite bande arrive. C'est donc une réunion d'affaire de dernière minute. »

« je vois ! entrez alors et installez vous pendant que je vais prévenir eris. »

Ange se laissa tomber dans le canapé et Mary vint se coller a elle franchement morte de peur. La jeune fille ricana et plaça Mary sur ses genoux.

« ne t'inquiète pas. Severus est très sympa et très compréhensif. »

Mary hocha la tête pas plus persuadée que ça. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le maître de potion et la démone les cheveux complètement défait et partant dans tous les sens.

« Violette ! quelle joie de te voir ! »

« Eris, dégage cet air hypocrite de ton visage ca me fout la frousse. »

« d'accord ! puis je au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle tu as interrompu notre essai de la page 47 du Kamasutra ? »

« les autres vont arriver je t'en parlerais a ce moment là »

« oh ! réunion officielle. »

« absolument. »

quelqu'un tambourina a la porte et Severus alla ouvrir en soupirant. Toute la petite bande entra joyeusement dans la pièce.

« Mary, tu as devant toi les piliers principaux du cercle des ombres. Quand a vous tous, je vous présente Mary. C'est une demi elfe. Toutes les personnes que tu vois ici sont loin d'être de simples sorciers. Remus et Iphis sont des loup garou et demi vélane pour Iphis, Eris est une démone, Severus et Sirius sont des anges déchus, Alessandro, Eaman, Hanz et Blaize sont des vampires. »

« et toi tu es quoi ? »

« un gros mix. Ma mère était une demi elfe, et j'ai du sang de vampire, d'elfe noire et d'ange dans les veines plus des traces de sang de licorne. Et je ne m'appelle pas Violette Black mais ange Jedusor. Et oui, je suis bien la fille de Voldemort ! »

« Ange ! tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de tout lui dire ? »

« elle ne nous trahira pas Eris. C'est une demi elfe. »

« oh ! je vois ! effectivement elle ne nous trahira pas. On peut savoir maintenant pourquoi tu nous a fait venir ? »

« Mary est a Gryffondor. Ses parents ont été tués pas des sorciers quand elle avait 5 ans. Les lions la traitent de monstre parce qu'elle est mieux qu'eux. Mary n'a pas d'amis et est brimée par ses camarades. J'aimerais vous demander de surveiller ça. Et ma petite Eris que j'adore, nous allons prendre ensemble son entraînement d'elfe. »

un large sourire pas rassurant sépara le visage de la démone qui tapa dans ses mains excitée comme une puce. Mary jeta un coup d'œil a ange et celle ci lui répondit par un grand sourire.

« mais … ange, chez les Gryffondor, elle n'aura personne sur qui compter. » hasarda Remus.

« sine t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'en charger ! » déclara la jeune fille avec un air profondément sadique.

Après la réunion, ange attrapa la main de la petite fille et alla jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Rien n'avait changé mais étrangement ça la touchait moins qu'avant. Elle sentit Mary se tendre derrière et suivit son regard pour tomber sur un groupe de garçons et filles de premières années. Elle chercha les deux Gryffondors du regard et les trouva terrés dans un coin.

« Granger et Weasley je peux vous voir un instant dehors ? »

les deux traîtres hochèrent la tête rapidement et filèrent morts de peur.

« je vais tenter d'être claire pour vos petits esprits de moineaux. Mary est a Gryffondor et c'est une demi elfe. Il semblerait que ceux de sa classe ne soient pas sympas avec elle. Je me fous pas mal de vos opinions mais si il lui arrive quoique ce soit pendant qu'elle est dans cette classe, vous supplierez de ne jamais avoir jurer fidélité a mon père est-ce clair ? »

« ou… oui ! »

« tant mieux. Mary, si il t'arrive quoique ce soit tu viens me le dire toute suite. Dans le pire des cas je te donnerais le mot de passer pour le dortoir des Serpentard et tu pourras venir quand tu veux. Et vous deux, je me répète mais si il lui arrive la moindre petite chose, vous recevrez votre famille dans des boites en cartons et sous forme de puzzle. » siffla t elle en faisant tourner ses yeux au rouge avant de faire demi tour et de rejoindre le dortoir des Serpents plutôt calme a cette heure ci.

Elle ne revit pas Mary de toute la journée en revanche elle débarqua le soir dans la salle commune pendant que les filles étaient encore là.

« un problème Mary ? »

« non ! non ils ne m'ont pas adressés la paroles de la journée mais je n'ai pas vraiment confiance pour rester là toute la nuit. » chuchota la petite fille les joues rouges.

Les 3 filles se concertèrent du regard et finalement ce fut Eris qui se leva.

« très bien ! je vais agrandir le lit. »

voyant le regard d'incompréhension de Mary Iphis s'approcha doucement.

« mon père était un loup garou et ma mère était déjà mariée. Comme ils me considéraient comme un monstre, il m'ont fait grandir dans une cage et je n'avais que des rats a manger. Depuis qu' Ange et Eris sont venues me sauver ça va mieux mais j'aime bien dormir avec elles. Enfin, quand elles ne partent pas a la recherche de leur amoureux. » termina t elle avec un sourire en coin.

Mary rigola un peu et se détendit. Elle se sentait bien avec les 3 filles. Elle ne se sentait pas différente.

Elles s'endormirent au chaud dans un emboîtement de jambes et de bras.

Deux jours plus tard, c'était un peu plus chargé. Les tournois commençaient et au soir ils avaient une réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Le programme des duels avaient été affichés et c'était Eris qui débutait les hostilités avec une fille de Beauxbatons. La jeune démone n'ayant jamais fait étalage de ses facultés, les paris étaient assez serrés et les prévisions allaient bon train. Lavande et Parvati s'était reconvertie en voyante pour la journée. Le seul soucis c'est qu'elles ne parvenaient pas a se mettre d'accord. du côté de la principale concernée, c'était plutot en combien de sorts devait elle mettre chaos la jeune fille pour rester crédible. Ange avait trouvé le bon système, elle évite deux gros sors, et balance un expelliarmus retenu pour l'envoyer hors de la surface de combat. Les professeurs semblaient d'accord d'ailleurs.

Au petit déjeuner, 3 boites arrivèrent devant les trois filles qui eurent l'air un peu étonnée. Ange reconnut sans mal l'écriture de son père qui lui conseillait de ne tuer personne tout de suite. Une oiseau noir d'une espèce inconnue se posa devant Eris avec une toute petite boite. Elle l'ouvrit en premier découvrant une broche représentant un démons aux yeux de saphir rose et aux ailes écartées. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit mot : je ne raterais ça pour rien en enfer.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant la note de son père et elles ouvrirent ensuite les grosses boites. Iphis poussa un petit cri aigu devant la tenue de duel en daim d'un beau brun chaud qui irait a merveille avec ses cheveux. Il y avait une broche en forme de loup qui retenait la cape, des fourreaux intégrés et les bottes avec.

Eris découvrit une tenue presque identique sauf que c'était du velours noir enchanté pour résister aux sorts mineurs. il n'y avait pas de broches ce qui donnait a penser que Voldemort était au courant pour le cadeau de son père.

Ange ouvrit la sienne et sourit en passant un doigt sur la broche en forme d'ange enroulé dans ses ailes et tenant une améthyste dans ses mains. La tenue de duel était visiblement en cuir de basilic, elle se demanda d'ailleurs ou il avait bien pu la trouver. La peau de basilic étant rare, le cuir devait l'être encore plus. Il y avait une série de petits poignard et d'étoiles argentées piqués un peu partout et les fourreaux étaient enchantés de telle sorte qu'ils passaient inaperçu.

« ton père fait souvent du shopping Vi ? »

« jamais a ma connaissance mais bon ! plus rien ne m'étonne avec lui. Bon t'es censée te battre a quelle heure toi ? »

« dans une demi heure. »

« tu ferais bien d'aller te changer dans ce cas » lui conseilla Iphis.

Joyeusement, les filles se rendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentard et Eris se changea dans sa toute nouvelle tenue qui lui allait a merveille et épousait son corps a la perfection. Elle accrocha la cape avec la broche que son père lui avait envoyé. C'était encore étrange de se dire qu'elle avait de la famille quelque part et que non, elle n'était plus toute seule. Enfin, pas qu'avec les deux autres folles elle se soit sentie seule. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs mais un père c'était différent. Elle avait fait un chignon avec ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne l'embêtent pas pendant son combat. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a son adversaire en question qui se bouffait les doigts comme un diabétique devant une tablette de chocolat. Ange les regardaient en ricanant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient connes !

« votre attention je vous prie » commença le vieux débris « je suis heureux de débuter ce tournoi de duels. Nos premières et charmantes concurrentes sont miss Viviane Dupré et miss Eris black. »

les filles de Beauxbâtons débutèrent une série d'acrobatie bizarre qui démontrait le niveau intellectuel. Croyez le ou pas mais elles étaient capable d'épeler le prénom de leur amie. Ange faillit applaudir la performance a deux mains. Eris monta sur l'estrade les mains dans les poches tandis que son adversaire avait déjà sortie sa baguette.

« a 3 mesdemoiselles. Un… deux… trois ! »

« STUPEFIX » vociféra la française avec un épouvantable accent.

Eris haussa un sourcil devant le sort qui venait vers elle. Elle murmura un mot et un mini bouclier apparut. Quand le sort le toucha, le bouclier s'enroula autour et repartit 10 fois plus vite sur Viviane qui ne put rien faire et décolla du sol pour tomber 10 mètres plus loin figée. Ange grogna et déposa sa tête sur l'épaules d'Iphis qui lui tapota le haut du crane.

« oups » marmonna Eris avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

La salle était plus que silencieuse et seuls les bruits des talons de la jeune fille se firent entendre. Elle descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit ses amies en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur une des tables tentant de ne pas éclater de rire devant les regards noirs que lui envoyaient les filles françaises.

« tu aurais pu le faire encore plus rapide ? » grogna Ange.

« ouai ! j'aurais pu lancer le sort en première » répondit malicieusement Eris. « oh ! c'est bon Vi' ! pas besoin de me faire une crise. Son sort était loin d'être puissant. C'est mon super bouclier qui l'a renforcé ! »

« on avait dit on attend deux sorts et puis seulement on en envoie un ! » continua l'ange sans faire attention aux oreilles qui les écoutaient.

Les élèves étaient plus pâles que des morts. Surtout les participants en fait. Ils n'arrivaient pas a croire qu'elle prévoyaient a l'avance le nombre de sorts qu'elles devaient envoyer.

« oh ! allez choupi ! arrête de râler ! regarde, il y a Finnigan et Stan qui vont se battre ! »

oui enfin, se battre était un bien grand mot. Seamus tentait de passer a travers le bouclier du vampire qui se curait les ongles sans trop faire attention a ce qui l'entourait. Un toussotement discret de la part de Hanz sembla le ramener au présent puisqu'il agita vaguement la main et que Seamus fut projeté hors de la surface de combat. Les 3 filles se mirent debout et commencèrent a applaudir en riant aux larmes. Stan leur fit une rapide courbette avant de descendre de l'estrade ou un autre duo prit place.

Blasée par le peu de spectacles, les filles sortirent de la grande salle se foutant pas mal de ceux qui les regardèrent partir jaloux de ne pouvoir faire pareil.

« » « » « »

quand le soir arriva, ils se retrouvèrent tous a Square Grimmaud pour la réunion de l'ordre. Autant dire que les filles étaient super joyeuses et motivées.

« bien alors. La rentrée est commencée depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et Voldemort est très calme. Tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs. » commença le vieux croûton.

« si vous voulez mon avis Albus, je dirais qu'il est en train de rassembler ses forces. Et si il prend autant de temps c'est qu'il y en a pas mal. » dit Severus en jetant un coup d'oeil a Ange.

« bien bien ! dites moi, vous savez ce que c'est un Néphélim ? » interrogea Albus en se grattant la barbe.

Les membres du cercle des ombres se jetèrent un coup d'oeil avant qu'Ange n'intervienne.

« d'après ce que je sais, ce sont des anges déchus. Mais c'est une légende. Enfin pas vraiment parce qu'ils ont réellement existés mais ils ont été persécutés et éliminés pour qu'ils ne représentent plus une menace. Pourquoi ? »

« il paraîtrait que Voldemort en a un dans ses rangs du nom de Nikaël »continua le vieux alors que Severus pâlissait lentement.

« je n'ai jamais rencontré de mangemort du nom de Nikaël depuis que je suis a son service Albus » assura le maître de potion d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

« il n'est pas forcé de s'appeler comme ca Severus ! »

« oui mais dans ce cas là ça pourrait être n'importe qui monsieur ! » intervint Eris. « cependant, même si c'était le cas, je me demande bien comment vous l'auriez appris. Après tout, les Néphélims sont connus pour être très discret. »

« eh bien, j'ai reçu la visite d'un archange du nom de Gabriel. Il m'a proposé son aide pour tuer Ange. J'ai bien sur accepté ! » les éclaira t il en souriant.

Eris et Ange se serraient la main le plus fort possible, Severus grinçait des dents tout comme sirius, Remus regardait le directeur prêt a bondir dessus.

« alors je crois que vous pouvez faire une croix sur l'aide des vampires » déclara Ange avec un grand sourire.

« et sur les démons également » assura Eris.

« et pourquoi cela ? » demanda t il en colère.

« parce qu'il est hors de question que les vampires ou les démons se battent mains dans la mains avec les anges. Et puis, si ça arrive aux oreilles de Lucifer, il aura vite fait de ramener tous les démons et de conclure un pacte avec Voldemort ou sa fille. » expliqua Eris.

« sur ce point, vous êtes un peu en retard miss. Lucifer a déjà signé un pacte avec Voldemort et sa fille. Elle aurait organisé une réunion secrète ou il était invité mais c'est la seule personne dont nous sommes certains. L'endroit était trop bien gardé pour que l'on puisse voir a travers. »

Ange lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins il ne savait pas encore tout ! en sortant de la salle de réunions, Ange et Eris demandèrent a Iphis de retourner a Poudlard et d'aller dans l'appartement de son père ainsi que prévenir les membres sur place. La demi garou acquiesça rapidement.

« Eris, je veux que tu m'emmènes en enfer. »

« hein ? mais t'es folle ! tu vas te faire écharper. Les anges en enfer sont tués toute suite. Et puis tu n'auras pas tes pouvoirs là bas. »

« je prend le risque ! il faut absolument que nous allions voir ton père. »

« très bien tu as gagné ! mais je t'aurais prévenue ! » souffla Eris vaincue.

Elle prit la main de son amie et elles disparurent ensemble dans un tourbillon de flammes.

« » « » « »

elles arrivèrent en plein milieu d'un cercle de démons n'ayant pas l'air particulièrement sympathique. Ils étaient grands, moches, et ils puaient. Rien de très réjouissant en somme. Eris prépara une boule de feu dans sa main et Ange passa ses deux mains dans on dos pour en sortir ses sabres.

« on est juste venues discuter avec Lucifer ! » hasarda Ange tentant de regagner son assurance.

« et qu'est-ce qu'un ange veut a notre roi ? »

« le prévenir d'un problème fâcheux du nom de Gabriel » répondit Eris en fixant le démon sans sourciller.

« vous pouvez passer ! mais ne vous attardez pas trop ici si vous ne voulez pas terminer a notre menu » ricana le démon d'une voix sinistre.

Les deux filles hochèrent vaguement la tête et eris prit la main de son amie pour l'emmener dans la citadelle de l'ombre, le repère de Lucifer. Elles passèrent par toutes les pièces cherchant désespérément le maître des lieux. Finalement, elles poussèrent une porte et…

« ARGH !!! MES YEUX ! MES YEUX ! NON MAIS QUELLE HORREUR ! » hurla Eris en courant dans le couloir pendant qu' ange se rinçait l'oeil avec un rictus appréciateur.

« ça serait pas la brouette Japonaise ? » demanda t elle très intéressée.

Sans se démonter, Lucifer déposa une couverture sur le corps nu de sa partenaire, il se leva dans toute sa plus que splendide nudité et passa un jeans a même la peau. Il aperçu le regard d'Ange et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« on apprécie ce que l'on voit on dirait ! » susurra t il.

« eh oui ! malheureusement j'ai déjà un loup garou jaloux sur les bras et un Néphélim privé de sexe pendant 16 ans ! »

« ah ouai ! 2 amants ! carrément ! très intéressant. Bref, a quoi me vaut cette si charmante visite ? » demanda t il en fixant ange et Eris momentanément revenue.

« a un problème en fait. Gabriel a contacté le vieux fou pour lui proposer une alliance entre les anges et les hommes. »

« vraiment ? et dire que je croyais que c'était nous les fourbes ! ça ne change pas grand chose. Beaucoup d'anges suivent mes idées ou celles de Nikaël et Mahël (n.a : les noms angéliques de Severus et Sirius) sans pour autant oser le dire. Ce qui est plus chiant c'est si le trio angélique décide de se joindre a la partie ça va être plus chiant. Tu sais qui est leur cible ? »

« moi ! » grogna ange dépitée ! c'était toujours pour sa pomme les emmerdes.

« ah ouai ! ça c'est pas de bol dis donc ! t'as du bol d'être immortelle. »

« ils ne peuvent pas me tuer ? »

« eh bien, si ils te coupent les ailes, ton sang elfique et vampiriques reprendra le dessus. Et le sang de licorne évitera quoique ce soit. Et puis, les Parques travaillent pour moi. Cependant, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas garanti. Mais ne te fais pas trop de bile. Si jamais ils devaient te couper les ailes, je te ramènerais ici avant qu'ils ne frappent et puis je te changerais en démone. Tu ferais une superbe démone de la luxure » ajouta t il avec un sourire mutin.

Eris grogna en roulant des yeux. Voir son père draguer son amie était vraiment dérangeant. Elle pouvait peut être comprendre les réserves a ce qu'elle débute une relation quelconque avec Voldemort. Ceci dit, elle devait bien dire que les images fugaces qui passaient dans son esprit étaient plus qu'alléchantes.

Les deux filles retournèrent a la surface et Lucifer alla s'occuper de la forme alanguie sur son lit.

Elles rentrèrent sagement a Poudlard et allèrent directement dans les appartements du loup garou ou tout le monde les attendaient en discutant véhément. Ils se turent en les voyant rentrer avec un grand sourire. Ange s'affala sur ses amants préférés qu'elle embrassa a tour de rôle et Eris se jeta dans les bras de son maître de potion.

« alors ça a donné quoi ? » demanda Severus sans préambule.

« ça a été horrible ! j'ai vu mon père tout nu avec une démone ! » souffla Eris en frissonnant.

« ouai ! il était en pleine brouette japonaise » continua Ange avec un immense sourire que lui rendirent Remus et Sirius. Deux adeptes de la brouette Japonaise.

« oui mais sinon il a dit quoi ? »

« que c'était pas un gros problème. Y a pas mal d'anges qui sont d'accord avec vos idées donc y a peut être moyen qu'ils se joignent a nous. Et dans le cas ou je me ferais couper les ailes il a proposé de faire de moi une démone. »

« oui ben espérons qu'il ne devra pas arriver a ces extrêmes » grogna Remus en l'embrassant possessivement.

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête ne souhaitant pas non plus en arriver là. Et il ne voulait pas que son Ange souffre. Hors, perdre ses ailes étaient plus douloureux que 1000 doloris d'un coup.

Tout le monde se sépara a la fin. Iphis alla retrouver Mary qui devait probablement dormir dans leur lit, Ange passa dans la chambre a coucher avec ses hommes et Eris descendit dans les cachots avec son petit ange déchu qui tenta de lui inculquer les principes de la brouette Japonaise. Voyant que le théorique ne rentrait pas, il préféra passer a la pratique. Et elle ne put que gémir et crier durant une bonne partie de la nuit le temps que cette position rentre bien dans sa tête.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : joyeux noël

Les jours filaient à toute vitesse. Tout comme les duels d'ailleurs mais pour l'instant rien de vraiment impressionnant n'était arrivé. Depuis qu'Eris s'était battue, aucune des filles du trio n'était passées sur l'estrade et elles attendaient désespérément de voir un adversaire a leur taille ce qui semblait être sur le point d'arriver avec les garçons de Durmstang. Etant donné qu'ils apprenaient la magie noire dans leur école, ils présentaient un challenge plus intéressant et seuls les cents pour cent humains avaient été battus jusqu'à maintenant.

Les cours devenaient plus légers ce qui était un bon point et tous les membres du cercle gardaient contact via hiboux ou phénix. Plus rien de terrible n'était arrivé ce qui était un grand point mais les filles prévoyaient un gros coup pour noël et Ange de son côté avait prévu une grosse surprise pour les moldus à l'occasion de la nouvelle année. Sans compter qu'elle devait en plus trouver un moyen d'aller en plein pôle nord pour retrouver Lochlan, voilà qui n'allait pas être simple.

Bref alors que tous les élèves prévoyaient leurs vacances et achetaient des cadeaux en tout genre, les 3 filles étaient chacune dans leur coin en tentant de tout mener a bien.

Au petit déjeuner, Ange vit le hibou de son père entrer dans la grande salle et attrapa la lettre à la volée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et se leva chuchotant quelques mots aux deux filles qui lui firent un grand sourire et sortit de Poudlard avant de disparaître dans une pluie d'étincelles violettes.

Elle réapparut dans un endroit entièrement blanc a perte de vue et fit apparaître une gros manteau en fourrure pour éviter les gerçures. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Tout était blanc. Ca allait faire facile de retrouver un vampire enterré sous la neige. Soupirant, elle sortit un poignard de sa botte et se coupa profondément la paume en laissant couler son sang sur la neige.

« Allez maintenant, dis moi ou ce trouve Lochlan. »

Probablement que la vue d'un sang bouger sur la neige aurait suffit a foutre la frousse a tout le monde mais Ange suivait le liquide écarlate a la trace jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en forme de croix. Elle marmonna une formule a mi voix et du seul sortit de ses mains pour aller frapper la neige et la changer en eau. Elle utilisa son élément terre pour forcer le cercueil d'argent a revenir a la surface.

Le cercueil était vraiment magnifique. Les fleurs et des oiseaux étaient gravés sur le couvercle. Elle agrippa le bord et tira de toutes ses forces pour parvenir à découvrir le vampire qui semblait dormir. Il était d'une beauté hors norme. Ses cheveux étaient bleus et blanc mis long et deux longues fines tresses pendaient de chaque côté de son visage pâle. Il avait les yeux clos et un fin tatouage en forme de fleur bleu courait sur sa joue. Une couronne sertie d'une topaze bleue cernait son front. Sa bouche rouge sang apportait la seule touche de couleur sur son visage exsangue. Il devait faire un bon mètre quatre vingt dix. Tout en muscle. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en peau de bête. Une immense croix était gravée au fer rouge sur sa poitrine. Il avait des arabesques bleues tatouées sur les bras. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Eaman avant demandé a ce que son amant et maître lui soient rendus. Elle était prête à parier que de nombreuses filles se seraient damnées pour un seul mot de sa part.

Elle serra un peu son poing pour rouvrir sa blessure et porta sa main à la bouche du vampire. Quelques gouttes de son sang coulèrent à travers ses lèvres fines et elle vit sa gorge se remettre à fonctionner. Le corps de Lochlan s'arqua et il ouvrit des yeux entièrement blancs avant de saisir son bras et de planter avidement ses crocs dans la chaire chaude et tendre de son poignet. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier. Ca faisait un mal de chien. Il aurait quand même pu y aller mollo ! Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine, violet comme les siens.

Il sembla enfin se rendre compte de qui il tenait aussi fermement et avec une vitesse incroyable il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol un peu voir même beaucoup sonnée.

« Etain ? » murmura t il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha négativement la tête avant de se remettre debout difficilement. Elle agrippa le bras de l'homme et transplana pour le manoir Jedusor. Voldemort haussa un sourcil en voyant sa fille débarquer en plein milieu d'une réunion, presque dans les bras de…

« Lochlan ! » souffla t il abasourdis.

Il comprenait mieux l'état de faiblesse d'Ange.

« Je veux savoir qui vous êtes et ou je suis ! » grogna le premier vampire d'une voix caverneuse.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort. Je suis un mage noir. La jeune fille que vous tenez est ma fille unique, Ange. Vous êtes en Angleterre et en 1996 »

« Pourquoi m'avoir réveillé aujourd'hui ? »

« Parce que vous devez cesser de vous cacher et admettre ce que vous fuyez. Votre femme et votre fille sont mortes depuis 1500 ans. Et c'est un bien piètre hommage que vous leur rendez en vous enfermant dans la solitude et le sommeil. »

« Pourquoi portes tu l'odeur de ma fille ? » souffla t il en la reniflant.

« Parce que mon père s'est servi de votre sang et de l'ADN de votre épouse pour me créer. Sur un plan génétique, je suis votre fille. Avec plus de 1000 ans de différences. »

« Ma fille et ma femme sont mortes. Pourquoi m'avez vous ramené ? »

« Parce que qu'encore une fois, vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. Votre famille est morte il y a plus de 1000 ans. Laissez les en paix. Vous vous êtes encore vivant. Alors vivez ! » Souffla Ange avant de s'effondrer au sol inconsciente.

Voldemort grogna un peu et ramassa sa fille avant de quitter la salle de réunion rapidement suivit par Lochlan qui voulait voir comment allait cette fille et surtout qui voulait rester le plus loin possible de ces sandwich sur deux jambes. Le seigneur des ténèbres déposa doucement sa fille sur les couvertures violettes de son lit et siffla dans ses doigts. Brenna apparut dans la pièce et alla se poser sur l'oreiller près de sa maitresse. Il nota quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin et l'envoya à Eris et Iphis.

« » « » « »

A Poudlard, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et tout le monde était dans la grande salle. Ange n'était nulle part en vue ce qui inquiétait ses deux amants attitrés et ses deux amies aussi. Brenna entra dans la grande salle par la fenêtre et fonça sur Eris a qui elle tendit nonchalamment la patte. La démone ouvrit la lettre en fronçant les sourcils et se leva rapidement attrapant la main d'Iphis qui la regarda sans comprendre. Elles coururent ensemble jusqu'à la table des professeurs et glissèrent quelques mots à l'oreille de Sirius et Remus qui se levèrent aussitôt. Albus fonça les sourcils en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Les 4 partirent de la grande salle et transplanèrent une fois dehors. Ils coururent comme des dératés et Sirius se changea en chien pour aller plus vite. Il fonça dans la porte de la chambre de sa maitresse pour l'ouvrire et se jeta sur le lit en se rechangeant en homme sous les yeux écarquillés de Lochlan qui cligna deux fois pour être sur de ne pas rêver. 3 autres personnes entrèrent et il se demanda vaguement ou il était tombé. Surtout quand celle aux cheveux bleus s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire avant de secouer énergiquement sa main.

« Très heureuse de vous rencontrer monsieur Lochlan ! On dit le plus grand bien de vous en enfer ! Même ce bon vieux Xavier ne tari pas d'éloges a votre égard ! Au fait, je m'appelle Eris. »

« Gneuh ? » répondit très intelligemment le vieux vampire qui commençait à avoir très peur.

« C'est pas grave ! On en parlera quand Ange sera réveillée. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder ! Oh les deux zigotos, votre femme est un vampire vous pourriez peut être utiliser ce truc pour votre bien non ? Après tout si elle est dans cette état c'est juste parce qu'elle a perdu trop de sang ! » Les informa Eris sans se départir de son sourire absolument terrifiant de l'avis de Lochlan.

Sirius et Remus hochèrent la tête et l'animagus attrapa le petit poignard dans la chaussure d'Ange avant de s'entailler le poignet. Il fit glisser quelques gouttes dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui avala tranquillement. Elle fit glisser sa langue sur la coupure et y posé délicatement ses lèvres avant de sucer avidement le liquide écarlate qui coulait. Sirius laissa passer des petits ronronnements satisfaits et une flamme de désir illuminait son regard bleu. Avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin, il enleva son poignet qui fut remplacé par celui de Remus. Le pauvre loup garou tentait de garder Moony et mini Moony couché ce qui était loin d'être facile. Et voilà les fantasmes qui refaisaient leur apparition. Vilain Moony ! Pas gentil !

Finalement repue, Ange se réveilla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se frotta la tête tentant de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son regard se porte sur Lochlan qui sursauta un peu plus trop habitué à voir cette couleur d'iris.

« Vous avez l'air d'aller bien pour quelqu'un qui a hiberné pendant plus de 1000 ans ! » déclara t elle simplement en lui adressant un doux sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'a ses proches.

« Et toi tu as l'air d'aller bien pour quelqu'un qui a failli se faire vider de son sang par le premier vampire » lui répondit tout aussi tranquillement Lochlan en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je récupère vite ! Ça doit être mon côté elfique. Ou angélique. Ou vampirique. J'en sais rien en fait. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? »

« Ton père nous a écrit pour nous prévenir de ton état alors on a accouru. »

« Fallait pas ! Une petite anémie n'a jamais tué personne. Dans le pire des cas je serais restée dans le coltard pendant quelques jours. »

« Ben vi mais tu peux pas choupi ! Avec le vieux ou Gabriel on ne sait jamais a quoi s'attendre ! » Grogna la démone. « Cependant il ne faut pas trop traîner parce que sinon, Alessandro et Eaman vont péter un câble. »

« Eaman ? » intervint Lochlan en bondissant. « Eaman de Valera ? »

« Vi c'est lui ! »

« Mais je le croyais mort ! »

« Non ! Quand vous avez disparut il a préféré s'endormir et ne s'est réveillé que très récemment. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous ramener et je n'ai pas eu le courage de dire non. »

« Puis je le voir ? »

« Après quelques petites règles de sécurité d'abord ! »

Eris s'éclipsa de la pièce sous un prétexte quelconque et Ange expliqua au vampire ce qu'il devait savoir sur ce monde et la guerre qui s'y déroulait ainsi que sur sa couverture. Il sembla d'ailleurs très bien comprendre et fut d'accord avec elle à cent pour cent. Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, Ange alla dire au revoir à son père et en entrant dans la salle de réunion vide de mangemort, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés et remplis de larmes et une main sur la bouche. Là devant elle, sous ses pauvres et chastes yeux se trouvait Eris a califourchon sur son père, Lord Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres de son état.

« Qu'est-ce que… mais que… PUTAIN DE MERDE ! » Bégaya t elle complètement perdue et furieuse. Ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge très inquiétante et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Elle se retourna et partit en claquant la porte. Eris s'excusa rapidement et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de partir à la recherche de son amie. Elle voulut l'arrêter mais se ravisa en avisant la superbe lame d'épée sous sa gorge et le regard meurtrier d'Ange. Elle qui pensait l'avoir mise en colère avec le petit secret de Sirius, elle était vachement loin du compte.

« Ne m'approche plus jamais ou je peux te jurer que même ton père ne pourra rien pour toi ! » siffla t elle furieuse avant de sortir rapidement.

Même si elle était une démone, Eris ne prit pas du tout cette menace à la légère. Remus et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils en parfait concert en voyant leur petite amie revenir le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux plus rouges que jamais. Elle passa a côté d'eux sans les voir et une fois hors des barrières elle disparut dans une pluie de paillette. Eris arriva pas loin derrière le visage triste et coupable.

« que s'est il passé ? » demanda Iphis un peu larguée.

« elle m'a surpris en train d'embrasser son père ! » souffla la démone.

« quoi ? mais pourquoi t'as fait une chose pareille ? tu sais pourtant que son père c'est la seule chose qui lui reste de sa mère. » s'exclama la demi garou.

« ben oui tu m'excuses mais il me plait bien son père ! »

« oui ben c'est pas une excuse na ! »

« bon venez les filles ! on rentre a Poudlard. Ange reviendra quand elle aura décompressé. »

le problème c'est qu'elle ne revint pas ce jour là mais que le lendemain matin, une surprise les attendaient dans la grande salle. Surprise qui arriva sous forme de journal. La gazette du sorcier pour être précis. Des sanglots se firent entendre dans la grande salle. Des massacres avaient été commis dans les principaux établissements sorciers. Le ministère était tombé, Sainte Mangouste avait été détruit. Tous les membres du ministères avaient été tués avec une violence et une ignominie sans précédents, le ministère français était tombé également, des centaines de familles avaient été détruites par la folie d'une seule personne. Eris déglutit difficilement en se demandant ce que ça aurait été si ça avait été elle. Et le pire vint quand un hiboux portant un gros paquet s'arrêta devant Drago Malefoy. Il l'ouvrit pas super rassuré et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant que son père lui avait été envoyé en pièces détachées. Hors de lui, il se tourna vers Eris et Iphis qui avaient un air définitivement trop angélique pour être vrai. Et a la place de crier leur identité et leur lien avec cette affaire, il avait hurlé de douleur et s'était enflammé. Aucun sortilège n'avait pu arrêter ça et c'est un petit tas de cendres qui restait a la place du Serpentard.

« » « » « »

au manoir Jedusor, le regard de Voldemort oscillait entre le journal du matin et sa fille devant lui et couverte de sang et de suie. Il reposa calmement le journal sur le table basse et servit deux grands verres de whisky. Ange regardait le feu les yeux vides. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« ange ? »

« comment as tu osé ? comment as tu pu faire ça a maman ? »

« Ange ! j'aimais ta mère plus que tout et je l'aimerais toujours. Mais elle est morte il y a 15 ans et je ne vais quand même pas rester seul toute ma vie ? »

« mais… pourquoi Eris ? elle a mon age ! »

« Ange, même si j'ai embrassé Eris, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va vivre toute notre vie ensemble. Elle est sympa, drôle, attachante et plutôt mignonne mais je n'aimerais personne comme j'ai aimé ta mère et ce n'est pas parce que je sortirais peut être avec elle que ça veut dire que je vais t'oublier ou oublier ta mère. Tu resteras ma fille envers et contre tout. Et ni Eris ni personne d'autre ne changera ce fait. »

« tu me le promet ? » souffla la jeune fille un peu gênée.

« je te le promet. »

Rassurée, Ange fit la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, elle se glissa sur les genoux de son père et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment rare. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit tranquillement dans ses bras et il alla la coucher dans son lit restant quelques instants a la regarder.

« » « » « »

Ange retourna au soir a Poudlard et fit une entrée assez remarquée dans la grande salle. Après tout, ça fait près de 48 heures que personne ne l'avait vue. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la table des Serpentard et s'installa en face d'Eris.

« bon, je ne suis pas vraiment chaude pour cette relation mais si c'est ce que vous voulez alors allez y et je ne m'y opposerais pas ! mais fais le souffrir et l'enfer ou la terre ne sera pas assez grande pour te cacher. »

Eris sauta littéralement au dessus de la table pour serrer Ange dans ses bras. A la table des professeurs, Remus et Sirius soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils n'avaient rien a craindre pour le moment. Iphis se joignit a l'étreinte des deux filles.

« tiens au fait il est ou Malefoy ? »

« il a brûlé ! il a reçu son père en kit et pis il a brûler. On suppose qu'il y avait un sort sur le paquet. »

« euk ! c'est pas cool ça ! bon sinon quoi de neuf ? »

« des massacres en Angleterres et en France. »

« Ange ? »

« probablement oui ! »

Ange hocha la tête sans rien dire. Après midi, les 3 filles se séparèrent pour aller préparer leurs cadeaux de noël. Elles avaient prévus les choses en grand pour le soir et se frottaient les mains a l'avance.

« » « » « »

Eaman sursauta en entendant les coups doucement portés au tableau et l'ouvrit doucement s'autorisant un mince sourire en croisant les orbes violettes de son monde. Il s'écarta un peu et l'invita a entrer.

« tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Eaman d'une voix tremblante.

« je ne connais pas encore assez ce monde pour faire un choix mais sers moi ce que tu veux. »

le vampires aux cheveux blanc hocha la tête et sortit une bouteille contenant un liquide ambré qu'il vers dans deux verres avant d'en tendre un a Lochlan qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ca faisait plus de 1000 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus et ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire ! c'était vachement fort quand même.

« hum ! sinon tu as bien dormi ? »

« oui pas mal. Le pôle nord est un endroit très calme. Et toi t'étais ou ? »

« dans la crypte de mon manoir. C'était vachement tranquille. »

« pourquoi as tu demandé a Ange de me ramener ? »

« parce que tu me manquais ! » souffla Eaman les joues rougies.

Un léger silence s'installa où chacun était plongé dans ses pensés. Lochlan se leva et posa son verre sur la table basse mais vacilla légèrement. Il était encore faible de son séjour dans son sarcophage sans nourriture.

« Quand t'es-tu réveillé ? » Questionna Eaman en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le divan, son visage barré par l'inquiétude.

« hier. Je reviens de chez Voldemort. » Souffla Lochlan en gardant les mains de l'autre vampire entre les siennes.

« Tu aurais dû rester là-bas et te reposer. »

« J'ai eu le temps de me reposer, ces derniers siècles, Eaman. » Sourit Lochlan, indulgent.

Eaman rougit légèrement de gêne mais il était tellement heureux de le revoir qu'il disait des futilités sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il se rendit compte que Lochlan était bien trop pâle (même pour un vampire).

« Tu ne t'es pas encore nourri ? »

« J'ai juste bu le sang d'Ange mais ce n'est pas suffisant. » Confia le vieux vampire en fixant son regard sur la carotide.

Eaman tendit son poignet en rougissant légèrement et en fuyant son regard.

« Je… Je me suis déjà nourri et ça sera plus nourrissant que du sang humain. »

Lochlan rigola légèrement avant de tirer sur le poignet pour que l'autre se retrouve sur ses genoux.

« Moi, je préfère quand même notre ancienne méthode. » Souffla-t-il dans le cou d'Eaman qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

Il posa sa bouche sur le cou de l'autre vampire puis déchira la peau d'où sortit du sang qui remplie sa gorge et le transporta de plaisir.

Il releva son visage et passa un bras autour du cou d'Eaman et l'attira à lui pour un second baiser, plus long et plus passionné. Le vampire enlaça Lochlan et l'entraîna en arrière. Celui-ci déboutonna rapidement sa chemise et fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son futur amant, qui entrouvrit la bouche en soupirant. Les mains du vieux vampire coururent sur sa poitrine avec avidité, impatient de découvrir son corps. Eaman rompit alors le baiser à regret, et promena sa bouche sur la mâchoire de son ami, puis son cou, qu'il commença à mordiller, bercé par la respiration de plus en plus rapide de Lochlan, qui enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de son tourmenteur. Eaman descendit encore, à la naissance de l'épaule, puis plus bas encore. Lochlan retint un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit le contact frais des doigts d'Eaman sur un de ses mamelons, puis poussa un léger gémissement quand les doigts de son ami furent remplacés par sa bouche. Il eut du mal à aligner ses pensées quand les mains baladeuses de Lochlan s'aventurèrent dangereusement bas, laissant des traînées chaudes sur sa peau. Le vampire avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans du coton sous les traitements de son ami. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé quelqu'un parcourir son corps de cette manière. De son côté, Lochlan continuait ses caresses, espérant qu'il ne brûlait pas d'étapes. Il tenait à faire satisfaire Eaman, peut-être pour se faire pardonner de son long sommeil loin de lui… Lochlan voulait aussi montrer à son ange combien il l'aimait, et c'est avec application qu'il toucha la peau douce qui devenait de plus en plus chaude (étonnement) lui faisant pousser malgré lui des gémissements étouffés. Le vampire enleva son pantalon et plaça Eaman sur la moquette pour se serrer contre lui et lui arracher un nouveau baiser, long, profond et passionné. Eaman enlaça Lochlan comme si sa vie en dépendait, tentant de répondre de son mieux à cette langue impérieuse qui taquinait la sienne et le rendait fou. Lochlan aventura alors une main entre eux et la glissa entre les jambes du jeune vampire, qui sursauta avant de voir sa respiration, ses battements de coeur s'accélérer, et ses nerfs être à vifs. Ce simple contact, même malgré son boxer qu'il portait encore, était un vrai choc électrique.

« Tu as peur ? » Chuchota Lochlan en voyant les tremblements d'Eaman.

« Non ! C'est juste… » Bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise, les joues rougies. « Je n'ai plus l'habitude…de tout cela. »

Le vampire, rassuré, reprit sa progression et toucha l'entrejambe d'Eaman de ses longs doigts fins. Eaman était déjà très excité ce qui réjouit Lochlan. Celui-ci caressa un moment son amant à travers le sous-vêtement, puis fit passer tout doucement ses doigts sous l'élastique. Eaman, conscient des attentions de Lochlan, tenta de rester calme et fit de son mieux pour lutter contre l'envie de serrer les jambes. Il se mordit les doigts quand Lochlan toucha enfin son sexe. Le plus jeune vampire était totalement à la merci de l'autre. Lochlan enleva le caleçon d'Eaman et l'envoya quelque part dans la pièce, puis entreprit de caresser son ange avec tout l'amour et la patience dont il était capable. Mais après quelques instants, Eaman se cambra, semblant demander plus. Lochlan déposa alors un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amant avant de descendre doucement, lui embrassant le cou au passage; puis lui mordilla les mamelons l'un après l'autre, et couvrit son ventre plat de baisers et de petits coups de langue, avant de descendre toujours plus bas. Eaman, perdu dans les vagues de plaisir, ne se doutait pas de ce que l'autre allait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne entièrement dans sa bouche. Le jeune vampire poussa alors un cri de surprise et de plaisir, avant de retourner se mordre les doigts un peu plus fort. Lochlan leva les yeux et le vit faire, puis lui prit la main avec tendresse et embrassa ses doigts rougis par les morsures:

« Laisse-toi aller, mon amour. Ne te fais pas mal comme ça surtout pour ne pas me donner le plaisir d'entendre ta voix. »

« Mais… » Rougit Eaman. « Je vais crier et… »

« Et alors ? Ca ne te gênait pas avant. » Rigola-t-il en lui embrassant doucement les lèvres.

« Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression de revenir à ma première fois. » Souffla le jeune vampire en cachant son visage tout rouge derrière ses mains.

Lochlan rigola légèrement puis retourna à sa tâche. Eaman se sentait perdu, ne sachant plus que faire, avec cette chaleur insupportable qui pulsait dans ses veines et la bouche du vampire qui lui faisait redécouvrir des mondes de sensations qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir perdu à jamais. Il sentit la tension en lui monter jusqu'à un point qu'il n'aurait pas cru capable et s'agita, mal à l'aise.

« Lochlan. » Gémit-il en essayant d'éloigner son amant. « Je vais… »

« Je sais ! » Répondit tranquillement l'autre accélérant ses mouvements sur son sexe de plus en plus dur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eaman poussa un cri plaintif en se répandant dans la bouche de Lochlan qui se releva doucement sans quitter l'autre vampire du regard. Eaman était étendu sur la moquette blanche, ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête comme une couronne, des mèches collés à son front humide, ses lèvres rouges et ses yeux voilés par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

Il était magnifique…

« Toujours perdu ? » Lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

« Toujours en manque de sang ? » Se moqua le plus jeune.

Lochlan fit un sourire en moqueur en léchant la hanche offerte puis en plantant ses canines dans la peau tendre. Eaman se tendit d'un coup, surpris avant de pousser une longue plainte en sentant le désir revenir à la charge.

« Im… Imbécile. » Haleta-t-il.

Lochlan rigola. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié que les hanches faisaient parties des petits endroits sensibles du vampire qui le faisait monter en flèche à une vitesse folle.

Lochlan délaissa la hanche pour fixer les yeux d'Eaman et commencer à se lécher les doigts de façon très sensuels. Eaman ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette langue et cette bouche activée sur ses longs doigts fins, les humidifiant. Un léger frisson d'anticipation le parcouru. Lochlan les fit glisser le long de son corps avant d'en introduire un dans l'intimité d'Eaman qui se tendit légèrement avant de soupirer en fermant ses yeux.

« Regarde-moi, Eaman. » Murmura le vampire à son oreille en introduisant un deuxième doigt et entamer une série de va et vient pour bien le préparer.

Eaman ouvrit ses yeux difficilement. Ceux-ci étaient voilés, rempli de désir, d'une légère lueur de douleur et d'amour qui émut profondément Lochlan qui l'embrassa passionnément.

Il finit par retirer ses doigts et s'introduire à l'intérieur de son amant qui arqua son corps, écarquilla ses yeux démesurément et ouvrit sa bouche sur des halètements mi plaisir mi douleur. Eaman agrippa ses épaules, les griffant au passage et enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Lochlan qui le berça doucement pour le détendre un maximum même s'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans cette position statique. Lochlan était en lui, imbriqué au plus profond de lui-même, bougeant au même rythme que lui, et la sensation de chaleur dévastatrice du début lui dévora à nouveau les entrailles. Gémissant presque à chaque coup de hanches de Lochlan, il sentait l'orgasme arriver pour la seconde fois, et lorsqu'il se libéra, ses muscles contractés autour du vampire eurent tôt fait de l'amener lui aussi à la délivrance.

« » « » « »

tout le monde était réunis dans la grande salle. Vi ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier avec Ange et tout le reste, beaucoup d'élèves avaient préférés rester a Poudlard là ou ils étaient certains d'être en sécurité. Alors que tout le monde était en train de terminer de manger et que le décompte allait bientôt se faire, un hiboux noir entra par la fenêtre avec un gros paquet attaché a sa patte. Il se posa devant Albus qui ne remarqua pas les sourires sadiques des 3 filles.

Il ouvrit doucement le paquet qui se déballa tout seul. La salle devint sombre et un grand écran blanc prit place contre le mur. Les portes se fermèrent et un rire cruel résonna.

« bonsoir Albus ! ça fait un bail non ? »

tous se tournèrent vers l'écran ou une personne apparaissait. Eris manqua de s'étouffer de rire en voyant que Ange avait légèrement changé ses traits. Ses yeux étaient vers émeraudes et ses cheveux châtains comme ceux de son père. Deux ailes noires s'étendaient dans son dos.

« très joli les effets spéciaux ! » souffla Iphis pour son amie qui lui répondit en souriant.

« attend de voir la suite. » s'amusa Ange.

Derrière la jeune fille s'étendait le Vatican dans toute sa beauté.

« alors vieil homme, prêt a fêter la noël comme il se doit ? allons y dans ce cas ! »

l'image se divisa en pleins d'autres petites images représentant différent points névralgiques moldus. La tour Eiffel, la maison blanche, le sacré cœur, notre dame, le Taj Mahal, le palais d'hiver en Russie, des bâtiments japonais et chinois.

Quand les 12 coups de minuits sonnèrent, les élèves assistèrent a la destruction de tous ces lieux avec un visage horrifié. Les 3 filles se complimentaient pour la mise en scène et les moyens utilisés. Au final, il ne restait plus que des bâtiments en flamme et des corps courant et tentant d'éteindre les flammes qui ne faisaient que grossire.

« c'était une bonne idée le Vatican ! » remarqua doucement Eris.

« je trouvais aussi ! ton père va adorer ! »

le visage d'ange réapparut sur l'écran blanc et un sourire presque dément déformait ses traits.

« ça va Albus ? ça va être dur a présent de cacher votre monde des yeux des moldus ! j'ai hâte de voir la suite mais si ça peut vous consoler, quand vous serez mort brûlé sur un bûcher, je les tuerais tous les uns après les autres et les créatures trop longtemps oubliées fouleront a nouveau cette terre et quand le dernier humain sera mort, le paradis disparaîtra et l'enfer règnera ! joyeux noël Albus ! j'espère que vous aimerez vos chaussettes ! après tout c'est vous même qui m'avez confier adorer recevoir des chaussettes ! »

l'image se figea et disparut. Les portes se réouvrirent et la lumière revint. Les élèves étaient plus pâles que des morts devant cette manifestation de pouvoir a l'état brut. Hermione et Ron jetèrent un coup d'œil vers les 3 filles qui discutaient a voix basse. Mary ne semblait pas particulièrement affectée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Albus se leva lentement le corps tremblant.

« les préfets sont priés de ramener les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et les professeurs viennent avec moi ! »

plus pâles que des morts, les élèves se levèrent très lentement sauf les Serpentard qui eu s'en foutaient un peu de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et puis les autres élèves aussi. Une fois tout le monde réunis dans le dortoir des Serpentard, les vampires de service applaudirent a tout rompre les prestations scéniques des 3 filles.

« en tout cas, c'était merveilleusement bien organisé ! et le spectacle son et lumière était très bien réussis ! » félicita Stanislav en sortant les bouteilles de vodka de sa valise.

La petite bande se tapa la plus belle biture de sa vie en cette nuit de noël et les filles se préparèrent mentalement pour les vacances qui débutaient demain et qu'elles allaient passer au manoir Jedusor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : un nouvel an qui pue !

Le vieil homme se réveilla en gémissant. Son corps était tout courbaturé. Il regarda autour de lui et frissonna. Il se trouvait dans une cellule entouré de squelettes humains. Une forte odeur de souffre régnait dans l'air tout comme l'odeur de la putréfaction. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre sur le côté et il tourna rapidement la tête croisant un regard violet glacial, un autre rose clair et un rouge vif. Deux jeunes filles et un homme qui se tenait derrière elles et les tenait par l'épaule.

« c'est maintenant que je souhaite joyeux noël ? » se moqua l'une des vois féminines.

« ouais bon j'avoue ! un pape pour la noël c'était pas une mauvaise idée ! » grogna la seconde fille.

« bah ! j'ai détruit sa maison ! ils était SDF le pauvre ! »

« et l'enfer était le refuge le plus proche ? » demanda malicieusement l'homme.

« quoi ? vous l'aimez pas votre cadeau de noël ? »

« tu vas t'attirer les foudres du paradis jeune fille ! »

« comme si ma tête n'était pas déjà mise a prix au paradis ! » rétorqua la jeune fille avec un reniflement méprisant.

Ils avancèrent tous les trois a la lumière et le pape eut un mouvement de recul. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux bleus, des yeux roses, des dents pointues et était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge pâle comme le sang (n.a : du moins le mien !). l'autre avait des cheveux violet clair, des yeux de la même couleur parfois parcourus par des éclairs rouges et elle portait une petite robe lavande. L'homme derrière avait de longs cheveux bleus clairs un peu comme ceux de la première jeune fille. Ses yeux ocres ne lui disaient vraiment rien qui vaille. Il était habillé d'un ensemble en cuir noir. Les flammes de l'enfer semblaient danser sur le tissus hors de prix et très moulant.

« j'ai toujours voulu savoir un truc, c'est vrai que vous avez des cornes ? » demanda Ange avec une mine intéressée.

« pardon ? »

« ben ouais, dans la bible, on imagine tout le temps le diable moche comme un poux avec des cornes et une queue alors est-ce que vous avez des cornes ? »

Lucifer lui fit un grand sourire amusé. Il se mit a grandir et changer. Le pape poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant le bel homme se changer en une chose horrible toute rouge avec des grandes cornes et une longue queue fourchue.

« ça correspond mieux ? » s'enquit il d'une voix profonde et terriblement ancienne.

« mouais c'est pas mal ! » s'amusa Ange pendant qu'Eris levait les yeux au ciel.

Lucifer reprit son corps humains habituel en faisant claquer ses vertèbres.

« bon alors ? on en fait quoi du serviteur de dieu ? t'avais fait quoi la dernière fois Ange ? »

« je l'ai brûlé ! après tout, les hommes d'églises se sont amusés a brûler les sorciers ! ca n'est qu'une juste contre partie ! »

« j'adore quand tu es sadique choupi ! » s'extasia Eris en battant des mains. « ou pourra faire un barbecue ? »

« moi je suis sadique et toi cinglée ! ça s'équilibre ! on parle de condamnation et bûcher et tu nous parles de barbecue ? »

« qui… qui êtes vous ? » hoqueta le pape d'une petite voix craintive.

Eris se frappa théâtralement le front en soupirant.

« quelles maladroites nous faisons. Je m'appelle Eris. Je suis un démon et la fille du monsieur là dont le nom est Lucifer. Et voici mon amie Ange qui elle, est la fille de Voldemort. C'est un mage noir tout a fait charmant, cruel et mignon ! ça vous éclaire ? »

le pape devint très pâle et semblait a deux doigts de pleurer.

« bien miss Eris, si tu veux bien m'excuser de te déranger mais je crois que papa a organisé une grande soirée au manoir. Et on doit seulement se préparer. Vous ferez nous l'honneur de votre présence ? » demanda Ange en se tournant vers Lucifer.

« avec grand plaisir ! »

« alors a plus tard ! » le salua Ange.

Eris attrapa son bras et elles disparurent dans des flammes rouges et noires.

« » « » « »

une femme aux cheveux blonds et a la beauté envoûtante regardait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Un jeune homme de 16 ans qui se battait contre l'un de ses anges les plus forts. Elle s'approcha d'un ange aux anges dorés qui baissa légèrement la tête pour la saluer.

« comment avance t il ? »

« merveilleusement bien. Il a bientôt terminé ! »

« parfait. Il fera une parfaite surprise pour cette hybride. Ne me déçois pas cette fois ci Gabriel ! je ne le supporterais pas ! »

l'ange sursauta devant le ton sec employé mais hocha doucement la tête. Il commençait vaguement a comprendre les Néphélims. Après tout, les anges étaient les premiers et encore une fois, c'étaient ces maudits humains qui récoltaient toute SON attention. Il croisa le regard émeraude d'une âme égarée et hocha légèrement la tête. La fin viendrait bientôt mais le monde était entre les mains d'une humaine. Ou du moins, d'une hybride et de ses amies.

« » « » « »

Ange se regarda dans le miroir en soupirant. Il était temps qu'elle demande a son père d'arrêter de choisir des robes parce que là ça allait plus. Heureusement, il lui en avait acheté une dizaine laissé a son libre jugement. Entre la chose rose guimauvesque, le truc violet bizarre, et la pseudo robe boudin fushia, Lord Voldemort avait beau être un beau mec de 70 ans, mais il avait des goûts de merde ! la dernière était comme elle les aimait. Une jupe longue large et fendue en soie. Les parties supérieurs étaient plus foncées et le jupon que l'on apercevait en dessous était plus clair. Elle portait au dessus une espèce de top a col bateau. Il lui arrivait juste au dessus du nombril et les manches tombaient au sol. La couleur lavande était nuancée de clair et de foncé en fonction de la lumière. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et remontés ou accrochés un peu n'importe comment ce qui conférait un charme naturel charmant. Si quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas sa réputation l'avait croisée, il l'aurait très probablement prise pour une petite chose fragile, timide et délicate. Tout le contraire d'elle en fait.

En sortant de sa chambre, elle faillit rentrer dans Eris qui sautillait dans les couloirs, tentant de ne pas se casser le gueule en marchant son sa robe bien trop longue. Elle était bordeaux avec des runes dorées qui garnissait le bord. Ses épaules nues était recouvertes par une fine étole de la même couleur. Ses cheveux bleus étaient bouclés et relevés ici et là avec des petites pinces serties de grenats. Elle était très élégante même avec la sucette qu'elle tenait entre ses dents. Les deux filles se regardèrent d'un œil critique et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elles éclatèrent de rire.

« attendez moi les filles ! »

Iphis arrivait en courant, sa robe relevée sur ses fines jambes galbées. Elle portait une robe noire avec des motifs argentés. La robe tout en restant visiblement très simple était tenue par des bretelle et soulignait sa fine taille et sa silhouette longiligne. Elle portait des fines sandales et ses cheveux blonds étaient noués en chignon banane et une simple mèche tressée tombait sur le côté de son visage. Les 3 filles se regardèrent ravie.

« eh bien mesdemoiselles ! nous sommes fort élégantes ! » déclara Eris avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Iphis rigola en regardant Ange faire une petite moue dégoûtée. Visiblement, elle aimait toujours autant les robes. La démone passa ses bras autour de ses amies et elle se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal et entrèrent dans la pièce en retenant l'attention générale. Tous les mangemorts étaient là avec leurs familles et la majorité des Serpentards qui ignoraient encore l'identité des jeunes filles faillirent s'étouffer. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Blaize et Alessandro sourirent de toutes leurs dents en voyant leurs petites amies respectives apparaître enfin avec a peine 30 minutes de retard.

« mesdemoiselles, vous êtes en retard ! » déclara calmement Voldemort.

« veuillez nous excusez milord mais les dames ne sont jamais en retard ! ce sont les autres qui sont en avance ! et puis, pouvez vous sincèrement nous reprocher notre retard ? » demanda Eris avec un sourire séducteur qui fit grogner Ange.

Elle avait beau avoir donné son accord, voir son père se faire draguer par sa meilleure amie était quelque chose de vraiment traumatisant. Iphis courut rejoindre ses deux vampires préférés et Eris partit rejoindre Severus qui discutait avec Voldemort. Ange se dirigea tranquillement vers le bol de punch, tentant d'éviter les mangemorts collant qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux noël. 4 mains se posèrent sur elle et elle se détendit contre les corps de ses amants. Il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient un effet calmant sur elle. Elle embrassa fougueusement Sirius pendant que Remus s'attaquait a son cou.

« dites les jeunes ! ça vous dérangerait de rester corrects ? » soupira Voldemort en se frottant la figure contre ses mains.

« hum. Désolée papa ! »

« » « » « »

« tu as compris ce que tu dois faire ? »

« la tuer ! »

« exact ! va maintenant et vis ta vie comme tu aurais du le faire ! »

dans un flash de lumière dorée, le jeune homme disparut.

« » « » « »

Lucifer se plaça derrière la jeune fille qui fumait allégrement sur la terrasses. Elle ne se retourna pas mais elle savait qu'il était là.

« vous pensez qu'il existe un moyen de transférer une âme d'un endroit a l'autre ? » demanda t elle finalement après un moment de silence.

« pourquoi ? »

« je ne veux pas que l'âme de ma mère disparaisse au cas ou ! »

« tu me demandes de transférer l'âme de ta mère du paradis en enfer ? ça va te coûter cher jeune fille. »

« combien ? »

« nous verrons plus tard » souffla t il près de son oreille.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et Ange fit un grand sourire au nouveau venu. Remus !

« les invités partent et Sirius était fatigué. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ton père et Severus se sont mis d'accord sur le cadeau de Eris. Iphis a été emportée par ses deux vampires préférés. Ca te dit un petit tour au clair de lune ? »

« bien sur. Merci Lucifer. J'espère que vous y parviendrez ! »

« tu le sauras bientôt Ange. Et appelle moi Luc ! »

elle hocha doucement la tête le visage impassible et prit la main que Remus lui tendait. Le loup garou jeta un regard venimeux au diable qui n'eut qu'un petit sourire mi amusé mi triste en les regardant partir.

« » « » « »

Severus accrocha un bandeau sur les yeux de sa petite amie qui gloussa bêtement, se laissant entraînée dans les couloirs du manoir. Il poussa une lourde porte en chêne et fit un signe a l'homme allongé nu sur le lit. Il referma la porte d'un claquement sonore avant de jeter des sorts de silence dessus et un verrouillage de la porte. Il détacha doucement le bandeau et Eris sourit de luxure en voyant le magnifique corps pâle de Lord Voldemort lascivement étendu sur l'édredon de soie noire.

Elle laissa tomber son étole sur le sol et dégrafa sa robe d'un geste de la main la laissant glisser le long de son corps. Severus était déjà nu derrière elle. Elle avança vers le grand lit a pas de velours se mettant a 4 pattes sur la couverture. Elle se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation avant de laisser courir sa langue sur le torse du mage noir qui siffla. Elle mordilla légèrement les tétons dressés et les enroula autour de sa langue. Elle remonta doucement laissant sa poitrine glisser contre la peau douce de l'homme et retraça délicatement le contour de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Les longues mains fines allèrent se poser sur sa peau brûlantes et caressèrent ses seins, faisant rouler les tétons durcis entre son index et son pouce. Elle soupira dans sa bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Elles bataillèrent quelques instants et ce fut lui qui gagna la dominance.

Elle mordilla la peau fine de son cou laissant des marques rouges sur son épiderme et descendit en laissant courir sa langue sur les abdominaux bien dessinés. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, plongea ses mains dans la chevelure bleues en désordre et ferma les yeux s'abandonnant complètement a ses caresses expertes.

Elle souffla doucement sur la tête pourpre de son érection et donna quelques coups de langues dessus, récoltant au passage les petites perles salées qui pointaient déjà. Elle gémit en sentant deux mains puissantes prendre possession de ses hanches. L'une d'elle remonta sur sa poitrine qu'elle malaxa sans vergogne et la seconde se nicha au creux de son intimité. Elle prit le membre dressé dans sa bouche et calqua ses vas et viens sur les mouvements qu'imprimaient Severus. Elle émit un gémissement sonore quand il pinça plus fort son clitoris. Elle grogna quand les doigts, qui faisaient de merveilleuses choses, disparurent. En revanche, elle soupira en sentant le sexe dur, vibrant et palpitant, se présenter devant l'entrée de son intimité et s'introduire tout en douceur. Elle gigota un peu pour lui faciliter les choses et reprit sa fellation dans les règles de l'art.

« » « » « »

Ange gémit sourdement tandis que la bouche de Remus s'attardait dans le creux de ses jambes. Il était bien trop doué pour son propre bien. Elle hurla son prénom quand un orgasme dévastateur la laissa pantelante.

« je t'aime mon ange ! » souffla t il en l'embrassant.

« moi aussi je t'aime ! » confia t elle en lui souriant tendrement.

Un craquement de brindilles les alerta et ils se relevèrent rapidement, remettant de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Remus renifla l'air et fronça les sourcils.

« qu'est-ce que tu sens ? »

« c'est comme toi mais différent aussi. Rentrons au manoir. »

ils se mirent a courir rapidement et Ange plaqua Remus au sol tandis qu'un sort passait au dessus de leurs têtes. La jeune fille monta un haut bouclier et se retourna. Une dizaine de silhouettes sombres les entouraient, leurs ailes blanches fièrement dressées dans leurs dos. Au milieu, l'un d'eux, un jeune homme de 16 ans, le visage démasqué, les fixait froidement de ses yeux émeraudes.

« » « » « »

Eris retomba entre les deux corps nus de ses amants et lança un rapide sortilège de nettoyage sur eux 3. voilà un noël qu'elle n'oublierais pas. Son esprit vogua vers ses deux amies qui devaient faire a peu près les mêmes choses. Elle se cala plus confortablement contre ses deux amants et ferma les yeux.

« » « » « »

« Harry… » souffla Remus ébahi.

Ange regarda autour d'elle, c'était un cauchemar très probablement. Il était impossible qu'ils soient entourés par une douzaine d'anges et que Harry James Potter soient le leader.

« on se connaît ? » gronda Harry d'une voix puissante et menaçante.

« on s'est connu pendant plus d'un an mais ce n'était qu'une erreur. Tout comme ton existence n'était qu'une erreur. »

« toi aussi tu n'es qu'une erreur ! un hybride ! même pas humain ! un monstre une fois par mois ! » rétorqua rageusement Harry en sortant une longue épée a la lame recourbée.

Ange claqua dans ses doigts et sa robe redevint son habituelle tenue de cuir avec les armes cachées un peu partout.

« alors c'est toi l'anomalie que je dois détruire »

« pas trop déçu mon cher grand frère ? » se moqua Ange.

Harry tilta au mot frère. Elle devait mentir. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était frère avec l'anomalie. Il resserra sa prise sur la garde de l'épée et il envoya une rafale de pouvoir blanc et doré. Le sort sembla sonner le début des hostilités puisque tous les anges commencèrent a balancer différents sorts de magie pure ou bien chargèrent leurs armes a la main. Elle lança une épée a Remus et commença a répondre aux assauts de ses attaquants. Tout les enseignements d'Alessandro lui revenaient en mémoire et elle se rendit copte qu'elle adorait se battre a l'épée. Sa puissance augmentait petit a petit. Elle se sentait a son aise en guerroyant avec des anges. Il était fort, rapides, possédaient une technique parfaite. Les adversaires idéaux en somme.

Un cri retentit dans la nuit et elle se tourna rapidement pour voir Harry, l'épée a la main, la pointe enfoncée dans la poitrine de Remus. Les maigres barrières gardant sa puissance céda et tous les anges allèrent valdinguer contre les arbres. Elle courut jusqu'au corps de son amant qui agonisait au sol. Ses yeux la brûlèrent et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle le souleva légèrement et le cala sur ses genoux coinçant son visage contre son épaule. Elle plaça sa main sur la blessure dans l'espoir vain de stopper le flux de sang.

« ange… » crachota t il.

« sssh amour ! garde tes forces. Ca va aller ! tu vas voir. Tu vas guérir. »

« la… la lame… elle était en … en argent. »

Un sanglot lui noua la gorge et elle déchira la chemise de Remus pour voir la blessure. Harry ne l'avait pas loupé. Des veines vertes et grises partaient dans tous les sens rongeant son corps. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

« j'ai froid mon ange » chuchota t il d'une petite voix rauque.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le corps qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Elle tentait de lui transmettre un peu de chaleurs.

« j'ai peur ! » souffla t il perdu.

« je suis là amour. Je ne te quitte pas. Je serais toujours là. Je t'aime Remus. Je t'aime tellement. »

« t'aime aussi. »

il toussa recrachant un filet de sang, tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, il luttait contre les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient.

« fais quelque chose pour moi mon ange. »

« ce que tu veux. »

« promet moi… de ne pas te détourner dans ta voie. Les peuples doivent rester unis. Ne renonce pas a l'amour et veille sur Iphis et Sirius. »

« je te le promet. »

il leva une dernière fois sa main, caressa tendrement le visage de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée, récolta un dernier baiser et poussa son dernier soupir.

Dans le fond de son âme, elle eut l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé. Une douleur sourde envahit son cœur. Ses yeux violet virèrent au rouge, ses cheveux se mirent a voler un peu partout autour d'elle et le sol se mit a trembler créant des crevasses par terre.

« » « » « »

Voldemort, Severus et Eris se relevèrent alertés par les vagues de magie qui traversaient le château. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et faillirent entrer dans Iphis, Alessandro, Blaize, Eaman et Lochlan et sortant de la chambre. Ils coururent comme des dératés jusque dehors et restèrent figés par le spectacle. Les arbres étaient détruits et couchés au sol, des cratères étaient visibles un peu partout. Ange se tenait encore au milieu des décombres, un corps couvert de sang pressé contre elle. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient d'une lueur assassine. Des anges aux ailes blanches tenaient de résister aux vagues de magie qui déferlaient sur la plaine. Les plantes semblaient mourir a proximité de son aura comme si elle drainait la vie et la magie hors d'eux.

Iphis éclata en sanglot en reconnaissant le corps de son père et dans un cri de rage, Sirius libéra ses ailes fonçant a toute vitesse vers les anges, épée au poing.

« » « » « »

les elfes, les elfes noires, les vampires et les Néphélims perçurent la douleur et la colère de leur reine et disparurent pour partir a sa recherche.

« » « » « »

Ange avait encore du mal a réaliser que Remus était mort. Que le corps tiède dans ses bras était le siens. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait leur faire payer la mort de son amant et amour. Elle embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de Remus et le mit en sécurité dans un coin avant de décroiser les lames de ses sabres. Elle prit seulement conscience de la présence de ses amies, de son père, et de son deuxièmes amant. Elle traversa le champ de bataille donnant quelques coups aux anges qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son passage. Elle ne voyait que Lui ! Lui qui avait détruit celui qu'elle aimait.

« Quand je pense que j'ai moi même gravé ton épitaphe sur ta maudite tombe ! » gronda t elle en chargeant.

Il para ses attaques et y répondit aussi violemment.

« je ne te connais pas ! »

« Alors je vais t'éclairer ! Tu es le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Dumbledore a obligé tes parents a se marier alors qu'ils se détestaient. Ton père a violé ma mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enfin enceinte de toi. Puis elle m'a eu. Dumbledore voulait me tuer mais maman a changé nos corps et c'est toi qu'ils ont égorgé comme un goret ! » Siffla t elle d'un voix mauvaise sans cesser d'attaquer.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Ce pouvait-il que Gabriel l'ait trompé ? Qu'il lui ait menti ?

Autour d'eux, les batailles faisaient rage. Eris semblait s'amuser comme une petite fille. Elle dépiautait les anges comme des cadeaux de noël. Iphis se battait avec la rage d'une lionne tentant d'oublier ses larmes qui coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter. Sirius attaquait ses anciens confrères sans même sourciller. Il tentait d'ignorer la douleur sourde qui emplissait son cœur. Ses ailes battaient frénétiquement l'air. Il avait envie de tuer toutes ces saloperies plumées.

Des silhouettes sombres débarquèrent au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Tous portaient fièrement leurs ailes noires d'encre. Des Néphélims. Tous avait répondus présent a la douleur de leur maîtresse. Ils observèrent un peu la scène complètement ahuris. Voyant les 12 anges blanc, ils sortirent leurs épées et débutèrent le massacre. Les sorciers qui peinaient un peu furent ravis de les voir débarquer. Ange se débrouillait a merveille entre Harry et un autre anges qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser vivre.

Un hurlement rauque déchira le silence et la jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Pas lui ! n'importe qui mais pas lui ! elle décapita rapidement l'ange et cloué Harry a un arbre avec une épée dans le corps. Elle se tourna lentement, craignant de découvrir le spectacle macabre qui se jouait devant elle. Ange sentit se yeux s'écarquiller en voyant Sirius a genoux, les yeux grands ouverts et de lambeaux de peau accrocher aux moignons sanglants qui avaient été ses ailes.

« vous l'aurez voulu ! » souffla t elle d'une voix mauvaise.

Son aura pourpre la recouvrit entièrement augmentant subrepticement la luminosité. Des veines noires et argentées apparaissaient dedans ce qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Eris agrippa le bras de Voldemort et Severus et les obligea a se reculer. La suite n'allait pas être sympathique mais elle était nécessaire. Nécessaire pour leurs survie a tous.

Le ciel s'ouvrit et l'aura d'Ange s'engouffra dans le trou comme une colonne de flammes mauves et noires. Les bras écartés et en lévitation a quelques centimètres du sol avec ses ailes immenses la protégeant tel un cocon, elle ressemblait a l'image que l'on se fait de l'ange de la mort. Un grondement sourd retentit et un bloc d'obsidienne tomba du sol. Des runes étranges et brillantes entouraient 2 petits cercles. Chaque cercle représentait un animal ou un symbole. Une immense épée a la lame noire et rouge était enfoncée dans la pierre. Ange la saisit a deux mains et tira de toutes les forces. Quand l'épée fut libérée, elle poussa un hurlement et son corps s'arqua. Ses ailes battirent un peu plus l'air et commencèrent a fondre par endroit. La fumée qui s'en échappait l'entoura et seuls ses cris parvenaient aux oreilles des spectateurs. Le sol se mit a trembler et une profonde crevasse se forma laissant passer Lucifer qui semblait être partie en vitesse puisqu'il n'était que très peu vêtu. Son regard passa du cadavre de Remus a la forme immobile de Sirius et il sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Encore plus quand il vit le bloc de pierre et la pointe de l'épée qui passait a travers le nuage de fumée opaque. Un sourire sadique, pervers, cruel et aussi très heureux traversa ses traits. Les anges avaient fait une connerie. Encore plus en voyant le jeune homme cloué a l'arbre par une épée qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle d'Ange.

Il créa un bouclier d'urgence juste avant d'être percuté par une vague de pouvoirs meurtrier. Il y eut un concert de hôquetements tandis qu'Ange réapparaissait.

A suivre…

Dieu comme je suis cruelle. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime ça en fait lol ! bon, je sais que ça chapitre est sensiblement plus courts que les autres mais bon… ça me semblait être un bon endroit pour le stopper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Le sol se mit a trembler et une profonde crevasse se forma laissant passer Lucifer qui semblait être partie en vitesse puisqu'il n'était que très peu vêtu. Son regard passa du cadavre de Remus a la forme immobile de Sirius et il sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Encore plus quand il vit le bloc de pierre et la pointe de l'épée qui passait a travers le nuage de fumée opaque. Un sourire sadique, pervers, cruel et aussi très heureux traversa ses traits. Les anges avaient fait une connerie. Encore plus en voyant le jeune homme cloué a l'arbre par une épée qu'il reconnaissait comme étant celle d'Ange.**

**Il créa un bouclier d'urgence juste avant d'être percuté par une vague de pouvoirs meurtrier. Il y eut un concert de hôquetements tandis qu'Ange réapparaissait.**

Chapitre 19 : Le commencement de la fin

Ses cheveux habituellement violet étaient noirs de jais et voletaient autour d'elle. Ses yeux étaient devenus deux puits sans fond.

Deux trous noirs.

On ne voyait rien.

Aucune émotion.

Juste du vide.

Le vide de son âme.

Ses ailes étaient complètement dépliées et semblaient narguer les anges. Les jolies ailes d'oiseaux étaient devenues des ailes de chauve souris couvertes de petites plumes. Alliance de deux antithèses. Ange et démon (n.a : Rien a voir avec le bouquin de Brown !). L'épée qu'elle avait arrachée de la pierre était solidement tenue par sa main droite.

« Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! » Soufflèrent Eris et Lucifer en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Severus en la regardant.

« Samaël va pas être content ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil en 10000 ans d'existence ! » Continua Lucifer sans répondre a la question de Severus.

« Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe oui ? » Grogna Voldemort.

« Disons que votre chère petite fille a décidé de s'autoproclamer Ange de la mort. Et elle a décidé de se déchoire seule. Enfin, demi déchoire pour être complet. »

« Vous pourriez décoder pour les malheureux mortels que nous sommes ? »

« Quand un ange est déchu, ça devient un Néphélim. Quand un archange est déchu, il devient un diable. Avant de devenir le roi des enfers, j'étais moi-même un archange. On m'appelait l'étoile du matin a cette époque. Avec d'autres archanges nous avons décidé de nous emparer du trône. Manque de chance, nous avons été trahis et précipités au centre de la terre. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts et ceux d'entre nous qui ont survécu avons décidé de créer l'enfer. Nous sommes devenus des diables. Tout en haut de la hiérarchie des démons. Comme j'étais déjà le chef a cette époque et le plus puissant, je suis devenu roi. Ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'un archange se déchoie seul. Comme Ange ne voulait pas devenir totalement un diable, et qu'elle ne voulait plus rester un archange, elle a choisit la facilité. Elle est donc mi-diable et mi-ange de la mort. Ils vont avoir du souci a se faire au paradis ! » Termina Lucifer en éclatant d'un rire sinistre.

Ange darda sur les séraphins son regard vide et un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Une douleur profonde la prit au cœur et elle leva son épée. Elle sauta dans les airs et avec une vitesse impressionnante, abattit son épée 4 fois. Les hurlements de 4 anges résonnèrent dans le parc. Elle marmonna une formule a mi-voix et les 4 ex anges se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le dernier ange ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire mais elle le sauva en plaçant l'épée sous sa gorge.

« Va voir ton patron et dis-lui que pour la mort de Remus et la folie de Sirius, le prix à payer sera très lourd. Je ne voulais pas tuer tous les être humains mais puisque c'est ce qu'il veut, alors, je ne me gênerais pas ! Quand a vous 4, vous êtes maintenant de simples mortels ! Profitez bien des quelques moments de répits qui s'offrent a vous parce que bientôt, la traque débutera. Quand a toi mon cher frère, je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ceux que j'aime et tu maudiras Dieu pour t'avoir ressuscité ! »

Elle claqua dans ses doigts et Harry se retrouva saucissonné comme un Jésus ! (n.a : car il s'appelait Jésus, comme son cousin de Lyon ! Signe tragique du destin car il finira comme lui accroché a un clou !). Sans aucune délicatesse, elle le jeta aux pieds de son père et celui ci leva sa baguette, prêt à le massacrer.

« Il est a moi ! » Siffla Ange en dardant son regard vide sur lui.

Ses yeux redevinrent améthyste quand ils se posèrent sur Sirius et elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour croiser son regard brisé. Brisé comme son esprit. Les anges ne lui avaient pas simplement coupé les ailes. Ils l'avaient détruit.

« Qu'ont-ils fait de toi amour ? » Souffla t elle les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius la regarda sans vraiment la voir. Jamais il n'avait semblé aussi vulnérable. Même pas après avoir passé 12 ans a Azkaban.

« Elle est ou ma maman ? » Demanda t il d'une toute petite voix.

Un sanglot noua la gorge de la jeune fille qui le serra dans ses bras avec la force du désespoir. Une elfe s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille qui pleurait.

« Ma reine, il y a peut être une solution. On peut lui jeter un sort qui lui donnera le corps de son âge mental et il vieillira quand il s'en sentira prêt. Personne ne peut rien faire pour lui. Il faut qu'il le veuille. Qu'il ait envie de revenir vers vous ! »

« Faites-le ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre inutilement. »

L'elfe s'inclina encore une fois avant de faire venir 2 autres elfes. Ils dirigèrent leurs paumes vers Sirius et une douce lueur l'entoura. Son corps devint de plus en plus petit jusqu'à atteindre le corps d'un jeune enfant de 3 ou 4 ans. Les larmes d'Ange redoublèrent et elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Dis madame ? Elle est ou ma maman ? »

« Ta maman a eu un accident mon cœur. Tu vas rester avec moi maintenant. Je m'appelle Ange. »

« Et moi c'est Sirius ! Et je suis grand comme ça ! » Répondit-il en lui montrant 4 doigts.

« Tu es un grand garçon alors ! »

« Oh ben oui ! »

Ange regarda les grand yeux bleus brillant de malice de son ex amant et sa bouille étirée en un immense sourire. Il était tellement mignon.

« Eh bien même si tu es un grand garçon, ça n'empêche pas que tu doives quand même aller dormir. Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

« Dis madame l'Ange, je peux pas rester avec toi ? Je connais pas cette maison ci ! »

« Je suis désolée mon cœur mais j'ai encore pleins de choses a faire. Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester avec la jolie jeune fille qui a des cheveux bleus. Tu vas voir, elle est très gentille. »

« Comme toi ? »

« Encore plus. On se verra demain au petit déjeuner. »

« Tu le promets ? »

« Promis juré ! »

Sirius lui fit un immense sourire et lui colla un gros bisou baveux sur la figure avant de sauter dans les bras d'Eris. Elle et Ange s'échangèrent un long regard et la jeune fille hocha doucement la tête. Cette nuit, le paradis regretterait de l'avoir narguée.

« » « » « »

Postée tout en haut d'un bâtiment, Ange regardait les dégâts qu'occasionnaient ses vampires. Eux aussi avaient eu envie d'un peu de divertissement et donc, cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils couraient après les mortels. Parfois, ils les vidaient de leur sang ou bien s'amusaient juste avec eux. Ange s'occupait de tout faire brûler. Plus rien de resterait de leur civilisation. Il n'y aurait plus que des cendres et bientôt, les différentes races reconstruiront leurs propres mondes a leur manière.

Les hurlements de peur parvenaient a ses oreilles comme une douce musique. Un jet de pouvoir brut la heurta violemment et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin. Elle serra les dents en sentant son sang couler le long de son bras et se retourna pour voir le sourire cruel d'une superbe blonde. Une aura immense l'entourait. C'était quelque chose qui était censé être beau et calme mais en ce moment, elle était pleine de haine et de mépris.

« Tu pensais pouvoir t'attaquer a mes créatures sans que je ne dise rien ? » Siffla t elle méchamment.

Ange sursauta un peu en se disant qu'elle était face a Dieu. Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres en se demandant ce que le pape dirait si il savait que Dieu est une femme. Le seul hic, c'est que ce bon vieux pape était mort.

« Vous pensiez que j'allais laisser les vrais bénéficiaires de ce monde cloîtrés dans leurs coins ? Vous nous avez dénigrés, vous avez joué a une parti d'échec que vous ne pouviez pas gagner ! Tuez moi si ça vous fait plaisir je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien a perdre. Mon peuple se changera de faire ce que je voulais ! »

« Je les tuerais les uns après les autres si je le dois ! »

« Alors je vais vous faire une promesse. Dès que je serais partie d'ici, j'ouvrirais la porte de l'enfer et vous devrez faire plus que vos tours de passe passe pour arrêter les démons et Lucifer. »

Elle aperçut une brève lueur de peur dans le regard de la divinité.

« Que pensiez-vous sincèrement ? Que vous pouviez soutenir un peuple qui détruit tout ce que vous avez créés ? Mais regardez autour de vous ! Votre monde se désintègre. Les hommes se tuent entre eux. Certains même parviennent a croire que vous n'existez pas et ça vous paraît normal ? Malgré tout ça, ils sont encore vos préférés ! Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as déclaré la guerre au paradis pour une histoire de préférence ? »

« Non ! J'ai commencé cette guerre parce qu'a l'inverse de vous, je veux que tous ceux qui ont été forcés de se cacher puissent sortir sans peur de se faire tuer. Et je l'ai aussi faite parce que vous m'avez pris tous ceux que j'aimais. Je ne comptais pas du tout tuer tous les mortels. C'est stupide et illogique ! Mais je le ferais pour ce que vous avez fait a Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucifer, pour les elfes, pour ceux que vous avez punis et déchus ! »

« Alors ce n'est pas une guerre contre le paradis mais contre moi ! »

« C'est exact. Quand j'étais petite, on m'a appris a croire en vous et a vous aimer mais mes prières sont restée vaines jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon père. J'aurais pu croire en vous mais vous m'avez enlevé Remus, c'est impardonnable. »

« Si tu me tues, le monde disparaîtra ! »

« Faux ! Ne me prenez pas pour une conne parce que je le suis pas ! Vous avez été créée comme nous tous même si vous vous le cachez ! Un fois que vous serez morte, le Paradis élira un nouveau dieu qui aura les intérêts de ces peuples a cœur. Vous êtes aussi insignifiante que nous tous en fait. »

La blonde poussa un cri de rage avant de lui envoyer une rafale de pouvoirs qui la traversa de part en part. Elle cracha un peu de sang mais sourit quand même. Sortant son épée, et ses ailes, elle se mit en position d'attaque. Dieu lui envoya une nouvelle vague qu'elle bloqua sans aucun problème.

« Alors c'est ça la toute puissance de Dieu ? Eh bien, nous avons un problème ! »

Elle concentra les ténèbres autour d'elle et les envoya sur la blonde qui s'envola quelques mètres plus loin.

« Sale petite peste ! »

« Tut tut tut ! Blasphème très chère ! »

La main de la blonde rayonna et une immense épée blanche entourée de flammes dorées apparut. Se battre contre des vampires ou des mortels ou encore des démons était une chose mais contre Dieu en personne, c'était vachement plus compliqué.

Les vampires jetèrent un coup d'œil a leur reine qui tentait de résister face aux attaques répétées de la blonde. Eux aussi avaient compris a qui ils avaient a faire et il y avait vraiment peu de chance qu'Ange s'en sorte vivante. L'un d'eux prit la décision de trensplaner pour l'Angleterre et aller prévenir Lucifer.

« » « » « »

Eris venait a peine de coucher Sirius qui avait un peu protesté mais avait fini par s'endormir. Elle alla rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle de réunion. L'ambiance était plus que morose. Iphis semblait éteinte. Elle tenait une tasse de thé dans ses mains et son regard se bloquait dans le vide. Alessandro et Blaize tentaient de lui apporter un soutient maximum mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose d'autre.

La démone se laissa tomber entre ses deux amants et s'appuya un peu plus sur Severus en soupirant. Voldemort ne semblait toujours pas être revenue de ce qu'il avait vu ou appris. Sa fille, son petit ange avait décidé de déclarer la guerre au paradis. Lui qui avait déjà eu du mal a se défaire d'un point gênant comme Albus Dumbledore, il avait du mal a imaginer qu'elle puisse vouloir combattre Dieu.

« C'est bientôt la fin n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Iphis dans un souffle.

« Oui ! Très bientôt. » Répondit calmement Lucifer en vérifiant ses ongles.

Un vampire entra dans la pièce en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Alessandro haussa un regard surpris en le voyant essayer de dire quelque chose de probablement très important.

« Je crois que ce vampire essaye de communiquer ! » Fit remarquer Lucifer en lui jetant un regard amusé.

« Ange ! » Haleta le vampire. « Elle combat Dieu ! Ça se passe pas bien ! »

Lucifer se leva rapidement et disparut dans un amas de flammes rouges vite suivit par Eris. Voldemort aurait bien aimé les suivre mais Severus l'en empêcha. Il s'apprêtait a lui lancer un doloris quand il se souvint que c'était un Néphélim pleinement réveillé a présent.

« Si Ange vous voit, elle voudra vous protéger et se fera tuer. »

« » « » « »

Lucifer et Eris réapparurent au beau milieu d'un champ de ruines en Amérique. Des corps sans vie et dans un sale état jonchaient les rues. Une puissance phénoménale se dégageait des hauteurs. Ils se hâtèrent de réapparaître a cet endroit là pour presque se figer. Ange était appuyée sur la garde de son épée, des vilaines coupures lézardaient sa peau pâle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, sa respiration était erratique et elle semblait a bout de forces. Du côté de Dieu, l'état n'était pas beaucoup plus reluisant ce qui était en soit incroyable. La blonde sembla se figer en apercevant Lucifer a quelques pas d'eux.

« Tu es venu en finir Luc ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon combat. C'est le siens. Et elle te tuera ! »

« Je suis Dieu ! Personne ne peut me tuer ! »

« Alors regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Elle te tuera Di, parce qu'elle a quelque chose a protéger. Quelque chose qui en vaille la peine ! Souviens toi de Remus, souviens toi de ta mère, de ton père, souviens toi de ceux qui croient en toi et concentre ta force pour le dernier coup. » Termina t il doucement en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

Le regard d'ange se brouilla. Elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle était bien trop fatiguée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et la vision de Sirius et de la mort de Remus lui donnèrent un coup au cœur.

Eris échangea un long regard avec son père. Elle non plus n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, elle vit le sourire de son paternel et regarda dans la direction d'Ange. Celle ci avait raffermit sa prise sur son épée et elle se remettait lentement debout. Ses jambes flageolaient et ne semblaient pas assez forte pour la porter pourtant, elle tint bon. L'épée qu'elle tenait tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique. Elle ferma les yeux et quitta le monde extérieur pour partir a la recherche de ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de spécial.

La blonde tenta de lui balancer une nouvelle vague de magie qui frappa durement le bouclier qui l'entourait. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et tenta de fuir mais elle ne parvenait pas a disparaître. Elle chercha une issue autour d'elle mais ses jambes avaient l'air bloquées. Elle croisa le regard mi amusé et mi sadique de Lucifer et se maudit. Il avait tout manigancé.

« Crois tu vraiment que je l'aurais protégée comme je l'ai fais et que je l'aurais suivie aveuglément si je ne savais pas qu'elle nous conduirait a la victoire ? »

La blonde posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Une ombre noire prenait forme derrière la jeune fille. Une ombre meurtrière et dangereuse. Eris agrippa le bras de son père avec sa main en fixant sa meilleure amie les yeux écarquillés. Lucifer continuait a défier Dieu en souriant.

« Quand le monde des hommes touchera a sa fin, l'élue des peuples accomplira son destin. Ça te dit quelque chose ? Non ? Aurais-je oublié de te la rapporter ? » S'amusa t il cruellement. « Il faut absolument régler ton manque de connaissance a ce sujet :

**Quand le monde des hommes touchera a sa fin**

**L'élue des peuples accomplira son destin**

**Elue du ciel et de l'enfer elle punira**

**Celle qui de force se nomma**

**Les oubliés répondront a son appel**

**Pour changer le monde en un nouvel Eden** » il jeta un sourire cruel a la Blonde qui pâlissait a vue d'œil. « Voyons ma très chère sœur. Tu ne vas pas prendre peur ! »

Eris sursauta en entendant le mot sœur. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette connerie ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de rien demander. Son père la tirait vers le sol et montait un puissant bouclier protecteur autour d'eux. Le sol se mit a trembler et de profondes crevasses se formèrent autour d'eux. Un bruit d'explosion retentit suivit par deux hurlements féminins. Le corps de la blonde commença a se décomposer. Des morceaux de chaires tombèrent au sol et une flaqu de sang s'étendaient lentement. La puissance du souffle de magique transforma la chaire en particule de poussières qui s'envolèrent un peu partout autour d'eux.

« » « » « »

Severus sursauta en posant une main sur son cœur. Il croisa le regard des autres immortels qui avaient la même tête que lui. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on venait de leur arracher un membre.

« Que se passe t il ? » S'enquit Voldemort.

« Quelque chose avec une puissance phénoménale vient d'éclater. Ça se propage sur toute la terre. »

« Ange ? »

« Aucune idée. Ça ressemble a un nouveau bing bang sans le côté dévastateur et meurtrier. Enfin, c'est pas loin mais bon. »

« » « » « »

Lily releva la tête et tomba a genoux, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage d'ange. Enfin, elle pourrait quitter cette cage. Quitté cet enfer blanc et cotonneux. Sa fille avait réussi. Elle y était parvenue. Les barreaux de sa cage dorée se dissipèrent et elle retomba au sol. Une main se présenta devant elle et elle leva son regard pour croiser les yeux bleus doux de Gabriel.

« Comment va t elle ? » Demanda t elle simplement.

« Son futur est entre ses mains. A elle de savoir si elle veut se battre ou pas. Pour le moment, nous avons une nouvelle mission. »

il posa sa main sur le front de l'âme qui rayonna doucement. 4 immenses ailes presque transparente apparurent dans son dos et Gabriel ouvrit la bouche très bêtement. Toutes les pièces de son cerveau se mettaient en place doucement. Il eut brusquement envie de hurler et d'éclater en sanglot tant il avait été bête. Mais maintenant il était trop tard. Ce qui le consolait c'est que sa mort serait très probablement rapide. De plus, toutes les armées angéliques s'entraînaient. Oui ! C'était vraiment trop tard.

« » « » « »

Lucifer posa deux doigts dans le cou de la jeune fille et soupira faiblement. Il y avait un pouls. Très faible certes mais un pouls quand même. Il souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras et disparut avec Eris dans un cercle de flammes.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20

Ça faisait 5 jours qu'Ange était dans le coma et que tous se relayaient a son chevet. Le monde entier avait parlé de la catastrophe qui avait secoué la terre et les meilleurs experts ne parvenaient pas à trouver ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Des millions de personnes avaient perdu la vie en une nuit et rien ne l'expliquait.

Eris entra dans l'un des salons du manoir Jedusor ou tout le monde était rassemblé. Son père était assis dans l'un des fauteuil a l'écart des autres et regardait le mur, un verre de whisky a la main.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! » Commença t elle doucement.

« Que veux tu savoir ? »

« C'est quoi cette histoire de frère et sœur ? »

« A la création du monde, nous n'étions que 2. Des jumeaux. Quand les autres anges sont apparus et la vie un peu après, ma sœur s'est proclamé Dieu. Normalement, ça aurait du être moi puisque j'étais le plus puissant de nous deux. Elle a choisit de me déchoire. J'ai donc créé l'enfer et elle m'y a enfermée. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'habituer a l'environnement néfaste que représentait l'enfer pour un ange. Mais l'évolution existait réellement et ma magie angélique s'est changée elle même en magie démoniaque. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Dieu est mort ? »

« Un autre Dieu va être choisi par le Paradis. »

« Et pour Ange ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Sa source de magie est encore trop basse. Il va lui falloir du temps pour récupérer. Et sachant ce qui est arrivé a Remus et Sirius, je doute qu'elle veuille revenir. »

« Quelqu'un a été voir Potter ? »

« Non ! Seuls les elfes de maison ont été autorisés a l'approcher pour lui filer a manger. »

Eris hocha la tête avec un sourire démoniaque et disparut par la grande porte suivie des yeux pas son père qui souriait lui aussi.

« » « » « »

Harry sursauta en entendant la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Une jeune fille de son âge venait d'entrer. Ses cheveux bleus clairs cascadaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux rose étaient fixés sur lui.

« Qui es tu ? » Gronda Harry.

Eris rigola doucement devant la hargne qu'il mettait encore dans ses paroles malgré son état.

« Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu as fait, j'applaudirais ton courage a deux mains. Pour répondre a ta question, je m'appelle Eris. Je suis la fille de Lucifer. »

« J'ai fais ce que l'on m'a demandé »

« Tuer ta propre sœur ? C'est ça que l'on t'a demandé ? »

« Personne ne m'a dit que c'était ma sœur. Juste qu'elle était une anomalie. »

« Dieu est mort. Ange l'a tuée ! »

« C'est impossible. Dieu est immortel ! »

« Pas sur terre ! Et Dieu était une femme. Et elle est effectivement morte il y a 5 jours. Tu as du le sentir. » Sourit elle.

Harry plissa les yeux a la recherche d'un mensonge mais n'en trouva aucun et soupira en fermant les yeux.

« » « » « »

Ange regarda les deux ailes qui s'étaient déployées dans son dos. Elles étaient violettes. De vraies merveilles. Bien en dessous d'elle, elle pouvait voir la terre et les lumières qui l'illuminait. Dans le vide intersidéral, elle entendit deux voix l'appeler et se dirigea vers la source. Elle fondit en larme en voyant sa mère et Remus côte a côte. Ils avaient l'air tellement réels. Remus avait deux immenses ailes blanches parcourues d'un liseré doré et sa mère portait fièrement ses 4 ailes presque transparentes. Ange s'envola jusque dans les bras de sa mère et se laissa étreindre comme une enfant, oubliant que l'espace d'un instant elle avait personnifié la mort dans toute sa noirceur.

« Je suis tellement heureuse ma chérie. Tellement fière de la jeune femme que tu es devenu. »

« Maman ! » Souffla Ange en repoussant ses larmes. « Alors c'est la fin ? Je suis morte ? »

« Non mon ange. Tu n'es pas morte. C'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici. Pour te demander pardon. Pardon de t'avoie laissé si seule. Pardon de ne rien avoir pu faire durant toutes ces années de souffrance. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute maman. C'est celle de Dumbledore et il me le paiera. »

« Je sais ! Ecoute moi maintenant, je sais que tu as tué Dieu et en faisant ça, tu nous as rendu a tous un immense service. Mais le paradis ne peut pas rester sans dirigeant et j'ai été désignée pour devenir le nouveau Dieu. Ton but est noble et malgré ça, certains anges veulent ta perte. Il te faudra être courageuse. Tu es sur la dernière ligne droite. Celle qui te conduira soit a la victoire, soit a ta perte et a celle de ceux que tu aimes. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Cependant, prend garde. Gabriel est le plus puissant de tous les anges. On dit qu'il est aussi puissant que Lucifer lui même et tu risques d'y laisser des plumes. Sois prudente. Je ne veux pas encore que tu me rejoignes ici. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux maman. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je dois te laisser a présent. Des choses m'attendent au paradis. Je te laisse avec Remus. Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses a vous dire. Au revoir mon ange et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi maman ! »

Lily sourit tendrement a sa fille et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de disparaître en petites vagues blanches et dorées. Ange se tourna vers Remus et éclata en sanglot en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Si j'avais fais plus attention a moi alors tu ne serais pas mort. »

« J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver la tienne et je le ferais encore si il le fallait. Enfin, si j'en étais encore capable. »

« Mais a cause de moi, tu es mort et Sirius… » Sa voix se brisa et de nouvelles larmes envahirent ses grands yeux violet.

« Sirius n'est pas mort Ange ! Il est juste perdu. Mais quand il trouvera une raison de revenir alors il redeviendra le Sirius que tu as connu. »

« Même mort, tu parviens quand même a me redonner espoir. Est-ce que l'on se verra encore ? »

« Non ! Lily m'a permis de te voir aujourd'hui pour que nous nous disions adieu. »

« Je ne veux pas te dire adieu. »

« Au revoir alors ! On se reverra ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pas avant très longtemps. Tu as une vie a vivre en toute sérénité. Tu as un grand amour a vivre sans moi. Tu as des peuples a sauver. Ne les laisse pas tomber. »

« Je t'aimerais toujours Remus. Je te le promet. »

« Je sais amour ! Moi aussi je t'aimerais toujours. Tu resteras la seule qui ait compté plus que ma vie pour moi. »

Elle s'accrocha désespérément a lui quand elle sentit son corps se changer et s'effacer.

« Que se passe t il ? » Demanda t elle paniquée.

« Tu te réveilles amour ! »

« Je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu dois te réveiller Ange. Pense a la vie que tu as laissé derrière toi. Pense a Sirius, a ton père, a Eris, a Iphis, a Lucifer, a tout le monde ! »

Elle attrapa une dernière fois les mains de Remus et ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Elle sortit du coma en prenant une grande inspiration et criant le nom de Remus avant de s'affaler sur son coussin en pleurant a chaudes larmes. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et ne se retourna même pas. Elle avait besoin de craquer au moins une fois. Elle fut tirée dans deux bras fort et puissant. Son père. Réticente au début a lui montrer ses faiblesses, elle se laissa aller quand il commença a lui murmurer des mots apaisant a l'oreille. Epuisée, elle se rendormit paisible. Voldemort la regarda quelques instants avant d'aller rassurer les autres. Une si jeune fille qui parvenait a changer un monde en perdition. Sa fille. A quoi l'avait il condamnée en la voulant parfaite ?

« » « » « »

Lucifer et Eris froncèrent les sourcils en voyant Voldemort entrer dans la pièce. Il semblait avoir prit un coup de vieux tout a coup.

« Elle s'est réveillée ! » Déclara t il dans un souffle avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Une semaine sans manger, dormir ou boire, ça avait laissé des marques.

Eris et Iphis bondirent sur leur pieds et coururent jusque dans la chambre de leur amie. Elle dormait encore paisiblement et elles parvenaient a voir des traces salées sur ses joues. Elles se couchèrent a leur tour dans le grand lit et se serrèrent contre leur amie qui aurait probablement grand besoin de réconfort en se réveillant.

« » « » « »

Eris et Iphis se réveillèrent en sursaut sentant un espace froid entre elles deux. Ange n'était plus là. Ou était elle passée alors qu'elle se remettait seulement de ses blessures ? Elles enfilèrent rapidement un survêtement et sortirent de la chambre en courant, rameutant les habitants du château et réveillant le petit Sirius au passage. Une onde magique traversa le manoir et les deux filles commencèrent a chercher sa provenance avec Voldemort et Lucifer.

Ils la retrouvèrent dans la bibliothèque en train de regarder par la fenêtre, ses ailes violettes largement ouvertes derrière elle. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient comme ça. Tout en elle dégageait une puissance et une sérénité hors du commun. Ses blessures n'étaient presque plus visibles sur sa peau ivoirine.

« Ange ? » Appela doucement son père en s'approchant a pas feutrés.

« Il est temps que tout se termine ! » Souffla t elle.

« Tu es encore en convalescence ! » Réprimanda doucement Eris.

« Je vais très bien ! Je commence seulement a voir clair. Tout ce que nous avons fait n'a servi a rien sinon assurer le monde magique que Dumbledore était un grand homme. Il faut le tuer et le plus vite possible. Mais ça signifie également que l'on devra faire face a Gabriel et aux armées angéliques qui, même si elles doutent très fort de leur victoire, n'oseront jamais se retourner contre lui. Michel et Raphaël seront également là. Après la dernière bataille, tout pourra recommencer. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. C'est pour ça que… j'ai décidé de relâcher les dragons ! »

« Quoi ? » Couina Voldemort en ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je vais relâcher les dragons. Dumbledore a certains peuples a ses côtés comme les géants, les Dryades, les fées, les centaures, les korrigans, les anges aussi. Même si les premiers ne sont pas très inquiétant, les anges a eux seuls pourraient nous décimer. Nous avons besoin des dragons. »

« Ils n'obéissent a personne Ange ! » Contra doucement Lucifer.

« Ils m'obéiront parce qu'ils n'auront pas le choix ! Ils m'obéiront parce que je leur offrirait ce qu'ils veulent sur un plateau d'argent. Est-ce que vous m'aiderez ? »

Lucifer, Voldemort, Eris et Iphis se regardèrent quelques instants avant de lui sourire confiants.

« Je dois aller voir Harry, envoyer un message a Dumbledore pour qu'il se tienne prêt et réveiller les Dragons ! On dirait que j'ai une journée chargée non ? » Ironisa t elle.

« N'oublie pas que tu dois aussi ouvrir la porte des enfers. Enfin, que VOUS devez ouvrir la porte des enfers ! » Rappela Lucifer avec un grand sourire.

Visiblement, il était tout content de voir ses potes débarquer pour la grande fête ! Il reçut quelques regards noirs en réponses et ricana un peu. Ange passa a côté de lui et sortit de la bibliothèque un livre a la main.

« Elle a changé ! » Souffla doucement Eris.

« Passer a côté de la mort fait ce genre de chose ! » Confia Lucifer, le front plissé par une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Que va t il se passer pour nous a présent ? » Demanda Iphis encore choquée par la mort de son père.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais ça va être pour le mieux. Si nous gagnons bien sur ! Sinon, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous inquiéter »

« » « » « »

Ange regarda Brenna s'éloigner dans le ciel gris. La date de la dernière bataille était annoncée. Il lui restait peu de temps. Et d'abord, elle devait aller voir Harry. Elle descendit dans les cachots et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de poignet avant d'entrer et de faire apparaître une chaise.

« Tu es venue me tuer ? » Haleta t il d'une vois chevrotante.

Ange le considéra quelques instants avant de faire apparaître un verre d'eau. Elle l'aida un peu a boire et se recala dans sa chaise.

« Je ne sais pas si on t'a tenu au courant, mais dieu est mort ! » Commença t elle doucement.

« Ton amie Eris est venue me prévenir. »

« Un nouveau dieu a été appelé pour régner sur le paradis et la terre. Notre mère ! Dans quelques jours, une immense bataille se tiendra à Poudlard. Gabriel, Michel et Raphaël seront là avec toutes les armées d'anges. Ça sera la dernière et unique bataille. Dans quel camp veux tu aller ? »

« Tu me laisses le choix ? »

« Malgré ce que tu as fait et en sachant que je ne te pardonnerais jamais et qu'a la moindre incartade je te ferais la peau avec un grand plaisir, oui, je te laisse le choix. »

« Est-ce que l'hybride t'était cher ? » Demanda t il.

Ange le gifla de toutes ses forces le regard flamboyant.

« Jamais tu ne traiteras quiconque d'hybride devant moi ! » Siffla t elle véhément. « Souvient toi que tu n'es que le fruit d'un viol ! Tu as été égorgé par tous ses sorciers qui se targuent d'être supérieur a nous, les hybrides. Je suis une hybride, et je suis très fière de l'être ! »

« D'accord ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Pardonne moi ! Mais c'est difficile de se dire que tout ce que l'on m'a enseigné était une ignoble erreur. »

« C'est compréhensible mais maintenant, tu es prévenu ! Personne n'insultera jamais une créature magique devant moi ! »

« Que vas tu faire de moi ? » Demanda Harry.

« A toi de décider. Soit tu décides de revoir tes opinions et tu te joins a moi dans ce cas, le pied de guerre est de mise et la dernière bataille est pour dans très bientôt, soit tu gardes tes anciens préjugés et tu retourneras au paradis en sachant que nous nous retrouveront dans quelques jours pour la dernière bataille et que je te ferais la peau ! Tu as toute la journée pour te décider. J'ai des choses a faire alors ne cherche pas a me voir ! » Souffla t elle avant de sortir de la cellule.

Harry regarda impuissant la porte de fer se refermer sur lui sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de ne rien faire.

« » « » « »

Albus Dumbledore, vénéré directeur de Poudlard quoiqu'un peu gâteux et sénile, regarda la chouette blanche comme la neige, voler vers lui. Les vacances de noël étaient terminées depuis quelques jours et les élèves étaient tous revenus au château. Tous sauf 3 élèves qui avaient disparues et 4 professeurs. Les élèves et le directeur de Durmstang étaient encore là mais se tenaient prêt a un éventuel appel a l'aide de la part de leur reine.

Il reconnaissait très bien cette chouette. Celle de Potter et donc, celle de Ange par déduction. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et prit quand même le parchemin. Fumseck roula des yeux en le voyant ouvrir la lettre sans peur. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de vérifier si le contenu n'était pas dangereux !

« Albus,

Il est temps que le jeu cesse et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Je vous donne une semaine pour rassembler vos troupes et je ferais de même de mon côté. Rendez vous dans 7 jours à midi dans le parc de Poudlard.

A.J »

Dumbledore regarda quelques secondes la lettre avec un sourire malsain et enfourna un bonbon au citron dans son énorme bouche.

« » « » « »

Lily tourna son regard émeraude vers l'ange blond a ses côtés. Il semblait relativement mal a l'aise.

« Un problème Gabriel ? » Demanda t elle calmement.

« J'ai été appelé par Albus Dumbledore ma reine ! Votre fille a décidé de la date de la dernière bataille. Dans 7 jours, elle attaquera Poudlard avec son armée. Raphaël et Michel viennent de terminer de préparer les autres anges pour la bataille. Nous sommes plus de deux milles. »

Lily se laissa tomber dans son trône de cristal. Alors c'était bientôt la fin. Elle espérait juste que sa fille s'en sorte.

« Pardonnez moi ma reine mais j'ai fais la promesse a votre prédécesseur de tuer votre fille ou de mourir. Raphaël et Michel ont fait la même promesse. »

« Je comprend ! » Souffla Lily. « De toute manière, si jamais elle meurt, elle me rejoindra. Et si elle va en enfer, Lucifer prendra soins de son âme. De plus, avec les sangs qu'elle a en elle, je crains que vous n'ayez du mal à la tuer ! »

Gabriel ne dit rien mais il était certain que cette constatation faisait plaisir au nouveau dieu.

« » « » « »

Ange regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amené à venir ici. Enfin si elle en avait une vague idée.

Après des heures de recherches dans la bibliothèque, elle avait fini par découvrir que pour leur période d'hibernation les dragons aimaient se reposer dans les montagnes chinoises. En effet c'était un pays où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être chassé puisque les chinois les vénéraient pour leur sagesse et leur puissance. Elle avait donc trensplané vers la Chine, seule, au grand déplaisir de ces amies.

Arrivée en Chine elle s'était dirigé vers les régions montagneuses isolé. Elle doutait que ceux qui avaient enfermé les dragons l'ai fait à proximité d'une ville et n'aient pas posé des barrières repousse moldu. Pour trouver la montagne qui accueillait les dragons elle avait cherché une trace de magie ancienne. Elle avait fini par la trouver, s'était précipité sur la montagne et, à sa base, elle avait découvert l'entrée d'une grotte souterraine et s'y était engouffré. Bien sûr son chemin n'avait pas été paisible, elle avait du se dépêtrer de quelques pièges. Mais cela avait ressemblé à une promenade de santé pour elle.

Enfin, au final elle s'était retrouvée coincé là ! Une fichue porte lui bloquait le passage! Bon la porte était gigantesque et magnifiquement ouvragée cela elle le reconnaissait volontiers. Mais elle lui bloquait le passage et elle n'avait pas tout son temps. Ange observa la porte de plus près. Apparemment elle était au bon endroit, c'était déjà ça. Les sculptures de la porte semblaient relater la vie des dragons, leur rencontre avec les sorciers pour terminer avec le conflit qui les opposa.

Peut être que le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte était là, quelques parts au milieu de ce cours d'histoire visuel. Ange regarda plus attentivement les éléments sculpté. Surtout la scène finale, situé tout en haut de la porte, et relatant l'enfermement des dragons dans cette montagne. En fait on voyait des sorcier disposé en demi cercle, les mains levés comme s'ils incantaient. Ange, fascinée, détailla de plus près cette scène. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. La petite modification qui correspondrait sans doute au mécanisme d'ouverture et qu'elle cherchait depuis tout à l'heure. L'un des sorciers avait les oreilles légèrement effilées, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe. Or elle était très bien placée pour savoir que les elfes avaient refusés de sceller les dragons. En fait toutes les espèces magiques s'y étaient opposées. Mais ils avaient du plier devant les menaces des sorciers. Sur qu'il s'agissait là du mécanisme d'ouverture elle tâta l'elfe à la recherche d'un mécanisme ! Elle finit par constater que les bras pouvaient bouger. Elle les descendit le long du corps de l'elfe et, en entendant un déclic, se recula prudemment afin de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

A la plus grande joie d'Ange la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle dut se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas recevoir le souffle brûlant en pleine figure. Elle commençait a comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été enfermés.

« Que fais tu ici humaine ? » Gronda l'un des dragons.

Il était magnifique. Il avait des couleurs pourpres et noires et ses deux yeux rubis la fixaient sans bouger.

« Je croyais que vous étiez les créatures magiques les plus intelligentes ! » Répondit calmement Ange un brin méprisante.

Les autres dragons remuèrent indignés. Ce qui sembla être le chef les ramena au silence d'un simple grondement et il l'observa plus minutieusement.

« Effectivement ! Tu n'es pas humaine. Pas plus que moi en tout cas. Qui es tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Ange. Je suis la fille de Lord Voldemort. C'est un sorcier et un mage noir. Je suis venue ici dans le but de vous libérer ! »

Le chef dragon remua légèrement la tête en faisant un bruit étrange. Il était probablement en train de se foutre d'elle ce qu'elle n'apprécia que moyennement.

« Un problème ? » Siffla t elle calmement.

« Pourquoi vouloir nous libérer ? Si les anciens ont décidés de nous sceller c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. »

« Je n'en doute pas ! Ils ont également décidés de se débarrasser des elfes, des vampires, des loups garous, … c'est pas pour autant qu'ils ont refusés leur libertés ! JE vous explique la situation et puis vous faites votre choix. Le monde est actuellement en guerre. Les sorciers prennent un malin plaisir à pourchasser et tuer toutes les créatures magiques et il en rend d'autres en esclavage. Mon père m'a créé en prenant des sangs différents. Elfe, elfe noire, vampire, ange et licorne. Ma meilleure amie est une démone et mon autre amie est moitié loup garou et moitié vélane. Je souhaiterais que tous ces peuples reprennent leur place dans le monde et pour cela, j'ai prévu une épuration totale. Dans 7 jours, il y aura une grande bataille a Poudlard contre Albus Dumbledore. C'est un sorcier qui prend un malin plaisir a tuer tout ce qu'il juge d'anormal. Je ne vous demande pas de participer a cette guerre quoique si vous souhaitiez le faire, j'en serais honorée cependant, je voudrais savoir si retrouver votre liberté vous intéresse. »

Les dragons se regardèrent incertains. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiété de leur existence ni de la bonne santé ou de la survie du reste des créatures magiques.

« Nous allons te suivre Ange fille de Lord Voldemort. Nous participerons a ta grande bataille mais n'espère pas avoir le moindre pouvoir sur nous par la suite ! »

« Je ne l'espérais pas ! Votre chef fera partie du conseil des ombres. Ça sera son rôle de faire qu'il ne vous arrive rien si vous faites une connerie. Après la bataille, si nous gagnons, nous réécrirons des lois et si un des peuples outrepasse la loi, il aura des comptes a rendre a son chef ou roi direct ! »

« Je vois que tout est déjà prévu. Eh bien je suis le chef des dragons et mon nom est Rimanor ( n.a : merci a ma moira d'amour !) »

Ange hocha légèrement la tête et eut un sourire mutin.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de partir non ? » Proposa t elle amusée.

Elle sortit ses ailes et regarda au dessus d'elle. Si elle faisait sauter le plafond, ils pourraient tous sortir par la montagne. Elle leva les mains au ciel et fit exploser la voûte. Un grondement sourd raisonna dans tout le village et les habitants regardèrent en direction de la montagne d'ou sortit quelque chose d'inconnu avec des ailes suivit par les dragons qu'ils étaient censés garder.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

Hourra!!

Après avoir passé 4 jours à essayer de poster ce foutu chapitre, j'y arrive enfin. Bon, je sais que de nombreux lecteurs attraperont leurs fourches et viendront me trouver dans l'espoir que je périsse éviscérée et attachée à un mur mais dites vous que si vous faites ca, alors, il n'y aura jamais de suite hors, la suite est envisagée et juste au cas ou, l'épilogue est déjà écrit!!! niark! Maintenant, éclatez vous bien avec le tout dernier chapitre d'Ange Jedusor

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Armaggedon

Eris entra dans le manoir en criant a tous de venir voir. Elle semblait euphorique. Tous sortirent et se regardèrent franchement estomaqués en voyant des dragons par dizaines voler dans leur direction.

« Ou est Ange ? » Demanda Voldemort en scrutant le ciel.

Rimanor se laissa tomber sur le sol créant presque un tremblement de terre.

« Qui est Lord Voldemort ? » Demanda t il d'une voix qui semblait venir d'outre tombe.

« Moi ! »

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous appartient sur mon dos ! Elle s'est endormie quand on a survolé la mer. »

Lucifer déplia ses ailes et alla récupérer la jeune fille endormie sur le dos du dragon.

« Je crois que les présentations sont de mise ! » Annonça le diable. « On vous proposerait bien de rentrer mais vous risquez de prendre un peu beaucoup de place. »

Les dragons ricanèrent entre eux et se concentrèrent. Un flash éblouissant apparut et il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'humains avec une queue dardée d'épines et aux chevelures très colorées.

« Nous sommes les premiers dragons ! Mère nature nous a donné le pouvoir de nous changer en humain mais c'est assez drainant a faire alors on évite. Cependant, cet endroit regorge de magie alors c'est assez simple de la puiser pour nous changer. »

« Laissez en un peu pour mes barrières ! » Ronchonna le mage noir. « Comment va t elle ? » Demanda t il a Lucifer.

« Elle dort ! Elle va bien ! Bon et si on rentrait dans le manoir ? C'est pas qu'il fasse froid mais c'est tout comme ! »

Eris gloussa légèrement et ils rentrèrent tous a l'intérieur. Les dragons sourirent en s'installant dans les canapés confortables et burent le thé qui était apparu devant eux.

« Bien eh bien je suppose que vous savez que je suis Voldemort alors pas besoin d'épiloguer là dessus. La fille que le grand brun tient dans ses bras est ma fille unique Ange. »

« Et le grand brun a un nom et il s'appelle Lucifer. Appelé aussi Satan, le diable, le malin, et maître suprême de l'enfer bien sur ! »

« Moi c'est Eris ! Je suis la fille de Lucifer. Et je suis 100 pour cent pur démone ! »

« Je suis Iphis ! Ma mère était une vélane et mon père, un loup garou ! »

« Severus, Néphélim ! »

« Alessandro, Vampire ! »

« Lochlan ! Premier vampire mordu par un démon ! »

« Eaman De Valera ! Vampire aussi ! »

« Et nous sommes les dragons ! Je m'appelle Rimanor ! Et je suis leur chef ! »

Un gloussement amusé les interrompit et ils réalisèrent qu'Ange était réveillée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui est drôle ? » Grogna Rimanor !

« Rien ! J'étais juste en train de réaliser que mon père est le seul sorcier humain pur jus de la bande ! »

« Plus pour longtemps ! Lucifer m'a proposé de faire de moi un démon ! »

« Quel est le prix a payer ? » Railla t elle connaissait très bien la manière de faire de Luc !

« Quel prix a payer ? » Demanda tout de suite Voldemort pas au courant.

« Disons que si tu survis, tu risques a passer beaucoup de temps en enfer ! » Susurra le maître des enfers avec un sourire lubrique.

« Peut être vais je devoir organiser mon massacre ! »

« Je crains que le paradis ne t'accepte pas dans ses rangs ! »

« Maman a été élue nouveau dieu ! » Rigola t elle doucement sans voir les regards alertés qu'échangèrent Lucifer et Voldemort. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelqu'un a aller voir. Au fait, comment va Sirius ? »

« Il va bien ! Il dort encore en ce moment. Avoir perdu ses ailes a été très éprouvant pour lui et même s'il est dans le corps d'un enfant de 4 ans, il a encore des réminiscence de son passé qui reviennent parfois ! » Répondit doucement Eris en souriant a son amie qui eut l'air soulagée.

« » « » « »

Harry leva vivement la tête et soupira en voyant sa « sœur » entrer.

« Tu as fait ton choix ? » Demanda t elle sans ambages.

« Oui ! Je ne me battrais pas a tes côtés. Ta cause est sans doute juste mais ce n'est pas pourquoi j'ai été élevé et entraîné. »

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça ! » Soupira Ange. « Mais je te tuerais la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons ! Le dernier combat est dans 5 jours a Poudlard ! Et si tu vois Dieu, dis lui que je l'aime ! » Souffla t elle en le libérant de ses chaînes.

Elle le regarda lui jeter un regard de regret et déployer ses ailes avant de s'envoler.

« » « » « »

« Ça va Ange ? » Demanda Eris quand elle rentra.

« Harry a choisit son camp ! Contre moi ! Il vient de retourner au paradis ! »

« C'est ce qu'il avait de mieux a faire ! » La rassura doucement Voldemort.

« Oui ! Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir ouvrir la porte des enfers ! » Chantonna Lucifer tout guilleret.

« Comment doit on faire ? » Soupira Ange.

Il leur fit signe de le suire et les conduisirent jusqu'au rocher d'obsidienne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Chacune d'entre vous doit s'ouvrir la paume des mains et la glisser dans le trou prévu pour elle. Le loup pour Iphis, le chat pour Eris et l'ange pour Ange. La formule a réciter viendra d'elle même ! Ça risque d'être un peu… douloureux et drainant mais vous y arriverez ! » Termina t il tout sourire.

Les 3 filles se regardèrent incertaines et se tinrent la main en se dirigeant vers le rocher. Eris sortit un poignard et s'ouvrit la paume avant de le tendre a ses sœurs. Elle firent de même et soufflèrent un bon coup avant d'introduire leur mains dans les cercles qui s'ajustèrent automatiquement brillant d'une lumière noire inquiétante. Elles se regardèrent sur d'elles et entonnèrent en même temps :

«   
  
  
  
  
 ! » (n.a : c'est un chant basque mis sous la police symbole désolée ! Je n'ai jamais fais d'études de Grec :D)

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un cercle apparaisse autour d'elle et les englobe. Elles hurlèrent en concert en sentant leur magie s'échapper de leur corps. Noir et violet pour ange, Bleu et rouge pour Eris et Sable et or pour Iphis.

Les trois couleurs se lièrent intimement et brillèrent au dessus d'elles. Le bloc d'obsidienne se mit a fondre par endroit avant de se reformer en une porte noir aux écritures rouges, dorées, et violettes. La porte s'ouvrit tout a coup et les 3 filles furent éjectées sur l'herbe.

« Les démons sont priés de se présenter porte une pour la conquête de la terre ! Vérifiez que vous n'avez rien oubliés chez vous et prière de garder vos bonnes manières ! Si tant est que vous en ayez bien sur ! » Déclara Lucifer en prenant la voix d'une hôtesse de l'air.

Ange et Eris gloussèrent légèrement en se relevant avec peine et en aidant Iphis a faire pareil.

« Ça va les filles ? » Demanda le roi de l'enfer en jetant un coup d'œil par la porte.

« On cracherait pas sur notre lit ! » Bailla Eris.

« Allez vous coucher alors ! Demain, tous les démons seront là et ça risque d'être dur a gérer ! »

« » « » « »

Le lendemain, la plaine ressemblait a un immense champ de pré bataille. Des tantes étaient installées sur chaque mètre carré et la distribution d'armes avait commencée. Eris jeta un coup d'œil a la plaine, fronçant les sourcils en ne voyant toujours pas Ange. Ou avait elle bien pu disparaître ?

« Un problème Eris ? » Demanda Lucifer qui passait par là.

« J'ai encore perdu Ange ! » Soupira la démone.

Le roi des enfers plissa un peu les yeux et la regarda de nouveau.

« Tu la trouveras sur le pont de Londres. »

La démone trensplana pour le dit pont et s'installa aux côtés d'Ange avec un petit sourire. Son amie déposa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

« Tu crois que ce monde mérite vraiment d'être sauvé ? Sont ils prêts pour nous ? »

« Que veux tu dire ? » Demanda son amie.

« A quoi bon sauver l'humanité quand on voit ce qu'ils font de leurs vies. Est-ce que ça vaut réellement le coup ? »

« Nous recréerons quelque chose de mieux Ange ! Viens maintenant ! Nous préparons tout le monde pour la dernière bataille. »

Ange hocha doucement la tête et suivit sa meilleure amie de retour au manoir.

« » « » « »

Deux jours plus tard et a l'insu des moldus, une guerre sans pitié se préparait dans le monde sorcier. Tous étaient sur le pied de guerre et se préparaient a leur manière. Sirius n'avait toujours pas évolué et semblait complètement plongé dans son enfance tandis qu'Eris évacuait son stress avec Severus et Voldemort. Les démons ne changeaient pas a leur habitude, ils mangeaient, buvaient et se racontaient des blagues salaces ou plus étonnant, les derniers ragots. Les elfes des bois, les elfes noires, les vampires, les loups garous, les vélane et quelques sorciers s'étaient tous rassemblés dans l'immense parc du manoir ce qui faisait un peu désordre. Tous attendaient le moment ou on sonnerait l'heure de la bataille.

Ange remonta sa fermeture éclair les mains un peu tremblantes. Elle avait peur. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait eut aussi peur qu'en cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas encore perdre un être cher pourtant, elle savait que ça serait inévitable. Elle ne savait pas trop a quoi s'en tenir avec les armées de Dumbledore. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des anges et ça risquait de compliquer un peu les choses mais pour les siens, elle devait être forte. Un léger bruit la fit sursauter et elle soupira en voyant son père entrer lui aussi vêtu pour l'occasion.

« Comment vas tu ? » Demanda t il prudemment.

« J'ai la frousse mais sinon, ça va ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme la fin du monde vient d'arriver ! Et toi comment ça va ? »

« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je vais mourir ! » Déclara t il très calmement.

« Ne dis pas ça s'il te plait ! »

« Ça reste une possibilité Ange ! Soyons sérieux ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ou Eris ou Lucifer ou Severus. Je ne suis pas immortel. »

« Je crois qu'a choisir, j'aurais préféré ne pas l'être ! »

« Je suis désolé Ange. Je ne me rendait pas compte a l'époque ou j'ai voulu te créer que je te ferais plus souffrir qu'autre chose. Je te voulais unique mais je n'ai pas mesuré la portée de mes actes. Cependant, je suis incroyablement fier de toi même si je ne le dis pas souvent. Ce que tu as accompli est immense et je suis fier d'être le père d'une aussi géniale petite sorcière. »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son père en sanglotant. Eris et Iphis débarquèrent et apportèrent un peu de soutient a leur amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Et si nous allions botter quelques derrières ? » Proposa t elle.

« Revoilà l'Ange que j'aime ! » Gloussa Eris avec une lueur démente dans son regard rose. « On y va ou quoi ? »

Iphis et Ange rigolèrent en chœur et sortirent dans le parc ou tous étaient réunis.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend alors battez-vous pour ce que vous croyez être juste et si je meure avant le dénouement, libre a vous de quitter le champs de bataille ou de continuer ce que je voulais faire ! Maintenant, allons y ! » Souffla Ange en trensplanant.

« » « » « »

Le parc de Poudlard était déjà bourré de monde et les anges n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Dumbledore attendait ses petites pièces maîtresse avec beaucoup d'espoir. Il sourit en voyant la jeune Violette faire son apparition vite suivie par Eris, Iphis, des vampires, des elfes, des loups garous.

« Ah ! Violette ! Je suis très heureux de te voir ! »

« Je crois qu'une nouvelle présentation n'est pas du luxe vieux fou ! » Railla une vois derrière le groupe.

Les mangemorts fendirent la foule avec Voldemort en tête. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille qui lui sourit.

« Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas ma fille Ange ! Anciennement connue sous le nom d'Harry Potter. »

Même s'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il n'oublierait jamais l'expression du visage de Dumbledore a ce moment là. C'était comme si on lui avait annoncé que le monde souffrait d'une pénurie de bonbon au citron.

« Pensiez vous réellement que vous parviendrez a me manipuler Albus ? Ça marchait avec Harry mais une fois que j'ai su toute la vérité, je me suis jurée de vous tuer pour ce que vous aviez fait a ma mère… et a mon frère. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de votre faute alors, vous ne pourrez blâmer que vous ! » Déclara calmement Ange d'une voix posée et forte.

« C'est qu'elle grandit notre petite Ange ! » Gloussa Eris en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme.

Iphis lui balança un coup dans les côtes en essayant de ne pas rire. Lucifer toussota pour rappeler tout le monde à l'ordre même s'il ne cachait pas son sourire. La forêt interdite sembla s'animer et des centaines des créatures en sortirent. Dryades, licornes, centaures, géants, fées. Même Aragog débarquait avec tous ses enfants. Et ils étaient vraiment beaucoup. Les sorciers arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Selon leurs habits, Ange pouvait dire d'où ils venaient. Des 4 coins du globe. Membre de l'ordre du phénix ou autre. Quand le ciel se mit à vibrer, elle sut que les anges arrivaient et elle frissonna de manière incontrôlable. Ils étaient des milliers. Ils allaient avoir du mal à combattre sans se marcher sur les pieds. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et se décontracta légèrement en voyant que toutes les créatures avaient répondues à son appel. Les démons s'entassaient sur la pleine et les dragons voletaient au dessus d'eux comme des vautours. Les vampires étaient en train de calculer le nombre de litres de sang qu'il leur faudrait pour être malade et les elfes terminaient d'aiguiser les armes. Elle sentit la main d'Eris se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer avec force tandis qu'Iphis faisait de même de l'autre côté. Ses deux meilleures amies avaient peur. Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

« Jusqu'à la mort ! » Souffla t elle en balançant le premier avada qui toucha Minerva McGonagall.

Le début des hostilités fut lancé. Le parc se changea en un ciel de feu d'artifice. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs s'échangeaient d'un camp à l'autre et les corps commençaient à tomber. Ange jeta sa baguette au sol et agrippa ses deux sabres jumeaux, s'élançant dans la mêlée. Eris déplia largement ses ailes et attrapa une lance pour régler le cas des géants. Malgré leur grande taille et leur tout petit cerveau, ils avaient des mouvements vifs et elle failli de nombreuses fois se retrouver dans le lac. Iphis, toutes griffes dehors, charcutait ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Même des anges d'ailleurs. Les vampires massacraient les sorciers d'une manière assez sale, les centaures tiraient des flèches et piétinaient ce qui tombait sous leur sabot, les elfes et les dryades s'étaient lancées dans un combat sans merci tout comme les anges et les démons d'ailleurs. Voldemort semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou en démontrant à tous qu'il n'avait pas gagné son titre de seigneur des ténèbres dans un paquet de lessive.

L'herbe verte se teintait lentement de rouge. Ange prit son envol pour regarder les dégâts qu'avaient occasionnés son besoin de revanche. Vu la tonne de cendre et de poussière qu'il y avait dans l'air et sur le sol, les démons et les vampires avaient du prendre cher. Un cri sortit de sa gorge quand elle fut percutée par éclair lumineux. Elle s'écrasa au sol et se releva difficilement en regardant Gabriel ahuri. Il l'avait attaquée dans le dos ?

« Ça va Ange ? » Cria Lucifer qui combattait Raphael et Michel.

« Ouais ça va ! » Grommela t elle en enlevant la terre et le sang de ses habits. « J'étais parvenue à pas me salir jusqu'à maintenant ! Gabriel je présume ? »

« Absolument ! » Sourit il en lui envoyant une seconde salve de pouvoir qu'elle contra de justesse. « Pas mal ! » Admit il avec un sourire moqueur. « Mais combien de fois comptes tu encore esquiver ? Tu n'es pas en état de me combattre ! »

Il s'écarta vivement d'une attaque relativement puissante qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

« Tu disais ? » Demanda t elle avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu as de la ressource ! Passons au plat de résistance. »

Il attaqua sans faiblir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Il passait de la puissance brute aux attaques un peu plus physiques avec son épée et Ange avait du mal à tenir entre les deux. Un hurlement connu la surprit. La voix d'Eris. Elle chercha son amie du regard oubliant complètement Gabriel qui levait la garde et elle la vit un peu plus loin près d'un corps sans vie et sans tête. Dumbledore se tenait à quelques mètres de là avec une épée ensanglantée à la main. Le mort portait une robe de bataille noire fermée par un médaillon en forme de serpent en argent et dont les yeux étaient deux émeraudes.

« Papa ! » Souffla t elle sans y croire.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il était plus puissant que ça. Mais elle dut se résoudre à l'horrible vérité en voyant la tête seule, à quelques mètres du corps. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues couvertes de sang.

« Bat toi ! » Gargouilla Lucifer quelques mètres en dessous.

Lui aussi avait été méchamment malmené par les deux autres archanges. Il ne survivrait probablement pas à ses blessures.

« Il va mourir ! » Souffla Gabriel à son oreille avant de l'embrocher simplement.

Il savait très bien que ça ne la tuerait pas mais ça pourrait peut être l'affaiblir le temps qu'il la mette à mort.

« ANGE !!! » Hurla Eris en regardant son amie horrifiée.

Michel et Raphael usèrent de la diversion pour achever Lucifer qui mima un baiser pour son ange avant de disparaître en un tas de poussière. Ange baissa les bras abattue. Ça ne servait plus à rien. Un rayon noir frôla sa joue et expulsa Gabriel un peu plus loin. Eris apparut devant elle folle de rage et la gifla violemment.

« Ils ont donné leur vies pour toi ! Ils ont cru en toi ! C'est ainsi que tu leur fais honneur ? En baissant les bras ? Pense à Remus ! Pense à ton père, au mien, à Sirius, à Harry, à ta mère, à tout ce que tu as déjà fait ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Tu ne peux pas ME laisser tomber. J'ai deux archanges à faire payer alors qu'en tu en as fini avec celui là, viens me rejoindre ! J'aurais certainement besoin d'un coup de main ! » Sourit elle légèrement tremblante.

Ange ne pouvait que l'admirer. Son père venait de mourir mais elle ne perdait pas le nord. Elle savait qu'Eris souffrait de cette perte mais elle faisait passer son devoir et ses convictions avant tout. Son amie attrapa la garde de l'épée et la tira d'un coup sec. Elle la laissa retomber au sol et s'envola vers les deux autres archanges.

« A nous deux maintenant ! » Siffla t elle en faisant craquer ses cervicales.

Et tout revint. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant ces années, tout ce qui la liait à ce monde, toute cette envie implacable de vivre, de survivre, tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour ses amis. Et elle laissa tout sortir, se battant avec sa rage et sa rancœur. Tout ce qu'elle retenait depuis toutes ses années, toutes les humiliations, toutes les douleurs, tout ça ressortait dans ses sortilèges et blessait sérieusement le premier archange. La vérité lui apparut toute nue. Il ne s'en sortirait pas. La douleur qui le touchait n'abîmait pas seulement son corps mais aussi son âme ce qui était encore plus grave.

« Tu ne vas pas encore mourir ! » Siffla t elle vicieusement. « Je veux que tu me voies réduire ce monde en cendre avant que tu ne le suives. »

Elle écarta les bras, ferma les yeux et fit appel au pouvoir absolu. Celui qu'elle avait à peine effleuré. Elle savait que Lucifer étant mort, s'était risque parce que l'équilibre était fragile. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux en entendant les cris d'Eris. Elle savait. Elle savait qu'elle ne mourrait pas mais qu'elle le touchait elle aussi ce pouvoir. Le début de toute chose. La fin de toute chose. Le chaos absolu. Elle sentait le sol trembler, se fissurer. Elle sentait les démons reprendre vigueur. Et la couleur éclata, apportant avec elle la douleur et plus encore. Et elle sut. Eris et elle. S'était tellement simple. Tellement logique. Tellement prémédité en fait. La destruction et le chaos vont toujours par paire. Ainsi que le silence mais le silence mourrait doucement elle le sentait. Encore une partie de son cœur qui volait en éclat. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le silence régnait. Eris était à ses côtés et lui souriait très sereine tout à coup. Elle était méconnaissable. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges carmins comme ceux de son père et ses cheveux avaient doublés de longueur et avaient à présent la couleur du sang fraîchement coulé. Quoi de mieux pour la destruction ? Ange saisit une de ses propres mèches et fit une petite moue en voyant qu'ils étaient gris clair presque blanc. Les filles s'échangèrent un regard complices. Plus besoin de mots. Elles n'étaient qu'une désormais. En un battement de cil, elles avaient disparues et commençaient leurs carnages.

« ANGE !!! »

Ange se tourna ahurie vers la voix qui l'appelait. Une voix qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais entendre. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui arrivait. Elle écarquilla les yeux horrifiée en voyant Dumbledore tendre sa baguette vers lui et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les deux mots qui scellèrent la vie de son amant fut prononcés et l'emportèrent dans une intense couleur émeraude. Elle serra le poing et l'épée qui était apparue avec la porte infernale se logea dans sa main. Elle s'envola plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et enfonça la lame dans la gorge du vieillard qui lui jeta un regard terrifié.

« Regarde ce que deviendra ton monde ! » Souffla t elle doucement en posant un index entre ses yeux.

Les images défilèrent, chaotiques, horrifiantes, apocalyptiques.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Termina t elle en le poussant sur l'herbe verte.

Il tenta de parler mais seules des bulles rouges sortirent de sa gorge. Ange s'agenouilla près de Sirius et refusa obstinément de pleurer. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Pars mon amour. Va retrouver ceux que tu as aimé. » Murmura t elle en lui fermant les yeux.

Ces beaux yeux saphirs désespérément vides. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Eris faisait d'en avoir fini avec Michel et Raphael et elle essuyait sa lame sur sa cape. Le corps d'Iphis reposait un peu plus loin, Adès couché à ses côtés, mort probablement. Eris regardait hypnotisée le corps de Severus démembré. Les anges étaient pires que les démons parfois pensa t elle sombrement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Ou était Harry ? Et elle le vit. Une simple larme coula le long de son visage. Son demi frère. Il avait fini par se retourner contre les anges et s'était tuer par l'un deux. Des milliers d'ailes coupés gisaient au sol. De la cendre, des flammes du sang et encore du sang. Voilà ce qu'il restait par la folie d'un seul homme. Elle ne fit pas un seul geste quand un rayon doré lui percuta violemment l'épaule, laissant une plaie fumante. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de joie, plus de peine, plus de douleur. Ça viendrait après probablement plus tard et elle craignait le contre coup.

« Tu m'as oublié princesse ? » Demanda Gabriel en tentant de ricaner mais se tenant néanmoins les côtes.

« T'aimerais bien hein ? » Demanda t elle d'une voix basse et rocailleuse.

Elle récupéra la lame qui était toujours dans la gorge de Dumbledore et salua élégamment l'archange majeur.

« Je t'avais fait une promesse non ? »Sourit elle amusée. « Je te tuerais une fois que ce monde serait réduit en cendre… Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

Elle fit tournoyer la lame au dessus de sa tête et l'enfonça profondément dans le sol.

« Que te restera t il si tu détruits tout ? » Hurla t il alarmé.

« Crois tu vraiment que je veuille d'un monde où tous ceux que j'aime ont disparut ? » Répondit elle très calmement.

Trop peut être.

Elle ne voulait pas tout détruire de toute manière. Juste ce qui était pour elle une cause de souffrance. Le sol sembla se déchirer. De profondes crevasses fumantes se formaient en partant de l'épée. Les corps de ses proches disparurent dans les trous. Pas d'enterrement. Personne pour se souvenir d'eux. Personne qui veut se souvenir d'eux à part elle. Ils vivraient tous éternellement dans son cœur. Le château lui même commença à tomber en ruine. Des souvenirs passaient dans son esprit. De la joie, de la tristesse, des colères, des larmes, de la tendresse. Plus rien n'existait désormais. Ça n'en valait plus la peine. Elle récupéra son épée et se tourna vers Gabriel au moment ou le château disparaissait à son tour dégageant des tonnes de poussière. Le lac aussi disparut emmenant avec lui les créatures qui le peuplaient. Plus de calamar géant, de sirène ou autre saloperie qui avait failli avoir sa peau deux années avant. L'univers magique d'Angleterre disparaissait et personne ne le saurait.

Elle s'envola et lança une attaque qui prit la forme de deux cercle noir. Le hurlement de l'ange s'entendit sur la pleine et il regarda ses ailes ahuri. Il n'avait plus d'aile. Il n'était plus immortel, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Mortel. Simplement. Et elle ne s'était même pas essoufflée.

« Comment souhaites tu mourir Gabriel ? Décapité ou bien parmi les autres mortels ? »

« Tue moi Ange ! Jamais je ne supporterais de vivre avec ces animaux ! »

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie et tendit une main dans sa direction.

« Elixa Sanguis ! » Souffla t elle doucement.

Le rayon rouge quitta sa main et toucha l'ex ange qui se mit à hurler de nouveau. Sa peau se lézardait de larges plaies béantes et sanglantes. Il fondait par endroit et se roulait au sol. Elle le regarda froidement jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger. Son visage ne reflétait qu'une lente agonie. Voilà ce qu'avait été sa vie jusqu'à maintenant. S'était normal qu'il connaisse ce sentiment avant de mourir une fois pour toutes. Ange regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de forêt, plus de château, plus de lac, plus de corps. Quelques dragons volaient encore dans le ciel et puis, il y avait Eris. Elle était juchée sur un petit amoncellement de terre et regardait elle aussi le carnage. Ange laissa son épée tomber au sol et s'envola près de son amie sans rien dire et sans faire de bruit.

« C'est fini n'est-ce pas ? » Souffla doucement la démone.

« … Oui. Tout est fini ! » Murmura Ange avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. « Tout est fini. »

Eris se laissa tomber à ses côtés et éclata en sanglot vite suivie par sa meilleure amie. Elles se réfugièrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et pleurèrent encore et encore.

FIN

* * *

J'ai des frissons en écrivant ce dernier mot. Bien que ça soit injuste puisque techniquement ( pas encore sure) il va y avoir une suite !!! Mais s'il y a une suite alors, il y aura un épilogue qui lancera sur la deuxième partie. Et si deuxième partie il y a , elle devrait s'appeler : Save us From Death. Un titre qui d'après moi, veut tout dire !!!

Oubliez pas les reviews et dites moi si vous voulez une suite !!

Bisous

Ertis


	23. épilogue

Bon ben vous avez gagné, il y aura une suite. voici donc la prologue qui met la suite en place, j'espère que ca vous plaira!

Bisous

Ertis

* * *

Epilogue : Rewrite

Ange se releva doucement au milieu du vide. Elle avait survécu. Elle était la survivante. Elle éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, métallique et effrayant. Un rire dément rempli de folie douce-amère. Elle était à l'agonie. Pourquoi la torturait on autant ? Qu'avait elle fait pour offenser… Qui d'ailleurs ? Etait ce simplement le fait qu'elle subsiste qui était une injure à l'existence même ?

« Ange ? » Appela Eris d'une petite voix inquiète.

Même sa meilleure amie devait avoir peur d'elle en ce moment. Elle était définitivement maudite.

« Qui a t il ? » Demanda son amie en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » Gronda sèchement Ange. « Je suis vivante ! Voilà ce qu'il y a ! Mais laissez moi mourir pour l'amour de Dieu ! Laissez moi mourir ! Je l'ai mérité ! »

« Non ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour mourir ensuite ! Ça serait lâche et tu n'es pas lâche ! » Hurla Eris en tentant de lui faire entrer quelques idées dans le crâne.

« Mais fais quoi ? Regarde autour de toi ! Le monde n'est plus que des ruines ! S'était notre monde et je l'ai détruit. Je l'ai détruit ! » Répéta t elle horrifiée.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix ! »

« Elle a raison mon ange ! » Intervint la voix très improbable de sa mère. « Vous avez toutes les deux raison. Vous n'avez plus votre place ici. C'est terminé pour ce monde… Pour ce temps ! »

« Que devons nous faire alors ? »

« Empêcher que tout cela n'arrive. Les barrières magiques qui protégeaient notre monde des moldus se sont toutes dispercées. La chasse aux sorciers va recommencer. Des milliers de personnes mourront. C'est terminé. »

Ange ferma désespérément les yeux, se répétant encore et toujours que s'était sa faute.

« Regarde moi ! » Souffla Lily en prenant le visage de sa fille en coupe. « Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait se produire. Personne ne pouvait le prévoir ! »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » Demanda Eris.

« Je ne suis pas officiellement le nouveau Dieu. Je ne le serais jamais. Quand ton père a été tué Eris, les forces sont devenues instables. Quand Ange a fait appel au chaos, tout a basculé. Vous avez été choisie ou plutôt, forcée à devenir la fin de tout. Comme on dit, la destruction et le chaos vont toujours en paire. Je ne pensais absolument pas que ça arriverait mais le fait est là. Aucune magie ne survit quand le chaos est libéré. »

« Alors tout est fini ! » Souffla Ange.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas fini. Vous pouvez toutes les deux changer tout ça et vivre heureuse. Ne pas arriver à tant d'extrémité. »

« Que proposez vous ? » Demanda Eris.

« Tout recommencer mais en changeant pas mal de choses. Retourner dans le passé, empêcher Dumbledore de faire tout ce qu'il a fait et empêcher Voldemort de faire sa fille absolument parfaite ! Ange sera absolument normale. »

« Et moi ? » Demanda Ange.

« Vous n'êtes plus vous. Tu n'es plus toi mon ange. Tu es ma fille et je t'aimerais toujours mais voyons les choses comme elles le sont tu n'es plus toi. Génétiquement, tu n'as plus rien d'humaine. Le passé vous apportera beaucoup. Mais miss Eris, promettez moi de ne pas sauter sur mon mari ! Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vos pouvoirs alors, il va falloir vous contenter de ça ! » Sourit elle doucement et posant chacune de ses mains sur la gorge des deux jeunes femmes.

Elles se sentirent un peu emprisonnée avant de se regarder ahuries.

« Vos apparences étaient vraiment trop étranges ! » S'excusa piteusement Lily. « Mais en enlevant vos médaillons, vous reprendrez vos réelles apparences ainsi que l'intégralité de vos pouvoirs. A éviter autant que possible d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai dit, la magie disparaît en présence du chaos. »

« Et si on les perds sans le faire exprès ? »

« Non ! Vous ne les perdrez que volontairement. La volonté est une notion fort intéressante non ? » Demanda t elle mine de rien. « Alors ? Que décidez vous ? »

« Je ne laisserais pas les sorciers mourir sous le joug moldu ! » Souffla doucement Ange.

Elle sentit la main d'Eris se glisser dans la sienne et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Sa chère Eris. Son rayon de soleil, sa fidèle amie, sa sœur de cœur, son monde. Toujours là pour elle, pour lui remonter le morale sans se soucier d'elle même. Qu'aurait elle fait si jamais elle ne l'avait rencontrée ? (n.a : je tiens à préciser que ce passage est entièrement véridique et destiné à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra puisque c'est elle mon Eris !)

« La destructions et le chaos oeuvrent main dans la main ! » Sourit doucement l'ex démone.

Elles s'enlevèrent mutuellement leurs médaillons, reprenant leurs apparences funestes comme une bouffée d'air frais et s'agenouillèrent, posant une main sur le sol. Elles ressentaient tout. De la plus petite fourmi au moins brin d'herbe. Chaque humain, chaque plante, chaque animal, chaque arbre. Elles se fondaient en eux, détruisant tout de l'intérieur. Une planète morte pour deux cœurs éteints. Lily grimaça un peu en sentant la mort qui couvrait le monde. Jamais elle n'avait voulu que ça se termine de cette manière mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de l'es en empêcher et puis, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, ils étaient tous voués à disparaître quand elle retournerait dans le passé alors…

Elles se relevèrent le visage neutre mais elles étaient certaines que ni l'une ni l'autre n'oublieraient jamais ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Ce n'était pas une expérience agréable et ça leur donnerait le moment venu, le courage de se battre encore et toujours. Elles remirent leur médaillon en place, grimaçant jégèrement et firent face à Lily.

« Maintenant, nous sommes prêtes ! »

« On vous accompagne ! » Déclarèrent les derniers dragons qui avaient échappés au massacre. « On restera peut être pas avec vous mais on ne peut décemment pas rester ici ! »

Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules pas plus concernées que ça.

« Notre futur repose sur vos épaules à présent. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras Ange, de t'avoir condamnée à la solitude éternelle ! »

Ange hocha légèrement la tête. Elle n'était pas seule comme le témoignait la main d'Eris toujours emprisonnée volontairement dans la sienne. Elle ne serait jamais vraiment seule et ferait tout pour garder cette part de son cœur pour toujours avec elle.

« Adieu ! » Souffla Lily en joignant ses mains.

Ses larges ailes se déployèrent sur la plaine, et le paysage se fissura en une immense porte bleue et blanche. Eris et Ange se regardèrent un moment, puis se sourirent et entrèrent dedans sans peur suivie peu après par les quelques dragons. Quand il n'y eut plus personne, la porte se referma et Lily se permit alors de craquer. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sourit tendrement à son mari, Tom Jedusor, qui la regardait tendrement.

« Elle va réussir ! » Sourit il. « Notre fille réussira Lily ! »

« Je sais ! C'est ce qui me fait peur ! » Murmura t elle en se serrant dans ses bras.

Ils quittèrent alors la planète morte, laissant derrière eux leur espoir le plus fou, être heureux, un jour, au milieu d'un champ de coquelicot.

Officiellement Terminée ! Jusqu'à la suite bien sur !!

* * *

Bon ben voilà. C'est fini. je voudrais vous dire que ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fic en votre présence et j'espère que je n'ai pas trop failli!

Comme d'hab, n'oubliez pas les reviews!!


End file.
